A Life for a Life
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Energy meeting one another at a moment in time years apart. The same kind of seals at the exact same moment. Death allows one to live in exchange for another...the Third is gone...the Fourth has returned... May contain some spoilers to Shippuudeen
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto…_

Someone has stepped up to aide me in betaing this whole thing. PLLLEEASSE say thank you to Ezri-Candy who is a lifesaver!

_**Prologue**_

_Time...Time and Power...are the two related? When I had originally started this jutsu, the one to seal the demon fox inside the body of my own son, I would have said no. _

_They are not related..._

_Time was the measure of life, and Power was something with so many meanings. The one that I chose to believe in was this one...that power was something you had when you were willing to share it with people. _

_But I continued the seals, and felt everything starting to drain my life. And as the Kyuubi started to fade from the magic, something strange started to happen. Although I could fully sense mine and the demons chakra....I could sense another. One that was pushing rapidly against the energy that the nine tails and I had created..._

_Already the death god was coming to take my soul. I could see him reaching through to kill me and imprison me inside of him for eternity. _

_So I prepared myself, only to find that the god struggling with collecting my soul. That's when I saw it...other images around me...trying to replace the ones of what was going on at the moment. _

_They were of someone, who was fighting others; all involved were releasing immense power that flowed off the battle in waves. _

_As I began to pass out, the god shook his in anger...and instead reached far past me..._

_**It is to be a trade then...**__ Was all the death god said.... _

_What does he mean by a trade?_

_With that said in the dark recesses of his mind...Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage of Konoha surrenders to the darkness._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha sighed as he began to pass away. Forced to seal two of the resurrected Hokages from the past was something he did not wish to do. Failing to have defeated the sannin Orochimaru was worse, in his opinion. _

_He had done his best though...sealing his arms forced him to wait. Doing that had forced him to not take the young Uchiha away from his friends and village. He smiled weakly at the thoughts of the young one, who was slowly beginning to change thanks to another._

_Naruto..._

_Whether Sasuke would admit or not, he needed Naruto. And Naruto...well, Naruto needed him... _

_According to Kakashi, the two had bonded. Bonded the way of brothers, and ironically, according to the white haired jounin, the two fought like cats and dogs. They often forced the Haruno girl or himself to knock some sense into one and tell the other to calm down. Just like a family..._

_It was good for Naruto as well as Sasuke to feel that around them...even if only for a little while._

_Feeling his soul pulled away and his body collapse from underneath him, he gives in to fate._

_**Trade accepted...**_

_Opening his eyes in confusion and wondering as he was taken by the god, he saw what was happening. Although his body was disappearing, another was replacing it. _

_One all too familiar..._

_For once, no matter what had happened...Sarutobi chuckles... _

_Maybe there was hope for Konoha after all. And maybe, just maybe, those two boys will no longer feel alone._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Naruto_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Opening his eyes to find a white ceiling above him, Minato tried to sit up, but found his body weak and invalid. Struggling to turn, he saw a young woman with short pink hair and a red outfit at his side holding something in front of her. She could only have been a nurse, as he detected all sorts of machines. He spoke at barely a croak...

But it is enough...

"Nnnurse.."

Whirling around at the sound behind her, green eyes meet blue that were the same shade as a dear friend, which she found kind of odd. He was never expected to wake due to the extreme loss of chakra that had been felt when he was found, according to his charts.

Rushing towards the man who had been bandaged all over except for his eyes, nose, and mouth, the nurse placed her hand above his head and watched as it glowed a vibrant green.

"So I wasn't hearing things..." She whispered softly. "It is nice to have you back, whoever you are."

"Ww...whhh..."

"Sssh...don't strain your body right now." She murmured quietly. "You have been asleep for quite a long time according to these charts."

"Hoo...."

"Hussshhh...relax right now." The woman smiled gently. "Don't want you sleeping on us again. We still don't know who you are. Just rest now...rest and allow me to fetch some more medics to watch over you while I get my teacher. Maybe she knows something that can help you heal faster now that you are awake."

He tried to ask her, how long or even when, looking irritated at finding his body not cooperating with him at all. Observing as the young woman glanced outside the door, he winced in a little bit in pain as she yelled for someone named Ino to come and bring a couple of others.

Hearing a voice answer faintly, a long-haired blonde wearing black entered the room followed by two others in white. Trying to hear, he winced in pain as a wave of agony went through his body.

"Ino you know what to do. I'm going to get Sensei..."

"Hai."

As the blonde gestured for the medics to take their place around him, the blonde remained at the foot of the bed, and began to make the seals.

"All right guys, lets put him to a light, relaxed rest...one that he can be brought out of once the Fifth arrives."

Nodding their heads, his protests were unheard as light, fuzzy warmth settled into his body. And as he surrendered, he realized a difference...

It had felt cold before...now it was warm....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

The warmth leaving him now, Minato awakened to find a second and older blonde had joined in the room. She wore the robes of the Hokage that were green with white and blue flames around the edges. Her eyes were calculating as she studied him before making various seals with her hands, and placed them upon his body.

Feeling a warmth go through his body, he began to shriek as it turned to agony. His body sudden reacted as what could only be described as shocks of energy flowed through his system.

"SAKURA! INO! HOLD HIM DOWN!" The woman yelled.

"HAI SENSEI!"

As the pink haired girl held his legs down, and the blonde reached to hold his arms, Minato screamed in pain. But unlike before, this time his voice was clear, albeit rough and hoarse.

"STOPPP ITTTTT!!"

Grinning, the elder blonde smiled warmly as she looked into his eyes, ones that stared back at her in a mixture of irritation and anger.

"Well that worked better then I thought." She turned to look at her apprentices with a proud expression. "You two did well. That slow rehabilitation jutsu you two created for long-term coma patients has paid off. It allowed me to jump start his muscles, so to speak. He will still not be able to use them quite well for a while though."

"Arigato, sensei!" Both girls chirped with pleasure.

"Keep up the good work, but right now I think our patient here has had enough jutsu to last him today. Keep him conscious for at least two more hours right now. Afterwards, let him rest lightly and wake him every four to six hours for the next twenty four."

"Hai."

Watching as the Hokage left with a little bit of amusement, the two looked at him with curiosity.

"W...water..." He whispered weakly.

Reaching for the water next to her, the blonde medic known as Ino, from what he understood, placed a straw in his mouth.

"Lightly sir...a little bit." She murmured as he tried to take more then that, causing his throat some pain. "Your body is not used to swallowing. It's going to hurt if you take too much."

Reluctant to obey, he nodded his head in understanding. Watching as the pink haired girl approached, he could see the kindness in their eyes. Gesturing faintly that he was done by moving his head away a bit, the young woman placed the glass down and smiled.

"Better?"

"Y..yes..." He whispered out. "H...how long..."

"How long have you been asleep?"

He nodded his head weakly and the two girls look at one another with sadness. "A little over three years..."

"M...m....y son...."

Looking over at one another, the two girls asked quietly, hoping that they would not have to deliver any bad news. "Sir...who are you? Right now we simply know you as Tenchi, and we only use that name for purposes when the person doesn't have an identity."

He understood, as that was a protocol that he himself set up as Hokage, when a few people had lost their memories thanks to the forbidden jutsus of Orochimaru. He struggled to speak....

"Take your time sir, take your time." The pink haired girl, he could assume was Sakura had stated. He remembered the yelling the elder woman had done while healing him, with their aid. "Now try again, what's your name?" She smiled. Her green eyes twinkled with what could only be curiosity.

"Mmm...iinnnatto"

"There now Minato..." Ino gently stated as she held his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Take it easy. Don't strain yourself." The blond murmured with a gentle gaze. "Now...you got a last name?"

Glaring at her with a little bit of indignation, both girls giggled at his reaction. "Well tell us!"

"Naammiikaze..." He managed to get out. "My wife...my wife where is she..."

"Who was she...?"

"Kusshina...Uzzaamaki.."

When he finished speaking, his throat in pain, he looked stunned as both girls' eyes widened.

The one he knew as Sakura, stepped closer to him this time. Both girls stared at him intently, with eyes that had a mixture of various emotions. None of which made him feel all too comfortable....

"Is this a joke?" She whispered with deadly intent. "Are you trying to get to my friend?"

Her fist clenched, he observed as the blonde placed her hand upon it. "Sakura, no."

"Ino!"

The blonde shook her head. "Sakura, you forget my mind jutsu." Ino replied gently.

"Do it."

Nodding her head, Minato watched as the blonde turned him towards her. The other circled around and the blonde nodded her trust before she began the jutsu.

Soon he felt another presence in his mind as the blonde promptly fell into the arms of her friend.

"Now...let us try this again..."

I do not own Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Naruto._

_**Chapter 2**_

"Now let's try this again." Ino repeated, her voice and presence echoing in his mind. "Who are you? And do be forewarned, you may have to speak it, but here I will be able to tell if you are telling the truth."

Groaning somewhat in pain as he struggled once more to say what he had already repeated. His blue eyes darkened when, after a couple of minutes, he said the name once more. "Mmiiinato Namikkazzee"

"Your wife?"

"Kuuushinaa Uzummaki"

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted, her mind still aflutter with the name Uzumaki being spoken. Three years ago, she had lost one precious friend, she was not going to lose another! Clenching her fist and pulling back to slug him, she was stopped by another who reached out, fast and sure.

"Sakura, don't." Ino stated quietly as she came back through her own body. "He is telling the truth. His name is Minato Namikaze and his wife was really someone named Kushina Uzumaki"

Growling in what could have be frustration, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled away by the blonde. While the two had a discussion of some sort, he tried his best to watch the girls' reactions. The one who had taken it badly...

Her lips pursed into a tight thin line, her green eyes looking at him with a mixture of hatred, despair, and confusion. Suddenly, although reluctantly, the young woman slid to the floor and begins to cry....

"Wwh...wwwhhat...wrrroong?"

Looking at him with a cool calculated gaze, the blonde decided to respond with a calm, gentle voice. "It is nothing you should be concerned with, Namikaze-san." Murmuring something else to the other girl, whose pink hair covered her delicate features, the young woman nodded in agreement to something.

Getting up and leaving the room, the other sat beside him. "Tell me ...tell me more about what you remember. And take it slow."

"Whheeree...ssshheee...."

Shaking her head and placing her fingers against his lips, the young blonde smiled gently. "It is like I said before; it is none of your concern. Now tell me what you can remember."

**_Elsewhere, twenty minutes later...._**

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Sakura nodded her head to the two guards who gestured for her to enter. Running now as if in a panic, the pink haired girl caught up to her sensei, as she was about to enter her office.

"Sakura? What is it?" The elder blonde asked in confusion with her dark haired assistant beside her. The two waited to give the young woman a chance to speak.

"The man...he's talking..."

Chuckling a little bit, at her 'revelation', the two women smiled. "That is to be expected, Sakura. Everyone has a voice at some point." The brunette stated calmly.

Glaring at the one whom she considered her older sister in her apprenticeship, the young woman stood up with an expression which concerned the two others. It was one of loss...and confusion. "He says his name is Minato Namikaze and he wants to know where his wife is..." She says slowly. "A Kushina Uzumaki. Are they any relation to Naruto?"

The brown haired woman looked befuddled at hearing this turn of events, looked to her companion. Both she and Sakura were stunned as the normally calm, decisive woman paled considerably.

"Sakura repeat those names one more time...."

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Turning around, the Fifth, also known as Tsunade, started barking orders. "Shizune, you get the paperwork going, send a squad of ANBU to the hospital and station them outside his room. Make sure the council does NOT know about this."

"Hai!"

Confused now at this turn of events, the fifth turned to her now. "Sakura, who else knows this?"

"Ino."

"All right. You come with me. You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone, understand me? As of right now, you and Ino are his ONLY caretakers." Tsunade spoke clearly, her voice filled with determination.

"What's going on? Just who is this guy in relation to Naruto-chan?"

The blonde smiled gently as she looked into the puzzled green eyes of one of her younger apprentices. "Regretfully, I can not say anything until I talk to a certain someone else. But know this much, if he is indeed who he says he is once I and this other person speak with him. Things will be changing drastically..."

"How do you mean Sensei?"

The blonde remained silent, as she and Sakura started back towards the hospital. Lost in thought Tsunade, looked towards the building housing a man, that by all rights...

That by all rights should be dead....

Finally arriving at the hospital, the elder woman noticed the ANBU have arrived. Giving orders to the three imposing masked figures in black, she gestured to not only herself, but to Sakura beside her, as well as mentioning Ino to the three of them.

"Allow only myself, Sakura, and Ino into this man's room. No one else...and the council is not to hear of this. Are we clear?"

Giving an imperceptible nod, Tsunade leaned forward to whisper something into one of their ears, and although faint, Sakura heard one other name being spoken...one that puzzled her to no end...

What does this man have to do with Naruto's perverted teacher, Jiraiya?

Following her teacher inside, the young woman looked towards the pain-filled blue eyes of her patient again in thought. His body occasionally jerked to something, as if pulled by a string. She turned once more to see Ino speaking with Tsunade about something.

Noticing that the time was almost up, the young woman made the jutsus that needed to be done. Although he fights her with a strong will, eventually she overrode him and he fell asleep once more.

Turning back towards the other two in the room, Sakura was startled by the surprised expression on Ino's features. Apparently, as it had changed to confusion and wonder, her friend and sometimes rival, had just received the same news that Sakura had.

That this man would be their only patient for a while...

Watching as their teacher left, Sakura then looked to Ino, who studied the man thoughtfully....

"Ino...do you have any idea what is going on?"

She watched as the blonde shook her head. "None...none whatsoever...I do know this...."

"What?"

"The last thing he could remember was the fox..."

"And?"

"Sealing it within his son...." Ino replied softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Naruto.._

_**Chapter 3**_

Sakura was thoughtful, as she headed toward Minato-san's room. It had been two weeks since Ino had revealed that revelation to her. And both girls were initiated into a secret that they both vowed to keep to protect their friend.

It explained so much about their mutual friend and their childhood concerning him. She was letting herself get distracted by reflecting on it. Both she and Ino both had gone to the Hokage with a lot of questions after they had finished for the day. Questions that the elder woman was highly reluctant to answer....

**_Flashback..._**

"Sensei...what did he mean by sealing the Fox demon within his own son!" Sakura asked as she all but slammed her fist in into Tsunade's desk. Ino stood beside her looking irritated and curious as well. The elder woman sighed.

"Close the door."

"Sensei?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Ino moved and shut the door quietly. Tsunade nodded her head and beckoned the two girls closer to her and Shizune. Both women looked at one another carefully and then Shizune began to speak.

"What you are about to be told, by law, is not to be spoken to anyone else in your generation or the next, if you can help it. This is an S-Class secret, girls. One that will mean your deaths if spoken."

Both Sakura and Ino looked to one another. Then taking deep breaths they look at their teacher with curiosity.

"Tell us..." Ino replied with determination.

As the Fifth folded her hands underneath her chin, the woman sighed softly. "You girls know about the Fox demon right? The one the Fourth beat and killed according to the history books."

"Yes. It was at the cost of his life. What he did used his all his chakra." Sakura stated. Being the smart girl that she was, she had excelled in all classes at the academy. Ino nodded her head in agreement as she too remembered the class. The girls were stunned as Tsunade bent down to look at the desk and shakes her head sadly.

"Well, up till now only part of that had been right, girls. Now, thanks to you guys...the other is wrong as well..."

Confused, Ino looked at their teacher with respect and questions in her eyes as did Sakura. "What do you mean, Sensei?"

"The Fox demon was never destroyed. In fact it still lives here in Konoha." Tsunade replied. "He was sealed inside a newborn child that night 17 years ago."

"Never...destroyed...?" Sakura muttered as she sat down.

"Here in Konoha..." Ino murmured. Her surprise evident on her face, both girls were stunned as they realized what she had said. "Wait...17 years old...you mean one of our classmates?"

"Yes..." Tsunade said reluctantly as she looked out the window. "The law was passed to forbid the people from telling all of you so that child would have a chance at a normal life."

"A chance at a normal life...?"

"Yes. Other then the demon being inside him, it was also a matter of who the child's father was...and you girls, by the history books, know who that was. That part is right."

"The Fourth..."

"Yes...the Fourth sealed the demon inside the body of his own son."

Watching as Tsunade grew silent; Shizune took over at the desk, as she understood the elder woman's reluctance...her need to protect a boy who as not here to defend himself, from a secret that could destroy his life.

Watching as the girls' eyes whirled with information being processed, Shizune remained silent as a dawning light appears before them. "Sister Shizune..."

"Yes Sakura...?"

"What was the Fourth's name...?"

"Minato Namikaze..." Tsunade replied instead. "He's Naruto's father."

Both girls had just sat or stood for what seemed like the longest time. Their friend...the number one, most idiotic, moronic ninja that Konoha had ever produced...was the Fourth's son?

And that he was also the one holding within his own body...a demon?

"Surprised...?" Shizune asked softly. Her own eyes mirrored theirs once when she had met Tsunade a long time ago. The woman was full of frustration and despair at things she could not do. Nor was allowed to do at the time....

"Yes..." Ino whispered dumbly. Sakura just looked at the fourth with a stunned expression. "Naruto...does he know?"

"About the demon or about his father?" Shizune quietly asked.

"Both..." The girls respond in unison.

"The demon, yes...who his father was...or should I say is?" Shizune replied. "No..."

_**Flashback ends**..._

Shaking her head free of those thoughts, Sakura got prepared to avoid answering questions. One order of the Hokage's that neither she nor Ino liked was that they were not to answer his questions at all about Naruto.

To both girls, that seemed highly unfair and unreasonable. Even if he was gone at this moment abd not due for another month from his training with Jiraiya, at least their patient deserved some peace.

But Tsunade had made a point...she had brought up Orochimaru's summoning of the First and the Second...

He may claim to be who he was, but to protect not only Naruto but all of Konoha, they were to wait. Because there was still one person alive who could confirm the man's identity...

Jiraiya.

Everything was so confusing...

She had honestly thought about it, and could understand the reasoning behind the decision. But the man was heartbroken every time eh asked about Naruto, and receiving no answer in reply.

To hear of how the village has treated him...and the subsequent beating he took three years ago at the hands of their friend...

Shaking her head firmly so as to not think about the past at this moment, she ran towards the hospital room where her patient awaits.

Today was the day that, by order of the Hokage, she and Ino were supposed to take off the bandages around the man's head and arms. According to the charts, when he had been found, what chakra he had left was escaping though his skin and he had so little left, the doctors had placed special bandages on his body to keep what was left, in.

Til it restored itself naturally...

Running some tests these past couple of weeks, it had revealed that although far from records that the Yondaime could hold, it was enough that his body would be able to survive naturally again. So both she and Ino were eager to see the features hidden beneath those bandages.

Entering the room finally, Ino was practically dancing in anticipation as their patient just looked on with amusement. The two young women had succeeded in bonding with him.

"Ino, what in the world are you doing?"

"Waiting for your sorry behind, forehead-girl or were you hanging out with Kakashi-sensei again?" The blonde quipped in humor as the pink haired girl growled.

"Watch it Ino-pig"

Laughing in amusement, he realized that as much as he wished to know what is going on with his son, the girls could not answer. Yet something he just realized is bothering him. Having made friends with these young women, Minato questions them both...

"You said Kakashi-sensei right?"

"Hai?" Both girls responded with a puzzled expression. "He was Sakura's first instructor when she became a genin." Ino stated with a curious gaze.

"That can't be possible. He is only 14 years old..." Minato repeated although he beamed with pride at the thought of his former student teaching this vibrant young lady control. "I should know. I was the one who taught him."

Both girls looked at one another, he could see flashes of thought crossing their mind. "Sakura..." Ino whispered. "Come outside with me."

Nodding her head, the two girls leave the room and close the door until nothing but a sliver is between it and the wall. From the emotions rolling off the girls, he could barely hear the argument that they were having quietly in the hall.

_**"We can't tell him Ino!"**_

_**"He's asking about Kakashi-sensei, Sakura!"**_

_**"Ino, think about it! He thinks it has only been a few years since the incident with the fox!"**_

_**"So...it has nothing to do with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura!"**_

_**"Grrrrr! Yes it does Ino! He is thirty-one years old, not fourteen as Minato-san thinks!"**_

Hearing those last comments, Minato paled. 'Kakashi...is thirty-one?'

What the hell is happening?

Straining to hear more, both girls finally stopped. Watching as they come back in, the two girls, look confused and lost at what to say.

"You don't have to say anything." He whispered. The girls are startled and confused by this comment. Pointing to his ears as he had regained some use in his arms, which although not as strong, he was able to use for basic things. "Despite contrary to belief, I wasn't made Hokage for lack of any ability. Mental or Physical..."

Looking guilty, the girls approached him together.

"Gomen Nasai Minato-san."

"It is all right." He replied with a kind of fake happiness in his voice. "Seventeen years huh...?"

Nodding their heads weakly, the two girls could see the pain in his eyes. Pain that they wished they never inflicted. "So he would be a young man now..." He murmured. Shaking his head free of those thoughts, as he could see and sense the sadness in his two new found friends' chakras, the former Hokage gazed at them with a question.

"Well, are you two going to take these bandages off me or what?"

Looking sheepish, Sakura hurried to the other side as Ino remained where she was. Both girls nodding their head, they started their jutsus. Their power flowed through out their body and into their hands, both girls release the seal placed on the bandages once done. His whole body glowed blue for but a moment, then switched to green in a second signaling that they were done.

"Okay...now that the seal is removed." Chirps a delighted pink-haired ninja, both girls give a gleeful giggle as they each brought out a pair of scissors, approaching him. Starting from his arms and fingers, the two girls, were gentle and with a couple of snips in the right places, they free enough of the white cloth to begin unwrapping.

Slow and steady, the two girls worked and eventually, flesh and bone hands, pale skin, thin and yet a little fleshed out, appeared. After all, it had been ages since he has eaten any real food.

More flesh is revealed as his lower and then upper arms were freed. Grabbing the scissors once more, the two girls snipped at the bandages to separate what they have released so far.

Handing hers over to Ino, who placeed the cloth in a chair behind her, Sakura nodded her head for Ino to begin with the bandages around his head.

"Minato-san, please bend forward a little bit."

Understanding what they wished to do, he struggled for a moment, and leaned his head forward. Careful as to not dig to deep with the scissors, the young blonde did a few snips here and there at the base of his neck. Freeing a swath of cloth, the blonde moved it into her fist and circled it around to hand to her friend.

For the first time, in what is apparently years, he felt cool air upon his flesh. Shivering a little bit, the girls pause to make sure he was okay. But gesturing for them to continue, the two girls began to move again.

Soon his mouth is cleared, and although he winced slightly in pain, he couldn't help but move it a little bit in relief. Matted closely to his head though were dark golden strands of hair around his chin and lips. But as more slowly gets unwrapped, Minato was puzzled as his two new found friends auras go from one of sadness mixed with need, turned to one of amazement and surprise....

Because as his nose, then his eyes are unwrapped, the two girls just stopped and stared for a moment.

"Ino..."

"I know Sakura I know..."

As they finished unwrapping his head from the bandages, the two girls collapsed into the chairs beside them. Ino, not caring that hers was lumpy in the least, just stared at the sight before her. The man in the bed wore a puzzled expression at the fact they had stopped....

"Sink me..." Was all both girls said as they stared at what could only be an older version of their friend, Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Naruto…_

___**Chapter 4**_

Minato struggled to stand up with aide from the blonde medic named Ino. It had been about three days since the bandages had come off completely. His skin somewhat clean with a washcloth provided for him, the two women realized afterwards that they would need help with other personal things....

Both blushing madly, they had hurried to Tsunade who had realized the situation. That at least one man would be needed to help with some of the more personal things....

Hence she asked for a certain former ANBU...Kakashi.

Once he had promised to do the same things Tsunade had the girls undertake, he was allowed permission to go through and had a fit alongside Ino with wanting to see his reaction once he saw whom he'd be helping.

When the copy ninja had finally arrived at the hospital room, startling the two young women, he had taken one look at him on the bed. He had done something that made all the folks who knew him laugh with surprise.

He passed out...

The normally calm, stoic, silent...and maybe a tad perverted Ninja had passed out at the sight of his former teacher. Sakura started laughing as Ino tried hard to hide a smirk, even he was amused himself because he remembered his former student quite fondly.

Eventually he had come around with aid from the girls, and he just stared at Minato in awe.

"What...how...." The silvery haired man asked. "When..."

"We figured out the when Kakashi-sensei." Sakura chirped as she pointed to his charts. "It states that he was found on the day the Third died, leaking so much chakra, that if they didn't put the special bandages on him immediately to hold it in he would have died. As to what...or the how... Tsunade-sensei is working on that with Sister Shizune."

Nodding his head in understanding, although the confusion is still there, the two girls had left the former teacher and student alone for a bit. Not only to allow Kakashi to aide him, with some of the more personal things, but to remember the past.

When they had returned a few hours later, the girls were stunned. The beard was gone, to the point it had left a little bit of a goatee and mustache. Hair that was once scraggly and dull from dirt was now clean and golden. Cut to just above his shoulders, and stilled the same way a friend does.

All in all, both girls had no doubts now, that this man was indeed Naruto's father.

"Wow...Minato-san..." Sakura worded with wonder as she looked at him. Ino doing the same, the girls were blatantly in awe. "You really do look like hi...I mean your head on the mountain.

Minato laughed at her statement and for the first time in a while, he felt alive. Still the questions he wished to ask remained silent. He knew that despite trying to convince his former student to obey him, that there must be a reason why they were refusing...

Refusing to tell him about his son...

Seeing the normally cheerful face that they were used to disappear into one of sadness and question, the two girls gestured to Kakashi to come to them. Nodding his head, he allowed himself to be yanked as they pulled him outside. This time, remembering to close the door completely.

"We have to do something Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura whispered. "It isn't right!"

Listening as the girls muttered and became frustrated, Kakashi couldn't help but agree with their sentiments. Considering all that has happened, and the recent information on the rise of Akatsuki that Tsunade has received from Konoha's network of spies, he could also understand the Fifth's need to protect his former student.

Naruto would certainly be in danger if this was all an elaborate sham. The timing of this with his return sometime the next two weeks was coincidental. But still...these feelings of idolization...trust...friendship.

He had only really felt these around him! His former teacher!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she noticed the fact he wasn't quite listening, which she privately admitted...wasn't really a surprise.

"Hmmm?"

"Grrrrrrr!" Doing a teleportation jutsu in the nick of the time, the young woman spun around for a moment as the copy ninja vanished.

Trying not to agree with her friend, Ino just latched onto Sakura's arm and dragged her back into the room, reminding her that it was time to help Minato's muscles relearn what they were there for again.

Grumbling about injustice, the two girls walked in with determination on their faces as they smiled with intent.

"Minato-san! Time for Therapy!"

Something tells their patient he is not going to like this one bit....

**_Two weeks later_**His body was protesting the abuse it had undergone these past couple of blonde male, with the aide of a cane, had been able to walk small distances that he needed to, on his own now. Both girls had relished in taking out some kind of frustration on his body with a jutsu that the other woman had used when he first woke up.

So although he is still far from what he had been once, he was able to function somewhat like a normal human. The first week, Kakashi had been with him to help with some of the more personal natured things. Not to mention that when neither Ino nor Sakura could make it, he helped his former sensei work his body as best he could. But this last week it has been the girls mostly. According to them, Tsunade needed Kakashi to go a mission of some importance.

Still with the vast improvements, he contributed to in the healing of his body with what few medical jutsus he did know. He has been steadily gaining what strength he has lost.

Using them has always left him exhausted and quite tired afterwards. He had almost panicked Sakura one morning when he didn't wake up. They had even gotten Tsunade to check on him.

It was interesting to say the least, as she had apparently not changed in those brief times he had met her with his sensei Jiraiya. He grinned a little bit as Ino and Sakura had gotten the nerve to ask him about her case of bad luck all the time once he had recognized her.

Needless to say, the two were still regretting that action/ The elder blonde set them off on the training and errand session from hell, as Ino called it. But once the Godaime had realized what progress the two had made, he was restricted to just Ino or Sakura every day. No longer could both girls visit him at the same time. Admittedly he was a little disappointed...

Heading towards the open window, the man was startled as a familiar puff of smoke entered the room in front of on the open sill...

"Yo!"

"So you're back, Kakashi..." Minato grinned.

Nodding his head, the two conversed as the once teacher and student become friends....


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Two days later..._**

Minato, sighed as he sat beside the window. Kakashi had kept him company and the two had reminisced about old times. About Obito and Rin, and the changes that had gone on in Konoha since his supposed 'death'.

Nowadays even Tsunade was starting to come see him. Between, her and Kakashi, he was getting more of a handle on the events going on at the moment. Some he smiled at, for it was good news.

They told him about the attack at the Chuunin exams. How Konoha almost got destroyed by Sound and Sand. But that one Genin had the courage and got through to the chief fighter of the Sand and stopped the war.

For some odd reason, he found himself proud.... But it soon vanished as more disturbing news started to come from Tsunade.

The massacre of the Uchiha clan for one...

As the Godaime spoke of it, with aid from his former student, he felt so sorry for the youth, for this Sasuke Uchiha. To go home and find that...to find your family dead, all killed by your own brother. He could understand the emotional withdrawal that the youth had, according to Kakashi. It would have taken someone of extraordinary resilience and stubbornness to get the child to speak out.

Watching as his two companions looked at one another with pained expressions though was frightening.

They had gone quiet and their faces were sad.

Something told him he would not like what they had to say. So he tried to avoid it for the time being. They then proceed to tell him about Akatsuki and what they have been doing, as far as they know.

Strange...even then they are hiding something from him...

It was starting to get on his nerves....

Then he started laughing as they talked about his old sensei. According to the nickname Tsunade was saying he had earned, Jiraiya had not changed one bit.

"You're kidding me Ero-sennin?!" Minato stated as he cracked up laughing. "That's my old sensei all right." He replied with amusement. "Still getting caught peeping?"

"In more ways then one." Tsunade grumbled loudly. "If it wasn't for the fact, he's training one of our best right now...I'd sic the ANBU on him and cut off certain parts of his extremities."

All of a sudden, both men in the room had the urge to either cross their legs or change the subject. But the subject ended up being of one...that the elder woman, despite her youthful appearance, was reluctant to speak of.

"Why will you not tell me of my son, or of my wife...?" Minato asks quietly. "Why will you not tell me of Naruto and his mother?"

Looking at one another, Kakashi closed his book and looked at the Fifth with a calm state of mind.

"He deserves to know."

Tsunade returned the gaze, with one of compassion as she stared at Minato and shook her head. "We shouldn't. Even I am not above the law."

"The law also only referred to the generation after it happened. Not ours...." Kakashi implied.

"I have thought of that Kakashi." Tsunade said softly. Looking at her fellow sannin's ex-student with sorrow in her eyes. Somehow, Minato understood that she wished to tell him. "But remember what happened to the Third and what Orochimaru had done? Also considered the notes in his records on where he was found?"

She sighed softly as she started to leave, not having to courage to look at the hopeful figure of the Fourth. "I want you to be Minato...I want to be able to tell you."

"DAMNIT! I AM MINATO!" He shouted. Both Tsunade and Kakashi were startled by his yell and the emotional need in its tone. "I am Minato....I am...I want my son...I need to see Kushina."

Watching as the man who was known for his calm strength and exceptional skill break down and cry, Tsunade finds herself running to hold the man with her arms. To comfort him, in his time of need...

"I am so sorry...but I have to...this much I will promise you." The woman said as she tilted his chin up. "When Jiraiya returns and he can confirm your identity in his opinion. Then...then we will talk about your family. I promise."

Somehow, as he looked into the woman's eyes, Minato knew she would keep her word.

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

Elsewhere, about a day's walk from Konoha, a blond haired youth of seventeen prepared to set up camp alongside an older silver haired man in his late fifties.

Despite his loud garish appearance before of an all orange jumpsuit, this time he wore orange pants with black stripes down the sides. On top of which is an orange jacket, with black all across the top half.

His quietness would be unusual to any who truly knew him well, but as he smiled and chatted with the other, they would see it was still the same youth they knew and loved. Not much taller then what he was before, his features had filled out some and he had developed his body to an athletic, muscular build.

Whisker marks that stood out on his face as a child were still there, but not as pronounced as he had grown. Instead, if you were to look at him, you would notice the brilliant blue eyes...and his startling resemblance to a legendary hero even more...

**_Naruto Uzumaki was coming home..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Naruto…_

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The following day..._**

Minato struggled as he worked with Ino. Half expecting it to be Sakura, as the young blonde had worked with him yesterday, the young woman smiled as she pretended to be irritated.

"Hmmmpphhh..."

Looking rather sheepish as the young woman handed him the cane he had been using, she grinned in amusement. "No...Sakura had stuff to do for Tsunade-sensei. With a new class of genins, Tsunade has been busy with finding the proper tasks for them to train on. So she's been sending me or Sakura to gather the reports from other departments."

Frowning at the mere thought of paperwork, he was almost grateful that he had been in the hospital these last few weeks. He never was much for filing, filling it out or anything that required him to sit at a desk.

He was always more of a hands-on type of guy.

**_Front gate..._**

Two guards were idly chatting with one another. Although they did not look like they are alert by their casual attitude, they were...

Hearing a faint sound, the two looked up to see a welcome site after almost three years...

"Could that be...?"

"It is!"

**In town...**

Konohamaru grinned as he spied a familiar head of pink hair. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Pausing in mid stride down a side of the road, the pink haired girl smiled as the youngster and his two companions approached her.

"What happened to you, Konohamaru?"

"Just got done with a mission."

"I'm guessing the one with Tora, hhmmmm?" Sakura smiled gently. Her hands made the seals causing them to glow green for a moment to heal the scratches and cuts on the little boy's face.

"How did you know?" Asked one of his teammates named Moegi, the little girl, whose curiosity is evident in her eyes.

"Naruto looked the same when we got that mission first time out as genins." The pink haired medic ninja giggled.

Grinning with delight at the mention of his idol, the little boy and his friends chatted with the young woman as they head towards the front gate.

"Hello Kotetsu-san." The young woman called with a gentle smile.

"Hello Sakura, Konohamaru...you guys might want to go look in town...."

"Huh? Look in town why?" The children asked in unison.

"You might see something interesting." He replied with a knowing grin, watching as it dawned on Sakura. The young woman immediately forgot about the reports as her eyes seem to light up with hope for various reasons.

"Could it be...?"

Running back into town, the guards looked after her fleeing form, which was followed only moments later by three children.

Finally Sakura grins as she noticed a familiar head of white. She looked up in time to hear a familiar, boisterous yell that warms her heart, from a particular blonde perched on top of a pole.

"_**I, Naruto Uzumaki have come home at last!"**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Three hours later....**_

Unaware of events going on around town, Minato chuckled as Ino helped him back into bed, continuously scolding him.

Not his fault he was determined to get back to full strength as fast as he could. He was getting antsy with lack of seeing anything outside these hospital rooms and grounds. So he was pushing himself harder everyday, and well...he may have pushed himself a little too much...

He had collapsed in the middle of training, his legs to walk again. He really didn't want to have to depend on that constant aide that Ino or Sakura had been giving him. But with his body's condition he knew he needed the help....

Just wishes he didn't...

So during therapy, despite his body's protest, he had gone a little further then what he had planned to. Wincing in pain as another bolt of agony shot through his legs, he observed the fast healing seals that Ino made and as he she placed them on his legs. He could feel some, if not all of it, go away.

"Listen, Minato-san! I don't care if you are the Fourth or not! If you overwork yourself again without telling me or anyone else, I am going to beat you within an inch of your life!" The blonde girl fumed. Her worry and anger evident, he looked at her sheepishly with embarrassment.

"Sorry Ino..."

'You better be..." The medic grumbled as she muttered about idiots taking after others.

She shrieked, caught off guard a second later as a familiar ball of smoke arrived on the window ledge, revealing the Copy Ninja.

"Yo..." Kakashi waved with a lazy grin to his one visible eye, his amusement evident as Ino growled in irritation.

"Haven't you ever heard of using a DOOR!"

Shrugging which was his way, Ino turned around as Tsunade and Shizune came in through the door. Gentle smiled graced their features as they gave a subtle nod to Kakashi. His own eyes twinkling with amusement as he disappeared, he saw the older, white haired man came in and look at his former student with shock.

"Minato?" Jiraiya just stared at his former student with aplomb, his eyes wide at the mere sight of him...and much to Tsunade's amusement. Not even Ino or any of the other female medics that walked by him in a hurry deterred his gaze from the one he thought dead.

"How...what...when..." This was all the elder man stated over and over as he approaches his former student. His hands reached out to grasp the man's hand within his own, the renowned talker and pervert of all of Konoha hugged someone with tears of joy.

"Hey Sensei..." Minato stated with a warm smile. His arms wrapped around his teacher, patting him on the back. Finally after a few minutes, the two separated as Jiraiya collapsed into a chair offered him by Shizune.

"I still can't believe this..." The older man whispered. "We all thought you were dead."

"Well as you can see, I am not, Ero-sennin." The blonde haired male quipped, his amusement at his sensei's all to true nickname evident in bright blue eyes. He observed the irritated look on his former teacher's features.

"Baah! No wonder he takes after you so much."

His ears, not missing that statement, as does everyone else, he growls in anger as he was interrupted by Tsunade before he could ask what he so dearly wanted to.

"Jiraiya...before you say anything else." The blonde woman started with a serious tone, one that catches his attention, causing him to turn around and look at her with a curious gaze at her indirect tone. "Can you honestly tell me that is your former pupil, Minato Namikaze?"

"Of course I can! How could I not know my former student?" The elder white man asked with confusion. "I mean I traveled with the guy training him for three years, I should know."

"Are you sure about this Jiraiya?"

"Yes I am sure. I can even prove it. I have only taught two others how to summon the frogs." The white haired Sannin replied. "They can vouch for him, for they can sense a bond with those who have achieved it."

His hands moved in fast and familiar seals that Minato recognized as the Frog summoning Jutsu, but the only difference is that it was to summon a smaller toad and not a larger one.

As one appeared upon the ground, it looked up at Jiraiya with annoyance.

"What is it now, pervert?" The little one asked in irritation. "Dad was just getting set to show me some moves."

Bending down and picking up the smaller one, the little frog's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight of the man in bed.

"WHOA! You taught another dude how to summon something, you old man? I mean you taught the kid, who's this dude..." The little amphibian commented as he started at Minato. The eyes studied the former Hokage with a curious gaze. "He looks familiar..."

"Enough...you can send him away now."

"What, hey Baa-chan what's the big idea? I just got summoned here and now I wanna know about this dude." The little frog commented with an annoyed tone. But it soon changed to fear as he could see the dangerous tick in Tsunade's forehead. With a little bit of an eep, the frog hopped off and disappeared as Jiraiya ducked an angry fist.

Laughing at the situation, Minato can't help but smile as the two old friends get into what he remembered to be one of their usual famous spats.

But as it dies down, he asked something, something that had been avoided around him for the last few weeks since he woke up.

"What about your word Tsunade? Are you going to tell me about my son, my wife?"

Whirling around in anger at the sheer question alone, Jiraiya glared at his fellow sannin. "You haven't told him about Naruto or Kushina? He has a right to know! The brat is his son and he needs to know about her!"

Shaking her head, Tsunade guided the Sannin out for a few minutes alongside Shizune. Minato could hear a heated argument, between the three people. Furious and full of rage, Minato tried to ignore the pain in his heart.

Finally as the fighting died down, Jiraiya and the two women came back in. Confused as the elder man turned around, presenting his back, the two women helped Minato up and on it.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Jiraiya will come back and tell you more about Naruto and Kushina later, Minato-san." The Fifth replied with a warm smile. "Right now we have a surprise for you..."

Wincing a little bit in pain as the two women helped him get comfortable, Jiraiya stood up to adjust his weight on his back. When he finally was situated in a comfortable position, the four headed out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?"

"To watch a test of skills...." Tsunade chuckled. "Kakashi should be arriving there about now to test both of them. To see if they are ready for actual missions...with him."

"Who?"

"Sakura and one of her teammates..." Shizune replied with a gentle smile.

"We're here." Jiraiya stated warmly.

About to comment, Minato turned to find something, or should he say someone, that he had been longing to see for quite sometime. Beside his newfound friend, Sakura, and his former student, Kakashi is a youth that he had wanted to know for so long.

"I thought that before I tell you about him or his mother old friend, you would like to see your son first..." Jiraiya commented with a hidden, sad smile. To be honest, this was to cushion the blow...to cushion the fact that Kushina had not survived the attack. Something that he was not looking forward to telling his former and greatest student, other then showing him his gaki of a son.

Staring at blonde spiky hair, and whiskered cheeks coupled with tanned skin, and features so much like his own, he wore an orange and black outfit that, although garish, made Minato chuckle with amusement.

"It's my son..." Minato whispered emotionally. His gaze ignoring everyone else as he is focused only on the youth who is listening to the Copy Ninja speak. "My son..."

"Yes, and Kakashi is about to put him and Sakura through their paces. Want to watch?"

Nodding his head in an affirmative, the two women helped the weaker man stand between them, allowing Jiraiya to leap up to a high branch to watch from a better perspective.

As the sound of bells rang in the quiet air, they watched as all three prepared to battle...

"**You guys remember this right?" **Kakashi said with an amused grin.

**"Uh huh! Unless we come at you with intent to kill, we are not getting those bells." **Sakura responded with a wicked smile as she put on her gloves.

Watching as the book in his hand, is closed and stuck into his back pocket, Arashi hears a voice that is strong and yet full of youth.

"**Heh, Kakashi-sensei...not going to fight with the book this time, are you?"**

"**Nope...I believe this time I am going to have to get serious." **The infamous Copy Ninja replied as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

Suddenly, with a loud yell, Minato watched as his son began to move...


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Naruto_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Having watched his son fight that afternoon with tears of joy in his eyes, Minato, for the first time, felt a measure of peace.

His son was happy...

He almost busted a gut laughing, giving away his presence as the two had finally figured out how to get the bells they needed to from Kakashi. He applauded his son silently as he overheard him explaining about the book weakness that his former student had.

Watching them make that move leaping down on him and using the ending of one of his old Sensei's books to not only make Kakashi cover his ears, but close his eyes...

That was pure genius. Even Tsunade and Shizune were cracking up quietly at the whole situation as both teenagers landed lightly on their feet and silently took a bell each. But as they calm down and realized that the exercise was done, Tsunade look ed to her fellow Sannin and brought him down with a gesture.

"Minato...it's time for you to go back, to your room."

"No!" The younger man protested. "Let me talk to my son!"

Jiraiya, who had already summoned the ANBU guard that had followed the small group to the training grounds, gave orders to the wolf masked one who nodded his head in response. Turning around, the older man placed him on his back as the former Hokage protested the treatment.

"Damnit! Let me see him!"

His voice gathered attention as it steadily grew louder. The Fifth nodded at the ANBU who took Minato back to his secured room at the hospital, but not before he screamed once more....

"NARUTTTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Coming forth as Minato is taken away, Tsunade, felt an ache in her heart, as did Jiraiya. They agreed with the sentiment Shizune expressed with all their heart.

"I hated doing that to him..."

"I will explain things when I go and see him later," Whispered the Toad Hermit. " but right now I need to talk to Kakashi."

As they approached Naruto and the others, the young boy looked puzzled as he gazed at their surroundings.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I thought I heard someone call my name. Was it just you guys?" The fox teen asked with a curious gaze in his blue eyes.

"Yeah it was just us brat!" Jiraiya chuckled. His own lie bothered him, but hat to be done to protect the image of a father in this boy's eyes.

"Meh...maybe I was just hearing things." Naruto quipped with his infectious smile. "Anyhow, how did we do Baa-chan?"

Tsunade growled in anger but was saved from sending the youth flying when Sakura slapped him upside the back of his head. "Be nice to Tsunade-sensei!"

"Sakura-chan!"

As the two teens started their friendly bickering back and forth again, Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "Well you both did well...quite well in fact. Kakashi, what do you think?"

Looking at the older man with confusion, the two teens were startled as he began to speak. "They worked well together and their skills have definitely improved."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked with a curious expression.

"It means you have passed the test." Tsunade smiled as she gazeed at the youth. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"uhh....YES!"

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Yes, Sensei!" The pink haired girl responded.

"Together you two, along with Kakashi, will form Team Kakashi."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_An hour later...._**

Back at the hospital after the ANBU put him back into bed, the former Hokage was mad.

No, not mad...downright FURIOUS!

After all these weeks, even though he understood...all these weeks of wanting to see his son, his wife, wanting to hear the littlest bit of information on how they were, only to be denied. To be so close to his son, so close to hugging him again...to touching the boy and making sure he wasn't dreaming. To make sure he wasn't in some kind of hell!

Only to be dragged away...

He was not a happy camper...

Now seeing a familiar figure coming forth, although he knows better, Minato lashed out in anger.

"Jiraiya, you and the others better have a damn good reason for what you did."

Wincing at the hatred in his tone, the older hermit walked through the room and closed the door. His eyes looked thoughtful and understanding before he nodded his head in response. "There are several reasons actually, old friend. Several reasons...and none of them...you are going to like."

"Then you better start talking." Minato replied with a deadly tone, causing his former teacher to shiver a little bit in fear.

"Let's start at the beginning then..." Jiraiya said sadly. "Kakashi filled in some things that he and Tsunade had told you, right?"

Nodding his head and barely keeping from yelling, he allowed the old hermit to continue. "It goes back a little further then that...to when you originally sealed the Kyuubi inside him. Naruto...has not had the childhood you wished him to have."

"What?" Minato stated, his surprise evident on his features. That had been his wish for his son when he died. Listening now to what Jiraiya knew, thanks to not only Naruto but the man who had become a second father to the boy, Iruka. He paled in what could only be sadness...and despair.

"How could this be...my son is the only thing keeping it from killing people. And they treated him...like that?"

"Yes...but it started changing recently though and he has earned respect from a lot of the villagers."

"How so...?" He asked. Though his anger was still there over the news, this was information about his son, and he wanted to know more.

"For starters, he defeated Gaara of the Sand at the Chuunin exams three years ago." Jiraiya chuckled.

Startled by his comment, Minato remembered what Kakashi had told him a few days ago and beamed with pride. "My son did that?"

"Yes...and though indirectly, because of that we have an alliance with Sand through the Kazekage. Who, ironically, is the same kid he had defeated." Jiraiya replied. "But what you should know though Minato is that Gaara is the one tailed vessel."

"I see. Tell me what else has been going on...and where is my wife."

"I don't know if I should..." The elder man responded. "What I have to tell you now, you will not like."

Somehow as the serious but sad tone entered his former teacher's voice, Minato fought the urge to shiver in fear. "Tell me anyhow."

Sighing at what he was about to say, knowing that it would probably hurt MInato more, he began with something Kakashi had related. "Kushina died Minato. She died..."

Paling, the blond wanted to cry. "You mean Naruto has been alone? Alone all this time?"

Reluctantly, he nodded his head. Jiraiya leaned forward to hug his former student. The loss of someone you love, regardless of how strong you are, always hurts. "He must hate me...hate us for leaving him."

"I...I don't know. He never really asks about who you guys were. From what the third told me before his death, he used to...he used to ask a lot. But then he just stopped..."

Silent and wanting to ask more, Minato struggled not to fight his sensei again. Now he was more then ever determined to get to his son. To let Naruto know he was no longer alone. "Tell me more about Naruto..."

Jiraiya nodded his head and gave a small sound of regret. Minato should know about Naruto's connection to a certain traitor of the village. "Your former student told you about the Uchiha clan, right?"

"Yes."

"When Kakashi had found a team that could pass his test, there were three on it. One was one of your medics; Sakura. Another was your son...and the last was the surviving Uchiha; Sasuke. Kakashi trained all three of them and they were promising to be among the best. But then Orochimaru came..."

"That snake headed bastard is still alive!?"

"Yes...and he did something to the Uchiha boy during the beginning of the Chuunin exams. He placed curse seal on him...promising that through the seal, they boy would find the power he needed to avenge his family on his brother."

His fists clenched to the point where his knuckles were white, Minato continued to listen as his ex-teacher spoke. "Sasuke went to him a month or so after the incident with the Sand, five genins were the ones sent out after him to get him back. Three of them almost didn't come back alive."

"Which ones..."

"Minato..."

"Damnit tell me WHICH ONES!"

"Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara, Inuzuka and your son..." Jiraiya said quietly. "Naruto, according to what he told me months later after he had a nightmare, had to fight his first and best friend...someone whom he thought of as his brother; Sasuke Uchiha. When Kakashi found him...Naruto was almost dead. If it wasn't for the fox demon inside him...."

"My son would have been dead..." Minato finished sadly. His anger gone, he looked at his teacher with a mixture of sympathy and despair. "It must have been hard for you, hearing about that. It had to have been like history repeating itself...you and Orochimaru."

"You remember..." Jiraiya smiled reluctantly.

"Yeah...I remember you telling me during the time I was trying to do the Rasengan."

Gazing at his hands, Minato released the tight clench that they were in upon the blanket. His own eyes began to tear up and he fought it as he tried to speak. "He was lucky though...he had you with him."

"No...I came after it happened to get him for training these last three years. It was his friends and Tsunade that helped pull him out. It was their way of saying thanks...he gave them encouragement to live through their fights against ninja far above their level. Still those boys were lucky that the Sand ninjas came to help them when they did or else none of those boys, including Naruto, would have come back alive."

Letting the weight of that heavy fact seep through Minato, Jiraiya took a deep breath, knowing that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

"There are other things happening now. There are two reasons why I took your son and trained him for these last few years. One is your son's own promise to himself...the other being that I had made in promise to you."

Confused at his words, Minato is listened as Jiraiya told him about Akatsuki and their mission to obtain all nine of the tailed beasts.

"So it means they will be coming for Naruto."

"I believe so, but I don't think they will succeed in it until the get the other eight. From what my sources tell me, they have succeeded in at least obtaining four of them. It won't be long before they come after Naruto."

"I see...is that all?"

"No. Naruto insists on going after the Uchiha boy."

"What?" Minato stated with a surprised and disapproving tone.

"You heard me, your son still intends to go after his best friend and bring him back home." Jiraiya chuckled amusedly. "In a way, it is because of you...."

Surprised by the warmth in his former teacher's tone especially after what could only be a news nightmare. The Fourth looked at the hermit with a questioning gaze.

"Even though he doesn't know that you are his father. You give him mixed emotions. On one hand he hates you for sealing the demon within him. But he understands why it was done. On the other hand, he also admires you, or to put it a better way, he idolizes you. He has set you as his example and intends to get stronger...hell he wants to surpass you and become a Hokage himself..."

Grinning as a father would, the next bit of news was what makes the night end on a note, which he would have rather forget.

"That's why Tsunade and I agreed to not let you two meet as of yet. Although Shizune spoke out against this agreement...until she remembered Naruto's worship of you."

"What!?"

"Minato think about it. Think about what I just told you. Then look around at where you are. Can you sit there and honestly tell me that you would want to see your son like you are now? Weak and depending on others?"

Gazing at his surroundings and his weak body, the former Hokage realized what his ex-teacher is trying to say. And as much as his heart broke with what he is about to say, he knew that it would also serve to make him work harder then ever to get back to some semblance of power...

_"**No...**"_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Two days later..._**

Tsunade smiled gently as she walked into the room to observe Ino and Minato working together. Besides her, there was one other person whom the Fifth felt she could trust in aiding the former Hokage to get back to his ability to take care of himself...in some way, shape or form.

At least so that she could unite father and son...in a way that respects both of them.

"Ahem...."

Startled by their sudden appearance in his session, the former Hokage stumbled a little bit on the parallel bars. His legs gave out from under him and Ino managed to catch him on one side, as did someone else.

"There you go; lean on me and Ino for a second till you get your bearings." A male voice said calmly.

Growling a little bit in frustration, Minato did just that, his arms wrapped around their shoulders. The two helped him get into his wheelchair and to get settled. Looking up into his helper's eyes, he studied his new companion. A young man in his apparent late twenties, gazed at him with a kind smile. Brown hair and dark eyes complied with a scar across his nose, gave the younger man an innocent, and yet at the same time, deceptive look.

"Minato, I would like you to meet Iruka Umino. He was Ino and Naruto's teacher in the academy." Tsunade said with a warm smile. "He and Ino will help you out when Sakura and Kakashi aren't here. I have sent the two of them as well as Naruto on a mission to Suna today."

"Suna?" Minato whispered confusedly.

"The home of the sand ninja." Tsunade grinned. "I am sending Kakashi along with Naruto and Sakura, to act as escorts for the Kazekage so we can finalize our alliance of sorts."

"Aaahhh, the paperwork part you mean..." Minato muttered. Tsunade looking dejected nodded her head, but as he studied the presence of the other man, he looked up with a frustrated look.

"I thought you were going to keep my presence a secret, Godaime." Minato replied wryly with a slight hint of irritation. The fact that his son was going away left a foreboding feeling in the back of his mind...something that his wife would have told him to follow. But still... Trying to dismiss it as a Hokage and not as a worried parent...he looked to the elder woman with a dry, sarcastic wit. "To keep my weakened state of return from my son...."

Looking away in shame, the elder blonde turned to look at him. "I guess Jiraiya told you as he said he would. Can you really blame us from preventing a meeting that could possibly prove disastrous?"

Shaking his head as he remained silent, the younger man spoke with a kindness that couldn't help but reach inside Minato's troubled mind.

"Would you like to hear about Naruto as a child?"

Looking up at the younger man with a quiet kind of hope in his eyes, Minato nodded his head as a definite interest in this topic had perked up his soul. "You know...that I am....?" A gentle, hopeful smile erupted from his lips.

"I didn't believe it at first. But looking at you now and seeing that smile of hope...you are indeed his father. He has the same smile, you know...." The teacher grinned.

"Yeah I noticed it when I was allowed to see him." Minato responded softly. "If even it was only from a distance...."

"That knucklehead of yours has an endearing quality about him." The teacher stated with amusement. "Did you know he broke into the Hokage's office and stole one of the forbidden scrolls?"

"I was actually kind of wondering about that. I mean, in his test fight with Kakashi, he used one of the Forbidden Jutsus a lot."

As Iruka pushed the other man out of the room chatting amicably, Tsunade smiled alongside Ino. "Between you four, myself and Shizune, we must keep this secret. I am going to reduce the ANBU guard on him down to one. Wolf will be stationed with him at all times, until we feel he is ready and able to appear."

"Yes Sensei."

"I do not need to reiterate that if news of the Yondaime's presence gets word to the council...."

Ino looked crossly at her teacher for a moment, forcing the woman to grin and give one of her younger apprentices a hug. "Thank you...How is his emotional state?"

"It's doing well, so to speak. Ever since he found out about Naruto though, he's been closing himself off a little bit." The young woman replied. "He's still willing to talk and all. But I think if we don't get him back on his feet soon...."

"I see...what do you recommend?"

"Allow me to bring other people in to see him."

"Ino..."

"Sensei, I know that it would broaden the secret knowledge. But if anybody can keep a secret, she can. And we all know how much she likes her Naruto-kun." Ino pleaded with a twinkle in her eyes.

Smiling as she knew whom the young woman was talking about, Tsunade thought. The fact of the matter is, the council had been after her these last two weeks. Wondering why there was a squad of ANBU stationed at the hospital. If Ino was to bring in the Hyuuga heiress...

"Ino come with me..." Tsunade commanded as an idea came to her.

"Sensei?"

"We are going to try your idea. It's time I got myself an ally on the council for not just me, but Naruto and his father."

Grinning, as it was time to stop fooling around in the young woman's mind, The pair said their goodbyes to the two men and left. A calm determination in their gait...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Suna..._**

Gaara stood steadfast as the battle continued...

For the last ten hours, he had been battling one of the Akatsuki. Someone, who it seemed, was apparently deliberately trying to antagonize him by attacking his home.

That did not sit well with him. Even Shukaku, who would normally be clawing at his soul to take over, was abnormally silent. This was not good, a part of him told himself...

As a series of explosive birds wound their way down to him and he summoned his sand as they impacted. To give his opponent the illusion of death as it protected him from the blast.

Before he never would have been able to do that without feeling the demon's irritation or insanity overwhelm him. It was thanks to a dear friend from Konoha, one that even his brother and sister respect to set him free.

Naruto Uzumaki...

In their battle, the foolish kid had gone on and on about protecting his precious friends. In the beginning he didn't understand it...not at all... What were friends? Who were his most precious people?

His eyes continuously focused on the one above him as he reveals his Sand shield. He could hear sounds of encouragement from his brother...and his people. He and Naruto were truly alike in some respects...

They both had to protect their most precious companions...

Suddenly something much bigger was flew down the column of sand that he had latched onto the one on top of the bird.

_And Gaara of the sand made a choice...._

**_Twenty minutes later..._**

Kankuro and the others come racing out of the building. Looking towards the soldiers behind him, they nod their head as a subtle message is received from that single look.

The Puppet Ninja raced ahead with several of his soldiers spreading out to guard their people as they sought to rescue their leader. That left one ninja to send a message to its ally in Konoha...

**_Gaara of the sand, the Kazekage of Suna has been taken by Akatsuki..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Naruto_

_**Chapter 9**_

Tsunade waited in her office, her mind alit with alertness and pleasure. The Fifth Hokage of Konoha had nothing but anticipation in mind. Having discussed this plan of hers with not just Ino, but Shizune the previous night, both of her apprentices lit up.

Now all she was doing was waiting for not only the daughter to come for her newfound assignment, of sorts, but for the father to come and start swaying the council in favor of a child.

After all, this man was the head of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha...

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata and her father are here." Shizune called to her with a smile.

"Good. You know what to do, Shizune." The Fifth replied, nodding her head as she smiled, the woman left the office as she allowed the Hyuugas in.

"Hyuuga-san greetings. Welcome to my office." Tsunade smiled as she shook his hand, her warm gaze sliding over to the young woman beside him, she offered her hand out as well. "And greetings to you as well Hinata."

Smiling gently, the normally shy girl took it with a strong and firm grip. "Hello Godaime."

"What have you asked us here for, Lady Hokage?" Hiashi asked calmly.

"I will tell you in a minute. First thing's first. I need your opinion on Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade replied. "I am sure by now you have heard that he has returned from his training with Jiraiya."

Thinking carefully, for he knew the Godaime was fond of the boy, Hiashi answered with a calm, cool collectedness for he also knews of the law as well.

"I don't think of him."

"Oh? Why not?" Tsunade replied curiously. "He is a fellow ninja of Hinata's. It was he who defeated Gaara of the Sand, for which if he hadn't, we would not have the alliance that the council wanted so much."

"It is true that he did that, Godaime. But still I do not think of him. That is better compared to what I used to think, do you not agree?"

"What you used to think?" Tsunade repeated as she raised a stately eyebrow. "Tell me Hiashi....what was it that you used to think about him?"

"You know I can not! It is the law that your predecessor passed. I can not speak of that at all in front of my daughter."

"True, very true." She turns to gaze to the young woman sitting beside him. Tsunade smiled gently in comfort. "Tell me...what do you think of your fellow ninja, Hinata?"

Blushing softly, the pinkness to her cheeks evident that she more than liked Naruto. "He is k...kind and good Godaime. He helped me out by believing in me when others wouldn't. He helped me to believe I can be strong."

Listening as the young woman spoke; Tsunade watched her father's reactions out of the corner of her eye. Cold and almost stoic to a fault but she saw a slight twitch at the mention of the fact how much he helped her...seems to make her blush even more.

"Hinata, I have one more question for you. If I was to lift a ban for your father to talk of something with you in the room, would your opinion of Naruto change?"

Shaking her in an affirmative no, Tsunade stared at Hiashi, whose eyes had gotten more expressive...and considering how it looked like he doesn't have any. That is extremely hard to do. Which means....

"You would dare to like a demon cursed boy! That boy is the reason why we lost many friends and loved ones! That demon inside him destroyed Konoha and he will too!"

'Bingo...' Thought the Fifth with a smug smile, and right on time. Hinata glared angrily in return at her father. "That boy is how I became strong, father! He helped me believe in myself. He helped Neji realize that everything is not always up to fate!" The black haired girl yelled in rage, pent up emotions pouring fourth. All her life the young woman had been trained to be shy and bottle it up inside her.

Sooner or later it was going to burst...what better time then now.

"The boy is a demon!"

"He is not a demon! He is Naruto, Father!"

"Hinata Hyuuga, when it comes time for you to be clan leader, you will have my support." A male voice stated calmly. Turning around as it was a voice that although somewhat familiar, it is one she had never heard before.

A man sitting in a wheelchair looked up at her, with Ino beside him. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't have whisker-like marks on his cheeks, she would have sworn he was Naruto. He had the same shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes.... "W...who are you?"

But it was her father who whispered something amazing in shock and surprise. "Yondaime..."

The blond man smiled gently at the young woman who defended his son as he ignored the father. "Minato Namikaze...Yondaime of the Legend, apparently....and Naruto is my son."

Smiling gently despite her confusion, as she had thought her friend was an orphan, the young woman took his offered hand. All this time, Hiashi just looked at the man in the wheelchair with an expression of shock.

"That can't be possible. For the Yondaime or any leader of Konoha to be married, they would have to get the council's permission. We never did such a thing for you...and you are supposed to be DEAD!"

"True...but then again I never asked the council for what I wanted anyway, did I, Hiashi? Believe me when I say that not only was I married, but I had a son. A son that I sealed the demon into, rather then choose your child or any other. I thought rather then ask any of you, that I would seal it within my own son rather then put them through apparently what you and rest of the village have done to mine. I thought, in that case, he would be looked up to as the hero he was and not a demon." Minato stated with a cool tone of voice. "And as to the death part, we still haven't figured out how I came to be here. But I am here!"

"No you were not...but this isn't possible...you died sealing that demon into that boy!" The Hyuuga stated in denial. Gazing at the wheelchair bound man that was once his former teammate and friend.

"THAT BOY IS MY SON!"

Unbeknownst to the two men, the two younger women and the Fifth left the room, and as they did so, Tsunade nodded to the ANBU known as Wolf who steps in to guard the Fourth.

"Godaime-sama, was that wise?" Hinata asked with a slight hint of worry. Ino looked the same causing Tsunade to smile gently. "Was that wise that we left?"

"_**I believe so Hinata...I believe so." **_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Elsewhere, on the outskirts of Konoha...**_

A summoned bird flew hard and fast. The message it carried important, it raced towards the Hokage tower at an intense pace. Not knowing that others were on their, way it had one simple mission in its mind.

Flying low and undercover, so as to avoid predators and a possible run in with enemies, the bird found the building it sought and made a beeline for it.

With the windows closed for some odd reason, it looked irritated, but then as it saw a window finally open in the main office. It flew straight and true...

Gazing at the two men inside who paused in their discussion...it repeated the message given to him.

_**Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage of Suna has been taken by Akatsuki. Most of our available forces are injured or dead please send help at once...**_

"This discussion is not over Hiashi..." Minato replied coldly, forcing the other to stiffen up with a mixture of regret and shame. He looked to the Wolf who opens the door. The ANBU disappearing for a moment, he returned with the Fifth, who had a puzzled expression on her face. She was followed by Ino and Hinata, as well as Shizune a second later.

"I do not know who to send. You know who the teams are." Minato said with a calm determined tone. "But apparently, the Akatsuki have just kidnapped the Kazekage of Suna. MY son may be walking into an ambush..." He words with emphasis loud and clear for the other man in the room to hear.

Nodding her head as both Hokages became serious, Tsunade turned around. "SHIZUNE! INO! Find me a list of available ninja! NOW! Kakashi and his team might be walking into a trap!"

"HAI!"

Watching as the two women flurried about, Shizune had a series of papers in her hand. Flipping through it, she was soon joined by Ino with another set. Their minds working in tandem, the two look up.

"Sensei, it seems Gai's team is the only one available at the moment." Ino replied with a little bit of worry.

"All right. Shizune, you and Ino go and get Gai! Tell him to gather his team and get out to Suna as soon as possible!"

Nodding her head, the brunette flew out the door and headed for the training grounds where the exuberant Ninja is know to be. "Hinata! Tell the bird that a squad is all ready on its way and that we are now sending another and to relay the message back! Don't forget to infuse it with chakra before it leaves. I do not want the message getting lost because it could no longer be sustained!"

"Hai G-Godaime!"

As the young woman ran by, Tsunade looked at the two men. One, although weaker then the other physically, starts radiating an aura of anger. The other....was filled with regret.

_**I don't know what you said to him Minato...but whatever it is...you did good. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Naruto…._

**_Chapter 10_**

It had been almost a week since the message had come from Suna and admittedly Minato was worried. He didn't want to lose his son before he even had a chance to get to know him.

To help keep him distracted from the panic and the worry after that day, Tsunade herself had been coming along to aide Ino with his therapy on a couple of occasions. Their friendly bantering had been a relief to his already troubled mind. Nowadays he was able to do most of the basic stuff on his own. Eating, bathing...he still had trouble with walking though...

Walking...one of the simplest things for a child to learn growing up, and yet he couldn't go more then sixty feet on his own without asking for a cane at least once. His legs hurt him so bad...

Maybe it was in relation to his jutsu. After all his bloodline limit is that of incredible speed....

Shaking his head as he tried to avoid those thoughts, his mind once again filled with worry about his son and the others.

According to Tsunade, it took approximately three days at the most to get to the village of the sand. When the message had come in, according to Shizune, Gai and his team had left that evening to be back up to Kakashi and his team.

Of which his son was a member....

Worried or not, he knew that with his son would be all right. He had to believe in it! Closing his eyes as he began to mediate, he could feel his chakra steadily replenishing itself. His thoughts drifting inward, he remembered the conversation he had with the Hyuuga.

Actually, he wouldn't call it a conversation...he even pointed out a few things that made the Hyuuga think. But the Hyuuga had also made a few points though as well. It was quite a discussion...

In all reality, it was more like a verbal fight than anything. The Hyuuga was in denial that the man before him at that time was the previous Hokage. He was younger than what he should have been at this point in time. So he figured...why should he listen?

But Tsunade had had a theory about that...one that unfortunately made a lot of sense.

**_Flashback..._**

"How can you be back and look like you haven't aged seventeen years as we have?!" Hiashi exclaimed, his own disbelief fighting what he saw. As he tried to resume the same posture he had before. "There is no way in hell you can be the Yondaime!"

Growling loudly and angry, Minato and Hiashi were both stopped by the elder blonde woman. Having made sure Gai and the others had left to race towards Suna as back up, the Fifth had managed to bring out some scrolls that she had been studying...

"Actually, I believe we have a rough idea on how he came here." Tsunade replied with a serious gaze. "We think it has something to do with the sheer amount of chakra released on the night Minato sealed the Nine tails within Naruto and the night Orochimaru summoned the First and the Second Hokages to battle for him against the Third."

With the interest of both parties gained, Tsunade looked at her predecessor with a gentle smile.

"In the interest of changing the subject, if only for a little while, I will tell you. Minato, you remember when Ino was asking you questions when you first woke up?"

"Yes...she wanted to know what the last thing were that I could remember."

"Yes and you mentioned something about an immense amount of chakra pushed against your own and the Kyuubi's combined."

Looking confused but nodding his head in verification of her words, the Godaime smiled. "As you know, energy, or Chakra, is infinite. It never fully runs out unless it is used all at once, correct?"

"Correct?" Minato replied slowly. Even the Hyuuga looked baffled.

"I believe, and I worded this carefully to Shikamaru, one of our smartest ninjas available, who confirmed the theory. I believe that the energy you released crossed some sort of threshold in the battle you had with Kyuubi. The kind of threshold that was able to meet with the one the Third had against Orochimaru and the summoning he did of the First and Second Hokage."

Listening as the blonde woman spoke, Minato began to understand what the words that had been repeating over and over in his mind lately.

**_So it is to be a trade then..._**

"I think I understand now..." The blond whispered, causing the others to look at him. "When the death god was coming for me...I was dying and prepared to accept it. But then last thing I could remember him saying...something that I thought was strange...was something about a trade?"

"A trade..." Tsunade stated purposefully. "You were dying and leaking the last of your chakra out...whereas the Third had no more chakra, having used it all in his own battle and was considered dead. You were allowed to live again in place of the Third, simply because technically, you were still alive. The death god only comes for those who have fully departed. So he switched you."

**_Flashback ends_**

"Switched us...switched me for the Third..." Minato murmured. He still did not quite understand it. In fact, it was still confusing, to say the least. But in the end the explanation plus his presence had done something that was needed.

His son now had a defender on the council besides Tsunade...

Maybe the turning point had been Hinata and her words, for when the discussion had resumed between the two men. The young heiress was actually siding with Minato rather than her own father.

Finally it had come down to a statement she had made that hit home with the Hyuuga.

**_Father...if it was you and me in Namikaze-san and Naruto-kun's place all those years ago, what would you have done?_**

Hiashi was stunned at her words. No one not even the Third had asked him or any of the council members that question. If they were in Minato's place, could he do what the Yondaime had done?

It had brought other questions into the Hyuuga's mind. Ones that he knew must have rolled through Minato's mind that night.

He couldn't have asked anyone else for their son or their daughter with the seal that he had to do.

It would not have been right; he couldn't ask them to volunteer their child. The hell Naruto went through as a kid was proof enough of that. A hell that he, in his own way, contributed to...

So before he left the office alongside Hinata, the Hyuuga had turned to both Tsunade and Minato to say something...four very important words crossed his lips as he spoke to both Hokages...

_You have my support...and I will not tell the council yet..._

They had his support in future decisions. Support amongst the council was something that all Hokages need desperately because in certain times, they were all that stood between it and destruction.

He chuckled a little bit in mirth, for after Hiashi had left, the Fifth had grabbed a bottle of sake from nowhere and then proceeded to get drunk in celebration....

Hearing what was becoming the familiar poof of his former student, Kakashi, Minato turned to find the Copy Ninja against the wall by the window.

"Yo!"

"Ino is right, Kakashi." he chuckled. His smile reminding Kakashi so much of the youth he had just left to do reports alongside Sakura. "You really need to start using the door."

The white haired man simply shrugged in response to the comment and crashed into a chair, his head throbbing with pain before an observant Minato. The blond looked at his friend and former student with concern.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just got a new skill with the Sharingan eye..." Kakashi muttered. "It takes a lot out of me..."

Knowing the power of the Sharingan, Minato realized for that to happen, the mission in Suna had to have gone bad.

"How is he...?"

"He's fine...he's grumbling over the reports he has to do alongside Sakura for the Godaime." Kakashi smiled. "Your son did well, Minato-sensei. He defeated the Akatsuki members to get Gaara back...."

"I sense a but..." The blond responded as he glared at his former student. Being closer in age now because of everything, he wanted his former student to see him more as a friend than as his former jounin teacher.

Looking away for a moment, Kakashi sighed. He had hoped not to have to mention one of the main reasons why he was given Naruto as part of his team as well as Sakura.

"During his training with Jiraiya, Minato, Naruto was also given extra chakra control jutsus to learn and to do. And not because he doesn't have enough of it..."

"What do you mean then...?"

"The Kyuubi is active within your son Minato. The Kyuubi is giving Naruto power..."

Minato's eyes widen in disbelief. "That shouldn't be possible Kakashi. The seal should prevent that."

"It does and it doesn't. Just know this; because of the Kyuubi, Jiraiya took time as he was training to help Naruto gain control of the immense chakra, which the Fox demon has. At the most right now, he can handle two of the nine tails, three if he is under extreme duress and even then, he almost loses control..." Sighed the Copy Ninja.

"And if he loses control..."

"Jiraiya had thought of that and gave me seal tags specially designed to help Naruto come back...but it is only a temporary solution."

"Why only temporary?"

"Because it is beginning to merge its power with Naruto, and the seal was designed to stop the Fox from getting out of an unwilling host._ **It was never designed to stop the demon from sharing its power with its host....**"_

Minato just sat back in shock. The reflection of what Kakashi had just said was overwhelming. A loophole, of sorts, was available to the Fox demon. One that could feed its hunger for death and destruction...but what scared him the most was what the Copy Ninja said next.

"I want your permission to train Naruto in that jutsu you had been working on before the attack."

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"We know why Akatsuki took Gaara...." Kakashi replied slowly. "They succeeded in getting what they wanted from him as well. The one tailed beast Shukaku..."

"I thought you said Gaara had a seal on him though..."

"He does...they found a ritual way to extract the beasts...." Kakashi stated calmly. "The problem is..._**it kills the hosts once it is done**..."_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Naruto_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**It kills the hosts....**_

Those four words chilled Minato to the bone once he heard them. Stubborn as all get out, he had managed to somehow get out of bed, and started to walk out of the hospital. Shoving the ninjas and staff out of the way, he only made it to the end of the hall before his legs gave out under him.

Even then, he had tried to crawl as far he could.

But it wasn't enough...

His body was still too weak! Too damn WEAK!

Ino had come by with Sakura at that moment to help him. The pink haired medic as well as the blonde knew that by now, he had heard from Kakashi what would happened if they ever get their hands on his son. And it was apparently not sitting well with the former Hokage.

"DAMNIT! I NEED TO SEE NARUTO!"

"Minato-san calm down..." Sakura stated quickly as he tried to fight her and Ino. The pink haired medic was coming to visit him as well as work with Ino on his therapy that afternoon, and now they were getting the workout as a very determined Fourth was trying his hardest to get out of their grasp. "Minato...LET US HELP YOU UP!"

"LET ME GO!" The former Hokage growled. Angry and pissed off royally at his body, the Fourth started, by instinct alone, to form something within his hand...something that Sakura and Ino both alongside Kakashi were all too familiar with. The two young women shoved medics and other people out of the way as the Fourth got a burst of strength and chakra from out of nowhere, allowing the Copy Ninja to stop him.

Kakashi, regretting what he is about to do, did something that he had done once before. As the Fourth leapt with what was now a perfectly formed Rasengan in his hand, he latched onto his wrist and threw the former Hokage into a hospital wall.

The Rasengan hit hard against the cement and steel, blowing a hole in it the size of which no one had seen in years. Beside it, the now unconscious fourth laid still, though he still drew breath. His body pulsed with immense Chakra.

"Sakura...how..." Ino whispered in shock, as the other medics began to arrive. The two young women shook their heads to let them know every thing was all right. Gesturing for Wolf of the ANBU to come forward, she gave him orders to discreetly inform the Fifth of what had happened.

Wolf nodded and disappeared, Kakashi approached to pick him gently as both girls focued on healing the new injuries that Minato's fit of emotion had brought on.

As the ninja moved slowly as to not disturb Ino and Sakura's concentration, Wolf returned followed by two other ANBU, Tsunade...and Hinata?

Gently placing the Fourth on the bed and allowing the two girls to work in peace, Kakashi watched as Tsunade gave subtle directions. The young girl showing signs of worry and embarrassment to a degree, nodded her head and walked away. All that was left was the Fifth and the ANBU, one of which glared at Kakashi with a sincerely pissed off look.

"What the HELL did you say to him, Kakashi?!" Tsunade all but shouted at the silvery haired Ninja.

"I told him what he wanted to know about the mission." He replied with a bit of regret, "How was I supposed to know he was going to act like that!"

"You fool! He knows Naruto is a part of your team! He was bound to react crazy!" She responded, her eyes blazing in anger. "This could undo weeks worth of work!"

"Or maybe not, Godaime..." Kakashi replied coolly. "His eye took on a thoughtful look as he gazed at the damage done by the Fourth. "That outburst may be just what he needed..."

"How so..."

"His therapy has been getting stagnant, has it not?" Kakashi said calmly. "Lately he has not been able to make a whole lot of progress, according to you, Ino and Sakura. But in this short time, not only was he able to walk over 100 feet without collapsing, but his chakra grew tremendously to the point he could form a perfect Rasengan, which, if you ask Naruto, requires a lot of power..."

"I see what you are saying..." Tsunade said reluctantly. Suddenly both stopped when they heard a boisterous and very familiar voice wander in alongside Hinata. The young girl was blushing as the blonde fox boasted about how he would have made a bigger hole in the wall of the hospital.

Chuckling softly, Tsunade couldn't help but smile as the young girl gathered courage to sway him away from the hospital with lures of ramen.

"You knew Naruto would come..."

"Yes and since Hinata has a crush on him, and has taken a liking to Minato, I think she would do all that she could to help both of them meet again in a way that doesn't embarrass or shame them both."

"About that...I think with Naruto going out on more missions, we better get them to meet and soon or else we are going to have to go back to not saying Naruto's name again." The Copy ninja iterated. "And to stop doing it after we have been telling him, these last two weeks...will not go over well."

"I see what you are saying..." The blonde replied reluctantly. "We will have to step up his therapy, I guess. Let's just hope nothing else happens for at least the next month."

"Agreed...now I must be going...I am pretty sure he would want me to teach Naruto a jutsu he was working on before he disappeared...." Kakashi said pleasantly. "I am positive that Naruto would put it to good use to defend himself in battle."

"Good. Make sure he can do it before I send him out again on missions." Tsunade stated. "And you, practice on your new Sharingan technique while doing so as well. It will not do us any good Kakashi, if you can't do anything because your eye keeps giving you headaches."

"Understood. You do realize that it will take me longer to adjust to it then it will take Naruto to learn this Jutsu?"

"If that is what it takes, I will assign Yamato to take your place temporarily, if needed." She answered with a slightly confused expression. "By the way, what do you mean 'longer then Naruto learning this jutsu?'"

Explaining what he theorized and how the shadow clones worked, Tsunade realized what he meant. Her eyes lit up with the possibilities of its other attributes. It took and odd question to not only throw her off balance, but to make her groan.

"By the way...how do you know Hinata Hyuuga has a crush on Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

Elsewhere, deep with ANBU headquarters, a young man left a room. Tall and lanky, he had short, dark hair that is cropped close to his face. But what was astounding was that although there were detailed differences in the looks between him and the one before; it was almost like looking at the same person.

There was a cold indifferent gaze in this youth's eyes. His whole face seems to show that he had no emotional bonds or attachments whatsoever. Upon his back was a sword which he had been known to wield in perfection to all those who had taught him...

His name was Sai....

His mission was to join Team Kakashi and through them, find the whereabouts of one Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Then kill him**__..._


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Naruto_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Two days later...**_

Coming to, Minato sat upright and regretted it as a wash of pain went through his entire body. His memory coming back, he managed to get up and headed towards the door. Desperation coursed through him as he began to walk and found that he was stronger. He could feel the power coursing through his system. His chakra, although still depleted, was now three quarters of the way back to where it was since his little blow up....

"Where do you think you are going, Minato?"

Turning around he found that he was no longer alone in his room. Sitting in a chair beside his bed, in his usual relaxed state, the Copy Ninja was reading a book, written by Jiraiya.

"I need to see my son..." The Fourth replied with a deadly tone. "I need to see him...to hold him."

"He's not here..." Kakashi worded quietly, the lie flowed so easily off his tongue, was disturbing to say the least to the copy ninja, although what he said next was the truth. But the understanding into why Tsunade had ordered this to be done flowed into his mind. "The Fifth feels that as long as Naruto doesn't stay in one place for to long, he has a better chance of evading Akatsuki."

Watching as his former sensei growled in anger, Kakashi, out of curiosity, pulled down his mask to reveal his Sharingan eye. Wincing in pain as it pulled stronger at his chakra and body then it had before, the silver haired man studied the aura radiating from his friend.

It was growing tremendously within Minato's body. Still not quite up to what the legends spoke of him, Kakashi figured that soon, no one would be able to stop the Yondaime from doing what he wanted.

Regardless of his body's condition...

"Where is he this time...and why are you not off with him?" The blond muttered as he turned around, his stance strong as strength from out of nowhere filled his body. He stalked over to his former student, grabbing him by the collar. Anger strengthening his body with each step, he didn't notice the pain shooting through his legs. He didn't feel the agonizing fire of his muscles protesting at the rough treatment. "ANSWER ME, KAKASHI!"

"I don't know." The Copy Ninja said calmly as his hands wrap around his ex-teacher's wrists. "I was temporarily removed until my body has adjusted to the new Sharingan technique I obtained."

"Then he should still be here!" Arashi roared. "He is part of a team with you Kakashi, and I know you are their leader! Where is my SON!?"

"A leader can be temporarily replaced Minato-sensei..." The silvery white haired man stated a little coldly, causing the blond to flinch in shame. "In fact, one has been assigned to the team all ready; an ANBU."

Feeling the anger and the hatred emanating from his former teacher, he sensed a part of it dissipating as he is slowly let go.

"Do you know this ANBU?"

"No...not personally. It was after I had left." Kakashi replied. "Tsunade told me to tell you that it was someone she trusted." He stated as he purposefully avoided the topic of the other new member of the team. A ROOT member of ANBU named Sai.

Now that was someone whom he didn't trust. The boy reminded Kakashi too much of Sasuke from before the youth had betrayed them for Orochimaru. He was emotionless with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Even Tsunade was a little disturbed by how much this youth bothered her senses.

But considering the council essentially forced her to put Sai on his team, she didn't have any other choice. They at least allowed her to choose someone of Kakashi's caliber from amongst the ranks of the ANBU.

Ironically, the one she picked was one of Wolf's team members.

Someone whom she called Yamato...

Now the four of them were gathering items that they needed at this moment for a mission. According to a missive the toad hermit had sent while Minato was out, It seemed Akatsuki had a spy within Orochimaru's ranks. Someone who was quite close to the snake....

This was too good an opportunity to pass up for them. Not to only would they get some info on the snake, but also gain info on where Sasuke Uchiha was and how they could get him back. Although Kakashi had started to show Naruto how to do the_ **Rasenshuriken**_ technique, his former sensei had started working on before he vanished; he was stopped as this missive had come in and much to his regret.

He knew his young teammates would not pass up an opportunity to get their friend back. The mission could take upwards of three to four weeks at least...

Still it wasn't as if he could blame them. He smiled ruefully as memories of his own teammates from so long ago surged into his memories.

Noticing the change in demeanor in his former student from one of cheerfulness to one of regret, Minato sighed. It was a look he was far too familiar with nowadays. Memories of loved ones that were gone, but were never forgotten...

"Remembering the past?" Minato whispered. His own emotions were evident on his face, a mixture of pain and sadness. For it was not only the past that seeped through his mind, but the present as well as he managed to get back over to his bed.

"Yes..."

All was silent for a while as both men seemed to be lost in things that neither could discuss, but yet could fully relate to. They just sat there in their positions, leaning on one another's presence for comfort.

"You know...you can help me adjust to my new Sharingan technique, Minato-sensei." Kakashi chuckled to break the tense silence.

"Sensei?" The Fourth smiled reluctantly. "Considering we are both practically the same age, Kakashi, aren't you a little old to be calling me that?" The blond growled out in irritation once more.

Shrugging, the silvery haired individual walked towards his friend with a grin. "Well do you want to get out of this hospital to help me out or what?"

"How? Not only am I big secret, I won't be able to spar with you as I should. My body is not what it used to be..."

"True M...Minato-san..." Both men turned around, startled at the sound of the soft voice and the presence of not only the Fifth, but of Ino and the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata.

As the young dark haired woman started to speak again, a reassuring hand squeezed her shoulder. "You should be happy Minato." Tsunade stated warmly. "Hinata has come up with an idea to step up your therapy as I discussed things with Ino in a meeting, and by the sound of it, Kakashi's timing couldn't be better." The Fifth laughed.

Both men studied the three women in comparison and watched as Ino finally stepped forward to explain. "What they are trying to say, Minato-san, is that Kakashi will be your sparring partner and that Hinata will help you with her clan's Byakugan when she is not out on a mission."

Startled by this, the two looked at one another and smiled as the younger blonde woman asked a question that allowed Minato to feel something akin to hope.

"Well, do you want to greet Naruto for the first time on your own two feet, or what?"

Grinning that same smile that their friend was known for when he is happy, Ino looked back with a contented gaze._ "**Well I guess that's a yes**."_ She giggled.

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

Elsewhere, in an underground layer deep in a forest, a dark haired youth trained with close to fifty other ninjas wearing a white shirt and blue pants, belted with a purple rope. He wielded a sword that almost sung within his grasp.

Long, lethal and deadly...

His eyes flashed momentarily to a red color with three black tomoe inside the iris as he leapt away at an incredible speed.

Finally finishing the last of the so-called enemies, the youth looked towards his 'teacher'. One who applauded him greatly for the battle demonstration he had witnessed.

**_"Congratulations Sasuke. I am surprised you did not kill them."_** One known simply as Orochimaru said with a grin while his eyes roamed ravenously over Sasuke's body with greedy anticipation.

_**"They are not worthy of my blade..."**_

**_"I see...when the time comes Sasuke will you be able to take him out? Him and the others?"_ **The Snake sannin asked with a deliberately innocent tone...one that the Uchiha knew full well was not at all referring to his quest against his brother.

But to one from before...his time here...

_**Naruto...**_

Saying nothing Sasuke left the room..._**silence**_ was his only answer.


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Naruto_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**One month later...**_

Naruto ran down the halls like his life depended on it. And in a way, it did. When he and Sakura first accepted this mission, Tsunade or Baa-Chan to him, was rather reluctant. To a degree, he could understand why, but he had to know...

Had to know why Sasuke let him live after their fight in the Valley of the End. He thought he knew the youth, he had thought he and Sasuke, despite being rivals, were friends. Brothers even....

Pausing in mid step when even more tunnels seem to appear before him, he made a series of hand seals that had become almost second nature to him. On each side as the smoke appeared, two more shadow clones appeared. Nodding his head to both of them, the three took off to search and open any doors for a clue related to the Uchiha.

That was one advantage to knowing the Shadow clone jutsu at least. You could do a lot of searching, in a much shorter amount of time.

Pausing as he heard what could only be an explosion in the right side of the complex, Naruto felt a wave of panic. The blond ran towards that sound, for he could not bear to lose his other friend, Sakura, to anything. He had to be sure the pink haired ninja was all right.

Left, right, right again, his could sense the clone that was closest following the young woman and their leader, Yamato, towards the ruins of a room. Finally within range he dispersed all clones and ran after her. He saw Yamato as well as Sai paused in the middle of it looking up at something...

Or someone...

Running out into the open air, he looked and he found his eyes widening in a mixture of hope and disbelief.

_**Sasuke...**_

_"Naruto..."_

Silence was all that there is in these few precious moments. His whole team was back together in a way, and it was something that he wanted to savor...even if it was for only a short time...

"So everyone is all here? Where is Kakashi-sensei?" The dark haired youth asked.

"I am Yamato, I am leader of this mission on Team Kakashi!" Stated the elder of the four in front of him. Sasuke simply studied him, and almost as if he never existed, brushed him off as he looked at the other.

"And is he my replacement...?" The sought after youth questioned. "The one who is here to kill me?"

Sakura and Naruto both whirled to look at Sai with anger on their faces. Although he did not show it, a part of Sasuke was relieved. They had not betrayed him as he had done them...they were still worthy to kill.

But before they could say anything Sai spoke. "That is true. I was originally sent to join Team Kakashi and in turn, use them to track you down and kill you. But talking with them, getting to know their desire, their need to protect that bond they have with you, I chose not to! Their want to get you back, to bring you home with them, reached me. I want to help them protect their special person!"

Sasuke, for the first time in three years, showed a flicker...a flicker of emotion, one that neither one of his former teammates noticed as it was squashed down as surely as it had come.

"Those bonds you wish to protect are gone..."

Naruto just stood there, his face down as he heard the words uttered by his former teammate. His body trembled with rage, disappointment and despair....

"Why.... If that was you breaking our bonds! Why didn't you kill me back then! TELL ME SASUKE!"

The Uchiha simply tilted his head to a side as if contemplating something. "I did not do it because I refuse to do what he wants me to do. I will not obtain power through his means. It was on a whim that I let you live back then."

Leaping down, Sasuke heard the gasps of awe and surprise from all in the area except one. The one whose body he had casually draped his arm upon. "And it is on a whim that I kill you now..." He whispered in Naruto's ear as he withdrew his sword, holding it high. "After all, you should be training if you have time to come and chase after me. It is your dream to be Hokage, is it not..."

Naruto just stood there, his voice hitting home within Sasuke, although he did not show it._ **"Can one become Hokage when he can not even save one of his friends? What do you think, Sasuke?"**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

_**Elsewhere and at the same time...**_

Back in Konoha, his body still not to full power, but thanks to Kakashi and the others, it was getting there. Minato jumped as he avoided an attempt to sweep of his legs out from under him. His body aching and searing with pain, he knew that this was more of a challenge then an actual sparring.

Considering his reason for the sparring part was away on a mission....

About to take a swing at his former student, he paused in mid punch and began to gasp in pain.

"Finished already Minato-san? We are almost to breaking your record for moving..." Ino asked curiously. The young medic was waiting over by the trees and bushes, she was there simply as a safety net for both men. Kakashi, during the fight, had been using his eye and working to get used to the draw it had upon his body.

In the beginning, Ino occasionally had to take away some of the pain so that the two men could function once they were done.

Nowadays, the young woman hardly needed to.

Shaking his head, the elder blond man gasped when something seemed to tug at him, his eyes closed as he collapses to his knees. When the elder opened them once more, he turned to find himself in a dark sewer...

Confused for a moment, he listened as familiar, dark and malevolent voice spoke...

_**"You are weak!"**_

_**"Allow me to lend you my power..."**_

_**"Free me, release the seal!"**_

"GET LOST! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Racing now, he realized where he was. He was in the shadows of his own son's seal! Running through the shadows, Minato arrived at a small part of it where there was light. There he witnessed, not just his son, but a dark haired youth beside him.

"So this was where you get your power from, Naruto." The youth said with a hint of sarcasm. "Who knew something like this was inside you."

"Sasuke..."

_**"If it is not an Uchiha, the cursed clan of the Sharingan eyes. Even now you can see me inside Naruto." **_

"It seems you have seen the Sharingan before. Then you are the Kyuubi no Yoko..."

Remaining in the shadows Minato paled, as he saw that the Nine-tailed was manifesting itself within his son. He wanted to stand there beside his son but felt something powerful holding him back...

Something against his will as he struggled to walk forward...

_**"Your eyes are impressive, much like his eyes...Madara Uchiha..."**_

"And I am supposed to know this person?"

Watching as the youth reached out to the smoke-like form of the demon inside his son, it dissipated in a fierce grasp of his power. But as it disappeared, the demon looks toward the shadows where Minato stood and laughed...

**_"One last thing Uchiha...do not kill Naruto...you will regret it..."_**

Feeling himself being flung back to where he was rather painfully, Minato opened his eyes to find Ino over him. Her hands glowed green as she healed him of whatever it was that had happened. He gently shoved her to the side as he got up.

His blue eyes shifted through so many emotions that the two could see that they become confused...and worried.

"Ino, tell Tsunade I need to see her as soon as possible."

Confused and nodding her head, Ino took off as Kakashi stared at his former teacher in question.

"Don't ask...but I have a favor to ask of you once Ino comes back with the Fifth."

His arms crossing, Kakashi knew that whatever happened just now, that this was not a be request from his former sensei...

But a request from the Fourth...

"What is it?"

"Go to the Uchiha compound...find me every scroll you can get your hands on referring to their family history."

His eyebrow rose at this, but the Copy Ninja nodded his head in acceptance.

"Care to tell me why?"

"I am not sure I can explain it. But somehow I believe we will find a lot of answers to things that have been puzzling me. And I think Konoha as a whole is **_not_** going to like it."


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 14**

Tsunade sat back in a chair at the hospital with Minato across from her. When Ino had come barging in with a request that she go see him, sure, she was little vexed. But the way Ino had stated how he had asked, told her, as it did Kakashi, that it wasn't Minato that was asking for her presence...

It was the Yondaime.

Now, after having heard him speak of what had transpired during his trance of sorts, the Fifth was lost in thought. Knowing the relationship between the Uchihas and the Hyuugas was tense to say the least; she wanted to do a comparison of histories. So while they were waiting for Kakashi, she had sent Shizune to also bring Hiashi and the Hyuuga clan's histories as well.

As of that moment, both she and Minato were waiting for the others to return with what they sought.

"Are you sure you heard that right? It wasn't some kind of Genjutsu or something?" The Fifth asked hopefully.

"I think Ino would have said something if it was. Still I don't blame you for wanting to be sure." He stated calmly. "But why also bring in the Hyuuga clan? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"You must have forgotten that the Hyuugas and Uchihas share some common ancestry..." Tsunade said with a kind smile. "And since history is biased by the ones writing it, it only serves us better to compare and see the two side by side..."

Realizing that it made sense, they were pleased twenty minutes later when Kakashi came in with a stack of scrolls in his arms. Reaching into his back pocket, where others know him to keep his Make out books, he pulled out a couple of others, placing them in the pile alongside the scrolls....

"Is that all you could find?"

"Yeah..." The Copy Ninja said. "There is another place in the compound, but it seemed to be sealed though. Strong ones at that...."

"I , you are a seal master. Think you could break them?" Tsunade questioned as she looked at the blond man.

"Depends on what kind of seals they are. I can try to, but not at the state my chakra is in."

"I understand." About to say something else, Tsunade paused as Hiashi came in with an armful of scrolls, followed shortly by both Shizune and Hinata, the latter having just returned that afternoon from a mission. Both had their arms full as well with scrolls and books.

"Godaime, may I ask why these were required?" Hiashi asked as he looked over at the Fifth. The elder woman was about to answer but was stopped by Minato, whose blue eyes moved to him with a cold, almost businesslike attitude.

"Because I asked her to. I have heard and seen something that was disturbing, Hyuuga-San. Something about the Uchiha clan from a source I would rather not specify as of yet."

"And who is this source?" The other man asked with a investigative tone.

Saying nothing, the Fourth turned and started opening scrolls alongside Tsunade. Seeing how he was not going to get an answer, the Hyuuga growled a little bit in irritation, then sighed when his eldest received a gentle smile from the blond haired male.

_'He has a right to be mad...after what we in the council did to his son.'_ Regretting actions of the past, Hiashi studied the future, to a degree. Hinata was something he wasn't. She was perceptive. Unlike many of the others and even some of their children, from the very beginning his daughter saw the boy and not the demon.

It showed that she was more than ready to be head of the clan...

At that moment, Tsunade said something to his daughter that made her blush and cause the Fourth's eyes to widen with pleasure.

"You **_like_** my son?!"

Giving a little groan, it only now affirmed the belief that this man could only be Naruto's father. That same, determined grin that the son was known to wear was now displayed upon the dad as questions of a more personal yet friendly nature were asked.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Four hours and a major headache later...._**

Silence filled the room as all occupants seemed to be either one of two emotions. Tired...or annoyed. Shizune was already curled up at her desk sleeping from exhaustion. Kakashi was beside her on the ground, ignoring the scrolls and books they had brought in. Instead he was reading his new book; Make out Tactics.

"We don't have much more to go on after what you've told me, Minato." Tsunade replied slowly. "Although the Hyuugas' records are detailed and very well taken care of, we simply do not have enough knowledge of the Uchihas' history."

"There has got to be something here!" He ranted as he shoved the desk towards the wall, rattling the sleeping Shizune. The fifth winced a bit in pain and sympathybut said nothing as she looked to the younger man with understanding.

"What is it that we are looking for?" Hiashi asked with a tired expression. "The histories look to be identical to what is generally known."

"You tell him!" Minato stated with an angry tone. The worry in his eyes were not just for his son now, but for all of Konoha.

"All right..." Tsunade said quietly. Turning her head, to the Hyuuga, she began to speak to him quietly, allowing Hinata to approach the fuming Fourth with a quietness that startled him.

"M...Minato-san?" The young woman asked tentatively. "Is everything all right?"

Saying nothing, the Fourth nodded his head as he resisted the urge to snap at her to leave him alone. However at the same time, this young girl was someone his son knew. If it wasn't for her aiding him in fights against Kakashi, he wouldn't be able to walk as much as he did now.

Still her presence beside him helped the elder man to relax. To calm down and to think...

"You know, you remind me much of his mother..."

The shy girl tilted her head curiously as she looked at him. "I...I do?"

"Yes..." Minato chuckled. His memory of a quiet red head with dark eyes and the same tanned skin that his son shared, filled his mind with happy memories, soothing the anger and frustration deep in his soul...

"C...can you tell me about her...?" Hinata asked. He shook his head and heard a sound of disappointment from his newfound friend.

"I don't think I am ready for that yet..." He whispered sadly. "She died when he was born.I kind of wish...I kind of wish she was still around."

"I...I'm sorry."

"It's all right..." The blond stated softly and was about to say something else when Hiashi came behind them.

"I see what you mean by looking at our histories now, Minato-san. I am sorry nothing stood out much, but that seal Kakashi mentioned...I think I might know what that is..."

His gaze turning to the other, the blond looked at him with curious eyes.

"What?"

_"**The Clan noble clans keep one. It is where we keep some of our most precious secrets and jutsus**..."_


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 15_**

"A Clan Shrine?" Minato asked with hint of surprise.

Nodding his head, Hiashi pulled out a couple of scrolls that he had brought from the Hyuuga clan. "You asked specifically for our history right? We as a whole have never been ashamed of our past. We even show when a part of the family left, correct?"

"To form the Uchiha clan." He nodded. "Those two scrolls you set aside are the ones that explain it, including your family tree. But there is no listing of a Hyuuga with the name Madara on it."

"Who is to say the name wasn't changed." Hiashi stated calmly. "The only other ones there are the ones for those who show signs of our bloodline limit and how to properly use it."

"That is, of course, common for any noble clan to have with bloodline limits." Tsunade said as she interrupted for a moment. "Where are you going with this, Hyuuga-san?"

Noticing the token tone of friendship and trust from the Godaime, Hiashi couldn't help but to beam a little with pride. "The clan shrine in the Uchiha clan might hold their family tree and how the Sharingan came about. You have to admit, considering that we share the same ancestors, the fact that the Byakugan could develop into that in one or two generations..."

"Would be impossible without help..." Tsunade quipped as her mind went deep into thought. "Minato...you were right."

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think Konoha in general is going to like this."

Nodding his head in response to her statement, the small group sighed somewhat in defeat.

"Depending on what he says the seals are, can I break them?" Kakashi asked, surprising the people in the room. Even Shizune is startled awake by the sound of the normally quiet ninja's voice. All had almost forgotten that he was there in the first place...

"Kakashi, you can't do anything if even one of them is a blood seal." Minato said wryly.

Pointing a finger at his eye covered by the mask, the other man said one name alone that held many memories for the Fourth.

"Obito..."

The others looked at Minato with a questioning gaze. The Fourth sighed with a sad remembrance of happier times. "One of my former genins was an Uchiha. Something happened...the result was Kakashi gaining his eye..."

As all looked toward the Copy Ninja who just looked amused by the situation, the Hyuuga nodded his head in agreement. "Then it might be best of Kakashi does do it. More then likely there is going to be at least one Blood Seal or a skill set only to reveal at the presence of someone who has the potential or already has the Sharingan."

"Is this all right with you, Kakashi?" Minato asked, his obvious concern for his friend and former student evident in his eyes.

The silvery white haired man just put up his usual sign that it was. "See you there in a bit!" He called as he vanished.

Shaking their heads in annoyance, the blond male reluctantly grabbed the hooded cloak he had been told to wear when he wandered about town. His cane in his hand, should he need it, was mostly for show nowadays. Even though he wished he could just walk down the street normally, he could still understand the need to keep his presence a secret.

Hinata had been sent home and Shizune was left to tie up loose paperwork. The remaining three walked out of Hokage tower and head towards the abandoned Uchiha complex in silence.

Thirty minutes later, the trio find themselves in an empty room. The candles had long since burnt down to nothing, leaving a mess of wax over a dark blue cloth. Pictures of past and present Uchihas graced the wall. The trio, alongside stood beside Kakashi as he arrived, making a few silent prayers to honor the dead.

They were startled a moment later when the Copy Ninja dropped to the floor and pointed at a segment of mats. "This is where I sensed all those seals."

Making a motion in acknowledgement of Kakashi's words, the Fourth pushed his hood back and moved to his hands and knees. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he concentrated on the seals themselves, detecting their chakra and whatever else that could be blocking their way to it.

Going into a trance of sorts, Minato opened his eyes a few minutes later with a tried expression on his face. "There is a seal, normally I could break it, but I detected a skill seal interlaced within it all. Use your Sharingan first, to give you access and then do these motions above it.

Nodding his head as Minato pulled him away for a moment to demonstrate the complex release seals. Kakashi practiced the seals through times until he was satisfied with his speed and memory. Minutes later, the former teacher sent his best student in with mention of having Hiashi and Tsunade to come out should something go wrong.

The seals he had demonstrated were complex and had to be done precisely. One mistake and it could mean that the chakra in those seals could literally explode.

A bright light shone red and almost full of malice a second later. For a moment Minato was frightened for his former student. One of the seals was extremely deadly, almost as if no one wanted anybody else but the one who made it inside. That was another reason why he told Kakashi to send out Tsunade and Hiashi.

Both of them were far too valuable for Konoha to lose.

Venturing in to make sure nothing else happened, he gestured for the other two to remain where they were outside the shrine room. Finding the room empty and a mat removed, Minato jumped into the hole in the floor. His cloak flying behind him, the blond Hokage found Kakashi staring at a scroll.

His normally cheerful and amused eyes were trembling with so many emotions. None of which made Minato's senses easy....

"Kakashi?"

Whirling around, the silvery haired man looked at his former teacher. His eyes were filled with shame and unease, the Ninja started off in what could only be despair.

"If I had only known..." Kakashi worded softly as he vanished. "I'm sorry Minato-sensei..."

Blue eyes were confused and startled by the emotions radiating off his normally calm and stoic former student, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. He turned to what he was looking at that made him tremble.

As he read, he noticed what made the ninja upset. Emotions poured off his body as he remembered Jiraiya's words over a month ago. Those concerning the missing Uchiha boy, Sasuke and the events that forced his son to fight the youth...someone whom his former sensei said that Naruto viewed as a friend.

Perhaps even a brother...

**_'When I had made that deal with the demon so long ago, I never expected that this would be the result. Although I still have the Byakugan, my children do not. I wish now that I had never left my clan to start a new one. _**

**_My sister and I are twins, and because of that, my foolish family members had decided to curse me with a seal...one to prevent me from ever obtaining the leadership. All I would do would be assigned a lesser rank and forced to protect my sister. _**

**_I did not want that, so I left. _**

**_They were coming after me then, to force me to take the seal. To force me to do something I did not want, just because she was born first and not me...._**

**_Our father's only son...to be free and not take the curse seal I would have to fight my father in a month's time._**

**_I decided to try and seek help, any kind of help from members of the other clans. But no one would, they said it was my duty. _**

**_Well it was a duty that I did not want or desire to have. In the end I desired to escape...I made a foolish pact with something to do so. To change my eyes into something else...something with enough power to defeat the Byakugan._**

**_I had to escape. So to paraphrase my father...sometimes you have to make a deal with a demon to get out alive. He was always referring to his enemies when he said that..._**

**_Me? I did something better or perhaps worse to be honest.I made a deal with the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Nine tailed Fox demon, in other words..._**

**_It infused some of its essence within me, changing my eyes to red instead of white. But as I looked into my reflection in the water, my eyes slowly turned to black. That blasted fox had said now that it had done its part, that I should know this... _**

**_Although I would never fully be able to access it without pain, any child I have would and be fine. But that it came with a price. One that the demon was definitely amused with and he would not tell me. He just told me for it to grow in power there were two ways..._**

**_Still, I won my fight. For as I battled my father, it began to evolve into something far stronger and better..._**

**_When I was free and happy...I never knew what I was doing to my children..._**

**_My son Madara displayed much talent when he was born. Although his eyes were black, when his Sharingan appeared it was much to be celebrated. It seems that it was much like the Byakugan, but unlike its forbearer, it was more detailed, more psychic. In battles, it actually enabled him to see what was going to happen..._**

**_Later on it even allowed him to copy what his opponent had done..._**

**_I thought, what was so bad about this? Maybe a demon being amused wasn't so bad. But when he was sixteen and in training with a friend..._**

**_He found out something else the hard way..._**

**_There were two ways to evolve the Sharingan's abilities. Just as the demon said..._**

**_One was to let it happen naturally. Over time the essence that the Fox had infused to my body would evolve on its own, through their blood. Taking months or even years depending on the bearer and his or her actions in battle..._**

**_The other was far worse._**

**_I even went to the fox again just this past month and he simply smiled. I knew then he wanted this to happen; he wanted to see what my family and I would do with this gift. So I write this down to all of my descendants...as a warning._**

**_The Fox, this time around, had told me that to obtain the most powerful part of his essence in our blood..._**

**_We must kill our closest friend..._**

**_I had cursed my descendants._**

**_At this moment Madara is packing, he is hoping that the demon will take back his present. _**

**_Something tells me the Fox will not do it..._**

**_I pray that he does...for my family's sake. I pray that he does. Madara's brother, Naoe is already displaying an insane desire to get it himself; there is someone who belittles us in town. He wishes to avenge our family's honor rather then ignore it..._**

**_We have seen what this Mangekyou eye can do though..._**

**_It is not pretty. It is highly demonic in nature. To drive your opponent insane with could be years of torture in just a few moments, with a single look..._**

**_It is my fault and for that I am sorry..._**

**_We Uchihas now, as I can no longer claim my birth name of Hyuuga, are cursed. I pray someone finds a way to set my clan free..._**

**_Chiaki Uchiha_ **

Paling at the words that this Chiaki had written, it would explain so much that has happed. Demons were known to be fickle creatures. What they could give once, they could happily take away...

"Minato-san?" Turning around rapidly, he found that both Tsunade and Hiashi had come into the room. Scrolls were all around the shrine, describing more of the Uchiha history and skills. The two other adults looked for someone else as they stood there.

"What happened to Kakashi...?" The elder woman asked.

He remained quiet he showed her the scroll that he had caught the ninja reading. When she read it, sounds of despair erupted from her lips once she is done. Hiashi took the scroll as well while she dropped to her knees on the floor began to read the letter. Never before had anyone seen a Hyuuga whose pallor, within moments, matched the color of their eyes.

"My god..."

"It explains a lot doesn't it...?" Minato laughed insanely. His mind clouded with grief for so many reasons. "To escape, an ancestor of the Hyuugas and the Uchihas made a deal with a demon. And not just any demon, the GOD DAMN NINE TAILED FOX!"

Saying nothing, the two watched as Minato collapsed to the floor. His hands beat against the ground in loss...

"He should have known! HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE DEMON WOULD WANT HIS ESSENCE BACK!"

"Minato..." Tsunade whispered, her heart reaching out to her younger friend. She couldn't help but do for him what she did often for his son. Her arms wrapped around him and he fought her halfheartedly, but she didn't let go.

Instead she just began to rock him...rock him like a mother would her child...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Inside a seal, his power flowing as he and the other were connected through his jailer...

_**The Kyuubi chuckled**..._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do now own Naruto_

**_Chapter 16_**

It had been one week since they had been to the Uchiha compound. Tsunade sat quietly, deep in thought. Seven days since she, Minato, Hiashi and Kakashi, found out how the Sharingan came about. The Copy Ninja had all but disappeared for three days after the discovery, and Minato, who is normally talkative and loud like his son...

Was solemn and quiet. The only times he smiled, were when he practiced fighting with Hinata and Ino during his therapy sessions.

When Kakashi had returned, she watched quietly as both the blond and his former student talked. She didn't know what was said, but according to the kind eyes on Minato's face, she knew that everything was forgiven and all right.

Still...they still have to face what this revelation is going to do to Konoha. It wouldn't be pretty should the people find out. Hence everyone who had read that letter was sworn to secrecy unless it was absolutely needed to tell.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune whispered softly as she entered the office. The elder blonde turned to her with a quiet sense of despair.

"What happened? The council and others are worried about you. They say even the Hyuuga is not his usual pensive self."

The blonde woman gave a soft little wry laugh. It was one that frightened Shizune, because never before had Tsunade been known to sound like that. Even when she was at her worst, Tsunade had always had a quiet yet determined expression. This one was like she had given up hope.

"Tell me, please..." Shizune whispered.

Tsunade looked at her with sad eyes. "Shizune, not right now. Just...not right now." She replied slowly. "Those of us that know agreed to keep what we discovered quiet. It would not do us any good if somehow we were get him back, for him to be ostracized even worse than Naruto."

Looking puzzled for a moment, Shizune knew her teacher was referring to Sasuke Uchiha. But he was a loved ninja in Konoha despite the fact she thought he didn't deserve it. Not that she would ever let Naruto or any of Team Kakashi know her thoughts. They still felt he can be redeemed...

Shizune wasn't so sure anymore...

Still, for Tsunade to say something like that?

"That bad?"

"Worse..."

Gazing down at the floor, the two women were startled as a loud boisterous yell rang out within the room.

"OH BAA-CHAN! WE'RE BACK!"

Not able to resist the urge to smile, Shizune hastily backed away as the Fifth gained an angry tick. "Naruto...what did I say about calling me that?" Tsunade growled out. Her voice was calm, though she couldn't help but to crack a smile at the youth's comments.

"I know, I know not to do that anymore Baa-Chan." Chuckled the youth, who did it again deliberately as he ducked away from her fist in the nick of time. The others couldn't help but smile as somehow, the Fox child always seemed to diffuse a sad situation with a smile or a promise.

"Report..." The Godaime stated with a warm smile. It is one that goes serious and thoughtful once more when the disappointed looks on both Sakura and Naruto suggested the outcome.

"So...you failed?"

"We didn't fail in finding out that the traitor in Orochimaru's camp was Kabuto." Sakura said softly as Naruto remained quiet. It was Sai who decided to speak on behalf of his new friends.

"It seems, according to what I understand, that Kabuto had worked for Akatsuki all along. Apparently, he was placed under a seal by one of them to dissipate his memories until it either wore off, or was broken by the one who placed it...."

"I see. Anything else?'

"I chose to follow Kabuto alongside Captain Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura. We went into the Snake Sannin's lair where Sasuke Uchiha was apparently located..."

Her heart went out to Sakura and Naruto, both of whom look crestfallen. She studied the one who reminded her of her lost family. He looked so sad, so lonely...

She remembered his words to her, Sakura, and Shikamaru. That he swore he was going to get Sasuke back. Right now, he needed to believe in something. Her decision made, she hoped that she will not regret this...

"I have a new mission for you Naruto."

"Already...?"

"Yes. Go see Kakashi."

Sakura's eyes widen at what her teacher was implying, as did Shizune's. Catching her questioning gaze, Tsunade nodded her head...

"All right. Where is he? Still in the hospital?"

"I am not to sure. Sakura, Yamato, Sai...go with him."

"I regret, I can not at this moment Godaime. I have something I must do. Will it be all right if only Sakura and Captain Yamato went?"

"Yes..."

As the team left, Shizune looked to her teacher with a worried look. "Do you honestly think that they are ready to face each other, Tsunade-sama?"

"To be honest, no. But considering what both of them have gone through, it might be what they need." The elder blonde stated softly, her words reaching the brunette, who understood what they meant.

"Let's pray that everything turns out all right..." Shizune whispered.

_"Yes..."_

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Naruto sighed as he headed towards the hospital grounds. Sakura was running ahead to find out what room the Copy Ninja was in. He felt dejected and a little bit sorry for failing his friend again...

"Sasuke...why? Why can't you realize that he's going to kill you?"

Yamato, having heard the quiet words, wisely said nothing. He knew the young man felt guilty over events that were far beyond his control. The Uchiha youth had caught all of them off guard with his speed and abilities.

Yet when he had placed his arm around Naruto, for a brief second, the new leader of Team Kakashi had seen brief flicker of emotion.

Maybe there was something left in him to save. When Naruto had asked that question, it appeared that as Sakura had told him when they were exchanging watches when they made camp, the Fox was possibly the only one who could get through to the youth...because he reacts to Naruto's presence.

Pausing now mid step alongside the blonde, both watched as Sakura came back from inside the hospital. Her features flushed, the girl skidded to a stop as she stood in front of them.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked with a puzzled expression.

"Kakashi's not here, Naruto-kun. Apparently he is with Ino and Hinata at the training grounds."

"Which one?" The blonde smiled warmly. The term of affection that the pink-haired medic had given him had helped to cheer him up. Smiling, as she knew he had caught that term of affection, they both knew that it would never be anything more then a friendly relationship between them.

"The one behind the hospital, number 22." The medic said. As the youth headed towards it, he and Yamato were both puzzled as her hand reached out to stop the orange and black clad youth.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hmmmm?"

About to say something, the girl shook her head and releases him. "Never mind..." But not before Yamato heard her say something odd that puzzled him... "I pray nothing happens..."

Continuing on and around the Hospital, Sakura bickered lightly over various things with the youth. Hearing the sounds of what could only be a fight, the trio paused as Naruto heard his sensei yell from around the corner...

"Heh, I forgot you still got that little trick Minato-sensei!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Kakashi?!" An unfamiliar voice yelled in return.

Running around the corner and puzzled by that statement, Naruto did not notice Sakura holding Yamato back. The older ninja's dark eyes were puzzled, but Sakura just shook her head. "Trust me on this...this is something we don't want to interfere in."

Gazing in her green eyes, somehow Yamato accepted what she said without knowing why. They quietly followed behind and avoided the youth as he stood still with a look of happiness as he observed the fight. Steadily, the two walked towards the two other girls on opposite end.

Naruto, on the other hand, found Kakashi battling against another man whose back was to him. He watched in awe as his own Sensei had to go out at what could only be full power to keep up with this man's abilities.

Taking no notice of the other man's blond locks that looked so much like his own, he watched the fight with a look of sheer amazement on his features. He took no heed of Hinata or Ino, who saw him from their perspective. The dark haired girl tried rapidly to think of a way to get him out of the area but finds Sakura and someone else stopping both her and the other girl.

"Sakura....?" Hinata asked warily.

"Tsunade told him to find Kakashi..." The young woman stated quietly. Causing both girls to gasp in worry...

"I pray this doesn't go bad..." Ino whispered.

"I do too Ino...I do too..." Sakura replied. Both she and Hinata were looking at what could possibly be an explosive situation...

It took Kakashi noticing Naruto for the fight to stop. His Sharingan registered the chakra inside the seventeen year old, causing him to be caught off guard and knocked to the ground hard from one of Minato's kicks.

"First time I have ever seen you distracted, Kakashi-sensei!" A voice that was familiar to both man elicited different reactions.

To Kakashi, it is one of happiness to see his student had returned and all right. The blue eyes amused at his teacher's situation then changes to worry as he looked up at the still form of his former teacher.

For Minato, as his hand was out to help his former student up, it was the voice of someone whom he longed to see. But now, as close as he is to him...his son, he is almost afraid to turn around. His hand was slowly withdrawn as he stood up, he could hear the footsteps of his son behind him.

Light hearted and full of awe, Minato hoped that his son would accept him and that the warmth he felt from him did not turn to the cold bitterness of hate...

Turning around, Minato looked upon his son for the first time in seventeen years...

_Now_ contrary to what most of the villagers and those that knew him thought, Naruto was not at all that unobservant. He had been wondering why more and more as of late, he beginning to look like the Fourth Hokage. His only guide had been the stone face in the monument compared to his own in the mirror of his bathroom. The youth had found that odd...

Now seeing the man before him and remembering the many odd statements concerning his looks that he had heard since his return begin, it all began to make sense. The villagers often wondered if the Hokage had a brother or a sister who had died...

But then they always remembered he was an orphan...

Now, seeing his own features and coloring, save the tanned skin mirrored in the man no more then sixty feet away from him, the youth went into what could only be described as one word.

Denial.

Backing away as the man tentatively approached Naruto held out a hand, gesturing for him to stop.

"I must be the biggest idiot to not have noticed it before. Not only are you the Fourth Hokage..." The youth stated chuckling in a way that sent shivers down everyone's spines. Never had they heard so much sorrow and pain from their normally cheerful friend.

"Naruto..."

Ignoring the plea, Naruto glanced up at him with blue eyes that tried to hide a mixture of troubling emotions. Ones that made Minato want to reach out and take his son into his arms. "You're my father, aren't you?"

Saying nothing and looking away, it was slight but it was enough when Minato nodded while he answered with one simple word.

"Yes..."

**_Needing to get away to think, Naruto fled, leaving Minato alone._**


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Naruto_

_**Chapter 17**_

Watching as his son ran away from his presence, Minato moved to go after him. His feet moving, he was stopped by Kakashi who appeared directly in his path, with Sakura beside him.

"Don't, Minato-san..." The pink haired medic stated softly. "Let us go..."

"What...why...?" He asked, his own eyes focused entirely on that fading figure in orange and black.

"We know him..." Is all Kakashi said quietly. "If anything, he is running to think, to figure stuff out."

Listening to their words, Minato sighed and looked away as both disappeared. If anybody would know his son, it would be these two individuals. Ino had told him that Kakashi, Sakura, and the one known as Sasuke, were among the first to accept Naruto for who he was. Even Iruka, his first teacher, despite everything that he had stacked against him, was the only one who accepted him until these three did. They became his family when he couldn't be there.

"M...Minato-san...Naruto-kun will come to you, you will see." Hinata smiled gently as she approached with Ino. His blue eyes were sad and lonely, yearning for a touch of family. Both girls' maternal side, for a lack of a better word, came out. Wrapping their arms around him a hug, the blond felt the comforting reassurance that they offered.

And which he desperately needed...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Sakura and Kakashi had fetched Iruka as they went after their friend and teammate. The three of them split up to search for the youth in all his favorite hang outs. It took two hours of searching before the brunette found his former pupil atop the Hokage monument.

"Naruto..."

Caught off guard and startled by Iruka's presence, Naruto gave a small sigh of relief. "For a moment there, I thought you were him..."

"Minato-san?"

"You knew!" The blond replied with anger and then despair as he looked away. "I can't be that freaking dense! Everyone else knew before me!"

"Not everyone knows yet Naruto. Tsunade has managed to keep it a secret so far. Not only to protect you and him, but to also give him time, to heal to be as he once was."

"What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sighed and began to tell his former student everything as he sat down. They talked about the medical records and everything that had happened since Minato woke up in the hospital. As Naruto listened, he felt sorrow and even some pity for the man he now knew was his father...

"So he wanted to see me..."

"Yes, from the very beginning. Ever since he woke up before your return with Jiraiya, his thoughts have been on you. He tried to fight his way out of the hospital once." Iruka laughed. "You saw the results of that."

Lost for a moment, his eyes widened as he remembered that day at the hospital where nearly two floors of the east wall had been blown out by some kind of explosion.

"He did THAT!?"

Chuckling at the wide-eyed expression on Naruto's face, the older man laughed warmly. "Yeah, he did. Maybe you should tell him you were impressed..."

"I...I don't know if I can talk to him, Iruka-sensei. I mean, when I was trying to get Sasuke back, he asked me why, you know. Why couldn't I understand his loss, his pain...I told him yes, I couldn't, but then I had always wondered."

"Wondered what, Naruto?"

Sighing the boy looked out towards the distant forest, his memories reflecting on that day, his pain evident in his eyes. "Being with you growing up, Iruka-sensei...I had often wondered if it was like being with a father."

Iruka smiled gently, feeling honored that the youth beside him had felt such a connection to him. Listening as he continued to speak, he felt his heart break with sadness at his next confession.

"And Sasuke...I had often wondered if being with him...was like being with a brother. That's why, when I admitted that and watched him put on his protector in the Valley..."

"You knew he returned those feelings...he respected you. That he thought the same."

Watching as Naruto nodded his head in response. Iruka smiled gently and wrapped an arm around the boy in a comforting hug, giving the youth time to let his emotions out concerning his missing friend...

After a while, Naruto straightened himself out somewhat and looked at Iruka with fear in his eyes. "What if he doesn't like me, Iruka...my father?"

"Tell me, did you see that in his eyes when you saw him, Naruto...?"

"No."

"Then what did you see?"

Thoughtful at Iruka's question, the youth closed his eyes to remember. Opening them once more, he answered quietly. "I saw longing...and love."

"He loves you, Naruto. We all told him about you and the stuff you accomplished. He was proud..."

"Proud...."

Somehow, deep in his heart, Iruka knew that this was the time to leave now. Giving a reassuring squeeze to Naruto's shoulder, he left the youth alone, but not before Naruto asked one question that the boy feared...

"Would you guys...stop hanging around me if I did or didn't?"

"No...we wouldn't Naruto, we are your friends and as you said so yourself, we are also your family. It's just now you have someone who has known and loved you since you were born...and wants to get to know you. Give him a chance..."

Walking away, neither Iruka nor Naruto noticed the older man who needed to think himself, had come to the monument. He overheard much of a conversation and although a little jealous of Iruka, he was also grateful.

"**_Thank you for being there for my son_**..." Minato said softly.


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own Naruto_

_**Chapter 18**_

Standing there and watching his son from the distant shadows, he watched as Naruto pulled a leg up to rest his chin on it. Closing his eyes, the youth's clear voice startled the older blond man.

"You can come out now. I know you're there."

Sheepish and somewhat embarrassed, the older man approached tentatively. He did not want to blow any chance he had with the young man. "Do you mid if I sit down?"

Naruto shook his head in response to that question. "It's a free village."

Wincing a little bit at the somewhat callous remark, Minato still sat down. His own eyes observing the view alongside his son, there was nothing but silence and an unbreakable tension. Finally, as if in frustration or maybe just wonder, Naruto finally spoke.

"Why?"

"Why you?" Minato asked sadly.

"Yes. I can understand the reasons and everything. I just...why me? Why your own son?"

"Could you ask anyone else to give up their child?" He said quietly. "And if so, could you picture any of your friends in your position and still come out sane?"

Thinking about his words, Naruto focused on each of them in particular. He shook his head moments later. "No...they wouldn't. You believed in me that much though?" Naruto asked with a questioning tone, his eyes turning to Minato. "Even when I was just a baby?"

"Yeah I did, kiddo..." Minato smiled gently. "Your mother said you would be and whatever she said always came true."

"Who was she?" The young man asked. "Who was my mother?"

Minato looked towards the town with a warm and gentle smile. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki...I gave you her last name when you were born. When I, you know..."

Saying nothing, the younger of the two blonds just looked at him with an expression that besides being curious, was shy and also guarded. Knowing he must tread carefully, Minato continued to speak about the vibrant woman who was his wife. "Your mother...she was sweet, kind and quite beautiful. Her hair that was like fire and had eyes that could warm your soul. She believed in people, believed that no one was truly evil, just lost..."

Smiling, as he could see her in his minds eye, Minato became saddened as her loss hit home.

"You must have loved her very much..." Naruto whispered. "Did...did she die because of me?"

"No...she died because of me." He sadly responded. "I had many enemies, Naruto and after she had given birth, one of them simply helped her along to her death according to what the records say. If I had known, I would have found another way, you know, if I had to. When I did the sealing, I had thought your mother would be there. " Minato murmured. "In fact I had counted on it..."

"I see."

Saddened now, the tension between the two came back in full force. Silent reigned once again between father and son, Naruto felt nervous and anxious at Minato's presence. "You know, I mastered the Rasengan in a week..."

Eyebrows rose at this remark, Minato looked at Naruto curiously. "Really?" The elder blonde asked. "Show me."

Always eager to show people what he can do, Naruto leapt up as did Minato, both heading towards the nearby training grounds. The youth summoned a clone and started working on it. In mere moments, the elder smiled as his son showed a perfectly formed Rasengan.

"I'm impressed. It took me three years to figure out how to do that." The elder man stated warmly, his compliments noticed by the youth caused him to beam with pride while Naruto seemed to get flustered once more. "What else can you do?"

Happily listing off a bunch of techniques and then demonstrating each one, Minato grinned. His son was happy.

His son...

Reaching out as Naruto chattered on about something, Minato startled the youth by taking him into his arms. Not ready at all for this kind of affection, the Fox child struggled against his embrace. But unlike before, where he would have let go, he found that he could not.

He just held him even tighter. Tears ran down his cheeks falling against Naruto's own, causing the boy to stop in surprise.

"Why?" Naruto whispered.

"Because I have my son back...I have my son!"

Pushing him away halfheartedly a few minutes later, Naruto looked up at Minato with a mixture of emotions.

"I...I don't know if I can call you father just yet..." The youth stated quietly. Noticing the hurt in Minato's eyes, Naruto walked away from the other man, his stance weakened though he was determined not to give in. He had just met the man and he was still confused...

Lost...that hug had unnerved him. Never before had that much emotion been directed at him in his entire life. It was unexpected.

Still the pain in Minato's eyes had gotten to him...

"Just give me some time. I...I need to get used to it."

Minato nodded his head. "All right..." His hurt still there, but lessened somewhat, he agreed with his son's decision. Watching Naruto walk away, he smiled with _**hope**_.


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own Naruto_

_**Chapter 19**_

Minato was admittedly a little annoyed at being summoned, as he strode towards the Hokage tower. He had been looking forward to seeing his son at this ramen place, which Sakura had told him Naruto often frequents. It had been three days since he had seen him on top of the monument and well...

Although he could understand, as it was new to him as well, it seemed his son was avoiding him. According to Ino though, he was being championed by the Hyuuga's daughter Hinata. Ino was his eyes and ears there, as was Sakura. For it seemed that his son was oblivious to the young girl's feelings...

He had almost laughed that, but a glare from both medics kind of shut him up real fast. He explained that his son was apparently taking after him in that aspect. He should know; he was oblivious to his wife until she got fed up....

He chuckled at the memory as both girls stared at him curiously. Laughing, he began to tell them when and how he realized Kushina's feelings...

**_Flashback..._**

"Minato..." Kushina smiled warmly as she approached the blond ninja. Her eyes trailing over his trim and fit form, the red head found herself breathing heavily in nervousness. Her friends Nagisa and Ayame had helped her pick out this outfit especially for today.

The white dress with a dark green sash cinched at her waist, not only showed off her figure, but enhanced her skin and brought out the richness of her hair. Wearing white sandals, she wanted to make sure everything was perfect...

"Minato."

One of his students sat beside him, looking over from his perch at the food stand. Silvery gray hair and a mask, she smiles warmly at him as he gestured to his two teammates.

"Kushina-chan!" Rin chirped happily as she gave thumbs up sign. Her eyes lighting up at what this could mean, the young girl grabbed her two teammates, yanking them off their stools. Both rather reluctant, Kakashi and Obito gave in seconds later when threats from their teammate caused a shiver of fear to run down their spine.

Yet the blond Adonis, in Kushina's opinion, did not notice...

Sitting beside him and ordering some food, the blond still didn't notice her presence. Finally after another half hour, and her food arriving the young woman asked him to pass the salt.

Watching as he turned around confused, at how his three students had vanished, he reaches for the shaker. Turning to hand it to whoever asked, he was startled by her presence...

"Oh Kushina...when did you get here?"

Something about they way he asked made something within the young woman snap. Giving a growl of anger as pent up feelings for this idiot seemed to burst forth, she grabbed her food and promptly dumped all of it on top of the blond's head.

Sputtering in surprise, Minato watched her walk off in anger.

"Minato-sensei...you're an idiot." Rin chirped as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing in exasperation, she looked at her teacher with innate female wisdom. "Nothing irritates a woman more, than getting no attention from a guy she does like, compared to getting attention from a guy she doesn't like."

Confusion was clear in Minato's eyes. It only took a few minutes before comprehension reared its ugly head, and the blond took off in a bright yellow flash.

**_Flashback ends..._**

That's how he got his nickname that day...the Yellow Flash.

Anyhow, approaching the tower, he nodded quietly from within his hood to the ANBU guards on duty. Both acknowledging his presence, they stepped aside and allowed him entrance into the building.

Running up the stairs two to three at a time, then going down the hall, he opened Tsunade's office to find her not alone.

"Aaaah, Minato you're here." The blonde woman stated warmly.

Kakashi grinned mysteriously as Naruto seemed to shuffle his feet in nervousness.

"What is it?" The elder asked as he gazed at his son. Kakashi grinning admittedly had him suspicious, but they wouldn't be here if whatever Tsunade wanted hadn't had something to do with them.

"Kakashi was telling me of a jutsu you were working on, right? It was one to change the shape and style of the Rasengan and yet, maintain its ability."

Confused for a moment, the elder man nodded his head in response as it came to him. "Yes. But it can't be done requires huge amounts of chakra." The elder man implied. "I was only just beginning to do something when...."

"I see...but you remember the elemental aspects of it, right?" Tsunade asked with amusement as Naruto finally began to realize what was going on. A touch of fear grew in his eyes at the notion, causing Tsunade to smile at the seventeen year old reassuringly.

"Right..."

"It's time then Minato-san, to give you a mission. After all, it should help you get back in the swing of things." The blonde woman smiled.

"What is it?"

Kakashi grinned as he looked at his former teacher and old friend. Gently grasping Naruto's shoulder and pulling the youth forward, the copy ninja made the elder male smile.

"Considering the chakra problems you still have, Minato-sensei, I can demonstrate, you do the teaching...and we teach Naruto what you were working on."

Grinning as the copy ninja delivered the mission that Tsunade confirmed, he looked at the youth by his former student's side. Knowing how much he wanted his son to come to him on his own and when he was ready, he had to ask...

No matter how much it hurt...

"Do you want to learn from me, Naruto?" Minato asked hopefully. The gentle smile Tsunade gave him as well as the encouraging grin from Kakashi, despite the mask, would mean nothing if his own son didn't want his presence around.

"I don't mind..." Naruto said rather hesitantly. Normally he isn't nervous at all when it came to learning new techniques for battle. But learning it from the Fourth, your idol, whom you only just recently realized was your father? Well, that could be a little nerve wracking...

"Good. Can you meet me at the training grounds at ten tomorrow morning?"

"Which ones?"

"The one where Kakashi took you for your test will be fine." Minato replied warmly, starling the youth. Naruto nodded his head in acceptance. "May I go? I have to meet Hinata for dinner." The youth asked all of a sudden, not understanding why, as he would just normally take off. He looked to Minato with a confused and yet questioning gaze.

Smiling at the youth who just asked his permission for the first time, like a nervous child, he nodded his head. He couldn't help but chuckle as his son ran off.

Flashing them the biggest grin he ever had in his life, he looked to Tsunade and Kakashi, whose eyes matched his feelings at that moment. "Even though he hasn't called you it yet, how does it feel to be one?" The lone woman in the room asked.

"To be a father?"

As both his newfound friend and ex-student's jaws dropped at his denseness, the former Hokage smiled.

"Heaven. It feels like heaven..."


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 20_**

Kakashi watched with amusement as Minato attempted to explain the difference in chakra control to his son. Due to the fact that the training grounds were well hidden, the former Hokage was allowed to pull his hood down, and still keep his 'resurrection' a secret.

At the moment, the copy ninja was reading his new book that Naruto had gotten him when he had returned from his training with the toad sannin. The Copy ninja was flattered and happy that his pupil thought of him so highly, that he was proud to be considered a friend and teacher. After their bell test, the youth had also given his teammate a new ribbon of shades of red and pink, graced with little cherry blossoms, which she adored at first sight. Sakura had kissed the youth on the cheek, much to his surprise, and had taken off to show their friends.

Although he observed the fact that Naruto had lost his childhood crush on the young woman during his training, it didn't stop the youth from being embarrassed.

"Nature and Manipulation control?" Naruto asked with a confused voice. Kakashi decided it was his time to demonstrate what his teacher was explaining. In the years he taught Naruto, he had realized that although the youth was excellent at listening what to do...

Sometimes he needed a visual aide.

"Nature control, Naruto, is like the Chidori." Kakashi explained as he formed it with his right hand. Minato smiled as he began to form the Rasengan, albeit much smaller then what he used to do. His chakra control, after all, still needed work.

That was a secret that Kakashi and Tsunade decided to keep to themselves...

"And as you can see from Minato-sensei, the Rasengan is for manipulation control." Kakashi intoned, ignoring the growl of irritation from his former teacher. "Two completely different styles that require large amounts of chakra to do so, correct?"

"Okay...I see what you mean now." Naruto replied. "But the two can't be combined."

"Actually son, I believe they can and _you_ may have the power to do it." The older blond chuckled warmly as his son's eyes grew wide.

"Me?"

Dissipating their jutsus, Kakashi left Minato alone to explain a finer aspect of the seal. "Naruto, Jiraiya told me you can access the Kyuubi's chakra, correct?"

"Yes Sensei..."

Wincing a little bit, as he had hoped for Naruto to call him something else, he shook his head for a moment to free himself of those negative feelings. He would be patient and allow Naruto time to accept him. "Using your own plus the fox's, son, will give you enough to possibly combine both aspects of control."

Eyes lighting up like a child with a cookie, Naruto listened even more so as Minato handed him slips of paper. Curious as to why, he watched in awe as one of them sliced itself completely in half.

"So wind it is then..." Minato smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, those papers I handed you were tests to see what element your chakra is. If it was fire, it would have burned, Water would have soaked it, Earth turns it to dust and lightning crumples it. Since yours is wind, wind slices the paper in half."

"Now before we go any further in training, young man, we need you be able to harness the wind element as strongly as possible. Kakashi told me he started to teach you a way to learn things faster right?"

"Yeah, but we got interrupted...." The youth replied with sadness. Minato understood the pain his son must feel at the loss of such a close friend and offered him a reassuring squeeze... "I will do all in my power to help you get your friend back, son."

Grinning with a quiet kind of hope, Naruto listened as the former Hokage explained to him what Kakashi had started to do. Noticing the confusion, Minato thought of an idea. "Hey Kakashi!"

Looking up from his book that he had resumed reading, the copy ninja leapt up and approached the two in the field. After the blond drew him aside to explain something, the ninja nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay Naruto, I need you to make a shadow clone of yourself." Kakashi requested. "And then you are going to stay here while I go do something with your clone. Understood?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!"

The copy ninja quietly observed the flash of hurt in his former teacher's eyes. Minato had offered to let Naruto call him by his first name when they had met that morning, but the youth had reservations about that, from what he could see. Wisely, he said nothing. It was something that rest upon the fragile relationship between the father and son.

Gesturing to the clone to follow him away from Naruto's eyes, he deliberately turned his back to the observers and played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. The clone, responding as Naruto would, held up his hand to show Minato that they were done.

The clone dissipated and he chuckled somewhat as an exclamation of surprise was heard from the youth. "I beat Kakashi-sensei at a game?" Nodding his head, the older man explained that whatever Naruto's clones learned while out, they're knowledge instantly reverted to him once destroyed.

Explaining as he gestured for Naruto to follow him, the youth listened carefully to his instructions on gaining control of his elemental chakra. Watching the father and son disappear in the distance, Kakashi deliberately stayed a little bit behind to give Minato time with Naruto.

But in the end, it mattered not as a dark, foreboding feeling overwhelmed him. Running for the Hokage tower suddenly, he returned in time to find sadness etched on several classmates of his teammates and former students.

Listening carefully, his skin almost matched his hair as Shikamaru whispered to Ino about the death of a fellow jounin and friend...Asuma.

Noticing the look in Shikamaru's eyes, Kakashi decided to wait in a tree above the main gate. It was a look he was all too familiar with...after all; he had seen it on Sasuke's face enough times before he left.

He remained there for about three hours before he spotted Shikamaru coming up to the gate. He was followed by Ino and as the two started to leave, Chouji came up as well. Counting backwards mentally from five as the trio started to exit, he found Tsunade running down the street at full speed before coming to a stop.

Leaping down from his perch, Kakashi startled not just Tsunade, but the three teenagers as well.

"Then send me with them..."

Startled by his appearance, she started to protest but Kakashi's explanation of how the trio would leave anyway despite what she wanted, made sense.

"You want someone with experience and capability to supervise them, Godaime. Send me with them."

Looking at Kakashi, Tsunade couldn't help but ask. "What about Naruto...and well, you know?"

"They will be fine. He still has Wolf with him, right? Assign Yamato to keep half an eye on him, or have Sakura do so."

Kakashi wasn't allowing her any leeway. Tsunade groaned before nodding her head and the silver haired man looked to Shikamaru with a smile.

The trio returned Kakashi's smile gratefully. The only other options were ones that would allow none of them to come back home. Leaving Konoha, Shikamaru led the way on the mission of destroying the Akatsuki who killed their beloved teacher.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Back with the Father and son, Minato sat down and leaned against a tree to observe as his son, plus a large number of his clones train.

It was amazing. Because of the Fox demon inside him, where a normal human could only summon one or two shadow clones at the most, Naruto could summon and fully maintain hundreds.

His son had stripped down to nothing but his boxers and stood in a waterfall alongside his clones. The youth had been working alongside the clones for the last three hours, to slice the waterfall across with his wind elemental control.

At the most, he had only made it about halfway...

Grinning as half a dozen Naruto's let out a sound of irritation, he chuckled as they got back into position after a talk from the others.

"Mannnn!"

Minato chuckled out loud as Naruto clones tried once more, only to have the real Naruto lose his concentration and fall into the water. It caused at least half the clones to disappear in a smoky poof, while the other half caught him. "Not funny, sensei!"

"Yeah it is!" Minato laughed, but only seconds later, winced in pain as Sakura had come up behind him and whacked the older man upside the head.

"OW!"

"Be nice!"

Lots of laughter echoed from Naruto and his clones, as the older male fell victim to a temperamental Sakura. The pink haired girl grabbed the former Hokage by the ear and started dragging him back towards the hospital. His protests echoed through the rough treatment as the medic ninja talked about the tests they needed to run on his chakra and his body.

Naruto's laughter paused for a moment and Sakura turned to the blond youth with a grin. "By the way Naruto...love the boxers!" She called to him, if only to help Minato regain some dignity.

The blonde blushed with embarrassment before ducking back into the waterfall alongside his clones, only to reemerge a few moments later after recovering from his embarrassment. Once again, Naruto resumed his meditation and continued to attempt to cut the waterfall with his wind.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

_**Elsewhere**..._

Sasuke Uchiha brooded as he meditated. He knew that the two that had come with Naruto and Sakura had seen his lapse in emotion.

It shouldn't have happened!

Growling in annoyance, the feeling of relief had overwhelmed him once again. He had admittedly felt betrayed when he saw the other youth beside them. One that he knew by sheer stance alone, reminded them of himself. The disgust as shown his true intentions were revealed to his two former friends had caused a surge of happiness to explode deep within Sasuke.

They had not betrayed him...

Especially Naruto...

To this day, although he blocked off all memories and bonds from his past, no matter what he did, the one admission Naruto had made at the Valley of the end meant more to the Uchiha than anything.

_**"When I was with you...I wondered if this is what it felt like...to have a brother..."**___

A brother...something that he had to destroy at the sheer memory of his one, true blood relative...Itachi. Yet, to this day, he couldn't seem to kill that association in Naruto. Every time he came close, it was like fate stopped him...

Fate...

**_"Do not kill Naruto...you will...regret it."_ **The Kyuubi had told him that one time within the seal.

His meditation finally sinking in, the youth fell deep into a trance as Fate and a blond haired youth more stubborn then anything, rolled through his mind...


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 21_**

Minato strode out of the hospital the next day with a smile on his face. Sakura and Ino had cleared him to be able to do basic missions, should he need to. His chakra wasn't quite up to par to teach his son what he really wanted to at this moment, and both medics had told him to stick to basic jutsus right now.

But still, this was a time for celebration!

Approaching the training grounds, he found his son in the same position as before when Sakura had pulled him away. A gentle smile on his lips, he watched as Naruto steadily cut the water in half with his chakra.

Grinning now, Minato was clapping his hands as he approached the boy, who was smiling in happiness. "I finally did it Sensei!"

His good mood dropped a small notch. Once again, he had been hoping Naruto would call him something that he desperately wanted to hear, but he smiled anyway. For he was proud of what the youth has accomplished in just a day...

"Well, shall we move to the next stage then?"

Leaping down from the waterfall to not only dry off, but to get dressed, the older man spotted a head of dark hair and flustered skin. Saying nothing, as he knew from others that his son was not the type to take advantage, he chuckled, causing his son to look over there, puzzled.

"See something funny?"

"Just a hidden admirer of yours..." Minato grinned. The confused look on Naruto's face evident, he wrapped his arm around a now dressed youth to guide him to an empty field. Peaceful and happy, over the next three hours, he explained and demonstrated what he wished for Naruto to accomplish. He watched as the youth struggles...

Another hour or so later, Naruto collapsed onto the ground in frustration, dispersing his clones in the process. Growling in irritation, he pondered something and watching him quietly, he could see the wheels turning inside his son.

Watching as the blue of his eyes lit up, Naruto summoned the clones again, this time as they gathered around him, he placed them in groups of three.

Curious at to what his son was attempting, he watched as two work on a Rasengan and the third began playing with the shape.

"Inventive..." He murmured, remembering Naruto's unique training style. Watching as the youth worked, a shadow arose over him. Looking up to find the ANBU known as Wolf, he was told Tsunade's message.

"You have twenty-four hours to get him to learn it."

Startled by this, Minato nodded his head as he leapt up, whispering a request of the ANBU to supervise Naruto. He was stunned when his request was denied. "I am your guard, and Tsunade had already thought of one for him."

Startled by this revelation, Wolf pointed up, and with calm precision, an ANBU emerged from the trees. Having used a camouflage jutsu to disguise not only his chakra, but his mere presence, Minato was impressed by the Hawk.

Nodding in understanding, Minato leapt towards Hokage tower with Wolf following. His need to know overwhelming him, he was conscious of those in the village watching him. A cloaked figure in the middle of their town being followed by an ANBU, was something you didn't see everyday, unless it was a squad of them.

Shrugging in response, he ran through the guards, who recognized the cloak and speed at which he ran. Racing to the tower office of the Fifth, he pushed open the door with questions in his eyes.

But it seemed Tsunade was prepared for him...

"Naruto's team is the only one available at the moment to go and help Kakashi and the others. We just received reports that the Akatsuki in the area has doubled. One, I believe Kakashi and the others could handle. But two...might prove troublesome for them."

"Why not have faith in their abilities..." Minato asked plainly.

"One of them is a curse specialist that recently took out one of our elite ninjas, Minato. One I believe you know well. Asuma Sarutobi..."

Collapsing into a chair at the name, Minato mourned the death of the ninja. Asuma was indeed a promising one, from what he remembered. Although not as strong as Kakashi, he more then made up for it with a brilliant mind and timing that had made him an asset to Konoha from day one of becoming a genin, all the way to when he became jounin.

"Allow me to go Tsunade..." Minato whispered. "I don't want my son out there as of yet, considering if what you and Kakashi and the others told me is true. The reason they are coming this direction is because they are after NARUTO!"

Slamming her fist hard into the desk, Tsunade glared at her predecessor. "No Minato, and you damn well know why!"

"They don't know I am alive, Tsunade!"

"DAMNIT, MINATO! THE ANSWER IS STILL NO!" The blonde woman replied. "You don't get it. It's not that they don't know you're alive. It's to keep them from finding out you are. Konoha in general does not need the Cloud, Rock, or any damn village coming after us again, not at the same time the Akatsuki or Orochimaru is doing so!"

Growling in rage, Minato couldn't think of anything to say to counter her words. Deep down, he knew she was right...

"Look Minato...I understand where you are coming from. But you must realize that in your lifetime, you made a lot of enemies, who would dearly love to attack Konoha at this time. Right now we are weak...if I was to allow you to go aide Kakashi..." The blonde stated quietly. "So please...train your son and do the best that you can."

"Tsunade..." Minato starts to say warningly. But he was surprised when her hand reached out to his lips to silence him. "Believe me, if something does happen to him...I will do it myself..."

Looking into one another's eyes, an unspoken agreement occurred between the two adults, over a young man cursed to be a demon vessel.

"So when?"

"He is working on the one right now. When I feel he is ready, I will train him on the other. After all, it is part of who he is..."

"I see...until then, help him do it faster or make sure to get him to a point where in battle, it can emerge."

With that said, the two parted, their common worry was over whether or not they could train a boy in time to fight things that were beyond any normal human's control.


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 22_**

Naruto left with his team three days prior, and admittedly, Minato was worried. His son could not master it in time, but he had made incredible strides in learning the jutsu. He had managed, in a period of only a few hours after he relayed to him Tsunade's request, to change the shape of the Rasengan considerably.

For the first time, Minato felt something wonderful at a slip of the words that the youth probably had not realized he had said.

"It's changing Father! It's changing!"

He almost cried tears of joy.

He knew that more than likely, Naruto may have said it without realizing that he had. An accomplishment such as this was one to be thrilled with. Still, it was a moment he would treasure always. The first time he heard his son call him _father_...

Right now though, he was pacing the offices of the Godaime, who looked up at him with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Minato, he's fine. Naruto has not once failed to come back from a mission alive." The elder blonde woman smiled. "Believe in him...I do."

Taking comfort in her words, the former leader looked at her with a wry smile. "I do believe in him...still, I worry about him. Especially since you and Sakura told me more about the relationship he developed with the Uchiha."

"So not thinking about the Akatsuki?"

Chuckling a bit about it, he shook his head. "I do think about them, Tsunade, but right now, Naruto has Sakura and Kakashi with him. I trust those two with his life. I know they would not let anything happen to him."

"So why think about the Uchiha?"

Looking a little downcast, Minato gazed at the Fifth with a little bit of fear. "What you and the others have told me...Sasuke has the ability to break Naruto's spirit, as Naruto does his. Those kinds of bonds trouble me..."

"You mean because of that letter." Tsunade said gently. "Sasuke couldn't do it, Minato. And according to Yamato and the others in Naruto's team, he had a chance when they met all those weeks ago to do it again. He was right there next to Naruto with a sword...and he couldn't kill him."

"But he tried, and would have afterwards if Orochimaru had not of stopped him." He growled out.

"Believe in Naruto's faith, Minato." The Fifth replied softly. "I agree with you though, to be honest."

"You agree with me...?"

Sighing softly, the blonde woman stopped looking at the paperwork to turn her eyes up to the surprised man.

"Don't act so surprised about it, young man. But you see, the thing is, I believe in Naruto and Sakura's faith more. They both believe with all their hearts that the Uchiha can be saved." She said quietly. "And the heart is a pretty powerful thing..."

Listening to her words, Minato smiled. Kushina would have told him the same thing. Gazing out the window, he looked back on that time, years ago, when she had told him she was pregnant with their son...

_**Flashback...**_

A red headed woman hummed a tune of happiness as her husband walked through the door. Having just been told he was to be the next Hokage a month ago, he had been in a chipper mood ever since.

She idly wondered if she could make him pass out with what she was currently doing?

She had always been able to knit and sew, thanks to her skills gained as weaver. So when she and Minato had gotten married, she told him, in no uncertain terms, was he to _ever_ buy clothes again, save for underwear. She was going to make every outfit he ever wore.

Kushina grinned as she remembered the reaction of the council had seen the robes that she had made for her husband. She was overjoyed with the outcome of her work and she had even been employed by several of the council members to make several garments for them

So knitting with the dark blue yarn that she had woven his symbol in to with the orange, she couldn't help but smile when he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Um Kushina..."

"Yes Minato?"

"I can tell you are making more stuff for me...but aren't they a tad small?"

"No, they are the right size." The woman replied giggling softly. Her husband could be so dense sometimes.

"Kushina, these are so small, I mean they barely cover my foot."

"Minato! You dimwit, they are made for a baby!"

"Whose?"

Smiling, she began humming again as the blond man looks at it, and then at her. Repeating it a few more times, he began to realize. Her cheeks were rosier than usual and her skin had gained a healthier-than-usual glow. That, along with the fact that she was knitting baby clothes...with his symbol.

"Kushina...are you?"

"Uh huh..."

"I am..."

"Yep...."

Hearing a thump, Kushina looked to find her stoic and yet loveable husband passed out on the floor of their home.

_"Figures..."_

_**Flashback ends....**_

Chuckling in amusement, Minato was about to turn to Tsunade to try and convince her to let him do more things, when Shizune came rushing in, not realizing the other man was there.

"Tsunade-sama you must come. Sakura is asking for your help at the hospital."

"So everyone has returned?" The blonde woman stated with a gentle smile. Her eyes turning to Minato, Shizune finally notices him and started to fidget a little bit.

"See, I told you to believe in Naruto."

But the fact that the brunette was fidgeting only meant one thing to the blond...Naruto had been hurt and that though, had him immediately heading out the door

Rushing past her on his way to the hospital, he all but crashed into it, finding that somehow, his unnatural speed was starting to come back. He pushed that back for a later celebration as he rushed in.

Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, not to mention a couple of threats, Minato growled something about villagers who didn't know squat. Still, he had found where Sakura and Ino were treating not just Naruto...but Kakashi as well.

Running up to them, he looked in to find Naruto wincing in pain as Sakura looked at his arm. The two teammates chatting, Yamato realized who was beside him as Sai looked at the cloaked figure with a puzzled expression.

"He's all right..."

Hearing his voice, Sakura paused for a moment as both she and Naruto look up. A mixture of emotions on his face, Naruto was happy and yet at the same time, nervous. "Umm...Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto...?"

"I did it..."

Confused for a moment, Sakura and the others smiled. Tsunade walked in with Shizune trailing behind her, a halfway annoyed look gracing her face, they both paused to hear Naruto tell all of them about his fight with the Akatsuki called, Kakuzu. The three newcomers were terrified of how badly that man had almost beaten Kakashi, who was considered one of the best.

But they were also amazed that the one thing that had saved them, was also something that may not be able to be used but once...because in the few times he did it against this particular Akatsuki...

It had nearly destroyed his arm...

But it seemed the battle allowed Naruto to gather the new Jutsu and complete it. He now had the ability to use the **_Rasenshuriken._**


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 23**

Minato was laughing in amusement as Naruto shot glares of irritation towards him. Although the elder man was admittedly upset that Naruto could not train or do anything with him, he was pleased at one thing...

Because of the condition of his arm, Naruto was forbidden from doing anything hard for at least a week. Even missions were out of the question until Tsunade herself gave him clearance.

So he found himself looking for the youth, hoping that he could get him to just hang around with him, to get to know him....

After about an hour of searching, he slapped himself upside the head as he had forgotten the one thing Sakura had told him. Naruto had an insane passion for ramen. Going to this Ichiraku's, which the young medic ninja had stated he would often be, he found the blond teen groaning about the unique situation he was in.

Apparently, according to a villager who was watching in amusement, the youth known for his marathon eating habits, had been moping. With the cast on his arm and being forbidden from doing anything heavy for the next couple of weeks, the youth was in a depressed state.

So seeking solace in the one thing that had always made him feel better, he went, of course, to eat ramen. Where his problems only got worse....

"Being right handed SUCKS!" The blond teenager yelled in frustration as he had kept trying to eat his soup to no avail. About ready to approach with his offer of living in his home that Tsunade had just told him existed still, Minato paused as two of Naruto's teammates came up to join him.

Considering their timing, he growled in annoyance. Ever since he had returned, there had always been someone hovering around the youth, mothering him. If it wasn't Tsunade, it was either Sakura or Ino.

Watching as Sakura took pity on Naruto and helped him, the pink haired medic growled in irritation. Much to everyone's amusement, it seemed Sai had decided he was going to do the same thing.

"Naruto is not to use the new jutsu again unless consequences are dire. That's on orders from the Godaime."

Jumping at the sound of the voice behind him, Minato turned to find Kakashi looking at him. The serious look in Kakashi's eyes puzzled the former Hokage. Knowing that it was an answer to why that he sought, Kakashi calmly explained about the level of damage done to the Akatsuki prisoner.

"So the chakra of his wind element attacked all his cells?" Minato worded in surprise. "It did that kind of damage?"

"According to the Godaime it did. Shizune and two others worked on the prisoner themselves to verify. Every single one of his cells had been disconnected from his chakra. Not even Tsunade could reconnect that. When they were checking out Naruto's arm, although not disconnected, they were definitely strained in his case. And he only did that jutsu of his twice during the battle."

Confused somewhat but by the size of those chakra bandages wrapped around Naruto's arm, he understood that his injuries were severe. He looked thoughtful as ways to shield the youth from its apparent damage capabilities, started coming into his mind.

Still, he didn't realize until too late that he was getting pulled towards the trio of teenagers who were now bickering over who was going to feed Naruto.

Grabbing a stool, Kakashi was gently forcing Minato onto one, hood and all. The trio looked to find their sensei and his companion beside them for a moment before Naruto ends up with food shoved into his mouth.

Hence the bickering resumed...

Eventually it ends when Sakura and Sai leave to do other things for a bit. Silent as Minato and Kakashi place their orders, both men looked towards Naruto as the boy spoke.

"I will do it. You know...get stronger."

A single eyebrow rose from the copy ninja, who momentarily had his hand clamped over his former sensei's mouth. Both elder men watched as Naruto rubbed the bandages over his arm. Naruto turned to smile at them both.

"I will get stronger! Believe it!"

Watching the young man moved and walked away, Kakashi looked to Minato with a quiet gaze as the other man just stared at his son with a smile.

"He's a strong youth, Minato-sensei. Now you understand why we waited, do you not?"

Nodding his head simply, Minato paid no notice to the name that Kakashi had given him, inadvertently giving away his presence. The ramen stand owner smiled, but he said nothing. He had long since recognized the former Hokage, despite the hood. It was his stance and everything else that gave him away. But for some reason, he did not wish to be known, so he could live with that.

He was one of the few people who realized as Naruto grew, that a grave injustice was being done against the young boy. It did not take a scientist or an inventor to figure out who the fox child's father was. But none of them would say anything because the mentality of the people, at the time, had been against the child

Simply because of what was in him...

"Here's your food..." He grinned, placing a dish different from what he had ordered intentionally, in front of Minato. Both turned to eat, only to have Minato stare at his bowl in utter confusion. Kakashi was about to eat when he noticed the difference.

Before he could say something, the older man smiled...

"It's nothing Kakashi. It's just a message from a friend. He knows who I am..."

Grinning at the owner, Minato dove into the mixture of beef and vegetables noodles in his bowl. Rapidly eating it, he was off like a shot, yelling at the owner to give the copy ninja the bill. Said ninja began to sweat as he checked his pocketbook for cash. Teuchi shook his head in amusement.

"On the house this time, Kakashi. Seeing Naruto have a second chance at something is more then enough payment."

Saying nothing, Kakashi smiled and nodded his head, as both men turned momentarily to look at the figure running after the youth.

"Think he and Naruto will bond?"

"Considering that when a child is born, those first few moments of life is precious to bond with your son or daughter. A part of Naruto realizes that, Kakashi-san. Whenever Minato is around him, he knows that the man truly is his father, he is just having trouble accepting it. It is not everyday you find out that your idol, your hero, and the one responsible for your childhood are the same person."

"I see what you are saying..." The ninja replied reluctantly. "But Naruto seems to be taking it pretty well considering..."

"He is, and that's what scares me. Seventeen years can build up a lot of emotion, but as long as they have time, it can slowly come out. It is better for them that way. But if a bigger problem comes between those two...."

Confused for a moment at the ramen stand owner's words, it then dawned on the copy ninja what Teuchi meant. Right now, because of his injury, Naruto couldn't let out some of that bottled up emotion, some of that rage against Minato, a little bit at a time. The fights and the training had allowed the youth to burn up some of the excess steam, or frustration he had felt as a child against him, the man who sealed the beast within, despite his idolizing.

The fact that he is now essentially grounded did not bode well at all...

**_For at this tender time, one good fight over anything could destroy both father and son..._**

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

In a lair deep and underground, far from where the one they were once at, Sasuke Uchiha had decided enough was enough. His 'sensei' had nothing else to teach the youth.

Heading towards Orochimaru's rooms, Sasuke started to pull out his sword.

Opening and closing the main door, he looked at the sickly Snake Sannin with derision.

_**It was time**..._


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own Naruto…or its second arc Shippuudeen_

**_Chapter 24_**

Searching for a blond in orange and black, Minato found the youth sitting upon steps in front of an apartment building. His heart reached out to the young man who was running his hands over his arm again over and over. He reached out to grasp a shoulder.

"Naruto..."

Startled by his name being called, Naruto jerked away unintentionally when he realized who it was. He felt his heart hurting at the wariness and the slight anger in the bright blue eyes that mirror his own.

"What is it, Sensei?" The youth asked as he tried to remain calm. Naruto was not stupid by any sense. This man was the same one who had the power to seal Kyuubi within him.

So the seventeen year old who admittedly _wanted_ to know his father, having yearned for an actual family all his life despite his friends who had become his family, was being plagued by the child. The child who resented the man who did this to him, regardless of who he was. It hurt to find out that your own family; your own _father_ would seal a demon inside you.

_**"Especially one that would never let you forget**..."_ The fox chuckled inside him. The creature grinned from within its cage, the entertainment value of his jailer's situation amusing him.

"I...I just wanted to see how you were doing, Naruto." Minato said quietly, thus causing the fox youth to look up and growl a bit with anger that he had been fighting. Ever since he had found out everything, it was different now compared to before.

As the Fox had so eloquently been reminding him, he lost one outlet when Sasuke had left...and now he had lost another, even if it was for only a short time.

"I'm fine, as you can see. My arm is just messed up, that's all." Naruto replied. "Give it a day or two and my prisoner of sorts, will probably have it healed by then if he feels like it."

Lost for a moment by Naruto's comment, he looked at the youth to find his eyes flash a deadly red for a moment as a reminder.

"Well what are you still doing here, Sensei?" Naruto asked as he stood up. His hand reaching into his pocket, the youth fumbled with the keys to his small apartment. "It's not like I can train or anything with my arm busted."

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything later."

"No thanks..." Naruto replied as he dropped his keys. Reaching for them, he winced a bit in pain as he bent down wrong and his arm took a slight squeeze from his body. However, before he can get them again, Minato grabbed them within his hand and looked at his son with a questioning gaze.

"Which one is it?"

Snatching the keys away from his father, which he still refused to admit, Naruto fumbled with them once more. Finding the right one, he stuck in the lock to turn it. But was stopped when his hand covered his own....

"What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto?!"

Glaring at him with pent up anger, Minato let go and backed away with a pained expression on his face.

There had been anger and hatred directed at him before from his enemies. But then he had understood the reason, for he was doing something he did not like nor did he wish to do. This anger though...this anger from his own son was different.

Naruto turned away from him and jiggled the key in the lock, as he pushed the door open as he entered his small apartment. The youth pulled the key free from and promptly slammed it in Minato's face.

Standing there in front of that apartment for nearly twenty minutes, Kakashi eventually found his former teacher and friend, crying in heartbreak and pain. This was something that even he himself had never seen before on the former Hokage. Minato was very much like his son.

He was always happy, but for this kind of reaction, something had to have hurt. Hurt real bad...

"Minato-san..." Kakashi worded gently, as he approached the hooded man.

"You and the others were wrong, Kakashi..." The blond haired man choked out. "My son hates me. He doesn't want me around."

"That can't be true..." The Copy ninja said softly in an attempt to reassure and comfort. But as he looked up at him, the silvery haired man can't help but want to reach out, but the Yondaime fled. This kind of pain in the blond's eyes, he had seen once before...

Three years ago, at the Valley of the End...Naruto had that same look when he found out that Sasuke had left after their fight....

Loneliness...

The owner of Ichiraku was right...

He had said something after Kakashi had realized what he had meant when it came to emotions pent up for far too long. He said that the youth was getting ready to blow. Training and fighting recently with Jiraiya and others these past three years, allowed Naruto to focus on something else. He would think only of those things, and it helped him to forget, if only for a little while...

Take that away, and he was going to take it out on somebody...and hard.

When Sasuke had left originally, Naruto had gone on a pranking spree after he had gotten out of the hospital. The ANBU and some of the others had intended on going after the young teenager, but Kakashi had stopped them. He never knew why he did, but he stopped them.

Now he did. Naruto needed to release some of the rage, some of the pent up emotions that the battle had left him with. Losing Sasuke had hurt all of Team 7. Sakura was hurting as much as Naruto, but the young girl had an advantage that his other student had not. She had her family and her desire to not be weak anymore, hence the young woman's impromptu apprenticeship with Tsunade in the healing arts.

He himself had friends, and family and even Rin, who had come back for a little while to offer him comfort. A close friend, someone whom he could trust....

But Naruto's closest friend had just left after attempting to kill him...

With no one to really talk to, no one who could understand him...the only other way he could deal with his pain was to train, to fight and even to play jokes.

That was taken away from him, thanks to the Akatsuki. Naruto's ability to release pent up emotions was taken out for a few days. And unfortunately, Minato was going to be a prime target...

Walking up the steps to Naruto's apartment, Kakashi was going to do something, which he didn't intentionally do that often.

**_Interfere...._**

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

As Sasuke walked out of the room, Kabuto was standing there to its side in awe at the amount of blood he had found coming from underneath Orochimaru's door. Silent and unemotional as he walked by, Kabuto felt a shiver of oppressing power emanate from the Uchiha who ignored him.

"Which one are you..."

Turning around from his set path, Sasuke looked at the known traitor to flash his Sharingan eyes for but a moment...

"How...?"

"There is a new person in charge now..." Sasuke replied, as he looked at him. "And as to the how...lets just say I destroyed his immortality jutsu..."

Leaving it at that, Kabuto fell to the ground as the Uchiha walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 25_**

Approaching the door and knocking on it, Kakashi almost danced on his feet as he waited. His mind thoughtful on how he was going to talk, the copy ninja noticed the door creaked open...and then slammed shut again.

"Hmmm, he had to have been watching..." The silvery gray haired man mused. "He's going to be difficult then...should be interesting."

Making a Shadow clone to take his place, he silently teleports away. Kakashi knew his student pretty well in the fact that when he got moody, he's more or less focused on avoiding the, issue rather than the actual problem.

Watching the windows from the side to see Naruto pacing, he observed as the youth disappeared momentarily as his clone knocks again and waited. Repeating the action a few more times, the youth finally gets frustrated enough and stomps towards his door, giving Kakashi the excuse to slide in from behind.

"What in the world...a CLONE!" Naruto yelled as he whirled around to find his teacher and teammate relaxed on his couch.

"Yo!"

"GET OUT!"

"Nope, no can do..." The silvery haired jounin murmured as he brought his book out of his pocket.

"Kakashi-sensei..." The youth growled out, his eyes expressive and in pain. Kakashi continued to read the book but his body was alert. He might have to literally wrestle Naruto down to the ground before he would be willing to talk. Which meant...he might have to stay out of Tsunade and Sakura's sight, if Naruto's arm injured even worse. "I said GET OUT!"

Ignoring the youth on purpose, Kakashi heard the growling sound of aggravation. Trusting in his belief that Naruto would not call the fox demon's chakra, when he feels the youth reach for his arm to yank him out, Kakashi deftly flipped him onto his back upon the cushions.

Counting on that wince of pain to help him think twice, Kakashi was prepared though as Naruto, despite his arm, leapt at him in anger. Catching the youth and whirling him around, so that his back was to his chest, Kakashi firmly wrapped his arms around the youth's arms and waist.

Tightly holding on to him as he struggled, it went on and on for a good hour before Naruto exhausted himself and slumped against him.

"Why couldn't he just stay out of it...?"

Setting Naruto free gently onto his knees, Kakashi walked around to the side of his student and teammate to find tears coursing down his cheeks. Now was not the time for talking...but for listening.

"Why couldn't my father just stay out of my life? I got used to being on my own...I got used to having no family, no one really close to really turn to, but my friends. SO WHY COULDN'T HE JUST STAY OUT OF IT!?"

Watching as the youth pounding at the floor with his free hand, not caring about the pain his other arm is enduring, Kakashi waited silently for the pain and the rage to stop. His heart breaking for the young man, the ninja understood him a little better now.

Naruto had been suffering a long time in his loneliness. But ever since he had been placed with Sakura and Sasuke under his teaching, the youth, despite his brash loudness, had been opening up.

It would explain that quiet grief which Naruto had in the hospital after Sasuke had left. He remembered Jiraiya telling him when he brought Naruto back, that he had considered the Uchiha the first meaningful bond he had ever made. The fact that Sasuke had tried to break it by attempting to kill him had hurt Naruto deeply.

Naruto was afraid of making a bond with his father, a bond such as one that he had with Sasuke.

Allowing the boy to sob away his pain, he bid his time. Shortly after they begin to subside, Kakashi turned Naruto's chin towards him. "He just wanted to be with you, Naruto..."

"But why, Kakashi-sensei...why now?"

"Why not? You are his son and he loves you."

"Love me? He doesn't love me...hell, he hardly knows me." The youth muttered as he struggled to get up off the floor. His knees were some what weak from his exertions. Kakashi stood up to give him a hand, which although he did not want to...he took.

"Then let him get to know you..."

"I don't want him to!"

Sighing as the youth retreated to his kitchen to get himself a drink of water, Kakashi looked the youth over. Although the pain and the rage is still there, he also saw something else.

Confusion...

"What do you want then, Naruto?" Kakashi murmured quietly. "A part of you wouldn't be agonizing over him being here now, if that part didn't want to have him in your life."

"But I don't!" The blond protested, his hand clenched around the plastic cup, to the point that Kakashi was glad it was not made of actual glass.

"Then why are you not telling him that?" The Ninja said carefully. "If you truly don't want Minato in your life Naruto, then tell him. Don't put him through this..."

"But I can't tell him...I don't want to hurt him..." The youth responded. "I just want him to get the hint...to leave me alone."

"Then you have to tell him that, Naruto...he's hurting right now because he thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate him! Or at least I don't think I do..." The fox youth confusedly replied. "I'm..."

"Scared?"

Looking up at the ninja, who in a single word sums up the riotous emotions in his soul... There is anger and there is a pain, from his childhood. Kindness, friendship and love radiated from those memories of his dearest friends....

But when he thought of the Fourth, the one who sealed the demon inside him, the one responsible for sealing the demon inside him, and most of all, the one responsible for his existence...he felt confusion and fear.

"You are scared, aren't you...?" Kakashi stated gently. "Scared of him doing to you what Sasuke did...betraying you for someone else."

"He did already betrayed me for Konoha, Kakashi-sensei. He already did it once by putting the fox demon inside me, why won't he do it again? He will inadvertently find some other way to make my life a living hell." Naruto replied with bitterness.

The emotional drain on the youth was visible now. Kakashi could see the hurt and the pain as those words were spoken. All though Naruto understood the reasons as to _why_ he was chosen as the vessel of the nine-tailed fox, the fact of the matter was that Naruto felt betrayed when he learned his own father was the one who did it to him.

Approaching the youth with his arm outstretched, Kakashi decided it is time to leave Naruto alone with his thoughts. At this point, the youth would be hard pressed to understand and to hear things from Minato's point of view, save for the statements he was about to make...

"Ask yourself this; you know he is your father...you now have someone who wants to honestly and truly be there for you in ways that your friends have not been able to fulfill, Naruto. Are you really willing to give that up because you are scared?"

Kakashi vanished from the young man's apartment as he quickly completed the seals for a teleportation jutsu, leaving a confused and lonely youth to think on what was said.

In the meantime, he went off in search of his friend and ex-sensei, to make sure that the other man, in his grief, had not done anything stupid....


	27. Chapter 27

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 26_**

Minato ran as the image of his son slamming the door in his face hit him over and over again. His emotions running wild with pain and heartache, he just needed to get away. Unaware of the attention he was bringing himself, the hooded figure that is the fourth started to glow yellow.

His feet moving towards the Hokage tower, he didn't realize that he was giving away his very presence, until he felt himself pulled to the side by the ANBU Wolf.

"If you are going to use that skill Yondaime-sama, at least do it from where no one can see you."

Startled for a moment by the other man's statement, Minato listened as villagers began to speak...and he didn't like what he heard.

**_"Did you see that? It's the ghost of the Yellow Flash!"_**

**_"Really?!"_**

**_"Maybe he's come to get rid of that demon for us!"_**

**_"That would be great! The Yondaime taking vengeance on the thing that took his life!"_**

Silent as insult after insult was said about the boy he loved so much, the older man looked to Wolf. Despite actually not able to show his pity, Minato could feel the ANBU's sorrow.

"Is it always like this for him?"

Silence was his only answer as the ANBU just gazed at him. The urge to swing or to do something is strong within Minato, but he held it in check. Turning around, he ran again, this time as his hidden guard disappeared.

Now approaching the Hokage tower, Minato entered the building. Others backed away as they saw the hooded man once more, it was Shizune who gasped in sorrow as she sees the pain on his face.

Gathering him into her arms, the brunette gave him a hug of comfort, which he accepted. Entering the offices alongside her, Tsunade looked up to see the sad face of her old friend...

Remaining quiet as he sat, Tsunade sent Shizune away. The younger woman understood why and quietly exited as the blonde woman reached deep into a drawer to pull out a bottle of sake and two glasses.

"One shot or two to start with?"

"How about a two shot, doubled?" Minato replied as Tsunade's eyes widened.

"That bad?" The woman asked gently, her eyes staring at him with sadness as she pours their drinks. Handing a glass to Minato, she watched him down in it less then a minute. "I take that as a yes. Want to tell me about it?"

"My son...he hates me..." He whispered as he took the bottle from the blonde woman and poured himself another. Tsunade looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and disbelief. Her eyes softened a moment later; she looked at her predecessor with a gentle smile.

"I don't believe that Naruto has the ability to hate anywhere in his body, Minato."

"You didn't see that look he gave me..." The blond haired man murmured. "It hurt..."

"It was because he's scared of you...."

Both Hokage turned to find the Copy ninja leaning back against a wall by an open window. The silvery-haired man approached and fell into a chair next to the Hokage. As Tsunade offered him a shot with an extra glass she pulled out, he nodded his head in acceptance.

"What do you mean...he's scared of me?" Minato asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

Gazing at the other two as Tsunade handed him his glass, Kakashi took it in one gulp before saying one name....

"Sasuke."

Understanding dawned in Tsunade's eyes, she looked to her friend and predecessor with a kind smile. "You need to find a way to reassure him, Minato. Not right now...but later." The blonde woman replied softly.

"But I don't understand. What is he afraid of? And what does it have to do with...." As realization hit, Minato remembered words he had overheard Iruka tell him as well as others.

To Naruto, Sasuke was his first friend and more to the point, they had formed a bond of brotherhood with all their fighting.

"He's afraid that if he gets to know me, I will betray him...." Minato whispered. "But I'm his father! Doesn't he realize that I won't do that to him!"

"The fox, Minato...the fox..." Tsunade murmured quietly. "Kakashi, I am betting will vouch for me when I say that am I not right?"

Nodding his head, the copy ninja looked over at his former teacher with a pained and sad expression in his gaze. Not really wanting to say anything, the Fifth instinctively knew what he was referring to, as one who saw said youth as her brother of sorts.

"But he accepted it! I heard him with my own ears! He knew the reasons and accepted it."

"Minato, there is acceptance...and then there is **_acceptanc_e.** He may understand, but you must remember, Konoha did not treat him well in the beginning because of the Kyuubi within him. You were the one who put it there...to Naruto, you in a sense, betrayed him just like Sasuke did." Tsunade said gently. Having stood up to hug Minato from behind, saying those words as gently as possible, she nodded to Kakashi to be ready, just in case.

"He's confused now. Sasuke put his vengeance in front of their friendship, and that hurt Naruto. He knows you are a former Hokage and knows that you put Konoha in front of your chance to raise him. He understands that, I think, he just...doesn't want to feel that again. Like he wasn't wanted..."

But instead, the Copy Ninja was not needed as the words Tsunade said flowed through Minato's mind and stayed there. The tears were once again returning as the meaning soaked through. His heart hurt at the thought of the youth wanting nothing to do with him.

"I suppose he doesn't want me around..." Minato choked out and instead of pouring the sake, he drank it straight from the bottle. "I mean, my betrayal must hurt worse...I, his own father, put the demon in him that ruined his life!"

"Minato...it may hurt him, but so did Sasuke's leaving. And you know from what we have told you, that Naruto is determined to get his friend back. Naruto is determined to make Sasuke come home." Tsunade said as she comforted him. "Can you not believe that some part of Naruto wants you in his life? He has had plenty of times to chase you away, did he not?"

"Yes...he has."

"If Naruto truly did not want you around, Minato, he would let you know as he had let others know. Just be patient with Naruto..." Tsunade gently stated with a smile. "Right now he has years of anger against you. I was afraid when he burst, that he would do something far worse."

"What do you mean?"

"His emotions are tied into releasing the Fox's power Minato-sensei. If Naruto had truly hated you and considered you his enemy, you would not even be alive." Kakashi answered warmly, much to the embarrassed expression of the Fifth.

"Despite Kakashi's ways of saying it, Minato, he is right. Naruto is the type to fight back against things he hates. The fact that he hasn't fought you or anything, believe in that. A part of Naruto does want you in his life, Minato. There is a little boy somewhere in there that desperately needs his father...."

Taking another swig from the bottle, Minato looked at the woman with a quiet, forlorn hope. "I hope you are right...god I hope..."

_**Six hours later**..._

Kakashi smiled gently, as he picked up a passed out Minato. Tsunade was sleeping at her desk and the only reason both were like this, was that his former sensei needed to get drunk. Although it was highly unlike him, Kakashi could understand why Minato did so. He needed to forget about the pain.

So as he managed to get the other man over his shoulders, the ninja stealthily left the tower as quiet as he possibly could. Knowing Minato had been offered his former home to move back into, Kakashi had a better idea at the moment.

Moving down the street, the few villagers that were out and about this late at night looked at him with a puzzled expressions. After all, he did have someone thrown over his shoulder. Still, it was none of their business....

Approaching the house that both men had been at earlier, Kakashi knocked it loudly to awaken its occupant.

As the blonde youth opened the door sleepily, Kakashi headed straight for the couch to place his load upon it.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the hell is he doing here?"

"He doesn't really have a place to stay, Naruto." The Ninja replied quietly. "And I don't have any room. My apartment is a little smaller than yours."

"But what about the hospital? He's been there all this time."

"Another patient needs the room..."

"Anyway, it's just for right now, Naruto. Let him stay..." The ninja hastily said with a smile as he disappeared. "BYE!"

"Kakashi wait! Find some place else!"

Growling in irritation at the Ninja that had left as fast as he whirled in, Naruto looked at the person upon the couch. Prepared to ignore him and go to bed, he couldn't help but feel the cool air and watch as the other man shivered a bit.

Feeling guilty despite his animosity towards his father at the moment, Naruto had a silent debate within himself over what he should do.

Getting what he needed off his bed before he regretted it, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket. Arranging it so that the older man his head was on top of the pillow and the blanket covered him, Naruto went back to his room to sleep.

Although he did not want him there...he would not deny him a pillow and a blanket....


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own Naruto…_

**_Chapter 27_**

Minato awoke to not only the sounds of someone making noise; he also woke with a massive hangover. His head pounding, the former Hokage sat up and immediately regretted it, as it made the headache he had gotten even worse.

The noise getting a little louder, causing him growl in irritation at whoever was making it. But the growl turned to one of shocked surprise as a mug of something hot was thrust in front of him.

"Here."

Stunned, he looked up to find his son staring at him with obvious animosity. The older man just sat there in surprise.

"Fine, if you don't want it..." The blond youth was irritated as he moved to pour it out. He looked up as Minato's hand grasped his wrist and hand that held the cup of tea.

"Wait Naruto! I do...thank you." The older man whispered as he took the mug gratefully.

The tea was familiar in scent. More than likely, it was the concoction Jiraiya had used often when he was out training his students. Ask anyone who was his student though, and they would say 'what training?' Even though he did teach them some powerful stuff, a fair amount of the time would also be spent curing a drunken Toad Sage of his hangover in the morning.

"Remedy number 3?"

"Hmmmph...I had forgotten you learned from Ero-sennin." The youth commented. Turning around, the young blond went back into the kitchen for a few minutes to clean up his mess. Banging around, he looked up in the middle of doing dishes to find Minato groaning slightly, but nevertheless, standing up.

"I won't betray you..."

His knuckles whitened as they tightened around a drawer handle. Naruto managed to fight off a remark that simmered on the tip of his tongue, and instead remained silent, going back to cleaning his small kitchen. "If you need the bathroom, it is the first door down the hall on the left."

"Naruto...I..."

"Leave me be..." The youth muttered, his resentment strong and clear in his voice. Minato, for the first time in a while, fought back, for he now realized another way to get his son to acknowledge him...And for him to atone for his mistakes, as Kushina had said. Once when he was trying to figure out how to stop two of his students from fighting one another...Kakashi and Obito, she had told him ...

_"Sometimes when the pain gets to be too much...when you lose control of what you know, all you can do is ask for forgiveness the only way you or they know how. Whether it is with words...or the occasional fist..._

"No..."

Blue eyes narrowed in anger as his son glared at him. "Get out of my home!"

"No..."

Not caring for once that he had a hangover, or at the location of where they were, Naruto began to glow a deadly shade of red. Part of him could hear the demon within the seal encouraging the youth to fight, to get vengeance...for ruining both their lives.

The bandages on Naruto's arm burned away, and Minato, despite his headache, was now sober and alert. Shortly thereafter, he was flying against a wall as his son lunged at him. His eyes red now, and the whisker marks more defined, the older of the two blonds could feel his own chakra, although weaker, growing stronger in sheer leaps and bounds.

Flipping Naruto over, and onto his back, the youth hissed is rage, leaping for his opponent again. His hand opened as claws tried to emerge, Minato felt that familiar sensation and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Re-emerging behind him, Minato's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, tightening as the youth struggles. He didn't notice until he felt their arms pulling at his own, that his son had managed to summon shadow clones.

Either way now, both began emitting tremendous amounts of chakra. Their two ANBU guards made a move to break it up, yet hesitated at the same time. Both want to do their jobs, having been ordered to protect both from harm, even if it was from themselves. Yet at the same time, being the only two to know what was fully going on with them, they understood that this had been long overdue. So they decide to invoke a law that was seldom used anymore.

They were going to override the Hokage's Orders...

So as Kakashi came running, as do several other ninja, both Wolf and Hawk leapt down and shake their heads no.

"It is needed..."

"Do not interfere..."

The Copy Ninja was angry as they observed Naruto being thrown out a window, his body covered in welts and bruises of all kinds. He watched as the fox child leapt back through with a snarl.

"They could kill each other!" The ninja roared. "If you do that, you are breaking your orders!"

"When we believe that they intend to do that, we will stop them, Kakashi-senpai. As to our orders, we invoked the law of ANBU override..."

Having once been a member of the prestigious guard himself, Kakashi growled in anger. That law was passed should the Hokage ever become too much for the people, the ANBU would be given power, should they see fit, to assassinate him or her without orders.

The chakra fluctuations pulsing even more so now, Minato and Naruto both came crashing through the door, the other ninja that had gathered were in awe as the older of the two combatants kicked hard and into his own son's stomach. Some thrilled at the demon they believe Naruto to be is getting punished, they also wondered why the other was yelling as tears of pain and regret flow from his eyes.

"Naruto, I will not betray you!"

"LIAR!"

By this time Sakura and Ino had finally joined the small gathering around Naruto's home, followed by Hinata and several of Naruto's friends. Both young medics were confused at what was going on. Seeing the battle they attempt to stop it, but were prevented by Kakashi and the ANBU, much to their surprise.

"Let us through Kakashi-sensei!" Shouted Sakura as she fought the older ninja to get to her friends and bash their heads in herself for being idiots. "They are going to outright kill each other!"

"No they won't..."

Turning at the sound of Kiba's voice, the Hound Ninja, shook his head sadly. "I don't smell any killing intent at all... What I smell is rage...a lot of it. And something else..."

Gazing at him, Kiba had one question that startled many in the pile, as some recognized the other fighting Naruto and cheered him on in hopes of the demon brat's death. "That other guy, he's Naruto's father isn't he?" The young ninja questioned. "Because they smell related." Akamaru whom he sat upon gave a loud woof in agreement to his partner's statement.

Trying to think of something, _anything_ to distract the crowd from Kiba's question, Kakashi struggled to find a suitable answer. In the end, it did not matter, as Sakura and Hinata spilled it.

_"**Yes, he's his father, Kiba! Now please, help us get through**! _**_We have to stop them from fighting! We have to stop them before they regret it!"_ **


	29. Chapter 29

_I don't own Naruto_

**_Chapter 28_**

Kiba, as well as many others, were shocked at the two girls' statement. The adults, who had recognized their former Hokage step forward to deny it. But at that moment, Minato was thrown into their midst by the young man. His hood finally fell off and most of the children and Naruto's classmates talked excitedly.

But it is the third's grandson and his friends, who made the adults that have refused to accept Naruto, realize that they may have made the biggest mistake of their lives....

"Wow! That guy looks like the Boss!" Konohamaru chirped excitedly. Moegi and Udon, who were his two teammates, peeked out from in between Shikamaru and Chouji's bodies.

"Really?" Moegi questioned inquisitively.

Udon is busy looking at the two fighting thoughtfully. He nodded his head as he spoke, "If you put the scars that boss has on that older guy, you get an adult version of the Boss, Moegi. So Sakura-san and Hinata-san have to be right! That hooded guy is Naruto-boss's Dad. And considering Kiba-san is part of the Inuzuka clan, his nose has no reason to lie to him. So he has confirmed it as well. Boss and whoever that guy is he is fighting are father and son."

The adults whom had long since wished for Naruto's death, began to pale at Udon's logic.

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, came forth then, his own eyes sad with pity and remorse, as this was something he had feared would happen. Especially once he has recognized the former Hokage just yesterday. Naruto had bottled up so much resentment...so much pain...

To paraphrase some of the older ninjas...he was a therapist of sorts to many of the children in Konoha. There wasn't a day that went by when a child hadn't come into his little shop crying or was angry about something. Like the adults, who had their bars...the children had him.

He knew, when the time came, the ANBU would step in and separate the two combatants with relative ease.

Still, something else that had long been overdue, needed to be done. "It is amazing what a ten year old child notices compared to an adult these days, isn't it, everyone? I never said anything, despite what I noticed about Naruto as he grew up. And you know why? Because all of you would have found some way to kill me if I had defended that young man from what you did to him growing up!"

Some of the adults shrank back from his words, but others who were of like mind with the ramen stand owner, forced them to stay with aide from the ANBU reinforcements. Forced them to listen...

"Haruno! Was it not you who was constantly cursing against this boy because of Sakura being with him on a team growing up? Were you not always trying to make her hate him?"

Sakura, hearing this being said paused in mid struggle to turn and look at her father. Her own memories floating through her head, she glared at him with a mixture of anger and pity.

"I do remember that, Dad..." The pink haired ninja commented with a quiet rage. "And for a while, I did what you told me, but I got to know him. Naruto may be oblivious and an idiot sometimes, but I trust him with my life!"

"Sakura...I just wanted what was best for you..."

"Bullshit!" The young woman stated. "You always told me never to judge anything by what I saw. You are a humongous hypocrite! Newsflash father! Tsunade told me his secret! And you know what, I don't care! Naruto is my friend and comrade!" Sakura turned around, ashamed of the man who is her father,.

Kiba and the others looked at their own families who share some of the same guilt ridden expressions on their faces, which Haruno-san has on his own.

"I remember that too." Kiba commented, looking at his mother. Turning his eyes away from the fight to look at the woman, who shrank away from his stare.... "You always told me Naruto smelled tainted and foul...but he never did. Naruto always smelled like ramen! Which, given the amount that he eats, doesn't really surprise me. But still mother...you always said trust your nose. Well I'm trusting mine, mom, and it tells me to say screw you. Naruto is one of my good friends and I believe in him."

Shino and Shikamaru nodded and smiled as others their age look at their families who felt guilty. The two had long since put two and two together when it came to the loudmouth ninja. Shino, through his bugs, had discovered it on a mission that the youth had done and said nothing until he got home.

Shortly after arriving, he had gone to see Tsunade, and the Fifth had told Shino the truth alongside a surprised Shikamaru. Being the genius that he is, he knew Tsunade felt that with the trouble between them, Sound, and Akatsuki, the young man would need this knowledge in advance about how to use Naruto's abilities to his best advantage.

"You know, my daughter asked me something not too long ago..." The voice of the Hyuuga stated softly as he arrived. He too, watches the fight with pity and remorse in his heart...

"She asked me a simple question. Do you remember what it was, Hinata?"

"Yes Father. I had simply asked you, _**'what would you have done if it was you and me in Naruto-kun's and Minato-san's position, all those years ago**._"

"Now that all of you know that the Fourth, Tsunade's predecessor, is Naruto's father, what would you have done the night that Kyuubi attacked? What would you have done if you were in his position, knowing what you know now about how your child would be treated?" Hiashi said quietly. "And seeing now that if you survived, how that child you loved with all your heart would react?"

Turning around, the fight continued as Minato kicked Naruto into a building where he hit harder then before. Sakura had recognized that chakra form and sobbed; it was much like her own that kick.... The villagers and other ninja watched as this happens, hearing Hiashi and his daughter's words over and over. Some of those parents realized that their _own_ children were of an age close to Naruto, and despite everything, they now looked at the blond in a new light...

One that was filled with regret and sorrow.

Kiba's own mother started to cry once again and her son glared at her. She could feel the disgust rolling off of him in waves as her own rose. Now that she thought about it, she to would have done the same thing the Yondaime had done. She would have picked her own son...

Opening her eyes to what she had helped to create, she says a silent prayer and hoped that everything would be all right. Not only did she hope to earn Kiba's forgiveness in this matter, but that of Naruto and Minato as well.

Struggling to get up as Minato approached, bruised and battered, Naruto screamed.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? YOU RUINED MY LIFE BECAUSE OF THE DAMN FOX!"

"Because you are my son..." The older blond stated with tears of pain and sadness in his eyes. Holding his arm, as Naruto had all but broken it; the older man approached, and fell to his knees. Both were unaware of the audience their fight had given them, and of the emotions that range from sadness and rage to pity...

"And I am sorry. I had wanted you to be a hero Naruto...that was my wish. I had wanted the villagers to know that my son was the one protecting them from harm. Instead, the opposite happened...they blamed you son...they blamed you for every little thing that went wrong. I am sorry...so sorry..." He states over and over again as he pulled a battered and bruised Naruto into his arms.

The youth who struggled more this time against his embrace, began to cry himself, his arms slowly wrapping around the older man with a mixture of defeat and need.

Watching that it was ending, the ANBU released Naruto's friends and medics twenty minutes later. Hinata ran to their side with Sakura and Ino, and grasped Naruto and Minato's hands within her own. Her pale lilac eyes filled with tears when a gentle squeeze from the young girl was given to the youth.

"Y-you have given me strength, Naruto-kun. Please...will you and Minato-san take some of mine now?" The young woman whispered while she blushed.

A gentle smile was all that is needed as Naruto accepted her offer. Sakura and Ino looked at one another with tears of joy mixed with looks of irritation. As both their hands begin to glow green, the villagers backed away as a tirade of anger from both medics pierced the air.

"Naruto, what was the big idea doing that, you idiot!?" Sakura yelled. "You just got home with a messed up arm, you moron, and then you go and bust up his!?"

Ino yelled and ranted at Minato in the same fashion, having bonded with the older man. The crowd, which had started dispersing, let out a little bit of laughter as both looked sheepish.

Grumbling about idiots taking after idiots, the two girls smiled and hugged their charges with happiness.

"Are things going to be better now that you two got that out of your system?" Ino asked as Hinata helped Naruto get up while Sakura did the same for Minato.

Both looked at one another, they still saw problems that needed to be worked out, yet at the moment...one big problem was now out of the way.

"To be honest, I don't know Ino..." Minato whispered as he looked at the young man beside him. "I think Naruto and I need to take this one step at a time. Is that all right with you, Naruto?"

Although hesitant, there was a hint of a hopeful smile now within the bright blue eyes. "Yes...father."

"Well that's a start if I ever heard one! How about you Sakura, Hinata?" Ino piped in as Minato smiled warmly.

"You better believe it, Ino...you better believe it..." The pink haired medic replied as Hinata blushed when she was pulled into a hug by the father and the son. Whispering to the blonde medic, Sakura giggled something else.

"And I think Hinata will play a role in that, if I can believe what I am seeing. She might be the quiet influence Naruto needs to be able to bond with Minato-san..."


	30. Chapter 30

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 29_**

Tsunade was irritated as words of the fight spread back to her a couple hours later. Stomping out of Hokage tower to go look for those two, she couldn't help but smile. Her two apprentices seemed to have everything under control. Sakura and Ino had both blonds by their ears, pulling the protesting males towards the hospital.

Several of their friends followed, giggling, with smiles on their faces. The Fifth heard her young friend yelling for Hinata to save him as Minato pleaded with Ino to release him. Setting her face stern and angry, even though she was far from it, the older woman stalked her prey like a cat chasing mice.

"Uh oh..." Naruto gulped. "Uhhh, hi Baa-chan..."

"Don't Baa-chan me, Naruto! What did I tell you about your arm?" The elder blonde twitched in anger. However, before the Fox could respond, she whirled on the elder, who whimpered somewhat behind Ino.

"And you, Minato Namikaze! Did I not tell you to _avoid_ any heavy fighting until your body is fully recharged?"

"But Tsunade..." Both father and son said in unison. The Fifth pulled on the other ears, allowing Sakura and Ino to let go, as she yanked both firmly into the hospital. A giggling Hinata and a laughing Hiashi followed closely behind. The two women laughed at the situation, but they soon find themselves surrounded by those who didn't yet know Naruto's secret.

Kiba, Ino, Chouji...even Konohamaru and his friends, all wore curious stares. All of them looked to the two medic ninjas with questions in their gaze. But it was Neji, who had come with Hiashi to investigate the fight, who asked the question that was on the mind of others.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Neji asked.

"I know that guy is Naruto's father, their blood scents are too similar for them not to be related. And on top of that, I heard people saying that he was the Fourth Hokage? Ain't he supposed to be dead?" The Hound Ninja asked curiously.

"Err...uh...." The pink haired girl was at a loss for words since it is a secret. Shizune, who had been at the hospital when Tsunade dragged in Minato and Naruto inside, came out. The older brunette woman shook her head, gesturing for the two to come in. Sakura thanked the gods for being saved by the bell...figuratively speaking, of course.

Wandering in, they found both blonds grumbling as the Fifth and some ANBU prevented their escape.

"Baa-chan, I'm fine! That damn you-know-what decided to heal me this morning!"

"Look brat, I don't care if the fox did or not! We are CHECKING THAT ARM!" The elder blonde yelled. In the meantime, as the Fifth was distracted, Minato was going to try and make his escape...

Only to find Shizune and two certain medics blocking his path. Giving a small sound of fear, the former Hokage found himself tackled to the bed.

"And where do you think you are going?" Ino growled in irritation.

Sakura was already rolling up her sleeves as Shizune was already making jutsu signs, that by some instinct, the older man knew was going to hurt.

"Aaah, you wouldn't do that to an old friend would you Shizune?" The blond plead. "Please...be nice..."

"Sorry Minato-san, you shouldn't have gotten into that fight."

Shortly thereafter, any and all walking by the hospital would wonder if it was a hospital or not.

Why?

For hours, you could hear screams of pain....

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Sasuke was holding a tournament of sorts, in the Sound village. Many had not realized that their so-called leader was dead and the Uchiha was expected to make an appearance, according to Kabuto, to make them think that their former leader was still alive.

Not that it mattered. In his opinion, most of these villagers were weak, compared to him. He wanted to announce to these foolish men and women that their precious Sannin was dead. However, Kabuto had made a valid point; they would be useful in tracking down his brother.

Brother...

Observing with a cold, emotionless stare, Sasuke found himself drifting to a certain blond youth from his former life. One where he remembers all the fighting he had done, but compared to nowadays, it was fighting that had meant something to him.

A meaningful fight; the only kind of fights where he felt alive...where he felt like his old self.

"Kabuto...."

"Yes Sasuke-sama?" His eyes flashed the Sharingan in a moment of irritation, Sasuke glared at the man he didn't trust with eyes of a cold-hearted devil.

"I want our best spy sent to Konoha..."

"Whatever for?"

Simply looking at him, Kabuto smiled and nodded his head. "Aah, you wish for news of him and how he is doing. Sasuke, I thought you got past all that in your training?"

The Sharingan returned, reflecting the anger of its user, causing Kabuto to back away in fear. "As you wish. I shall send our best to Konoha right away."

Sasuke turned his head back to the tournament and watched...


	31. Chapter 31

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 30_**

Naruto grimaced in pain as he tried to turn his arm. The fox was amused at the discomfort he felt, and was refusing to do anything to ease it this time. Looking towards the other man, Naruto still found it hard to call him father. They still have so much to sort through...so much...

"N...Naruto-kun?"

Looking up at Hinata, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Since his return, he had long since realized that he felt a strong friendship with Sakura and nothing else. In fact, he was quite surprised to find out that she was, in fact, going out with Lee while walking with her after having lunch at Ichiraku.

Since then, well...things had been different for him. He found the quiet, shy Hyuuga heiress to be relaxing. He didn't have to fake anything around her and she listened to him. Most girls didn't....

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

Watching her blush, Naruto waited patiently as she tilted her head, her pale eyes looking at him shyly, "Would you...would you like to go do something later?"

Nodding his head, the young woman blushed more and the two began to speak. Unaware of Minato watching, not to mention, groaning a little, the older man couldn't help but smile alongside Hiashi as they observed them.

"What are you going to do now that the secret of your return is out?" The Hyuuga asked. "The other council members are already clamoring for you and Tsunade-sama to work together on running Konoha. Some of them also want you to get rid of your son."

Growling at that one sentence, Minato gestured for Hiashi to follow him into a different room. Closing the door behind him to make sure that they are alone, he looked to the elder man with a touch of anger.

"The day I get rid of my son will be the day _hell_ freezes over, Hiashi. Who the hell is after my son on the council?"

"Danzou, mostly..." Hiashi replied. "He does believe Naruto is your son, do not worry about that. What he also believes though, is that Naruto will betray Konoha because of the Uchiha."

Minato was stunned at this statement, yet he could not shake the words. His anger filled him as he looked to Hiashi though he remained calm. "Danzou is after my son..."

"It is the reason why Sai apparently joined Team Kakashi anyhow. It seems he was originally sent to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha and your son as well." Hiashi replied. "But apparently, the youth had grown attached to the bond that Sakura and Naruto shared in their concern for Sasuke."

"How did you find this out?"

"I have my sources. I do not trust Danzou at all..." The Hyuuga replied. "Something about him is not right..."

"Does the Godaime know about this?"

"She is the one who originally asked me, because it seems she does not trust him either. But by then, I had already taken some measures." The Hyuuga replied. "I have managed to block him in many measures so far since your return...he has been trying steadily to get rid of Tsunade..."

As the two men discuss the situation that is the council, the two young adults that had left the hospital. They grimaced when they saw the mess that was once Naruto's apartment began to clean up. However, they were stunned when Sakura, along with some of the villagers, had come to...help them?

"Sakura?"

The pink haired medic shrugged and sets about sweeping some glass and drywall into a pile. An older woman, which Naruto didn't know, gave him a gentle smile before yanking her husband inside, giving orders for him to fix part of the wall.

Kiba then arrived with his arms loaded with food alongside Teuchi and his daughter. The two grinned at one another and Kiba went off into the kitchen with Ayame, who waved hello.

"What's going on, Kiba...?"

"I don't know Naruto, but trust me when I say that the fight you had with your old man has opened a lot of eyes, thanks to your little fan club."

Confused for a moment, Hinata smiled, knowing what Kiba is talking about. Helping Sakura out, the two girls watch and smile as Konohamaru and his friends enter to help clean up. After Kiba is done speaking, Naruto whirled on the trio and gathers them close for a hug.

The villagers around him smiled. Maybe they were wrong all these years...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Sasuke watched as Kabuto sent a woman off and on her way with a message to someone. Although the dark haired youth didn't show it, once again, he found himself thinking of the past. Ever since he had taken out the Snake Sannin in his own immortality jutsu, he had found himself regaining more of what he had tried to destroy within him...

Which was odd...

All the training he had done with Orochimaru should have prevented that from happening.

Yet ever since he went into that dimension....

Getting up and ignoring those around him, the youth headed towards the Sannin's personal library. Somewhere in those scrolls and books had to be notes on that jutsu. Because theoretically, he is beginning to wonder about something...

Could that jutsu have had a side affect on the survivor?

Entering the library, he sensed many seals upon its protected treasures. Sasuke sighed in exasperation. He knew that he would be busy deactivating them for the next few days. He began the task of unraveling each seal, one by one. As he did, he could not help but think of a dream he had been having recently...

Shaking his head to get rid of the pleasant warmth which the dream had always given him, he still couldn't help but be disturbed by the happy feeling it had given his lonely soul...

A part of it frightened him. He was shown two paths that he could take in this dream. Both led to the same conclusion. But at the same time, had different emotions to them....

One was of warm and filled with life. In his mind, that was the part that represented his past...

The other was of red blood and destruction...war and death. That represented his brother, his future...

He had been constantly dreaming this ever since he had left Konoha years ago. It had stopped for a few years, but since he had killed his sensei, they had been steadily coming back...

**_It was unsettling..._**

Freeing his mind once more of those thoughts, he hurriedly went through the seals of protection that Orochimaru had placed all over the library. Besides finding out about that jutsu, maybe he could find out about others.

He knew that the snake had to have been holding something back from him.

And he was determined to find it...as he searched, he didn't notice how the curse seal seemed to be changing...


	32. Chapter 32

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 31_**

It had been three days since his fight with his father and well, although there was an uncomfortable tension between him and Minato still, it wasn't as bad as it was before. Even that blasted Kyuubi grudgingly respected his former adversary, which was surprising for a change.

His place was fixed up, thanks to Teuchi and some of his neighbors. It seemed what Kiba had told him was starting to come true. Although a lot of the villagers were still hesitant to approach him, some had come to tell them they were sorry...

Sakura's father had led that group, although according to his friend, the young medic had to practically and literally twist his arm to make him see reason for a change.

But there were still some...some that refused to think he was nothing but a demon....

Ever since the revelation that he was the Yondaime's son that day, many had approached him or his father to just look at him. And that's all they did...

It was weird...

Even more so...

He was getting Sasuke's FAN CLUB!

Twice, he had gotten chased by those girls now, and had to hide in someone's home or jump to the rooftops to evade them. Deep down, he knew they did it simply because he was Minato's son, but he couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

What had given him the biggest kick all, was that the first time he had to run, he had dashed by Hinata and her sister Hanabi. Everyone actually was startled as Hinata growled in anger...even him!

"BACK OFF!" The Hyuuga heiress had said and Hanabi, although young, had actually backed a few feet and hid behind the blond in fear.

"Hinata's mad..." The little girl had said.

When the group of girls had refused to back off, well let's just say that the medics had a field day that morning when she was done.

Even Kyuubi was impressed during that event...

**_"You know brat, it is always the quiet ones who make the fiercest mate..."_**

"Huh?"

Naruto was admittedly startled, for not only did the fox offer advice (in his own fashion that surprisingly, had nothing to do with killing or power), but he also did it voluntarily! The fox simply chuckled at the surprised feeling that his jailer had from his comment and went back to sleeping....

That was two days ago, now he was on his way to go meet up with his father....

_**Elsewhere in Konoha**..._

Minato was in the Hokage tower with Tsunade. Now that his presence and return was more widely known, the Fourth found himself blackmailed by the Fifth into helping with everyday paperwork. Finishing up the last of the higher ranked mission assignments, he was growing anxious, because he was to see about training again with Naruto.

"You do remember light training, right Minato? No teaching him anything new. No letting him get creative, understand?"

"Well, that's no fun..." The blond man replied with irritation. Still, as he checked the time, he was soon out of the office in a flash of yellow, unaware of the after affects he had left behind....

"One of these days, I have to tell him no using that skill limit of his in the office." Tsunade sighed as she yelled for Shizune. The once neat and completed paperwork was now flying all over the room.

But as Shizune came in, followed by a grim-faced Hiashi, that happy smile on her face turned to a look of anger and irritation at seeing the mess.

In the meantime, as Tsunade was lost in discussion with the Hyuuga, Minato had arrived at the training grounds to find Naruto moving fluidly, practicing his katas. Watching in a quiet amazement, he approached his son with a smile.

"Your control is quite good, son..."

Grinning sheepishly in response, Minato chuckled at the beaming expression of pleasure on Naruto's features and gestured for him to come and sit beside him underneath a tree. "There are two things I wish to discuss with you. One, is that I want to start training you in preparation for your bloodline limit jutsu."

"We have a BLOODLINE LIMIT?" Naruto all but shouted near the end.

Minato couldn't help but wince a little in pain, but smiled in response to that question. "Yes we do, Naruto, but it is one that even with your clones, will take a long time to do. Because it works mostly on control of not just our chakra, but of defying the laws of nature..."

"Huh?"

"Watch me for a moment..." Standing up Minato closed his eyes and started to concentrate before he began a moving in a light jog around the trees and the area around him. It took Naruto a few minutes before he realized what his father was doing.

**_'He may be running, but his feet were not touching the ground at all!'_**

"How?" Naruto asked as he stood up and gestured for the older man to do it again. "How...How..."

"That, my son, is what we are going to start to teach you; the beginning of your bloodline limit, the Hiraishin. Its why I am called the yellow Flash...or in your case, maybe the Blue Storm?"

Laughing at that, Naruto was out for a few minutes as he calmed down, eventually looking at the elder man with curiosity. "What was the other thing...Father?" He asked nervously, almost wondering if Minato would deny him that word...

The warm look on the older man's face was all he needed though, and he felt happiness root itself deep in his soul.

"The other thing, son, is this...I...I and your mother had a house..." Minato whispered nervously. "And I was wondering if you would like to come and live in it with me for a while?"

"Live...with you?"

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Danzou threw a fit of anger when many people, not only on the council, but in town, were talking of recent events that had been happening in Konoha.

Ones that had been hidden successfully from him, apparently...

According to official statements from the Hokage as well as two trusted medic nin, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, Minato had been in a coma in the hospital since the time of the Third's death!"

He would have killed the former Hokage to prevent his return, as he had been strategically planning to do to Tsunade soon to get rid of that meddlesome woman. He had started off by sending his best ROOT assassin, Sai, with that blasted demon brat, but apparently that Demon had gotten through to Sai with the Haruno girl, talking about the bonds they had with that traitorous Uchiha youth.

Still, all was not lost; he just had to work on something else instead...

Because like Teuchi, he knew who Naruto was, as he had also watched the kid grow up. He had figured that as long as the villagers hated him, someone, sooner or later, would kill the kid in his sleep. No one ever took up the initiative though. All were probably afraid of the demon killing them instead.

Although the kid looked like his father, some of his mannerisms were purely hers...

_Kushina's..._


	33. Chapter 33

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 32_**

_Naruto_ was surprised as he looked over at the older man who had offered him something he never expected.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Naruto. It's just...It's a big house for just me..." The former Hokage said sheepishly as his hand moved up the back of his head.

"Can I think about it?" The youth replied slowly in response. His own shock at the question was evident and Minato couldn't help but smile gently and nod. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Naruto looked up at the older man with questions in his eyes.

"Now are we going to train, or what?"

Laughing in response to that slightly impertinent question, the older man nodded his head and started to speak. The words flowing from his lips, he observed as his son listened carefully to each and every word...

"Now you remember I told you we would be defying the laws of nature, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, this will sort of be like chakra control, son. You have to think this, feel this happen as you do it. If you are going to be as light as a feather, you have to make yourself become as light as a feather."

"Wouldn't weights or seals do the same thing though?"

"In most cases, yes, but in our limit, Naruto, no. We need to not only think that till it becomes a second nature to us. Our blood carries the ability to do it, from what I understand, without the need for the weights...or seals..." Minato commented with a grin. "Now are you ready to try it?"

As Naruto nodded his head eagerly, the older blond began to explain about a new meditation he wanted Naruto to work on. He was to not only focus his chakra to parts of his body so that it remains equal, but he was to also shift his weight and perception of it, alongside the chakra.

"This is going to be difficult, isn't it?" Naruto grumbled as he started.

"It took me a long time and finding Chun-sensei on a mission before I was able to do it, Naruto. He was the one who sensed what I could do and this is how he trained me in it." The older man chuckled. "And if you are truly going to surpass me son, you will do it faster than I did..."

As he heard that direct challenge from his father, Naruto growled in irritation at the friendly insult. Still, he smiled and laughed as he had indeed said that over and over again. Watching as Minato left so he could mediate without interference, Naruto quietly debated his offer....

_**Several hours later**..._

Tired and irritated beyond belief, feeling he had gotten nowhere, Minato approached and reached out to mess with Naruto's hair. Growling a little bit in annoyance and exhaustion, the youth simply glared at his elder.

That is when something came to him. An idea...an idea on how to save Sasuke.

"....umm...."

Hearing a questioning sound emerge from the youth beside him, Minato turned to find Naruto with his hand behind his head scratching it, seemingly lost in thought. "How am I going to ask this...without it sounding like a bribe or something?"

"Ask me what?" Minato smiled, as he overheard the question. His warmth spread while Naruto was worried that he would think he was trying to bribe him with something.

"If I agree to live with you...would you, besides training me in our limit...also teach me about **seals**?"

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

The messenger arrived at a small home about a two days walk from the Sound village. Bruised and battered from the constant traps around the path which he had taken, the man approached the home cautiously. His eyes alert for any and all devices or plants to grab him, he was surprised as the door opened and someone appeared. Hidden by the shadows of the cottage, he could not see the person's face, but could tell only by the voice that the person was feminine in countenance.

"Why are you here?"

"I have been sent a message for you from Sasuke and Orochimaru-sama. You are to go to Konoha and spy upon a ninja there."

"I refuse..."

About to protest, the figure stepped out into the light. Although young looking, she was in her mid to late thirties. Black hair and amber eyes reflected a cold persona as she glared at the messenger with hatred. "I am not doing it."

"Kabuto-sama said you might say that, so he told me to tell you this. 'If you don't...she dies.'"

Giving a yell of frustration, the woman glared with hatred. "Fine then, tell him I'm on my way." The woman replied as she slammed the door in the man's face.

Her own emotions whirled as she strode towards her bedroom and began packing various items. As she did so, she paused as she looked at a picture. Beside her are four others. But when her finger pauses over a figure in particular, she smiled sadly...

Grasping that picture that had captured in a still frame, the only reason she was doing this, she placed it in her bag. Soon the woman left the cottage with her chosen disguise on.

Red hair that curled so slightly was complimented with deep green eyes. Although her skin was currently pale, by the time she would reach Konoha, it will be sun kissed and glowing with life.

Umiko Tanaka began to move.


	34. Chapter 34

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 33_**

It was nearing the end of the enforced two-week vacation that Naruto and his father had been forced to take. During this time, he had practiced the meditation techniques and everything needed to help him trigger his bloodline limit. Things needed to become stronger and yet lighter, so that he can perform the Hiraishin....

Now that he thought about it, it did seem to be a bit of an odd way to think about it, but still, it was the truth of what he was trying to do. It just felt like he hadn't felt much progress. He was half tempted to try and do it with his clones, but unfotunately, he was told that it wouldn't work.

It had something to do with his blood...

"Maaaannnnn!"

Shaking his head free of those thoughts, Naruto became thoughtful of other things that had been happening recently in his new room. His father, something that he still was not quite used to thinking of Minato as, had been more than happy when Naruto had accepted his offer to live with him.

Of course in the beginning, Naruto had wanted it to be because of seals. Somehow he hoped that by learning the seals, he might find a way to free Sasuke from Orochimaru. But the older man had said that as he learned, he could research that type of seal. Without the actual seal in front of him, it would be next to impossible to break it without specifics.

He had been crushed at that, but that's when Minato had reached out to ruffle his hair in that annoyingly paternal way. That way that made him smile a little bit more every day...for it reminded Naruto that he had a father.

**_Flashback..._**

"Look Naruto, I didn't say it was impossible. If we can't find a way to break the seal for your friend, we might try to find a way to force the seal in upon itself with another. We will find a way to free your friend..."

"Brother..."

"Hmmm?"

"Sasuke was my first bond...one more of a brother then a friend..."

Minato grinned warmly at that comment, "Well then son, I guess we have to help him. I can't let my other son get taken by that bastard snake, can I?" The elder man's grin disappeared a moment later in puzzlement as Naruto looked up at him with expressive eyes of disbelief.

"You would do that...for Sasuke?"

"From what you and others have told me Naruto, that boy and you shared much in common. He lost all his family where you had none, you two became it for one another. You just..."

"Never admitted it till to late..."

"It is never too late, Naruto. I am sure a part of him feels the same way." the older blond smiled. "You just have to knock it into him. Besides, a man who just returned...gaining not just one son to be proud of, but _two_? Who couldn't ask for more?"

_**Flashback ends**..._

Making a sound of agreement at that recent memory, Naruto headed back towards his new home. He had actually moved in with his father at the Namikaze clan residence. When he first saw the simplicity of the three story house, he had almost wondered at the lack of riches he had expected. But when he went inside...

Well, the feeling he got was wonderful...

It felt like home...

A peaceful calm had erupted all around Naruto especially when he looked at the pale orange walls with the dark green stripe in a room upstairs. Turning to Minato with a hopeful look, the older man had smiled and nodded.

"Your mother chose this room for you, Naruto..." The older blond murmured wistfully. His own memory of the red headed woman and himself painting it in celebration of her new found pregnancy...

"Do...do you have any pictures of her?"

Reluctantly shaking his head, Minato cried a little bit in pain. "There was fire here not long after I got named Hokage. Enemies..."

"Oh..."

Still wishing he had something, anything of his mother, Naruto found himself thinking and wondering about the woman who had birthed him. Feeling the need not to go home as of yet, he turned towards town.

With his new address, Naruto found himself off the beaten path ironically, by the head of his own father near the Hokage monument. It took him about twenty minutes instead of five to get to Ichiraku's. But in the end, it was still worth it when it came to ramen...

The older man looked up as he arrived and noticed the slightly depressed look in the youth's gaze. Smiling gently, he moved to set up a large bowl of his soup...

"What kind, Naruto?"

"Miso please..."

"Could you make that two?"

Startled by the older feminine voice behind him, Naruto turned around to find a red headed woman with green eyes placing stuff beside him on the ground as she grabbed a stool.

"Anybody taking this seat, kiddo?" She asked as she turned to look at him. Her green eyes looking at him with warmth, he couldn't help but return the smile she was giving him.

"No...you can have it Ma'am..."

"Ma'am makes me sound old..." The woman responded with amusement. "Call me Umiko...and you are?"

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki or...should I..."

"What?"

"It's a long story but my name it's not Uzumaki...it is but it isn't. It's hard to explain...but my name... its Naruto Namikaze ma'am...Pleased to meet you." The blond said with something akin to pride. The ramen chef listened and smiled warmly. It is a start, after all; accepting your real name...

Smiling warmly, the woman realized she had found her target...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_A few hours later..._**

Umiko was smiling as she had somehow, by pure luck, found her way into the youth's good graces. All she had to do to save her child was to spy on him and report back to Kabuto about this kid's strengths and weaknesses.

Telling the youth how she was new in the village, the young man's eyes had lit up and stated that he and his father were looking currently for someone to help them clean up their house for a little bit.

"Why would you need help cleaning a house, Naruto?" Umiko asked, her tone friendly.

"It's a long story Umiko-san, but my father and I were discussing it this morning. The house needs some work and well, although we can do it..."

"You just need some help. I will be happy to, Naruto. But where would I stay?"

"Hmmmm...."

"You could stay with us. Like my son said, there is plenty of room." A male voice said from behind her. Turning around, Umiko smiled gently only to find the elder man beginning to pale as he looked at her. His eyes widening, she was about to flee, thinking her cover was blown when he whispered something odd...

"Kushina...is that you?" The other man murmured crazily as he touched her cheek. "It can't be. You're supposed to be dead..." He whispered.

"Um...My name is Umiko..." She replied with confusion. For the first time, the woman was caught off guard as he approached her with longing in his eyes. Staring into hers with hope and need...Umiko found herself wanting to reach out and fill that need. Her hand reaching out she pulled it back in horror.

Never before, not since the death of her husband ten years ago, had she felt such a reaction...

"You are not her...." The other man said so softly. "You do not know me, do you?"

"I am sorry..."

While this was going on, Naruto watched in confusion as Minato approached him and his companion. Straining to hear words that were barely what one would consider a whisper, the youth was confused...

"I don't think I can take the job, Naruto..." Umiko said kindly as she turned to the youth. Never one to inflict pain on purpose, unless she was told, she was here simply to observe this youth, not have an affair or anything with his father....

But before Naruto could respond, Minato stopped her before she walked away. "No. Just because you look like her, doesn't mean you can't have it..." He stated with honesty.

"Who does she look like?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder. His heart was pounding because of the reaction his father had given to this woman's mere presence...

"Your mother, Naruto..." Minato whispered sadly as he looked at the stunned woman. "You were asking for a picture of her not to long ago. I may not have one, but she looks like your mother..."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere...._**

Danzou was silent as he walked away from the tower towards the ROOT headquarters. His mind frustrated with plans, thanks to the village's growing awareness of Yondaime's return. He found more and more of his allies starting to have second thoughts on staging a coup against Tsunade and most of the council.

These people were fools!

Growling out loud in rage, he was startled as he looked up and found a vision he never expected to see again.

With the blasted demon and someone that should be dead, was Kushina. His rage now grew at the woman's return from the dead.

Minato had never known that he had more than one competitor for Hokage, and unlike Orochimaru, who had been caught months before in experimentation. It was Danzou himself who snuck into her hospital room seventeen years ago...

After all, it was he who had killed the woman that was Minato's wife when he strangled her to death, for revenge at losing to the younger man. But because she had fought back so long, he had not realized the proximity of the nine tails to Konoha. And when a large chunk of the north wall had been struck by the beast's tail, he had taken quite a bit of damage as it flew into the hospital, crushing his arm and half of his face in the process....

Some did not think he would make it...

But he showed them all, and expected to become Hokage when he had found out the Fourth had perished. However, that was apparently not the case at the moment.

Instead the third had been asked to come out of retirement and Danzou was left again, in the lurch of the position he so desperately wanted.

That's why he hated the brat and did all he could to poison the villagers against him...

Still, things had changed...

But how the hell had SHE SURVIVED! He knew that he had killed her!

Determined to find this out, Danzou walked away at an even faster pace towards the ROOT headquarters...

He needed to find a spy of his own to watch her...


	35. Chapter 35

_I do not own Naruto._

**_Chapter 34_**

**_Two days later..._**

Umiko found herself looking outside the window as her two landlords of a sort were training in tandem exercises.

By all accounts, from what she understood via Kabuto, before she had left, this boy was supposedly an orphan. But here he was with his father that looked too much like him for it not to be true. There was something odd going on...

Because despite the friendship that is developing between the two, there is an underlying tension that she could sense. During her shopping to help stock the kitchen, she had listened to the idle gossip, as she had been trained to do, and the gossip was indeed surprising...

For starters, the older man whom she called Minato-san, was indeed Naruto's father. On top of that, he was the legendary Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha! He was known as the Yellow Flash and was in many a bingo book because of his skills when he was supposedly alive seventeen years ago. He was also the one who had defeated the Kyuubi as the Five Great Nations were led to believe.

Apparently Konoha had lied to their countries...

The Kyuubi had not been defeated, according to what she over heard...not that she believed it anyway. The Kyuubi no Yoko was said to be the greatest of the Bijuu. And that would not be an easy thing to destroy.

Which means he _had_ to have sealed it away...

And according to other bits and pieces, she figured he sealed it away into his son.

Naruto, her target of observation, was a demon vessel. Not just any demon vessel, but the one for the nine-tailed fox demon.

This was going to prove difficult for many in Sound. Not that she cared to be honest, but there were innocent women and children there, that this mere boy could destroy.

Especially her child...

No matter how kind or how friendly, Naruto and Minato were to her, she had to report. She had to protect her daughter from harm. Many of the Sound villages' ninjas had children at their version of the academy, some willingly, most not at all...as it was in her case.

Steeling her face to be warm and friendly as her musings had gone on longer then she had planned, Umiko smiled, they had quit for now and were heading back towards her and the house. Her determination to do her job repeating itself over and over through her mind, she fought back that hesitancy as the older of the two blonds looked at her with such intensity that her heart pounded against her chest.

"L-lunch is ready Minato-san, Naruto-kun..." Inwardly, she was startled as she found herself stuttering for the first time in ten years.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Sasuke was angry. He had only gone through a quarter of the sealed scrolls, to discover nothing so far as to what his former sensei was keeping from him, jutsu wise. However, he had discovered other things...

Things, that were disturbing even for him...

Some of the scrolls were stories, and that's all they were, but it was the contents of these stories that made him think. Especially with what he knew of his friend, since they saw each other not to long ago.

Naruto was a vessel...and the one for the Kyuubi No Yoko...

Looking at what he had in his hand, he began to wonder as he read...

**There have always been questions as to why the Bijuu appeared over a thousand years ago and have since then, never truly left. **

**But when they had arrived, it seemed as if the land itself fought against their presence. All over the world, it trembled and shook with the footsteps of these beasts. Some were good...others were evil beyond comprehension...**

**Once I heard in a story, a sage had stumbled across the Six-Tailed Dragon. It was considered to be the wisest of the Nine, although not the most powerful.**

**This man had asked why they had come...and the Bijuu had responded simply by saying...**

**Because we were told to...**

The scroll was worn and faded by then, as he read and he couldn't make out the words of what was said.

The Bijuu were told to come to us?

This had further intrigued him. Knowing Orochimaru, who had never done anything without a good reason, the youth continued to look for more information on the Bijuu and other jutsus.

There had to be a reason why the Snake Sannin had put a seal on the blond three years ago.

After hours of searching, the Uchiha was able to break through all of them. Setting aside the ones with jutsus he had never seen before, including the one to summon the snakes, he had found only one other reference to the Bijuu. Specifically, the Nine-tailed Fox...

**Most dangerous of all the Bijuu, for his destructive capability, it is he who knows more then even the wise Six-Tailed Dragon. And for which he uses this knowledge more or less as a weapon. ****It is said that when truly enraged, nothing can stop him...**

**It is rumored that the Kyuubi can resonate with any of the other eight beasts, and in doing so increase its own power tenfold. **

Just a small paragraph describing the powers of the beast within the blond, but it makes sense as he looked back at his memories.

In the second half of the Chuunin exams, the blond was inexplicably drawn to the Sand Ninja's beast. Orochimaru had told him that Gaara of the Sand was like Naruto, and in retrospect, he understood what he meant now after what he had seen.

The sand ninja had the One-Tailed Bijuu within him. And from the power fluctuating between the two as they fought that day, one could say that Naruto was in sync with Gaara...

If Gaara lost chakra in the battle, it was like the Kyuubi had gained it...revitalizing Naruto. A dawning realization hit the Uchiha...

**_The Kyuubi was resonating with the Shukaku...!_**


	36. Chapter 36

_I do not own Naruto_

**_Chapter 35_**

**_A week later..._**

To resonate means to respond in kind to another sound growing stronger with each....

Sasuke thought about that one word, as he reflected upon the information he had discovered concerning the Bijuu. Thinking back on that battle he had watched between the one-tailed demon vessel and Naruto, it would go to say that Naruto indeed was actually gaining strength and encouragement from the battle.

It would explain so much on how the idiot had gotten stronger in some aspect. But then he remembered the fact that before they had even graduated, Naruto had failed not once...not twice, but _**three**_ times!

And for him to suddenly be able to graduate overnight after failing those exams...it shouldn't have happened at all. So why did he feel disappointment now at the thought of the blond not being there beside him those years?

Shaking his head and thoughtful as he trained with the jutsus he had discovered, he did not pause as a silvery haired individual entered the dojo, glasses and all. Sasuke spared only a moment, before he returned to his katas.

"What is I,t Kabuto?"

"A message has come in from one of the spies in Konoha." Kabuto stated calmly. "He is indeed training, and supposedly he has learned to created a jutsu that he has been forbidden to use by the Godaime unless it is a last resort."

"Really..." Sasuke said and despite the cold nature of his voice, he found himself even more interested now.

"Yes, and according to the same spy we have in their midst, this jutsu which he calls the Rasenshuriken is indeed deadly. Naruto took out one of your brother's allies with it..."

Striding towards him, with anger forcing the Sharingan eyes to swirl with an inner rage, Sasuke took the report within his own hands and began to read it himself. The words echoing what Kabuto had just said, the youth growled in anger. "How is he getting stronger?"

Wisely saying nothing, as the Kusanagi sword is well within reach of the youth, Kabuto backed away but not before Sasuke gave one more order. "Send a response. I don't care how either spy does it, but make Naruto use it someplace where I can see the damage it can do."

Nodding his head, Kabuto left making sure Sasuke did not see the other bit of information. This kind of information concerning the blond had come from Umiko. It seemed that Naruto was training in something else...a bloodline limit that neither the youth, nor anyone else knew he had, save one person.

There was no definite trace to what it was yet that she could gleam without downright asking.

But what surprised him most, and what he decided to keep from the Uchiha, was the other bit of news. It seemed old legends don't die; they simply disappear as she had reported one other thing.

Naruto's trainer, a man named Minato Namikaze, was Yondaime of Konoha...

As well as Naruto's father...

Much as Kabuto liked a little chaos mixed with order as Orochimaru and Sasuke achieved effortlessly, he appreciated his life where it was.

Attached...this kind of news would have sent the Uchiha off the deep end because of his need to be stronger then the blond Ninja. To find that Naruto was being trained by the man considered to be the strongest ninja ever might prove to be disastrous to the already fragile state of Sasuke's mind thanks to the curse seal...

Legends of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha still wandered across the five Shinobi nations to that day. Most of which were proven true, as the Cloud and Mist villages could attest to. It was because of the Yondaime, that they, to this day, hated Konoha with a passion.

This would not bode well for Sound...thoughtful as this bit of news would work wonders for his other masters, the Akatsuki. Kabuto went towards an aerie that was little used for messages. This one he had secretly commandeered for himself under the guise of experimentation. The young man reached for a single bird to deliver the news.

His masters would have to be extra careful now that the Fourth was apparently back. Especially considering that the Nine tailed Fox that they desire...was in his own son.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Konoha..._**

Umiko watched in amusement as Naruto and a group of other young people worked together on the landscape around the Namikaze residence. Although the house was simple and homey, Umiko had found it call out to her. The older woman noticed what it lacked in riches, it made up for in the elegance of the outdoor grounds.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Surprised by the make voice behind her, Umiko turned around to find Minato gazing at her with a warm and gentle smile.

"Yes...it is beautiful." Umiko smiled warmly, turning back to the window, looking out towards the small group of young men and women. "I can imagine the flowers beside the pond, where Naruto and the others are at, being full and lush. In all sorts of reds, purples, and yellows..." The woman said with a wistful air.

Minato, listening to her, caught his breath with excitement. Although he knew she was not his wife, that look of peace and contentment upon her face was so similar. He had to resist the urge to sweep her into his arms and kiss her.

Somehow, she sensed his thoughts and became a bit flustered, causing her to turn away. Her hands worked with some lemons, squeezing them as tightly as she could for their juice, she squeezed half dozen and mixed them in a giant pitcher with water and sugar.

Curious as to why, Minato reached for the glass container and yelped when she slapped his hand with a spoon....

"NO touching the lemonade!"

A small frown turned into a full-blown pout when he tried again to reach for it, only to get slapped by the spoon again.

"OW...come on! Please? Can I try some?" The blond male asked, with a childlike expression on his face. One that was an attempt to sucker the woman, for lack of a better term, into giving him what he wanted....

But unlike his wife, Umiko narrowed her eyes, and picked up the spoon with deadly intent.

"No, Minato-san! The lemonade and these sandwiches I am making are for Naruto and his friends. All of which are working hard outside to fix the landscape. If you get out there and help them, I might, and I stress MIGHT, let you have some."

A bright yellow flash was all that was left of his presence, as everything whirled around for a moment. Turning to look out a nearby window, Umiko giggled softly as Naruto and the others found the former Hokage beside them with a shovel...and every other kind of gardening equipment in his hands.

Her face saddened as the image of her daughter appeared in her mind, causing Umiko to sigh. Even though it had only been a week and a half since her arrival in Konoha, she had already grown attached to the young man and his father.

They were good men...

Better then most in Sound...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere..._**

Something stirred within the leader of Akatsuki. A sense of foreboding when he woke up had invaded his senses. Already, his minions had gathered five of the nine Bijuu, and were well on their way to obtaining the rest.

Debating on whether or not to go after the Kyuubi himself, he had sent some of his strongest minions after the fox vessel and his friends in Konoha...

Only to lose three of them...Two to death and the other to Konoha itself as a prisoner, according to his replacement. Someone named Tobi...

He had sent a message to his little minion in Konoha that when they were given a chance, they were to take out Kakuzu before he awakened. He did not want anyone knowing of the reason why he sought the Bijuu.

Taking him many years, he had painstakingly tracked down every scroll or book he could get his hands on that held the story of the one who interviewed the six-tailed dragon. He wanted the power that was described within, especially considering when he had first heard of the sealing on the one-tailed in the desert...inside a child.

'That was about two hundred years ago, give or take a couple of decades...' the being mused...

He needed the power of all nine Bijuu to return home and continue the war he had started. Of course, this world would be destroyed in the process, but he did not care...it was not as if they knew about the temples any how...

Chuckling, the being began to glow with a dark, malevolent power. If these foolish humans truly knew where their precious chakra came from...

They would be in for a rude surprise....


	37. Chapter 37

__

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 36**

_Time is something that, sooner or later, tries to reconnect itself. An instant where two points have met can disappear or even reappear with dramatic consequences. Even Fate itself can be vexed from his fellow being's fractured state of mind. _

_One minute Time can be wise and gentle, the next Time can be crazy and homicidal. Although the Fourth was supposed to die, as he had decreed those years ago when the Kyuubi came, Time had a slip in its opinion and messed with its decision. But as Fate saw the results of that slip begin to unfold, it groaned with irritation..._

_In the end, the results would be the same and the worlds that they looked after would be fine. _

_But there would be times when Fate would wish he had killed his fellow immortal for the unnecessary pain their charges were going through..._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Three days later...**

Sasuke hit hard against a ninja that had rushed him. Training with other sound ninjas who had foolishly displeased their sensei, was his only release for the excess anger that had built up over the years.

News that Naruto had inadvertently created a forbidden jutsu was troubling. He had to know; he had to see what kind of damage the blond could do.

As the last of the ninja became unconscious, Sasuke looked at Kabuto who nodded his head at the subtle order. Medics of all kinds rushed forward to the broken and bleeding bodies of those who had learned their lesson. Sasuke headed back to his chambers and once the youth entered his quarters, he paused, deep in thought.

He remembered that day on the roof, the one time he had ever been prevented from fighting his friend. He had thought that he was better, that he was the stronger, but the power of Naruto's Rasengan was tremendous...

Was incredibly harmful to his well being...

He knew from the reports that Jiraiya, one of the other two Sannin, had trained Naruto in that particular skill. Although he didn't show it, nor did he admit it to those in the village, his former teammates and Sensei were Sasuke's weakness. Especially the blonde youth...

Naruto...

Despite everything that has ever happened to him, even when his family was alive, the only person to ever cause him to react, the only person who ever made him _want_ to just have fun, was always Naruto.

He worshipped his brother and that is true. In the beginning of his young life, Sasuke would have thought 'Naruto, who?' But as Itachi drifted away for his own reasons, the blond was always there. He was always harassing him, driving him crazy and in a sense, giving him the attention he wasn't getting from his own family, other then his mother. Basically, now that he realized it, the blond idiot was becoming his family. The one he had always wanted when he was a child, especially after what had happened.

Making the necessary seals, Sasuke found a smaller snake with an attitude looking up at him with what could only be deadly intent. It had taken him only one try to summon Manda, and the snake had put him through the fight of his life. In the end, the summoned leader of the snakes had hissed his acceptance and grudging respect of the Uchiha.

For having lasted longer then both Kabuto and Orochimaru had done...

"**Manda ssaid we had a new ssummoner. What iss it you will give me to do your bidding?"**

Grabbing a kunai with his hand, he sliced it across the opposite palm. The blood welled from the cut, allowing it to drip into the eager mouth of the snake below. Satisfied with what it perceived a proper sacrifice, the snake looked up with eager anticipation.

"Watch Kabuto. Unlike my predecessor, I do not trust one who has betrayed a fellow ninja as easily as he did."

**"And if he isss a traitor?"**

"Tell Manda next time I summon for his aide, he will have a delicious sacrifice."

The little snake grinned with anticipation. After all it was Kabuto who had stolen the contract for Orochimaru years ago from a family of a summoner whom Manda had taken a shine to. The higher summoned creatures had specifics and challenges of sorts for each of those men and women who sign their contract.

Some allowed any, like the dogs or the slug summons. Others would favor only one and even then, only if they had earned their respect. The frogs were an example of this kind.

Manda and the snakes were very much the latter. Only second in summons to the Foxes and tied with the frogs in power, the former Sannin knew he could not get the Frog contract from his former friend. And the one for the foxes was lost ages ago. It was even rumored there was no such contract save a verbal one from the Kyuubi himself.

Considering that one was impossible to obtain considering what had happened back then...he simply went for the other.

**"That would earn you Manda'sss ressspect, sssumoner."** The little snake replied as it slithered off. "**For that, I ssshall do asss you wisssh**."

Sasuke nodded his head and went back to studying more of the scrolls. The jutsus listed in them were intense and would take hard training to master. He knew that there was nothing that could compete with him...


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 37_**

**_Konoha, Two weeks later..._**

Danzou was angry. He was no closer to getting to the woman at the Namikaze residence, at all not, than when he first saw her two weeks ago. Due to a mission that contained a possible location on the Uchiha brat, the demon brat had left a week ago alongside his teammates and Yamato.

The Godaime had deemed, much to the council's approval, that there always be a backup jounin with the capability to stop Naruto, should he lose control. Therefore, although it was already a four-man team with Kakashi as the leader, Yamato would serve as second in command.

But he was also there for another reason.

To keep an eye on the youth that was Minato's son; that blasted demon brat! Tsunade, it appeared, was no fool. He would send ROOT after Team Kakashi to take out that Jinchuuriki and somehow make it look as if it was an accident.

He was still pissed at the blond and his pink-haired teammate, Sakura, for stealing his best agent from him; Sai. Although he was well aware of the fact that it had never been intentional, they had still taken his favorite. Sai was the best at what he did, that is, until they started talking about the bonds they shared with the traitorous Uchiha.

He had protested this transfer, of course. He had wanted to take the youth back and find some way to deprogram him, but somehow Sai had gotten a place in Tsunade's good heart, simply because he defended and aided his new found friends against the Uchiha. He had received favorable reports from Yamato during that incident and when the whole incident with going after the Akatsuki who had killed Asuma had occurred.

Kakashi as well as Shikamaru Nara had spoken up on Sai's behalf to the Slug Sannin. She had stepped in and declared that the only person who could dismiss Sai from the team now was its leader. And considering Kakashi personally could not stand Danzou because of the incident he had perpetrated with the Copy Ninja's father.

The odds of the famous Ninja agreeing with an enemy were about a million to one that it was ever going to happen.

So he stewed, soaking in the juices of his anger and his hatred. It only allowed him to focus more. Gazing back towards the Namikaze complex, a grin formed on his lips as ideas were coming to his mind. The woman who had to be Kushina, would be the key he needed to their destruction.

He began to make plans to drive a wedge between the youth and the father in the best way he knew how.

Through a woman...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Hokage tower, Konoha_**

**_Two days later..._**

Tsunade was doing paperwork alongside Minato and their now mutually shared assistant, Shizune. Having been railroaded by the council into retaking his former position as the Yondaime, he and Tsunade now shared duties running the Village of the Leaf. Admittedly, he had hoped that they would let him be.

To let him stay with his son and get to know him... to get Naruto to freely call him father, to freely hug him...and work with his son on jutsus and missions. Hiashi had understood, as had the Nara, Aburame, and Inuzuka Clan leaders....

But the others had allowed that bastard Danzou to convince them. They had allowed the older man to tell them that since he was the Yondaime, that they didn't need Tsunade anymore. Luckily though, after that remark, Hiashi had enough common sense to remind them of the incident where they had almost lost five of their best, chasing after Sasuke...

That had swayed Akimichi and Yamanaka to his side on that account, because it was Tsunade who had saved the then thirteen going on fourteen-year-old Chouji's life at that time.

So for the first time, Konoha would have two working Hokage. One could say when the Fourth had taken his position the first time, the Third had still been working as well, but that was only to help in the transition of power. This was full side-by-side partnership to run things in Konoha.

Much to the delight of both parties though, it allowed them to simply get out of work earlier. Because to them, a miracle had happened...

LESS PAPERWORK!

About to Hiraishin out of the office when all the papers were done, Tsunade latched on to his arm and shook her head.

"NOT IN THE OFFICE!" The elder blonde woman stated with a no-argument attitude. Grinning sheepishly, Minato walked out of the door and closed it. But they blew back open a second later as he sped off. The results of which, still spread the papers out all over the office, causing the elder woman to groan.

"Maybe I should just forbid him from using it anywhere near me...." Tsunade muttered with tears in her eyes.

In the meantime, Minato was speeding home; his eagerness to see if his son had returned from his mission was equal to his need to see one other.

Umiko...

The woman who looked so much like his wife, was an enigma to him. She was vibrant and kind as Kushina was. She even had some of Kushina's mannerisms. The way she pulled her hair back, spoke, even cooked...

Her blush was the same shade of pink and everything as well.

But she couldn't be his wife...

His wife was gone according to reports that he had looked for when she had first arrived in Konoha. That and Umiko displayed things that were not habits of his wife. For starters, Umiko had a temper that she wasn't afraid to use. Unlike Kushina who thought things out, when Umiko got mad...

She let people know it. Her motto apparently, as she hit Minato with a pan for trying to steal some ramen Naruto had requested, was that it wasn't wise to bottle things up.

Another thing that was different was that Umiko couldn't sew. That was the biggest tell tale sign. Kushina had been a weaver by trade...Umiko admitted when he had asked for her help in fixing a tear in one of his shirts, that she was lousy with a needle. She could do or fix just about everything else, but needlework was too fine for her to be patient upon...

His heart had broken a little at that.

But still, it had felt the warmth and the sudden shyness from the woman, and he smiled at her reaction to his proximity. They had talked that night for several hours. He had confessed to her his troubled thoughts over Naruto and she had listened with a gentle expression on her face.

"He is a young man. They grow and they drift away from their parents."

"But I don't want him to...I...I just got him back..." He whispered with a bit of sadness. "I didn't have my son for the first seventeen years of his life. I wasn't able to seen him crawl...talk...or even walk for the first time. I don't have any memories of Naruto as a child."

Standing up, Umiko went over to the blond and wrapped her arms around him, offering him comfort and reassurance. The man drank in her soothing scent of honey and lavender that made him feel warm inside.

"Then treasure the memories you have with him now Minato-san." The woman murmured softly. "Naruto will always be your son. But sooner or later the child always becomes the adult."

Looking at her green eyes, Minato did something unexpected, and it was something that caused her pull back in nervousness...and fear?

He had kissed her.

Gently and soft against the pinkness of her lips, he drank in the taste of their sweetness. He had felt her response to his touch as her mouth parted in response by instinct. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, he feels hands trying halfheartedly to push him away...

So as he parted from her, she backed away a little and fled to the other side of the room. But not before he saw the confusion and the pain that was reflected in her eyes. About to ask her what was wrong...why did she push away, Kakashi had come to his home in a whirl of smoke.

"Come to the hospital quickly, Minato-sensei!" The Copy Ninja had stated. His clothes torn and looking worse for wear; the silvery gray haired man was beaten and bruised. There would only be one reason why the Ninja was here....

"What happened to Naruto?"

"That damned Uchiha traitor Itachi happened!"


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 38_**

Umiko ran to her room as Minato left with the other man for the hospital. The urge to pack her things and flee was tremendously strong within her soul. But the thought of her daughter being killed in the Sound village's version of the academy was enough to make her stay.

But why, why did she have to meet a man who was the first to elicit a reaction in her in so long? And why now, why on this mission of sorts, where the only thing keeping her from quitting this, was her daughter, Sasami?

It was not fair...

Any other time in her life after her husband's death, if she had met this man, she would have loved him with all her heart and soul. Sasami would have gained the brother she always wanted in Naruto and she would be happy to be the little girl that she was.

She would have had choices in her life that she deserved!

Instead, the child was drafted by Orochimaru's policies into being a ninja. Being a fighter was not in Sasami's nature. She was always interested in cooking. The little girl wanted to own a restaurant when she got older. But because of their 'leader'...

The only thing the child would be allowed to become is a Ninja...

Getting herself straightened out as she tried to gather some semblance of sanity, Umiko ran to Naruto's room. Groaning a little bit at the disaster of its condition, she grabbed a change of clothes for the youth, should he need one. Because, judging by the condition of the silvery-haired man's, he more then likely will probably need one.

She had heard him tell him the name of someone who had done this and it was admittedly nerve wracking. Although the gossips of Konoha spoke of the betrayal of Sasuke to Sound with hatred, when it came to this other...Uchiha, Itachi?

They speak his name with fear...

Rushing out of the room after she had gathered his clothes into a bag, the woman raced out of the complex, all the while, not knowing of the ROOT member following her...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Hospital, thirty minutes later_**

Umiko sat down and drank tea as Minato paced. Her heart went out to him. He worried honestly about Naruto, who at this moment, was being treated by both Tsunade and Shizune for severe overuse of the Fox's chakra, according to his teammates.

It seemed, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame had purposely leaked out information on their whereabouts in hopes of luring out either Naruto or Itachi's brother, Sasuke. They got their wish in one instance, apparently.

When Naruto had arrived alongside his friends, Kakashi and the fox went head to head with Itachi. Sakura, Yamato, and Sai went to take on Kisame in a battle and in the end, neither side had won.

But each side took a lot of damage...

Sakura, with aid from a well-timed ink strike from Sai, they had managed to knock the sword out of Kisame's hands enough for Yamato to go head to head in water jutsus. While this was happening, Sakura set about quickly trying to find a way to demolish the fish-man's sword while Sai provided back up for Yamato.

Itachi though, was another matter. Kakashi, having managed to develop the Sharingan to its ultimate level, had made Itachi furious. When the youth had taunted the Copy Ninja as to whom he had killed to obtain it, he only found that he hadn't done anything of the sort.

He didn't believe it and got angrier the more that Kakashi stated that it was the truth. His Mangekyou swirling in his eyes, he had succeeded in trapping both Kakashi and Naruto with his gaze. Itachi had been started when his attempt to use the Amaterasu on them in his anger, was thwarted, according to the Copy Ninja, when Kyuubi used it as an excuse to break out and take control

The resulting battle was not pretty...

Kisame had fled along with a bleeding Itachi as the possessed youth had struck out hard and fast with a clawed hand. He nearly severed an arm with that one strike...

Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi had their work cut out for them. In the end, it took Sakura managing to approach the possessed youth, getting enough for her to wave something violet in front of his eyes.

It seemed Tsunade had a strange theory about Hinata's relationship with Naruto. The seal tags were to be used as a last resort for him. With each possession, it would draw more from the chakra it had taken to make them. The Godaime had not wanted to run out so soon. So she had asked someone who Naruto had taken a shine to recently, to give her something infused with enough of her own chakra and scent to give to Sakura. So Hinata had simply given her friend a handkerchief that she kept with her at all times.

It worked. Sakura had to literally knock the youth off his feet with a punch to the ground. Then with Yamato, Sai and Kakashi bruised and holding him down as best they could, Sakura had placed Hinata's handkerchief beneath the Fox's nose. The possessed Naruto resisted as best he could, but the Kyuubi lost, causing both itself and its vessel to pass out, mostly from the pure warmth of the scent and chakra invoked in its memories.

Using this as their moment to escape, Sakura, who had more strength then the others combined at that moment, had grabbed Naruto and fled as Kakashi and Yamato worked together to cloud their trail from sight.

So it had come to this. Overuse of the Kyuubi's chakra due to extended periods of time, according to the medics, was damaging Naruto's body. The reason why Minato had been summoned was that unlike most others who could use parts of their own body as mediums, Naruto, because of the Kyuubi's presence, needed something more to help heal his damaged organs. Hence Minato had immediately been asked to donate some blood and hair to help heal his son.

Now the only thing they could do was wait...

And wait was what they had been doing...

"Damnit! What's taking so long?" Minato screamed as he punched a fist through a wall, his own arm becoming scraped from the plaster and wood as he removed it. Umiko watched him with sadness as Kakashi and Yamato struggled to restrain him.

Standing up, the older woman made a few moves with her hands as she thought of an excuse for what she was about to do. Watching as she approached now, her hands glowing a pale blue, the older blond looks up to find her fingers at his cheeks and a gentle smile on her face.

"Forgive me...but sleep..."

Lethargy filled his senses and within mere moments, he was out like a light. The body gave out against both Kakashi and Yamato as the two men looked towards Sakura, who approached with a calm smile.

"He was impatient, hmmm...?" The pink haired ninja stated gently as she gestured for the two men and Umiko to follow her. Entering a room to the right, they found Naruto sleeping soundly as Tsunade and Shizune fussed over his form.

Gesturing to the other bed in the room, both men placed a sleeping blond in it. "He shall sleep for a while." Umiko said softly. "I thought that would be best..."

Tsunade smiled as she quickly looked over Minato. Sensing the light chakra spell placed upon him, she looked over at Umiko with a kind heart. "You have some medical experience?"

"A little. Mostly I learned enough to help my family out when I was a child." The red headed woman replied softly as the cover she had thought of came quickly to her. "My mother was a midwife..."

"Ahhh..." Shizune commented with a grin. "You used the one for those panicky fathers then?"

Nodding her head a little sheepishly, the three women chuckled as Kakashi and Yamato looked on. Their eyes drifted towards both men, Tsunade eventually took pity on them and let them know that both would be all right.


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Naruto

**_Chapter 39_**

Umiko smiled as she entered the hospital room the following morning. Naruto was up and looking at his sleeping father thoughtfully.

"He kind of went a little nuts when he found out how hurt you were." She said softly.

Her voice reaching his ears, the youth looked at his hands and clenched them in a nervous action. "I...I heard..."

"Wondering why?"

Nodding his head, Umiko looked into those bright blue eyes and saw the pain and confusion of many years, echoing in them. Her heart reached out to the youth as she sat on the edge of his bed, wrapping an arm around him as she would her own child, Sasami.

"Because he loves you..."

"But why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

Confused by her question, Naruto looked up at her with confused eyes. Her own amber ones hidden behind contacts, the woman couldn't help but realize now how much this youth went through without a family. "Naruto-kun, when it comes to love, especially between a parent and a child, there is nothing else that matters. There is no why...there is no how. There is nothing but unconditional love..."

Hearing her words, the youth turned to look over at the older blond still sleeping in the other bed. He then turned to look at her, startling Umiko when his arms wrap around her and hug her gently.

"Thank you, Umiko-chan..." Naruto whispered. "Thank you..."

"You are most welcome, Naruto-kun..." The older woman replied with genuine emotion as an honorific she didn't hear often, was applied to her name.

Although she wished, during the short time that she had been there, that she hadn't grow attached to the youth and his father, the two needed someone who could help them understand one another.

And if she could...she would stay.

Looking over towards the other bed, she found Minato looking at her with the same blue eyes of his son. A quiet sense of yearning in them, she felt her heart reach out to both of them.

Beckoning for him to approach despite her better judgment, Minato nodded his head, moving off the bed. Startled by the sounds of the elder blond getting up, Naruto looked away to find his father sitting on the other side of his bed.

"You...really went nuts?"

"Yeah I did. I just got you back Naruto, I don't want to lose you."

For the first time, he was caught off guard as his son gave him an honest to god emotional reply. One that warmed his soul...

"I...don't want to lose you either, Father..."

Tentatively reaching out to brush a blond lock of hair away from his son's face, Umiko quietly slid away as actions spoke louder then words. For the first time since she had arrived in Konoha to spy on the youth, she saw him accept a hug from his father.

Sliding out the door and closing it quietly behind her, the woman found herself face to face with the Godaime, who is smiling.

"Thank you..."

Confused for a moment, she smiled gently in realization and walked away. As she did so, that bright and happy mask fell, replaced with one that was heavy with regret. She did not want to spy on this youth, whom, as she had gotten to know him, had so much trouble trusting too easily...

And his father?

Why did it have to be him? The first man in so long to make her feel loved...and cherished.

While she walked towards the house, the woman seemed to not notice the two ROOTS following her under orders to grab her to be questioned and interrogated upon why she was here.

Approaching the woman stealthily, they are stunned when she began to glow a brilliant blue. Turning around on them, her features serious and pained in nature, they found themselves unable to move.

"I truly wish you did not follow me..." Umiko worded soundlessly. "Be happy I do not believe in killing..."

With that said, the woman approached them quietly, her eyes glowing gold compared to the blue aura surrounding her body. Their eyes widened as she approached, as they continued to struggle. Delicate and soft hands touched a point in between their eyes.

_"Forget...forget all you have seen or heard. Forget..."_

The two ROOTS feel their memories slipping way. In just a few minutes, two men were puzzled as they found themselves in an empty ally. They were perplexed by their own outfits and swords, and dropped them in their confusion.

Emerging from the shadows, they looked at one another and then walked away...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere..._**

Sasuke shook with rage. A rage unlike any seen or felt in years, the Curse seal, although still there, was fading slowly into his skin. But it was still enough, from years of having it, to leave its mark upon his system.

Kabuto had brought him here when word had been brought that Naruto had a run in with his brother, Itachi.

Judging by the damage of this area alone, he concentrated upon a new jutsu he had learned; one that could bring past events to life somewhat, in images from the memories of the plant life around it. The scroll called it 'Nature's Recollection jutsu'.

Now as he saw the images the plants were giving to him, manifested in chakra. He watched the events transpired, and although there was a strong protest by the looks of it from a bruised and battered Kakashi, he saw Naruto do something that forced his brother to back off.

The blond had lost control of the demon he had seen inside him for a moment. Remembering the battle that they had, Sasuke reached out to the running image of the blond as it went by him. The chakra surrounding his body was red and deadly, as he remembered, but he could see not one tail as it had been then...

But three.

Naruto was accessing three tails! And as he watched the battle, unlike the others that were involved then, he could see his brother. The one he _wished_ was his brother rush his true brother, slicing at the arm hard and deep, forcing the older Uchiha to back off and retreat.

But as Naruto turned around and was tackled by the others in the group in an attempt to stop his rampage, Sasuke noticed something else...

Although three full tails of chakra were behind Naruto...

A **fourth** one was beginning to appear....

Deep inside his mind, he could hear the faint, rumbling laughter of a fox... Striding far and away from the images still playing out behind him, he paused as Sakura ran out from where he was heading supposedly. She was waving something long and purple in her hands.

He couldn't help but turn around and be curious as the three men with her had somehow, despite the pain they were going through, maintain their grip on the youth, snarling and snapping at them with rage. The pink haired medic nin, who stirred something deep within him, was hitting him hard and square in the stomach.

Sasuke was impressed as the blond buckled in pain from her action, allowing himself to be dragged to the ground where she straddled him. A twinge of something coming out of nowhere, he found himself respecting the one who was once his friend and teammate as she shoved something under the out of control ninja's nose.

It was the purple object...

And although his friend...his only friend, struggled against it, he watched in awe as the chakra dissipated, forcing the blond's eyes to roll back and for him to pass out...

This image left Sasuke thinking back to the teams that were made when he was still with Konoha. Old Sandaime, according to his Snake Sensei, was much like him. He never did things without a purpose.

Never without a purpose...

Leaving to think things over, the younger Uchiha walked away...


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Naruto...

**_Chapter 40_**

**_Three days and training sessions later..._**

In contrast to most others of his kind who had been in this kind of situation, the **Kyuubi** found himself starting to respect his jailer, unlike **Shukaku,** who insisted on driving his vessel crazy. Or even the **Nibi**, who wanted to play with the dead all the time...and would do so whether the vessel wanted to or not.

The Kyuubi, who had never been sealed before, had thought that he would simply bide his time and wait. Then he would simply bust out of his jailer's form and resume his merciless destruction. But somehow the kid started rubbing off on him as he grew. Several times he had offered the brat a chance to use his power as he grew up, not that the idiot remembered, but he had. However, the Fox was always surprised that the kid would respond with a childish and defiant response...

**_"No! That's not my daddy would have wanted..."_**

That was surprising....

Maybe a part of the brat knew who his father was back then, deep in his subconscious where he resided. Never had the Fox been rejected with enough force to knock him back against his sealed cage...and especially not by a child.

It was interesting...

When he had been placed with an Uchiha and that pink haired girl, the Kyuubi knew what that Old Hokage was planning on...and he was pissed.

The Hokage knew the presence of these two particular children, despite past events, would be the ones whom Naruto could trust.

Sakura Haruno, who at the time was his jailer's crush, was also incredibly smart and insightful. Her chakra control nearly rivaled his own when he was still a one-tail! The girl had the potential to be great with certain jutsus that Sarutobi knew, could break the brat away from his hold should he ever gain control of their shared body.

As for the Uchiha brat...somehow the Fox knew that the old man had to have known about the deal he had made with their ancestor. He didn't know how or why. But the younger Uchiha had the potential to be one of the only two shinobi to ever have a chance at keeping up with his speed.

The other one was the kid's own brother....

Both Uchiha had his essence in their blood. Easily taken away, should he gain control of the brat at a certain time and it would take away their precious Sharingan eyes. The only one he would seriously consider leaving the gift intact to would be the brat's sensei, Kakashi...

Despite his malevolence and sheer enjoyment at destruction, the Kyuubi did have some morals and honor. Sasuke and his older brother had proven that neither youth could truly handle any of his demonic essence. Kakashi did...

It was getting to the point to which he was going to give the older man a chance at controlling his own demonic bloodline limit. And unlike his father, he would help the older man control it, not be driven insane to the point of suicide because of it. The lazy jounin had earned his respect as well...

He would offer it when the time was right...

Thoughtful now though as he sensed the youth's groaning frustration, he listened as the Fourth told him to take a break. After all, they had just gotten out of the hospital after the mission where even Kyuubi had temporarily lost it, much to his surprise. The memory of the scent of the Hyuuga girl had evoked strong emotion in his jailer, and in turn himself, when that damn illusion world had hit them.

Considering he had never really had his own power inflicted upon himself, or any other he considered his own, Kyuubi was of course a little miffed. So he had taken control and was intent on getting a little punishment in order on the older Uchiha.

He almost took his arm...

The Fox smirked at that...

Then when he wanted to go after the elder Uchiha and Fish face...he was kind of hungry. He got tackled and into a brawl with two of the brats teachers, Kakashi and Yamato. The fourth tail Naruto's body was starting to show as the absorption rate between them grew, but it was stopped because of that sweet smell.

He had tried to resist it...

He did really try...

But Kyuubi had nearly died with a zealous kind of pleasure in his cage. The Fox was in seventh heaven as the flower scent in that small piece of cloth made him feel all warm and happy. He even withdrew his chakra as he rolled in peaceful contentment...

Of course withdrawing so quickly, had made the kid pass out, chasing away all those senses. But it hadn't mattered much to Kyuubi at that time. He was pretty much acting like the Nibi, two tailed cat demon on catnip...

He was extremely **happy**...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Wondering why he felt the urge to purr in contentment as he stepped into the hot springs, he allowed his tired and stiff body to soak in its warmth. Oblivious to just about anything and everything, he was startled by a giant splash and 'woof' that was all too familiar.

Opening a crystalline blue eye, Naruto looked to find Kiba grinning maniacally at him alongside Akamaru who pushed at his hand for some attention.

"Hey Kiba..."

The Hound Ninja nodded his head as he leaned back as well. Akamaru between the two of them, sighed in contentment as within moments, two hands found themselves in his wet fur, scratching and petting it beyond his belief.

"Wanna spar after this?" Naruto asked all of a sudden, grinning at his friend.

Giving a smile in return, Kiba nodded his head in response. "I'm gonna kick your ass, you know that."

Almost snorting from the thought of that, Naruto gave the Inuzuka a smile of appreciation. Ever since the word leaked out that he was the Fourth's son, lately a fair percentage of the other ninjas and such, have started being overprotective of him when he asked for spars and training.

He had been becoming frustrated with the lack of opponents besides his own teammates. At least now he understood Konohamaru's frustration from years ago...

"Kiba..."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you..."

"Anytime moron...anytime..." The Hound Ninja replied with a grin.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Naruto...

**_Chapter 41_**

Tsunade was giggling over Sake as she read a report that Danzou had submitted to her over some missing ROOT members. She knew very well whom the stuck up bastard was referring to and she had no intention of forcing them back or healing them.

Not that she could anyway; she had seen traces of this type of jutsu before in these two men and was admittedly a bit worried about it. Long ago, when she had left with her own team and the Third on a training trip, they small group had run into a clan.

A Clan with mind jutsus that made the Yamanaka's seem like child's play. Because unlike them, their mind abilities came as a bloodline limit and they were highly respected for it. They could literally mind wipe a person and create whole new personalities for them, should they choose. Seals were affective and could do the same thing, but over time, they can wear off.

Even the Yamanaka's jutsu could wear off, or the person would realize it and be able to fight. This clan's jutsus were irrefutably more powerful then even those belonging to the Hyuuga or the Uchiha. If one was here, it could be trouble...

Still, she would love to shake hands with the person who did this if he or she was still in town and then convince them to join Konoha. The Tanaka Clan was famous for their gifts and would be a great asset to the Hidden Leaf village.

Sensing an enormous amount of Chakra speeding her way, the elder woman got smart and placed half a dozen paperweights upon the piles of paperwork on the desk. When she had done, the door had flown open to announce her fellow Hokage had arrived.

"I'm here..."

Chuckling somewhat at the grin on his face, she was happy for her longtime friend. Showing him the report she had just received on Danzou, Minato stilled as he read. The smile disappeared from his face...

"Minato?"

"So others survived..."

"You know about the Tanaka's?"

"Yes. Jiraiya and I ran into them while he was training me." The Fourth whispered quietly. "Or should I say, what was left of them..."

Paling at it, the older woman gestured for him to explain and although he wished he did not have to, he nodded his head in acceptance. "It was a Clan war we had come across. The Tanaka's were fighting each other."

"Over what?" Tsunade whispered.

"I don't know...I think they fell into one of their own mind jutsus or possibly an S class Genjutsu. Who knows?"

"S class Genjutsu?"

Nodding his head, the blond male looked up at Tsunade with a calm demeanor. "One thing I remember the villagers telling me about as they tried to find the survivors, was that despite their high mind abilities, they could fall easily into a genjutsu. One especially, Jiraiya said was understandable...I can't remember what it was though..."

"Hmmm...I will have to talk with Kurenai then. I am sure as our resident genjutsu expert might have a rough idea."

"Agreed..." Minato stated wisely. "What news of the council besides this?"

"Hiashi is countering Danzou right now in most things. The fact that Naruto almost lost control a couple of times hasn't helped any. But between Jiraiya's seal tags and Hinata, we think we might have found a couple of ways to keep that from happening." Tsunade grinned as the other man looked puzzled. "And that will keep Danzou off our backs...for a while."

"The seal tags I can understand are helping, but what is this about Hinata...?"

"Because of the fact that Naruto and Hinata seem to like each other more everyday, I decided to test a theory out." Tsunade said quietly.

"What theory?"

"That somehow my daughter can affect the fox through your son..." Came a voice from behind, both Hokage looked up to find Hiashi standing at the doors, the older man approached with a small smile.

"As often as Naruto has been reported to be able to use the Nine-tails chakra, there had to have been an exchange of some sort. Demons never truly do anything for free, regardless of their situation." Tsunade said quietly. "I had a hunch that whatever Naruto touches, tastes or even feels...somehow the fox might sense it as well."

"Naruto likes Hiashi's daughter, and she likes him. On a hunch, I had asked Hinata to provide Sakura with something of hers that she has kept close to her body."

"And when Naruto lost control..." Minato grinned as he realized what happened. Hiashi chuckled a bit himself as a meaningful look passed between them.

"Sakura put it under his nose...and the fox buckled underneath it. Which in layman's terms..." Tsunade giggled slightly as she took another shot of sake.

"Means Naruto **likes** Hinata a lot..."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Said youth took on a puzzled expression as several sneezes were released, from not only himself, but also the young woman beside him. It left him paused and in mid spar with his friend.

"Hey you okay Naruto, Hinata?"

"F...fine Kiba...s...someone must really be talking about me..." The Hyuuga heiress replied as Naruto sneezed again. His hands gesturing to what Hinata said to be the same for him. Finally when it seemed to have stopped, Naruto gave the Hound Ninja an impish grin and launched himself once more, much to the delight of his sparring partner.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Three hours later..._**

Chuckling over the issue of their two children, Hiashi gave a small sound of frustration as an ANBU guard approached him and the others with a message. Reading the scroll, the others were startled as Hiashi lets out a string of words, which could rival Naruto at his worst.

"What is it, Hiashi-san?" The Godaime asked warily.

Handing her the scroll, Tsunade looked it over and nearly broke her desk in half again at what it intoned. Looking over at Minato though, the older woman sighed in regret... "It seems, Minato, that the word of your return will spread to your enemies now, whether we like it or not."

Wary and alert, the older woman handed over the message that caused the former Hokage to match the Hyuuga in temperament.

**_"We of the Cloud formally request the village Hidden in the Leaf to allow our genin into the chuunin exams..."_**

"Can't we refuse?" He whispered with a quiet kind of hope. Tsunade and both Hiashi shook their heads as they looked at their companion.

"Unless we have proof that they are up to something, we can not." Tsunade growled. "This means, we have to think of something to help Naruto out." The Fifth muttered. "He intends on taking those exams, and when the Cloud come, they will be thrilled to go after him once they learn that he is your son..."

Muttering curses because he knew that Tsunade was right, he was lost in thought. Ignoring others, he knew that they were correct. Of all the villages that would come after him, the Cloud, as well as Rock, were the ones with the most to gain in terms of vengeance. They truly did hate him, because of the war mostly, but also because of Kushina...

Kushina...

Despite being a weaver by trade, Kushina was something else. She was a daughter of Cloud's Kage and a woman from Rock...

And she fell in love with their enemies' best ninja, married him, and bore him a son...who happened to be the vessel for the Nine-tailed Fox demon. They truly would love to get their hands on him and Naruto for entirely different reasons...

Scratching the back of his head, he realized he found himself back at home, and was startled. Three children, alongside Naruto, were having a conversation with Umiko. Feeling the urge to remain quiet, he chuckled as he listened to what was going on...

"It's not fair, boss! We couldn't find you at all. How is that training for the Chuunin exams?!"

Laughing as the youth with the scarf scowled; he listened as Naruto bent down and flicked the kid's forehead with his finger. "It is, Konohamaru. And besides, you _did_ find me...several times, in fact."

"No we didn't, Naruto-kun." The little girl replied. "We never saw you! And we looked EVERYWHERE!"

Chuckling at her aggravation, the youth looked to Umiko with a smile on his face. Speeding off into the forest to go hide, Minato was stunned as the third child, another young boy, lit up with something. Gathering his two teammates, he whispered a plan. Nodding his head at various kinds of questions, the trio rush off into the surrounding forest to hunt up a Fox.

Approaching, he found Umiko turning to him with a smile. "So, decided to play hooky from work?"

Looking at her green eyes and warm smile, he nodded his head. Studying her figure as best he can without being a pervert, he found her blushing under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Don't look at me like that..."

"Like what?" He smiled warmly as he watched her become pinker.

"Like a Cat who has found his cream..."

Grinning at that reference, the Fourth approached the vibrant woman with a feline grace to rival that of the Nibi. Eyeing him with a mixture of fear...and maybe anticipation, the blond looked down upon her parted mouth and trembling body.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

About to respond to his query, she let out a sound of pleasure as his hand caressed her cheek. His thumb brushing across her lips, feeling their soft texture, it pushed only slightly into her parted mouth, where she couldn't help but taste his flesh brush against her tongue.

Warm...hot...with a touch of forest in his taste, his flesh almost burned her mouth with its heat. Fighting her urge to stay and to do more then taste his skin in her mouth, Umiko was grateful as certain young man yelped his surprise as three children tackled him.

Thankful at the timing of the younger ones, Umiko took that chance to head over to where Naruto was laughing while Konohamaru and his friends giggle in glee. Minato followed for more than one reason now, watching the gentle sway of her hips and the kindness she offered the three children, giving hugs and kisses at their success.

"So you guys found him..."

"Yep! Udon figured it out!" Moegi chirped happily. "That Boss had hid in plain sight."

Hiding in plain sight...

Whirling around, just about everything else forgotten, Minato began to glow yellow as he prepared to dash back to the Hokage tower. But not before he whirled around and picked up the little girl to give her a kiss on the cheek....

Taking off now, the othered look at the fleeing figure with various stages of emotion.

For Konohamaru and Udon...it was confusion...

For Umiko, it was warmth and desire...

But for Naruto...it was something else. Something that caused old habits to die hard...

It was **jealousy**...


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 42_**

_Jealousy._

'Such a strong word for a petty emotion...but it's an emotion that could rule countries, break hearts and destroy lives.' Umiko thought to herself as she watched Naruto stalk away in anger.

The three younger children left to do something else to train for their Chuunin exams. She observed that despite her own hearts feelings towards the other man that was Minato, it was originally the youth's idea to help the three genin train like this. Even Ebisu, their weird sensei, was duly impressed by the youth's inspiration to help out his three students.

Hopefully Naruto calmed down by the time he returned...

That move could put a lot of the older blond's hard work at gaining his son's affection, back weeks. Having been at the hospital, seeing father and son together, she realized that the relationship between the father and the son was tentative; one that was just beginning to form. It was unlike the one she had with her daughter.

Although she was supposed to be spying on the younger man, she could not help but try to heal their broken family. Something that even the Godaime of Konoha had asked her to do...

_**Flashback**..._

"Please continue being there for them..." The older blonde woman asked softly, her voice carrying down the hall towards Umiko. She was startled by this request. Having accepted the thank you from before, she was stunned as this leader asked for her aide. "You have done more with whatever you said then they themselves have been able to do in weeks."

"Why is that...?" Umiko asked cautiously.

"Let's just say that Naruto has had a hard life...and for Minato to show up couple of months ago was kind of hard for him to get used to." Tsunade replied. "He trusts too easily sometimes, and at times, he does not trust at all. I am afraid for Naruto and his father..."

"I see what you are saying." The red headed woman replied softly. "I shall try my best, if that is what you wish."

"Yes...I can not lose Naruto or his Father now. They have become my family..."

**_Flashback ends..._**

Family...

Putting herself in Minato's shoes, she could still see that he did indeed love his son, but that he was still very new to being a father. He had to realize that Naruto was not a child, but a seventeen-year-old boy who needed his acknowledgement more then anything.

Brushing her hand through the thick wig, Umiko set about starting supper as she studied the youth outside. The anger and frustration was there in every punch and every kick. He had grown stronger, which she had to report in her statements to Kabuto, but she wished it was not for the reason, at the moment, that was happening.

As she had gotten to know the youth, she had heard the stories of him, along with the other one back in sound, Sasuke Uchiha. She was so tempted to confess her true purpose in being here. However, she dared not to, for the sake of her daughter _despite_ her growing affection for the youth...and her desire for the father...

Lost in thought, she turned away for a moment to reach for a knife to cut some vegetables. Returning, she smiled as it seems that the Hyuuga heiress had arrived with her sister. Slowly starting to relax as the two girls chatted with him, she watched as, more and more lately, the blond looked at the older Hyuuga with a shy and gentle smile.

Startled all of a sudden when she sensed a mind scan, out of habit Umiko immediately brought her blocks in place. Her own mind jutsus taking over, the woman did not know that she may have given away her presence...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Hokage Tower..._**

Unaware that he may have made a dreadful mistake, Minato was watching as Tsunade had the two strongest of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi and his daughter Ino, scanned for different and or malevolent thoughts. Both could do it by themselves easily enough, but prevent them from taxing either one's chakra too much, the Godaime had insisted on them doing it together.

Anxious to speak of his idea concerning the Chuunin exams, he watched as the two in their trance, scan all of Konoha between them. Suddenly puzzled, Ino made a sound of confusion from where she was.

"Have you found something, daughter?" Inoichi asked curiously as he disengaged. The older man was proud of his baby girl, who had not only improved her family's jutsus, but had gained incredible strength in it to nearly rival his own, thanks to her tutelage under Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san...

"I think so, Papa..." The young blonde woman remarked with a confused look upon her face. "I was scanning the area around the Hokage monument when a powerful block appeared..."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, the Yamanaka looked to the Hokage for permission before he can proceed. Both Minato and Tsunade nodded their heads in response. He made the jutsu once more and focused on the area Ino had told him.

As with the daughter, he too found the block and decided to see if he could push against it with his own mind power. Pressing hard against it, he could feel his chakra draining faster and harder then ever before, but still he persisted. Finally as he dislodges a brick, he wass stunned as he found a pair of amber eyes glaring at him...

**"I am duly impressed. For you to have done that much..."** A woman's voice replied in his mind. "**Regretfully, I can not allow you or any others to go further..."**

Before he could blink, Inoichi screamed in not just his mindscape, but in reality as pain rolled into his mind like a tidal wave. Such intense pain that even Ino felt it as her mind fell under its spell.

Both of the Yamanaka's were screaming in pain, and as their eyes rolled back in their head, they promptly passed out. Tsunade and Minato raced towards them to catch their bodies as they fell. The Godaime already running her healing spells over the elder of the two unconscious Ninja, Shizune came rushing in, and without another word, started working on Ino.

ANBU, as well as other Ninjas, rushed in to report of other members of the Yamanaka clan collapsing under intense pain. But as Tsunade looked up at them from her hard work on Inoichi, it was Minato who gently placed his young friend on the ground as he started barking orders. Gesturing for them to take each Yamanaka to the hospital, he ordered all medics to make their healing a priority unless others were dying.

Racing around in a flurry of activity as he started writing out seals of carious sorts on plain scrolls, the Fourth moved rapidly to attach a fresh one to each window in the office tower. When finished, the older man made several had signs. Within seconds, each one flared with power and the seals sunk into the clear glass window panes. Both Tsunade and Shizune noticed the difference immediately as the painful pressure inside the minds of Ino and her father let up.

"What did you just do?"

"A temporary blocking seal..." The Fourth replied as he helped Shizune gather Ino and place her on a near by couch. "I can remove it later. Right now, we need to get Inoichi healed alongside Ino. I am sure that between the two of them, they can make some kind of defense mechanism..."

Nodding her head in agreement, as his plan seemed plausible; both women focused on their charges and getting them back on their feet. Sakura ran in a few minutes later, worried about her friend and her father, was told to lend her strength to both as best she can. Although different, she had been shown how to heal two at the same time in tandem with others...

Taxing and harder then most other jutsus, it was only used as a last resort or in cases such as this. Finding her chakra going in two different directions, she felt her sensei and sister of a sort, happy to have it. Both women manipulated it and by the time Sakura was almost drained, she was lucky that Inoichi started to come around alongside Ino...

"What the hell...OWWWWW!" Ino muttered as she tried to sit up, only find the pain increasing with each degree of increased elevation for her head. Feeling that pressure building at the back of her mind, she latched onto her father's wrist as he started a defense jutsu against this onslaught of mind attacks.

His daughter aiding him as she repeated the motion, the two combined forces as a wall rose around their minds, as well as those of their family. Struggling to maintain that defense, the two Yamanaka's find themselves being aided eventually one by one as brothers, sisters, cousins and others began lending their strength to their clan head and his heir.

Two hours later both stopped and nearly fell to the ground once more with exhaustion...

"Papa...let's not go through that again!"

"Agreed daughter...agreed..."

Grinning somewhat wryly, they looked at the relieved forms of both Hokage. "If it helps...we can tell you this much." The elder Yamanaka stated with a grin.

"This person you are looking for, Tsunade-sensei, is a woman..."

"Crap..." Was all both Hokage could reply. Unlike most clans, where the bloodline was considered the strongest in men, in the case of the Tanaka clan, theirs was immensely powerful through the women...

Sighing at the overwhelming information, Minato's eyes lit up with a light as he looked to his fellow Hokage.

"Tsunade...I have an idea concerning the Chuunin exams..."

Surprised by this statement since they had only discussed the event this morning, Tsunade leaned forward to listen...


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 43_**

Having discussed the idea that he had with Tsunade about the exams, those involved were admittedly a little wary of such an action. But as the blond male had calmly explained the aspects of it, eyes widened as other thoughts begin to take root. They had discussed the plans well and thoroughly into the night, and by the time Minato had returned home...

He was ready to collapse with exhaustion...

Walking into his house with an expression of tiredness on his features, He turned on the light to find Umiko waiting for him. Her green eyes flashing with thought, he was about to approach her with a smile but that was stopped when she held out her hand.

"You might want to go talk to him in the morning..."

Confused, the older man was puzzled as the woman stared at him with something akin to pity. It...it was not a comfortable feeling. Shaking her head as she got up, the woman left the room, but not before she said something to make him think....

"If you can't even figure it out, don't be surprised if he doesn't want to be near you tomorrow."

Though puzzled him to no end, he knew she was referring to his son. Wondering if Naruto was still awake despite the late hour, he headed up the stairs to search for the youth and talk to him. Finding his light on underneath a closed door, Minato opened it and sighed softly.

The seventeen year old had passed out at his new desk with his light on. A slight sound of slumber erupting from his lips, he couldn't help but study the youth with a fatherly grin of pride. But as a shiver took control of the youth's body, Minato noticed the cool breeze coming from a nearby open window.

Not wanting to move the youth who looked too comfortable, he reached for a bright orange blanket at the end of the bed. Unfolding it, he tossed it around the widening shoulders of a growing young man.

"Hinata-chan..." The younger blond murmured in his sleep. A slow smile creeping onto his lips allowed Minato to grin in approval of the young woman who had caught Naruto's heart. He and Hiashi had been talking about it earlier today during a break they had with Tsunade... The Hyuuga didn't mind at all. Despite Minato being his father, Hiashi was starting to respect Naruto to some degree. The youth definitely worked hard and stood strong despite many attempts to destroy him.

Both Tsunade and the Hyuuga had told him about the promise he made to his teammate, Sakura, as well as the rest of their friends when they were all around thirteen years old. That somehow he was going to bring back the Uchiha youth, even as Naruto had put it...

**"If I have to break both his arms and legs, I am going to bring Sasuke home! That's a promise!"**

Sakura had frowned at that, as did Tsunade. But both smiled warmly as the enthusiastic grin of the Naruto they know and love appeared once more on the young boy's features.

A promise...

Crouching slightly so that he was level with the slumbering youth, he couldn't help but reach out and touch the blonde spiky hair and tanned skin.

"My son..." Minato murmured regretfully. "I wish...I wish I could have been there for you growing up... I'm sorry..."

Placing a fatherly kiss on those same blond strands of hair, he quietly turned out the light and left the room, unaware as bright blue eyes looked up at his back, filled with tears....

"I'm sorry too...Father..." Naruto whispered. His jealousy abated as he heard the mournful regret of the older man. Still, though his heart rang with the painful feeling when he remembered the acknowledgement Moegi had received.

Turning around to climb into bed, Naruto looked once more towards the other man's room. But continued to stays in his own...

From her own room down the hall, Umiko smiled, her senses telling her that everything would be all right...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Following day..._**

Minato looked over scrolls that he had assigned Naruto to study and to figure out the kind of seal he was hinting at. The youth had been confused at first, but had nodded his head in acceptance of the study.

When he had returned, Naruto had wondered why he was showing him various kinds of demon seals.

"From what you have told me, Naruto, the seal acts in a similar way to the one you have on you. It lends Sasuke the power he needs to fight, correct?"

Confused and thoughtful, a dawning realization hit him as what the Fourth had been hinting to.

"So to free Sasuke, we need a demonic seal? Like the one I have?"

"Not quite."

"When I realized our furry friend here, was on the way to attacking, I studied up on all sorts of demonic seals. None, by the looks of them, could handle the Nine-tails..."

**"None could. You had to go and bloody invent one that would, damn mortal..." **Kyuubi muttered under his breath. The fox remembered that feeling of being sealed and growled in irritation.

Amused at the Kyuubi's comment, Naruto said nothing as he continued to listen eagerly. Learning about these seals could mean so much to bringing Sasuke home...

"But here's the thing, Naruto. To do a seal on something that already exists; we have to know exactly what we are going against at its fullest potential."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, son. If I had put a seal upon you that wasn't as strong as the one now, what would have happened?"

"Kyuubi would have been set free. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Groaning with a hint irritation, Minato couldn't help but smile at his son's innocence in matters such as this. "Kakashi told me about the seal he had placed on the Uchiha at the Chuunin exams."

"He put one on Sasuke?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Nodding his head, Minato continued to speak. "He did. After all, I taught him how to do a lot of seals, Naruto."

"But if that is the case...why didn't it ...." A dawning realization hit the youth and a look of sorrow emerged. "The seal wasn't strong enough, was it?"

"No...I am afraid not. Do not blame your teacher though, Naruto."

"I don't...but how...how could it break?"

"It broke because it was dependent on will power, and Sasuke had to desire something immensely, Naruto. It could be to protect something or to destroy something...it was his only recourse if he truly believed he was not strong enough." The older man whispered quietly. "And since you have not seen him, save that one time, we do not know if it has grown stronger. The only way we can do something about it, is if we see the Seal at full power..."

"Which will not be easy, because I would have to find Sasuke first...?" The younger blond murmured questioningly.

"Unfortunately, yes. If we want to ensure your friend's safety, we would have to know the exact potential of the seal."

Sighing, Naruto fiddled with the scrolls for a few moments. Looking sad and dejected, Minato reached and squeezed the youth's shoulder with a gentle reassurance. But in the end, Naruto's left eye flashed red...

**"I might be able to help there...."**

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Outside the door listening in on the training, Umiko caught her breath. She, as well as the supposed other spy in the area, had to find someway, to lure the youth out into the open.

Ever since that wide spread scan, Umiko had been keeping a mental block up to reduce the repeat of what had happened before. Although she had grown to care for the two blonds and sincerely wished she didn't have to feel like she was betraying them.

Still, the thought of canceling out that seal was what gave her hope...

If they could do it, she could be free...

But as her eagerness and anticipation, for that thought, made her feel all giddy, she became downcast only seconds later. The price for that freedom could be extremely high.

Her daughter would be killed...

Naruto could be killed in a fight against a level three curse seal. Minato, despite being who he was, could be as well.

In rare occasions, the older woman had been to the Sound village to report in person. Some of those rare times, she had seen Kimimaro fight and he had access to all three levels of the seal...

Needless to say, not a single person who went in to battle against him came out alive.

To imagine the Uchiha with a level three seal was frightening...

She found herself in a quiet debate, but it was the returning of the bird with a message from Kabuto that distracted her when it pecked against a window. Looking warily towards the room down the hall, she heard nothing but voices that were low and speculative.

Happy that they had settled things last night, she returned to the bird and she opened her window. Watching as it hopped in, she slid the message off within moments of its arrival. Reading it, she paled at what it said. This time more forceful and repeating...

_"Find some way within the next two months, to lure the youth out. The other spy is moving to set up the others on the council to send him on a mission against the Akatsuki. You must lure the Fox out of its hole before then or your daughter dies..._

_And he must be alone...__**without**__ his Father!"_


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 44_**

**With Time things always happen. Although he is the master of it, due to his hundreds of split personalities, nothing ever comes out the same way twice....**

Minato watched Naruto worked hard on his meditation. After having had the discussion with him on the seals, it was time for the father and son to work on his limit. The young man's determination had greatly increased his ability and he had made strides in controlling the aspects of his body down to the cellular level.

Although with the Fox in him, he had never needed to do. Things that came down to that part of his body, the Kyuubi did by habit, because Naruto and the Fox shared the same body. But to use the Hiraishin, Naruto needed to be able to control his own body down to the smallest detail.

"Naruto...think you can do a run to show me how much you have improved?"

Nodding his head, the youth leapt up and stretched his legs for a moment. Starting to do a light run as before, Minato smiled as the marks of his passing with each step, became lighter and lighter...

It was to the point, where Naruto was lightly skimming the grass tips in the yard...

"You can stop now Naruto."

Puzzled since he had only run about half the yard, the youth did so and approached with a curious expression. Grinning, Minato gestured for him to sit down.

"You have definitely improved. In fact, done so much more than what I expected, Naruto. Now we are going to have to alter your meditation a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Chakra can help you alter your perception of mass, correct?"

"Yes, but usually with the added benefit of weights." Naruto replied. "By making the bodies heavier, we use chakra to move normally, never realizing that in doing so, our bodies are getting used to the weight. And by the time we take them off and dispel the chakra, it feels like we are considerably faster."

"Well Naruto, what I am about to do, is to help you learn the Hiraishin. As you meditate now, see if you can push your chakra into the same kind of equal points on your body. Eventually, you will know you have succeeded when you see this happening..."

Turning to look at his father, Naruto watched as Minato quietly and with ease, slipped into what has become habit. The yellow chakra radiating off his skin, became a warm light around the older man. One that Naruto couldn't help but reach out to touch.

Playfully, as if with a will of its own, the chakra gave him a little shock that causes him to back up some. Giving a growl of annoyance as a chuckle emanated from his father's lips; Naruto simply tackled the older man in what could only be a wrestling match.

As this is going on, two ANBU smiled and looked at one another. Normally not allowed to show emotions, the Wolf and the Hawk had taken, in their spare, time to guarding the newly reformed Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. Well, despite being only two people, if you could call it that...

They had noticed that slowly, the father and the son were coming together and admittedly it was a little too quick in their opinion. But it seemed to be working out, thanks to their housekeeper. Observing the red headed woman come out, the two were startled when a messenger bird was released from within her grasp.

Suddenly suspicious because of the incident the other day with the Yamanaka's, Wolf looked at Hawk who nodded his head. The ANBU had been told to watch for any movement that was considered unusual by a woman.

The housekeeper releasing a messenger bird was indeed unusual...

The youth wasn't going anywhere at the moment, therefore Wolf could watch both the father and the son, until Hawk returned. The bird had been seen flying towards the town...

Stealthily and with calm control, Hawk followed the flyer. His feet were moving faster then most ninjas as he leapt from tree to building and back to tree again. The ANBU were the masters of stealth as not even a sound was heard or a leaf moved from where they had passed.

The bird flew true and the ANBU watched, bewildered as it flew towards a series of buildings that belonged to one of the council members.

"Why is the bird flying to the ROOT headquarters?"

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere in the Sound Village..._**

Sasuke prowled around like a caged tiger. His frustrations mounted with each and every passing minute. The dark haired youth was now aware of the power flowing through his body.

The curse mark had faded, and according to Kabuto, that usually only happened when Orochimaru had won and taken over. But unlike before, the silver haired nin was puzzled. It was obvious by his cold stance and demeanor, that this was the younger of the Uchiha brothers.

So why did the curse seal finally disappear?

It took a training session to find out what had happened.

No longer able to maintain a source of origin with Orochimaru's death, the seals had faded deep within the youth's blood. Others that the Snake Sannin had bitten, still maintained their seals, but they seemed weaker according to the questions Kabuto had asked.

Like the power from them was being drawn elsewhere....

Thoughtful to the point he didn't like where this was heading, Kabuto had shaken his head in denial, but reports concerning the remaining sealed member in Konoha had been confirmed with her gleeful running in to report to the Hokage the condition of her seal.

It was a kept secret that one of Konoha's elite ninjas was Orochimaru's first apprentice while he had lived there.

Still, thinking back to that fight...that fight where, without a conscious thought, Sasuke had powered up. No marks had appeared on his body or anything. He just immediately went to level two and nearly killed every last ninja in the room in record time.

This had surprised all, as the Uchiha had a hint of a smile on his face...and that was what frightened them. The young man _never_ smiled unless he had found something he really liked...

And Kabuto, knowing full well of the youth's desires, had warned his other masters accordingly.

Surprisingly, his Akatsuki masters were amused. Especially Itachi...

**"He had refused to kill his closest friend in the Kyuubi vessel...does he honestly think he can kill me now?"**

As much as Kabuto would have liked to laugh and agree with his statement, something filled the Missing medic ninja with dread. Because usually, when either Uchiha smiled or was amused these days...

Death was sure to follow...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_With the Kyuubi...._**

Deep inside his cage, the Kyuubi thought over what he had told his jailers. In his sleep, Naruto could learn from the Fox demon, a series of intricate seals that would need to be done at a speed unlike any other.

Of course they had both asked about what these seals would do and the Kyuubi had simply stated...

**"It would take back what was given..."**

Startled for a moment, and confused Naruto looked to his father, who was startled by the surprising notion.

"So Fox, are you telling me you can take back that essence you had given them?" Minato had stated calmly. "You would take back the cursed gift?"

**"Yes. You have stated so yourself, have you not? I am a demon and I feel they have had it long enough. Despite what I am mortal, I do have some sense of honor." **The Fox grumbled. "**Besides, I need you to help me. If I am to do it, get your son learning your...whatsit technique, and soon. The seals I will instruct him to do the force the demonic essence out of Uchiha blood will require speed.**

**"A speed that so far that only you, Hokage, have been able to surpass..."**


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 45_**

**It is said that Time allows six degrees of separation between all events. Six degrees, of emotional fate and change to occur, before settling on it predetermined path according to Fate. Sometimes Fate wishes it was more then that. **

**_The Next day..._**

Minato watched as his son sat, meditating outside. Having to go to the office earlier whether he wanted to or not, he had brought home a lot of paperwork with him concerning the exams. This time, things would be different.

The teams would go into the Forest of Death as planned, but many ANBU from the Leaf and Sand will be allowed in as well. Those experienced at hiding in plain sight.

They would not interfere in any fighting or any of the tests unless absolutely necessary, and even then, it will be only as a last resort. Rumors, according to Tsunade, had already spread of his return and of Naruto's identity as his son, thanks to gossipy merchants. According to the Slug Sannin, some who were known in the bingo book as enemies of Konoha, had already tried to infiltrate the village.

But luckily, due to the close proximity of the ANBU patrolling the city because of suspicions this might happen, had been successfully stopped and killed before they could attempt entry.

Hearing the sounds of a song, the older man smiled somewhat sadly as one of the reports he had been given was by an ANBU that had followed a bird to ROOT headquarters from his home. According to Hawk's report, it was Umiko who released it from within her own grasp.

No matter how much the woman intrigued him, he was admittedly suspicious of this because there is no love lost between him and Danzou.

Danzou...

That man had found out about him and Kushina, and nearly tried to destroy their relationship. He never knew why exactly, but the way his wife looked one day....

**_Flashback..._**

Minato smiled as he wrapped his arms around a then, four months pregnant Kushina. Her red hair pulled back into a bun, he couldn't help but nuzzle the skin of her neck, but when she pulled away fast and glared at him with a knife, Minato had looked up at her in confusion.

Only to find her face pale and her eyes full of fear.

When she finally realized it was him when his voice reached her, she had simply whispered his name and fainted dead away...

_**Flashback ends**..._

When she had come to the next day, Kushina had clutched his arm so hard and so tightly that he had asked Sarutobi to take his place for the day so that he could stay with her. After she had calmed down and stayed with him for a few hours of comforting silence, she had spoken of seeing someone....

Someone speaking with Orochimaru...and it wasn't his former student.

She swore that whoever it was, looked like Danzou, but because of the distance, she admittedly wasn't too sure. All she knew is that she had seen the snake and he her. The vile being had even approached her, threatening their unborn child.

It was through Orochimaru, that they had discovered he was having a son. Worse, he had always had this theory that it was he who inflamed the Kyuubi into attacking Konoha. But according to the Kitsune, he was planning on doing it anyway to punish the Uchiha who had seemingly gotten a little uppity over the years, in its opinion.

Speaking of that, he was puzzled by something the fox had said.

**"I wish to see that one-eyed Ninja guy....the one that brat refers to as Kakashi-sensei."**

When he had asked why, the Fox just stared at him from his son's features and smirked.

**"That is between him and I, mortal. All I will say is that he has earned my respect..."**

Earning a demon's respect?

Kakashi did that?

Considering his former student was out on a mission with the ANBU to act as an ambassador of sorts with Suna, the ninja wouldn't be back for a few more days. He had gone to discuss the plan for the Chuunin with their ambassador, Temari.

The genius ninja Shikamaru was already at work explaining the mission stats to the ANBU. The silent masked figures nodded their heads on occasion; a few of them would interrupt to ask a question, leaving the genius to growl. Still, it was encouraging when they took out a map and alongside the Chuunin, and began earnest discussions over the places best to hide and observe the exam.

Looking towards Naruto when he let out a growl of frustration, Minato couldn't help but smile. When he had first started making this jutsu to be acclimated to his unique abilities, he too had let out a few choice words.

He had already spoken to a blacksmith, with the aide of said blacksmith's daughter, a girl named TenTen. The young girl was training to be one like her father, and would help supply the village with much needed weapons. The father was one who remembered Minato quite fondly and set about making the kunai that the older man needed when he battled using the Hiraishin.

The man was even more pleased when Minato had asked for a second set to be made as well. TenTen, who had just been returning from a mission that day when she had run into the Fourth, was stunned and then happy.

Since she was going to inherit her family's business, the young woman would be taught how to make the weapon for one of her family's biggest customers. And since he had asked for nigh near 150 kunai to be made, it would go quicker if she aided her father. For so many to be made, he was told to give them about three weeks. One week to teach TenTen, and two weeks for the two of them to complete his order.

The Fourth agreed this because something told him by the time the three weeks was up...Naruto, at the rate he was progressing, would be fully ready to learn the technique.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Sound village_**

Sasuke was in a rage. Much to the efforts of Kabuto, the younger of the two Uchiha was now assured, without having seen him fight, that the blond had gotten stronger.

How?

A damn merchant who had been to Konoha recently, had spread the rumors of the Fourth's return. The one considered the strongest ninja ever to walk the face of the earth. Sasuke had begun plotting on how to get the man to come to Sound.

But that was not what caused the rage and the near murders of several Sound Ninja, who without the skills of Kabuto, would never have survived.

A side part of the rumor that Kabuto had warned everyone to not say, was said anyhow. That the Fourth's name was one Minato Namikaze and that he had reunited with his son upon his return.

When asked about the identity of said youth, the merchant had stated that it was some blond kid named Uzu-something or other.

It was close enough for them to know that the Fourth had to be Naruto's father without it having to be told. This was not a good day to have wrath of the younger Uchiha upon you. His mind was barely holding on, thanks to his need to see the blond at his strongest...

To add insult to injury, Kabuto had seen the pain and the anguish in Sasuke's eyes as he wondered over and over how Naruto could be so lucky.

Naruto had his family back...and he didn't. There were many times during his stay, that Kabuto, despite being the uncaring bastard that he was, couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the youth. During the night, when the nightmares overcame him, Kabuto would enter the Uchiha's room and deliberately put him into a dreamless state.

It helped the young man to learn and to train harder under the Snake Sannin...but in the end, it did something else.

There was a reason that humanity needed to dream...

It was our body's subconscious way of releasing pained emotions and heartbreaks that troubled us during our waking hours. No dreams meant there wasn't any way of letting things out. Letting the pain and anger in our hearts work itself out as we slept was a safe way to help us cope...

Dreamless states caused something to happen in Sasuke...

It drove him to the brink of insanity...

Orochimaru had manage to keep his new body from damaging itself by continuously focusing the Uchiha's mind on the blond. The one person whom Sasuke could never truly defeat...

The one person whom the young man could not kill...

The one person, who was his best and truest friend, and to the point that Sasuke himself called the blond...his one true brother....

Naruto Uzumaki...no, _Namikaze_, was indeed very important to the younger Uchiha. If Sasuke was to ever truly learn the importance of the Bijuu to his Akatsuki masters...

There would be nothing stopping the Uchiha from racing to save the one sole reason for his continued existence....


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Naruto...

**_Chapter 46_**

**Walking around a deserted temple, Life and Death looked at the artists rendering that Fate had done over a millennia ago. The one underneath what is called the Land of Sound will be discovered soon. **

**Look underneath the Underneath, the Copy Ninja had told his students, the ones destined to protect the Kyuubi. Wouldn't the Teacher be tickled pink if he knew how true that really was....**

**_Three days later..._**

Despite being called a lazy ninja, when it came to the actual work on a mission, Kakashi was usually far from it. Having discussed the plans with the Kazekage and his siblings, Gaara had agreed that the Fourth's plan was a sound measure.

How the Sand Leader knew about Minato was confusing at first, but that was when the middle of the three siblings spoke up. "Merchants come and go, Kakashi-san..." Chuckling under his breath at the revelation, he was surprised that the young woman and a squad of the sand's elite would be returning to Konoha with him.

Mostly, it is to discuss with their ANBU plans and locations that, by now, Shikamaru would have chosen to be good points in which to hide from the genin teams. Kankuro had pointed out that in some instances, his puppetry would be excellent to hide whereas the wind skills from Temari would be hard pressed.

It was a wise statement. He understood that the squad that would be coming alongside Temari, would have a list of ninjas and their skills as well as basic elemental affinities. Between the list and the ANBU who knew what their strengths were, they stood a better chance of working efficiently and together.

There was another reason why Temari would be coming though. Since Gaara could not leave the Sand right away, Temari would be introducing herself to the Fourth in an effort to get to know him.

Both of the older Sabaku siblings felt that they owed this man much; it was through his inspiration that Naruto had been able to save their younger brother, Gaara, not once now, but twice to some degree...

Grinning as they explained why Temari wanted to go, Kakashi resisted the urge to tell them that the Fourth was also Naruto's father, but he figured that was something for Naruto or Minato to share...

So as he returned, he first took Temari and four elite sand ninjas to ANBU headquarters. He entrusted them to the more capable hands of Yamato, who alongside Shikamaru, would work with the ninjas in setting up strategic points of entry.

After leaving the four ninjas with Yamato, Kakashi escorted Temari to his former sensei's residence.

Knocking on the door, Kakashi smiled as a now familiar woman graced them with her presence. "Hello Umiko-san. Either one around?"

"Hello Kakashi. They're both in the back training."

"Ah thanks..." The ninja said warmly as he stepped to the side for Temari to enter. "Umiko, this is Temari Sabaku. She is the elder sister of the Kazekage and has come to meet Minato-sensei."

The blonde girl looked puzzled by the copy-ninja's remarks. Her confusion evident, as she expected to be taken to the Fourth, she said nothing but quietly fumed as she glared at the back of her companion's head.

Still, as she and Kakashi arrived in the backyard of this simple and yet elegant house, she smiled as someone whom she owed much to for her brother's sanity, spotted her alongside a hooded older man.

"Temari-chan!"

"Hello Naruto-kun! How have you been?" The blonde girl replied with much affection as she gently teased her friend. The blond boy grinned sheepishly as the two chatted for a few moments, as the older man approach.

Curious after a moment or two, Temari was amused as the older man nudged her friend. Giving a little growl of annoyance, the young woman was stunned as the older man pushed back the hood. A face almost identical to the one beside her, looked at her with the same crystal blue eyes. Although sans whiskers, the resemblance and age was enough to make her believe that somehow, this was Naruto's father.

"Temari-chan, this is my father...Minato Namikaze, also known as the **_Yondaime of Konoha_.**"

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere, in the Sound Village academy..._**

Sasami ran as if her life depended on it. Which to a degree, it did. Only ten years old, the young girl had a natural gift with mind techniques that were inherited from her mother. Combined with certain sound skills, the young girl would be a formidable ninja.

If she wasn't running all the time...

She never wanted to be here! She wanted to be at home with her mother, learning how to cook and run a restaurant and everything else a girl should learn. But because of their stupid Kage, the young girl was forced by law to join the academy whether she wanted to or not.

Therefore she ran, she ran to escape the academy, she ran to escape the torment from her teachers, and she ran to escape him!

Kabuto-sensei...

There was a part of her shivered in terror whenever he came around. Whether it was for lessons or simply to chat, as he would put it, he frightened her to no end. But then she had found her place...a place to hide when all hope seemed to have failed her.

Not too far from the village, but well within its borders, the young girl had stumbled across a cave of some sort, that was hidden well by all sorts of rocks and forestry. There was an entrance that was small enough to fit her, and she had once crawled in there to hide from her pursuers.

Listening carefully, she heard them leap away. The young girl had found herself being drawn in as a musical sound seemed to call to her. It was warm and inviting to her senses...

When she arrived, the child had found herself in something akin to a great hall that warmed and lit up as she entered. The music gave her comfort to soothe her soul...

_"Welcome child..."_

Startled by that voice that came out of nowhere, Sasami found herself staring at a kind eyed woman. With sliver of hair and green of eyes, the woman reminded her of an angel.

_"That is so sweet, little one, but I am not an Angel. I am the immortal Shrine Maiden for this temple..."_

"This...is a temple? Temple to who?" The little girl responded quietly. Her confused state evident as she looked around her surroundings, the woman seemed amused and happy. Putting her hands together, momentarily, a flash of light appeared and a scroll emerged within the lady's hands. Bending down again, the woman looked at Sasami with a kind and gentle smile.

_"Yes it is child and I can not say at the moment. I have something for you, for I need you to do a favor for me."_

"What is it?"

_"It is a scroll, but it is not meant for you open, little one. But you must keep with you. When the time is right, the scroll will glow and let you know to whom this is for. When the time comes, you must give this to that person and lead him here. Okay?"_

"All right...and I still think you look like an Angel..."

Giggling softly as the child disappeared, the woman's face became serious as the light that surrounded her body grew bright and showed the walls of the temple. Although beautiful and elegant in its structure, the images on some of them were frightening and told a story.

One specific painting tells of an arrival. Something monstrous and with wings surrounded by many tails, it was dark and foreboding as it set to devour all life on the land.

Although simply a painting, the chakra radiating off the image alone was enough to keep the shrine maiden far and away from its image.

Underneath this painting though, was a name...

**D'Eskel...**

**_And he was chaos incarnate._**


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 47_**

**Although Fate is predetermined, it is believed how we get there is what makes us human. It is the same for demons and all beings alike that come under the rules of the gods. But sometimes...sometimes a being knows of its fate and fights against it...**

**Those are the times when Fate himself, wishes that he could be like Life and Death and just wink the person out of existence...**

**_Konoha, later that night..._**

Temari giggled as Minato wrapped his arm around Naruto and put the youth in a headlock. The young woman had just finished telling the older blond about what Naruto had done from the eyes of not just her, but Kankuro and all of a Suna when he fought Gaara all those years ago.

Kakashi, who was also invited to dinner by Umiko, was sitting beside her, amused at this as the housekeeper watched from the doorway with a warm light in her eyes.

"That's my son!"

"HEY! LET GO!"

The amusement in their faces rapidly disappeared as red chakra surrounded the youth. Temari became frightened and a little wary, because through Gaara, she knew Naruto's secret. The desire to flee was almost overpowering, but she was held back when the youth looked at her with one red eye and one blue. A struggle was going on within and soon the blue eye disappeared slowly to red as the fox spoke...

**"Do not flee, mortal girl. Through your elemental affinity and that of the one who sealed me, I have a need of you on behalf of this brat's one-eyed sensei.**

Confused as the demon spoke, they watched as the eyes turned to look at the Copy Ninja with curiosity. Minato grinned a bit causing the ninja to narrow his gaze on the grinning Hokage.

"Don't look at me! He just told me that you've earned his respect."

**"Son of the White Fang of Konoha, if you wish to use your father's sword, go and get it. I will help you become stable so that you do not end up like your father."**

Looking deep into the possessed vessels eyes, Kakashi made a few jutsu signs and teleported. In the meantime, the vessel turned to look at Umiko with a contemplative look, but said nothing. It was not missed by her or by the older blond man, who was now wary of this event.

"Are you sure my son's body can handle whatever you are planning?" Minato asked, the paternal need to protect his son was strong and flowing. The Kyuubi couldn't help but soothe him in a reassuring, if not platonic tone...

**"Do not fret mortal. It is simple; with your aid and that of the other young one, he shall not feel anything."**

"What is it that we'll be doing?" Temari asked curiously. Her mind in awe of the fact that despite it being Naruto as her mind tells her, she was in fact really speaking with the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the tailed beasts....

Grinning, the Kyuubi let them know something about the Hatake bloodline, which the Copy ninja probably didn't even know.

**"It is simple; we will be restoring the balance of the demonic blood within his body...."**

Eyes widening in shock appeared on the faces of not just Minato and Temari, but Naruto as well. The three of them were stricken by stone cold surprise. For at that moment, the Kyuubi had chosen to leave until Kakashi had returned with his father's sword.

Umiko, having heard this, was actually not surprised in the least by what the Kyuubi had said. Somehow, he knew that her bloodline skills were a result of something else...

Although not sure on the origins of the Hyuuga clan, the Tanaka clan did have one secret. They were descended from demons...

Umiko knew that demons could take on all shapes and sizes, and sometimes, they chose to be human. Each of the tailed beasts, including the Kyuubi himself, according to her ancestors, had made love to a human and had a child with him or her at some point.

That must be the source of the Hatake bloodline. However, she was confused. What did the Kyuubi mean by restoring the balance?

Puzzled by this, she did not notice Minato approaching her with a calm and yet wary expression upon his features.

"Why did the Kyuubi look at you?" The older blond asked, having left Naruto to keep Temari company while they waited.

"I don't know..." Umiko replied hastily and a little nervously. She had long since accepted the fact that the Kyuubi was in her charge. She didn't care either, for unlike most with that kind of power, the young man did not let it go to his head...

"Something tells me you do, Umiko..." He whispered. The eyes widened as she turned to look at him. His blue eyes studied her with a mixture of indifference, anger...and maybe sadness?

That image of Minato sad made Umiko's heart hurt. She genuinely liked the older blond man, and if it wasn't for the fact that she supposedly looked like his dead wife, she thought she might have done more than just talk with him in her time there.

He was warm, funny, and sweet. He tried to be a good father to his son, who resisted from time to time, but he had a patient way about him, one that reached out to the youth to quietly draw him in.

Lost in thought, she did not know how something seemed to overcome the older blond, or that the way she looked at that moment was soft...vulnerable...

"Oh hell!"

Startled by his exclamation, Minato strode right to her and pressed his lips down upon her in a passionate kiss that curled her toes with a heat she had never truly felt before...

Pulling away after a few minutes, they found themselves looking at one another with trepidation. Her skin was flushed and her lips were kiss swollen, and for him, a painful and agonizing need filled his heart as he reached out for her again...

"No...." She whispered. "We can't..."

"Why not?"

Looking at him with a quiet sense of longing as a part of her wanted to, she was saved as a familiar whirl of smoke and leaves arrived with a package wrapped in purple cloth. Gazing at the two in the room, the Copy ninja was puzzled...

"Did I miss something?"


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 48_**

Kakashi was confused. Apparently _something_ had happened while he ran back to his place. He looked at the flushed faces of both Minato and his housekeeper. Though unaware of certain events due to being gone, the silvery haired ninja smiled as he realized what had happened. Saying nothing, the slightly younger man took the pieces of his broken sword into the other room with Naruto and Temari.

Umiko used that moment to escape and Minato just stared after her retreating figure. Giving a sheepish look as Kakashi took a peek inside the kitchen a few moments later. He gestured for him to move back into the room where Naruto and Temari were admiring the broken sword.

"Everything all right, Minato?" Kakashi asked, his dark eyes filled with concern as he looked at his former teacher and long time friend.

Saying nothing, the older of the blonds in the room just nodded his head.

Moments later, a Kyuubi possessed Naruto gathered the pieces of the sword and headed outside. Both adults and the young woman watched as the taken over youth placed the sword down in the middle of the field. His power fluctuated and as the youth backed away, the sword began to lift up in the air, as if floating.

Kakashi found himself vanishing from beside Minato and Temari and emerging within the powerful bubble of chakra that the Kyuubi had conjured. The pieces of his sword swirled around him and the copy ninja found that he could not speak or move.

Watching as the youth gestured for Temari and Minato to approach, he observed as the possessed Naruto told both of them something that they nodded their heads in response to. Temari remained where she was as he moved to the other side.

Suddenly both started to glow with their elemental affinities, Temari with air and water as Minato glowed with the immense power of earth and lighting. The chakra reached out and started to pull at what it needed with ease. The two ninja felt the drain on their bodies as they observe the bubble Kyuubi manipulated, starting to shift colors.

Fast and furious, it swirled around the one inside. The Copy ninja found his body responding to whatever was being done. A part of him that had been restless and out of whack even to some degree, seemed to be calming down. As this was happening, the chakra bubble that had taken what it needed, began to turn white as both Minato and Temari fell to the ground.

White and pulsing with immense power, Kakashi found his body taking in this immense power. A voice belonging to the Kyuubi chuckled.

**"I was right, one eyed one. You are a descendent of mine. It is how you were able to take to the sharingan so easily. However, in doing so, it threw what you gained from my blood into an uneven balance, thus not allowing you to access what is truly yours..." **

"I am a descendent of yours?" Kakashi thought in shock. His mind just focusing on that one statement the Kyuubi had made, causing said being to be greatly amused.

**"Do not be surprised, young one. At the time, I only had seven tails, I believe, and my hair was the same color as yours. I think I went by the name Kurama then...I don't remember. In the meantime, it is time for you to come out, descendent. Your bloodline has been restored and so has the sword. But...**

"But what?"

**"I added a bonus...and that will become a part of your bloodline and yours alone. It will help you and any children you may have, keep the balance of the demonic blood within your system... **

**"Now between you and my container, much can be done."**

With that said, the voice of the Kyuubi disappeared. The chakra bubble fluctuated and slowly began to go down and disappear. When it was fully dispersed, Minato and the others found Kakashi in an unconscious state, clutching onto a sword that glowed with an intense white power...

In awe, Temari reached towards the sword and yelped in surprise when the chakra lashed out at her. It repeated its actions when Minato approached as well. But when Naruto came forward, the chakra reached out. Warm and inviting, it turned to a brilliant red color as it touched him; it was at this moment that Kakashi awakened.

The silvery haired ninja opened his eyes and found something different now as he stared through them. His vision was stronger than before and he felt the sudden urge to lift his Hitai-ate up and above his sharingan eye...

Feeling for that familiar scar, Temari stopped him and handed the older man a mirror from her pocket.

Thanking her, he took it with his one free hand and he flipped it open only to stare in awe. The scar on his face is gone and the Sharingan eye was the same color as the one he was born with. Blinking, he wondered what the hell happened to it, and was in shock as he looked in the mirror. This time, not only was the eye Obito had given him returned to its sharingan state, but his other eye had changed as well.

Although not as strong as the one that sported the signs of Mangekyou, it was indeed a sharingan eye.

"Both of your eyes have the sharingan now, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto chirped in amazement as he looked at his teacher and team leader. The others who knew of its origins simply stare in wonderment as the copy ninja just stared at his reflection, amazed. The words of the Kyuubi rolled through his head...

**_"I added a bonus..."_**

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere and in two separate places..._**

Two brothers cringed in pain when they felt something change in the very nature of the air itself.

**Sasuke**, deep in the Sound village, clutched at his stomach. His sharingan eyes whirled as he suffered an agonizing pain. It felt almost as if they were seemingly struggling to leave him. He had been in the middle of meditation when the feeling had overwhelmed his senses. Out of habit he summoned them, only to find them not willing to come forth, and when they did...

They did not wish to stay.

It was like his own eyes were fighting against him.

The same was happening in a underground lair, miles away from the Fire country. **Itachi, **although much stronger in the use of the sharingan eye, found himself going almost blind within seconds of arriving to capture one of the missing Bijuu.

Kisame, having been smart enough to hide both him and the elder Uchiha, watched in quiet contemplation as Itachi fought his own eyes.

Now as the struggle quieted down, Itachi opened his eyes warily. Although in a lesser form of the sharingan that was _not_ the Mangekyou, the older Uchiha was mentally and physically exhausted.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...but it was like my body was fighting itself..."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Temples underneath each of lands..._**

Amused to some degree as the shrine maidens for each of the temples awakened thanks to the efforts of Life and Death, the two beings that represented those aspects of our universe, the immortal women telepathically began to link to one another.

Young and old alike, they set about doing what was put in motion years ago to seal away a being that had invaded their world.

D'Eskel...

Not a demon in the regular sense...nor was he a Bijuu...

He was something else entirely...


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 49_**

**Immortality.... It is something that a lot of people would want. But it is not all that is cracked up to be. The Shrine Maidens of the temple could tell you that. **

**If you were to ask Fate, he had set up guardians of a sort for these women. Guardians using the discarded power that had leaked from the great beast sealed within this entire world. **

**Who were the guardians? **

**Well you, as well as many others, will soon find out...**

**_Sound Village, Two days later..._**

Sasami whimpered as she was thrown hard against the wall. The little girl was beaten and bruised, but she still stood strong. Her hands tightly gripped the scroll that the angelic woman had given her, the amber-eyed child stood fast and strong against the bullies that had been given permission to punish her for her disobedience.

"Give us the scroll Sasami!"

"NO!"

Closing her eyes as another kick was aimed towards her midsection, the little girl prepared to take the painful beating that would soon follow. But when nothing came, the child turned to find something far worse staring at her.

Kabuto-sensei...

Terrified now because thanks to his 'training', she had been conditioned to not disobey him, the young child watched as he approached and simply held his hand out to her. Fighting every instinct in her body, she watched in horror as she handed him the scroll.

Pushing up his glasses and glinting evilly, Kabuto looked to the Sensei and nodded his head. Her tormentors grinned and move in to do the damage that the older ninja refuse to commit.

Simply because it was beneath them....

So as the child whimpered and screamed in pain, Kabuto looked over the scroll in his hand with a puzzled expression. With some kind of seal on it, he already could tell that it was keyed to one specific person. However, he didn't know how could tell.

But it was...

Out of habit the gray haired ninja found himself, wandering towards the library that Sasuke-kun had commandeered as his own. He would have long since killed the youth, since he had become the unofficial leader of those still loyal to Orochimaru. He dared not for several reasons...

The main one was the fact that the curse seal was now completely gone from the pale skinned Uchiha, but the power it had withheld in its markings was not. Sasuke's body reeked with the chakra that he had associated with one of his former masters.

The power that Orochimaru contained had to go somewhere...and it went into Sasuke.

Finding that out of habit, he headed towards the library of the snake Sannin, which Sasuke commandeered as his own. He entered, intent on placing the scroll with hundreds of others that the deceased leader of Sound had acquired over the years.

Two things happened though that Kabuto did not expect. One of them was that Sasuke had decided to look through the jutsus at that moment in frustration. Ever since reports of the Fourth's return and the fact that he was training Naruto had come into the sound, a fire had been lit under the Uchiha's resolve.

Some he could not quite understand...

So when Kabuto had come into the room, the Uchiha was about to say something quite cold to the point of death, the scroll Kabuto had been carrying...

Began to glow...

Bright and shining with a warm light, the dark haired youth could hear faint songs coming from within. The other, having a bad feeling, was set to destroy it, when in no time at all, Sasuke had his hand around Kabuto's throat.

"Sasuke-kun..." The older man wheezed out, as the Uchiha released him. With his throat suffering severe bruising, he makes a motion with his hands to heal the damage done. "Do be careful. One of our student runaways had found that and wouldn't let go. It could be a trap..."

Glaring at Kabuto, the Uchiha all but threw him out the door of the room. Closing it tightly, the light continued to shine brightly from under the door. A song filled the air and it was about an hour or so later when Sasuke emerged with a contemplative look on his face.

"Bring me that student...this Sasami Tanaka..." The Uchiha worded carefully. "And Kabuto..."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Because of the scroll, I know what she looks like. You bring me a different kid, **_I will kill you_**."


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 50_**

**History has always had a set path. It was Fate's way of making sure all went right in the world....**

**Sometimes History needs to get a swift kick in the ass to resume its natural course again...**

**_Sound Village...same day..._**

Sasami whimpered in pain as Kabuto-sensei stopped her 'punishment'. Although the little girl had held her own and managed to heal ninety percent of her injuries during most of it, these last few minutes had been torturous for her.

She had run so low on her own chakra that she could no longer stand. She had curled into a fetal ball and prayed...just prayed for it all to end soon. When she had seen the youth with the glasses, she had figured that this was it. She was going to die.

Instead, her tormentors were pulled away and the older man was healing her of her injuries. It had taken some time, but he had done it with the relative ease and she could feel a little strength returning to her legs and body. As he gently pulled her up, she was allowed to stand with some relief.

"Come with me, Tanaka..." He had voiced almost to softly for comfort. "HE wishes to see you about the scroll..."

Frightened as she followed him, Sasami knew that to flee now would surely mean her death. She had heard about Orochimaru-sama and his experiments, and the little girl had thought that she was to be taken to him for her punishment.

So she resigned herself to this being her last few minutes of life. She found herself walking down the halls of the Sound Village's academy as moments of her far too short life, flashed in front of her eyes.

Therefore, when Kabuto opened a door and gently pushed her in, she found herself confused. Instead of Orochimaru, she entered a room to find a youth who was not much younger then her sadistic sensei...

"Sasami-chan, this is Uchiha-sama. He wishes to speak with you..."

Beckoning to her, the little girl approached the young man warily. Her dark amber eyes were guarded. It took seeing the edge of the once sealed scroll she held, for her to realize what had happened.

Happily smiling now, she looked up, but it disappeared as a cool and impassive face stare at her.

"Where did you get this?"

"An Angel lady had given this to me, Uchiha-sama..."

"Angel lady?"

Nodding her head, the girl told him of her arrival in the cave. She told him of hearing the musical sounds that she couldn't help but to follow, doing so with the natural curiosity of a child. Sasami described her looks and everything that had transpired, the pale skinned man looked at her with his cold, expressionless eyes as she finished.

"So you do not know what this scrolls says?"

"No. The Angel lady told me as I left that I wasn't supposed to read it, just to take the one who opened it to see her when he or she read it. She said she has answers to many questions."

Listening to the child, Sasuke thought carefully as he looked the scroll over once more. Never once feeling the need to trigger his sharingan eye, he knew that the small girl had to have been telling the truth concerning the scroll.

Reading the words upon its slender page once more, he could once again hear the faint music as it played in the back of his mind. Short and to the point, it had indeed piqued his interest...

_I had once asked the six tailed dragon why it and the other Bijuu were here. The dragon simply looked at me and smiled. _

_"It is because we were told to come here. We Nine Bijuu are the guardians of the Immortal Shrine Maidens."_

That was all the scroll had said; an enticement. The Nine Bijuu were the guardians of these Immortal Shrine Maidens? Considering the young girl had stated that the person who had given the scroll to her was an Angelic Lady, he could only assume that the girl had stumbled upon one of these temple shrines, and it's Maiden.

Gathering Kusanagi and a few other items he might need, he gestured for the young girl to get up.

"You want to go now, Sasuke-sama?"

Nodding his head, Sasami bounced forward, her dark hair swinging behind her in a familiar ponytail. The young girl, out of habit, found herself reaching for the Uchiha's hand. Grasping onto it, she started chatting about the area around it, never realizing the look of surprise on the older youth's face.

She was holding his hand? About to pull it away, the young girl only clutched tighter as they approached Kabuto standing further down the hall.

Understanding dawned upon him, as for some odd reason, the girl is unwittingly giving him her trust to protect her from monsters...

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?"

"Out...and she is coming with me."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_A few hours later, outside the village...._**

Watching as the girl ran ahead, Sasuke observed as she pointed at something with excitement.

"Sasuke-sama! Here! Here is where I entered."

He strode forward as he spotted the small cave, for which only a child could crawl through, hidden by the rocks and the bushes. He pulled out the Kusanagi sword...

Respecting the hidden value of it, the youth holds the sword tip right against the stone. His free hand making a sign in front of him, the sword sank in and began to slice the stone. Slow and hard at first, the youth concentrated still on widening the opening...

Finally after about half an hour, the chunk falls away and as Sasami crawled in, he followed right behind her.

Able to stand up a few minutes later, he was about to make a jutsu to light a torch he had brought with him when an ethereal maiden appeared, shining before them. Staring at her radiant beauty, he could see the little girl run forward and hug the woman who had seemingly come from nowhere.

**"Yes, you did well, Sasami-chan. You brought the hero who has lost his path here..."**

Grinning happily, the black haired girl ran towards Sasuke to pull him forward. Allowing himself to be yanked by the enthusiastic little girl, he couldn't take his eyes away from the shining woman in front of him.

Observing as she stopped, the young woman glowed brightly and began to sing. Her voice echoed by others, the cave lights up to reveal that they were, in fact, inside an ancient Temple shrine.

_"My name is Amaterasu, lost one."_

"Why do you call me that?"

_"Because that is what you are. A hero who has lost his way. Come, let me show you."_

Following the woman and Sasami, who skipped happily alongside them, she showed Sasuke a painting that triggered some painful memories for him.

Two familiar statues alongside a river and a waterfall are in the image. Shown clearly is the figure of him as a child and the blond fighting one another. He in his cursed form and Naruto in his one tailed Fox form...

"You are crying Sasuke-sama. Why?" Sasami asked curiously as she stretched up to dry his cheeks. Startled when he felt her wipe something wet off of his flesh, he looked to the woman in question.

_"My lord painted these images eons ago, Sasuke-sama..." _The woman replied before he even asked.

"What do you mean eons ago...?" The youth replied. "And why did that scroll give me hints of the Bijuu? You know about them, don't you!"

_"Yes I do. After all, as you read, they were created to protect me and my sisters from him arising again."_

"Him?"

Pointing to a painting at the far end of the hall, one that even from this distance, felt malevolent and evil. Sasami stayed close to the woman and shivered in fear. Sasuke, sensing the evil, activated his Sharingan out of habit. His eyes providing him protection, he approached the painting.

A dark winged being stood there in the image. Many tails flashing behind him and the redness in his eyes was the color of blood.

_"He is D'Eskel. He is not a demon nor is he a Bijuu in your typical sense." _A voice speaks to him soft and musically.

"What is he then?"

_"He is, for a lack of a better term, a Demon God."_

Startled by this, he listened as the woman spoke._"You know how our world is infused with what humanity calls Chakra. It is quite true, but when he came, our world was out of balance. He was sucking the very life of our home into him._

_"Through a ritual that my sisters and I had done, we had accomplished what most could not do. We had contacted our world's gods and they taught us a ritual using these temples as focal points. We succeeded in sealing D'Eskel within the land, using the power of the entire world."_

"This thing...is alive?!"

_"Yes. All living creatures walk upon some aspect of his body and draw life from him. Some more then others..."_

Confused for a moment by her statement, Sasuke paled as a dawning realization hit him... "You used all the chakra the world had to offer to seal him, didn't you..."

_"Yes, this world is technically dead; the only thing keeping it alive is D'Eskel himself. And he is breaking free..."_


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 51_**

"What do you mean, breaking free?" Sasuke asked. The woman known as Amaterasu simply smiled and beckoned him to come back. In doing so, the little girl immediately latched on to him. If the Angel lady was scared, Sasuke-sama would protect them after all...

_"It is because of the Bijuu. The Bijuu were made by the gods from the leakage of life energy by D'Eskel. It was hoped that with their presence on this world, they would be able to infuse and strengthen the seals upon him; the ones that we shrine maidens maintained through our songs. But then, my sister...she was betrayed by her lover as Fate had foretold."_

Listening intently, the woman stopped for a moment and began to sing. Her voice clear and sweet, Sasuke remained unaffected but he watched as the little girl who had grasped his hand, fell into a deep slumber.

_"There are some things that a child should not know. Allow me to place her on your back. There are other paintings you must see."_

Nodding his head and allowing her to help him put the girl on his back, he followed the ethereal beauty towards the far end on the opposite side of the temple. There he saw the images of nine women, each surrounded by the shadows of a tailed beast.

Turning to the image of his companion, he was in awe...

She and another, looking far too much alike, stood side by side in the painting. One was surrounded by the image of a being he knew far too well, while a great bird with seven tails surrounded the other.

_"My sister Izanami and my self. I am the one with Seven-tailed bijuu as my guardian..."_

"Your sister..."

_"Was the Maiden for the Nine-tailed Bijuu. Although she was not the eldest, she was the strongest of us all. That is why she was chosen to be its partner and caretaker..."_

"Then why did it attack Konoha?"

_"It was because the bond between her and her guardian was broken."_She replied, gesturing for him to follow her. Sasuke growled as the image of a man wearing a cloak he knew far to well. It was a black one with red clouds...

_"I see that you recognize him."_

"I do now know him, but I know the cloak; it is from an organization called the Akatsuki..."

_"I see. He was always a vain person."_

Puzzled by her comment, Amaterasu smiled at him with a sad gaze**. **_"I see you do not know then Lost One. He is the one who seduced your brother to his side. My sister's lover is the leader of the Akatsuki and now a fellow Immortal, named Shang Li Akatsu."_

Now as she begins to speak, someone else was reflecting upon the same words in his thoughts as she did with her voice...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere...at the same time_**

Shang Li became alert as somewhere, a temple started to arise. He had found a way to become immortal, thanks to his Master, D'Eskel. He succeeded in doing so by forging a bond with the Maiden of the Nine-Tailed Bijuu.

A powerful being in its own right as it was, he needed to break the bond between them in order to start the unraveling of the seal placed upon D'Eskel. According to the dreams, that the greater Demon God had been sending, the only way to do that would be through the Nine-tailed Fox.

Break its bond with his Maiden and allow the Bijuu to become independent.

He succeeded...he succeeded far beyond his wildest dreams. The Kyuubi being the first and foremost of the Bijuu couldn't help but resonate with the other eight. It forced its anger and hatred on the others at what the Kitsune constituted as a betrayal. It wasn't long afterwards that each of the others broke off with their Shrine Maidens...

Leaving the women vulnerable to D'Eskel's mind.

But all hadn't gone as expected. Although the Bijuu were free and roaming independently, they still knew their duty. The Tailed beasts would spread their influence across the world. It was thanks to their presence, that the chakra that the world had originally lost, and died with was starting to be reborn...

That is when his Master started to panic...

D'Eskel knew that as long as the Tailed Beasts started to infuse their chakra with the land, it would prove his end. This world was already, through his own designs, absorbing his power and weakening the seals that were of the old world's chakra.

But now, as the Bijuu walked the land, respecting it in their own ways, the old chakra was dispersing and being replaced with their own. Since D'Eskel's power had long since brought life in its own way to return to this world, they were helping to weaken the seal's strength against him.

Kyuubi and the other Bijuu though, in accordance to their nature, were strengthening the seals with their power as they roamed.

And considering the Gods made them from his power, essentially, D'Eskel was fighting himself. It only further trapped him as the seals were designed to do.

So for many years, the Greater demon god had thought.

Then it had simply hit him: remove the Bijuu from the equation. As he was sealed...so should they be...

Hence, his disciple was given a charge. A charge to create something in his likeness, with the power he would lend him. Shang Li was all too happy to oblige. It took hundreds of years and when he was done...

It became the beginnings of Akatsuki. Ninjas from all over, strong and powerful, who sought what they cannot have, had begun to take notice of Shang Li. And how he never aged...

Sasori came...then Zetsu...Kakuzu and others...

Each one of the nine men was a ninja from a village housing or having been attacked by one of the Bijuu or its carrier. They were given promises of the same power and immortality that he himself had received. Of course he had no intention of giving that to them. Still, it saved him a hassle as he was saving one of the most important jobs for last.

Destroying the only one of the nine that had the power to stop it...

The Kyuubi no Yoko... Although nine separate beasts, each one had specific powers. Their tails signified what they originally started with. It was only the Ninth, which the Gods had created as a Fail-safe device. Should D'Eskel ever break free, the Kyuubi knew what it must do...

**Self-destruct**

First made and first created, the Kyuubi when it was still a one tail, that it had an added addition included in its matrix. The power of the Gods themselves was the reason why it had the Ninth tail. When it exploded and the Kyuubi died, not only would it release its own Chakra, but _all_ of their power.

In a sense, destroying all life including D'Eskel. For you see, he may be one god...but thanks to the Kyuubi's resonation ability, when the Nine-Tails released his power...

**It would be imminent destruction for the entire planet...**


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 52...Interlude_**

Fate groaned as he looked over what had happened thus far. His own mind belying his exhaustion, the immortal god sighed as he wished his charges on this particular world wouldn't have to go through the hell.

It's a wonder that they hadn't figured out that all the crap happening was connected!

Take the Kyuubi vessel and his father, for example. Naruto and Minato Namikaze... One is a really nice kid who got shafted growing up; the youth was turning out to be strong, just like his father wanted. But it had to come at a high price...

He had to lose the one person who could make a difference in his earlier training years if Fate had not allowed the Snake to do what he did. But to stop D'Eskel from rising with aide from the Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha needed to be elsewhere.

Because of the incident, he had allowed, much to his regret, the Uchiha massacre. If the younger Uchiha had lived, they would have been far too arrogant and far too weak for the battle that was to come later against the Sound and the Akatsuki.

But because they had died, he had closed himself off, allowing Fate to manipulate the youth into meeting the other one at the center of this world's destiny, besides himself.

He needed someone to be his friend and his strength...

The one who would replace the lost family with his own...

At least this had a side bonus on behalf of the two heroes. At a later point in time, the younger Uchiha would be in a place close to Amaterasu, who would explain the Bijuu, the Akatsuki and why certain things had happened. Being the genius that Fate had wished him to be, it would not take long for the Uchiha to figure out what must be done from her words...

Then there was the older blond...Minato. A protector by nature, Fate smiled upon him as he would his own child. For in the Yondaime, he had found the ally...the one whose string he pulled in Konoha when his son wasn't there to do his bidding.

He had a determination which Konoha and the others needed in this time. Through his simple faith, Fate intended for him to aid his son and help him heal the other's darkened soul.

As something only a father can do...

Of course, to replace the lost family the Uchiha had lost, there must be a mother...

Umiko Tanaka, a kind woman who valued life above all else. She was stuck in a situation that only Minato could get her out of, if the man could actually get her to speak about it. In doing so, not only would he find a new love, he would find the one woman who could help him heal the broken spirit in the Uchiha.

But considering what his first wife went through, much to her irritation, the older man would be hard pressed. So it helped that she had a daughter named Sasami.

So much trouble...

But to stop D'Eskel from rising, anything and everything had and would be done. So Fate pulled strings...Mother and daughter were torn apart so that both could heal a broken family.

Two best friends, practically brothers even, had to be separated so that they could gain the strength and the knowledge to defeat Akatsuki and stop D'Eskel if it all possible. Not only in doing so would the save their loved ones...they would save their world.

And then there were their supporters...

Led by Minato, who would love them unconditionally, for he would be a father to both, the two would find a home waiting for them. A home that would welcome them with open arms...

Through the Hyuuga heiress and Haruno girl, two boys would find their hearts being healed of the nightmares to come.

Thanks to the loud mouth Inuzuka boy and Yamanaka girl, they would be able to laugh again...

With the Aide and trust of the Nara, Akimichi and Aburame, they would find valued advisors and friends who would listen when all else seemed to go wrong.

And with the help of the Sabaku siblings, these two would find the truest friends in the world. Ones who understood them, besides each other.

Now if only...if only he could get them to move faster, DAMNIT! Fate growled out as he knocked his head against a star, in frustration.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own Naruto  
_"Amaterasu"  
_**"Mindscape Umiko, Sasami"  
**_**"Memory dialogue"**_

**_Chapter 53_**

**_Outside the Sound Village, by the Temple_**

"Destruction of the World..." Sasuke said to himself as he now sat outside the cave temple in thought. Sasami sat beside him playing with flowers, the little girl had awakened not to long after that revelation, giving a sleepy gaze and a question of what time it was. The angelic lady had smiled and gestured for them to go ahead and go outside. Amaterasu had said she must go and check the seals. With that said and from what she had told him, the younger Uchiha had figured out that with each Bijuu being taken out one by one, it was becoming harder and harder for her and her sisters to maintain the seals upon this D'Eskel.

"Sasuke-sama?" The little girl looked at him inquisitively and shyly. His cold eyes looked to her with no expression what so ever, but the child didn't let it faze her as she handed him a couple of flowers. Smiling happily, she turned around and went back to playing as the younger Uchiha stared at the delicate blossoms with in quiet contemplation.

Unlike most other girls, who after giving him something, would harass him about a date, therefore, making him angry...annoyed...and downright irritated. But nothing, no kind of emotion like that followed her little gift.

_"You can come back in now..."_

Hearing that voice in the back of his head, Sasuke called out to her to come with him. The child crawled in first as he brought up the rear at the cave entrance. Her idle babble breaking the silence, he remained alert for anything. Though this time instead of standing in darkness, the temple and the cave was lit and shining with power.

"Pretty..." Sasami stated with a smile. Her innocence was warm and soothing to not only the temple, but to her guest as well, Amaterasu noticed softly. Although Sasuke was cold and indifferent at the moment, she could see his fractured spirit.

_"You wonder why you haven't killed her yet."_

Startled by the woman's keen insight, the Uchiha looked up at her with guarded and wary eyes. Chuckling softly, the ethereal being conjured magical flowers for the child to look at and smell, thus keeping her distracted.

_"Maybe it is because she looks up to you as you once did with your own sibling..."_

"What else do you know of my brother?" Sasuke growled, his Sharingan eyes flashing as he grabbed the hilt of the Kusanagi. "You mentioned that the Akatsuki leader seduced him, promised him things." But he found himself stopped and unable to move before he could even move it an inch.

_"Here in my home, young Uchiha, I have far more power then you. And as to your brother, your history is here as well. I know that you seek vengeance on him, but on the path that you are currently on, you will not succeed."_

"I will to succeed..."

Saying nothing, the woman looked at him as he struggled to pull the sword out.

_"Tell me lost one, why is that your other part, the one who shared the same destiny as you, runs into him far more often than you would like to think? The one who had nearly taken off his arm recently?"_

"I already know the answer to that! It's because he is the Kyuubi!"

_"If that is the case, then why does your brother seek him out so much? He has told you in your history that he left you alive so that you can surpass him. So that you can take your vengeance, yet every time he has been around you, why does he seek the Kyuubi vessel and not you? He could have taken the youth several times in the past...yet he did not. So why?"_

Startled by her question, Sasuke relaxed his hand and found himself able to move once more. His mind lost in thought, he realized that Amaterasu had made a valid point. Not once in all the times he had run into Itachi, was his elder brother after him. He was always after his friend Naruto...

"You know why he does that, don't you?"

_"Yes."_

"But you will not tell me..."

_"I cannot..."_

"Can not or will not?"

_"You decide, Lost one..."_

Sighing a bit in irritation, the younger of the Uchiha siblings looked away. A revelation hit him, causing Sasuke to growl in anger.

"It is because he doesn't want to test himself against me, he wants to test himself against Naruto!"

_"Yes..."_

"Then why...why did he leave me alive...?" Sasuke screamed. His spirit fragile and breaking, the curse marks spread out over his body. He didn't hear the screams of 'don't' or anything in his state. All he felt was pain and heartbreak...

Suddenly, he stopped as he did once before in the Forest of Death...

Back then, it was a twelve-year-old pink haired genin named Sakura Haruno who stopped him...

"Sasuke-Sama! Don't change! Don't go bad!" Sasami screamed as the little girl came racing from in front of the temple, tackling him from behind. Stopping the change as best she could with her innocent pleas...

Her bloodline had felt those overwhelming painful emotions in the back of her mind. She knew Sasuke-sama was good or else the Angel lady wouldn't have wanted her to bring him here. So she had to do something, she had to help...

The power flowing through him, powering the beginning of the second stage, the Uchiha felt only the pain and the anger flowing through his body as fear and loneliness overtook him.

Sasami still held on tighter, but as she did so, the young girl started to glow blue with summoning power that came because of her blood limit. She found herself yelling for the aide of the one person that she knew and trusted with all her heart.

Elsewhere, at the same time, her mother felt the triggering of that call, and started to glow blue herself.

She stopped glowing a minute later and collapsed to the floor. Hearing the thud, Minato yelled for Naruto to get some help as they saw a puddle of red hair on the kitchen floor... As the youth sped off, he did not realize that the blue light of his chakra started swirling with red.

Never joining, the two colors surrounded the youth's form, and thanks to his training and lack of a Kunai, a brilliant flash of color erupted from where the youth stood...and he vanished seconds later.

The Raging Storm of Konoha had been born...

But as Naruto disappeared in a flash, Minato gathered the woman into his arms. Despite his wariness of her, he was admittedly worried. However, the worry turned to shock as when she shot up, the red falling off to reveal a curtain of black hair. Her body glowing blue again, she struggled to break free...

"**Let me go! I have to save her! SASAMI!**

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Earlier..._**

Sasami found herself in Sasuke-sama's mind and paled at the horrible visions she saw. Shaking with fear, but determined to keep these images from becoming permanent, the child was about to seek out those happy memories when she felt a warm and welcome presence beside her.

Looking up, Sasami clutched the hands of her mother...Umiko.

**"I shall help you find the goodness in his memories, Sasami..."**

Smiling with tears of joy, the child and the woman searched. The little girl drew strength from the woman beside her ran forward through the paths that had become twisted and dark. Umiko studied this maze of lost hope, cries in pain for the poor soul that her daughter wished to heal.

Suddenly seeing a small gentle light up ahead, the woman pointed it out to her daughter who ran toward it, pulling the older woman with her...

**"Remember what I taught you, little one?"**

Nodding her head happily, the little girl touched the light, and the mother and daughter find themselves in a memory. Although there was sadness and pain in this memory, they watched as a young blond spoke to the body that they inhabited in this memory...

_**"And when I am with you...I wonder if this is what it means to be with a brother...**_

There was also hope... _"__**I can never admit it...but I want that too, Naruto. But it is too late for me..."**_

Umiko recognized the name of the boy who stared at them with such hope in his heart as the image disappears. Feeling as the darkness around them tried to destroy this fragile hope that wanted to be protected, Umiko was thrown out by this malevolency, leaving a little girl to guard this precious hope alone...

"**SASAMI!"**


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 54_**

**A picture may be worth a thousand words...but a single happy memory is worth a million. Fate thinks to himself, his anger at letting his charges feel so much pain and anguish, he did not notice the smaller goddess approaching and glowing with her own power. **

**Memory had a small idea of her own to help out this world, one that hopefully, if everything happened according to her small plan, would move things along. After all, she was tired of having to listen to her big brother bellyache about it...**

**_Inside the mindscape of Sasuke Uchiha..._**

Sasami was frightened beyond belief. Having her mother there with her had given her the strength to do what needed to be done. But to have that dark force throw her out like it did, scared her beyond belief. Cradling that fragile hope of a memory to her body, she could feel it trying to lend her strength...

The dark force already started pulling at her. Her black hair being yanked hard already, it caused the young girl to grasp that memory even tighter and protect it with all her might.

**"GET OUT!"**

"No! I won't let you take over Sasuke-sama! I won't!"

The force became stronger then ever now as it physically tried to lift her from the mindscape. A blue aura grew infinitely stronger around the little girl, weighing her down, aiding and guiding her, the little girl was stunned as two hands touched her shoulders this time.

One she recognized as her mother...the other of an older blond man.

**_A few minutes earlier in Konoha..._**

Minato was struggling harder to control Umiko. The red, haven fallen off of her head, a curtain if raven black hair was revealed, confirming that she was indeed a Tanaka. Her body glowed blue with intense chakra...

"Let me go! I have to save her! I have to save my daughter! SASAMI!"

Feeling her aura surround his own body, he felt himself being pulled into a different of plane of existence. Dark and foreboding, it was full of hatred; he looked to Umiko, who was shocked at his presence.

"How...?"

"Long story. Let's find Sasami, okay?" Minato smiled gently. Grasping her hand within his, the woman looked up at him. In the mindscape, she retained her normal figure, and although she looked like his wife as he noticed, her coloring was different...

She had gold eyes, not green and her hair is black, not red. Thinking it should bother him as he helped her; he had seen that face as she screamed for her daughter. It was full of loss, loneliness...and despair.

"Thank you. Come, she is protecting the Uchiha's hope..."

Following her as she led them, her senses searching for that blue aura that connected her and her daughter, she found the child being pulled in so many directions by the darkness.

Concentrating, Umiko imagined weights and a brighter shield around her baby. Watching it work, she rapidly approached with Minato. He placed his hand on Sasami's shoulder as Umiko did the same, so that she could bend down towards her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, it's me baby. I came back."

"I didn't let go, Mommy...I didn't let go of Sasuke-sama's hope at all!"

Smiling gratefully, the child showed her the fragile little light that she clutched onto with all her heart. Hugging her daughter, Minato looked confused at the glowing aura in the little girl's hands.

"It's a memory, Minato-san." Umiko whispered. "The darkness that is surrounding us, are his memories as well. But the power in them is unbelievable..."

"What do we do?"

"We protect the ones we can. Once a mind is fully dark...there is no turning back."

Nodding her head in agreement with her mother's words, Sasami looked up at the man with puzzlement and confusion. The fragile light in her hands began shaking with hopeful glee, becoming stronger and brighter...

Pulling at her mother's arms, the woman nodded her head and gently, they both touch Minato and show him what the light wished him to see. The same memory again, this time stronger and well defined, was repeated. As it disappeared another one came from nowhere...

Recent and full of happiness as he spied his son surrounded by his teammates...

_**"Then why...why did you not kill me then? TELL ME! SASUKE!"**_

A feeling of regret washed over him, and Minato felt the longing to be with his son and the others deep inside. Happiness at seeing Naruto was a part of this light's memory...

As it disappeared, he found himself clutching the woman and the child close to him. The light had become brighter and stronger in Sasami's hands. Looking to the older woman, he asked her a simple question that she was startled by...

"Can we make him a memory?"

"What do you mean?" Umiko asked as Sasami looked up curiously. The light having grown stronger with the pure hearted emotions, the darkness found itself being pushed back and away from this hope.

"Just can we?"

Nodding her head, Umiko closed her eyes and knelt with Sasami. Whispering to the little girl, the child nodded her head in understanding and smiled. Looking up at the older blond with a tad bit of suspicion, the little girl asked one question.

"Will it be a happy one? I don't want Sasuke-sama feeling sad!"

Smiling and nodding his head to soothe the little girl's question, Minato looked to Umiko who was giving instructions to her daughter. Feeling the weight of the darkness bearing down upon them once more, he found his hands being clutched by the mother and the daughter.

A questioning gaze of ready or not on their lips, he simply nodded his head and allowed himself to be surrounded by that iridescent blue light.

When the light became quieter and softer in the mindscape moments later, Sasami looked at him with a quiet sense of awe. Umiko was just stunned at the dream she had helped create, her gold eyes swirling with a myriad of emotions. She looked at Minato with wariness...and maybe a little hope.

"You...you would do that for me and Sasuke-sama?" Sasami asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I would..." He whispered as he bent down. "So I have a mission for you as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Sasami Tanaka. Your mission should you choose to accept, is to help him remember what we just made, all right?"

Nodding her head happily, the sheer blackness of the dark aura around them had lightened considerably. This time, it gently pushed them all out of the mindscape of the Uchiha.

In two separate locations, a small group of people come to...

Two were in Konoha, surrounded by a mixture of medic ninjas and ANBU, ready to take a prisoner for dragging the Yondaime into her mess. A blond youth, feeling a mixture of relief and worry, felt it turn to betrayal as he spied the woman's differences now. He thought before he acted. Leaping to attack, he was stopped by the older blond...

Growling in anger and hatred at the feelings which had forced too many memories that he himself did not want, he lashed out at his father, who slapped him. Glaring with disbelief, despite the horror on his face at what just happened, Naruto ran away in a flash of blue light.

About to go after him, Umiko prevented Minato from doing so as a young dark haired woman with familiar pale eyes ran after him as best she could.

"This is something that you can not hope to fix and make all better..." Umiko whispered softly. "I don't think any of us adults can now...maybe she could..."

**_Elsewhere and at the same time this is happening..._**

Sasami waited as her protector and maybe something else, if she had anything to say about it, comes to. Amaterasu smiled gently as she had pulled the Lost one's head into her lap, continuing to sing a healing song.

The Shrine Maiden knew what had happened in the temple that day and was pleased. She could feel her master's happiness at the gradual healing of this lost one's soul thanks to the blond and now, this child.

Implanting the false memory, or vision for lack of a better term, was something that even impressed Fate. For the images he had chosen were going to be real ones now if Fate had anything to say about it.

But as the youth came to, a familiar dark, coldness erupted from his features. As he sat up, he found himself wanting to lay back down when all the blood rushed from his head, giving him a massive headache...

Finding his hand being taken into a smaller one, the younger Uchiha found himself staring at the happy amber-eyed little girl.

"Sasuke-sama! Feel better?"

Wanting to say what he would usually respond in a question such as this, which is nothing at all, he found himself answering in a kind and gentle tone. "I'm fine, Sasami-chan."

Grinning happily at him calling her by her first name, Sasuke found himself returning the little girl's smile. He didn't remember why or even ever feeling warmth for this child in the beginning. But somehow, she did not repulse him as others of the opposite sex do...

_"It is time for you to go home, Lost one..."_

Nodding his head, he prepared to leave. Realizing that his last question had never been answered, the youth turned around only to find that Amaterasu had vanished...

Growling in annoyance, he was startled out of it when a ten-year-old girl pinched his hand hard. "Sasuke-sama!"

Turning to glare at her, he instead found himself partially amused to see that somehow, she had picked up a mini version of his infamous stare. "Behave, Sasuke-sama! I don't want the darkness to take you away again!"

Surprised by her exclamation, Sasuke was puzzled as he followed the little girl out the cave entrance...

**What did she mean by 'the darkness'?**


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Naruto...

**_Chapter 55_**

**Grinning happily as she looked onto the images of this world and its beings, she winces in pain as her brother comes towards her with a furious expression. Ducking to avoid the smack upside the head, she knew he would try to give her, Memory got a little bit of her own back as she hit him in the stomach hard.**

**"Is that all I get for adding a little bit of help for you?"**

**"You foolish girl!" Fate screamed. "You only made things much harder now!"**

**_Three days later, Konoha_**

Although the situation with Umiko was huge since she had revealed herself to truly be who she was, to Minato, it was minor and incomparable compared to the loss of Naruto in his life.

He was pale and trembling from a lack of eating and sleeping. Despite some reassurances from Hinata and her father, Naruto was still pretty upset and was not willing to come home. Not even to gather clothes or anything... He had to gather that himself to give to Hiashi. The Hyuuga had a gentle look of pity on his face.

"Give him time. I am sure he will come around, Minato..."

Neji, one of the branch family members, had been willing to let the youth borrow some of his extra weapons with relative ease. It seemed the older Hyuuga youth respected his son, according to Hiashi, ever since the blond had made the youth realize that not all was lost to fate.

He had hoped by now that Hinata had talked to him, but when he asked her earlier in the day... She had shaken her head no.

**_Flashback..._**

Looking up at the older blond who had asked her to a private office in Hokage tower. Hinata had waited until Kakashi had come to take Naruto to train alongside Yamato, and the other members of his team, all of which needed some work with the new jutsus that had come online.

Especially Kakashi and Naruto...

"Hinata...has he said anything?"

"N...no Minato-san..." The young woman replied sadly. "Naruto-kun has calmed down. B...but he refuses to talk about it. He hurts though..."

"I never meant..."

"I...I think he knows that Minato-san..." Hinata replied gently. "S-sometimes I hear him wondering about things...mumbling really. I-I believe Kyuubi is talking to him for you."

Giving her a wary look, Hinata giggled; the Fourth looked so much like his son that she couldn't help but want to make the older man feel better. "K...Kyuubi has done much for Konoha recently through Naruto. I...I trust the Fox."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Within its seal as it relaxed from trying to talk some sense into the youth, the Great Fox demon sneezed for the first time. A puzzled expression formed on its furry features...

**"How the hell did that happen...?"**

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Gazing at the young Hyuuga heiress for the first time since that fiasco, Minato felt a measure of hope, mixed with despair.

"I miss him, Hinata..." He said sadly, his blue eyes dull and sad from their unusual brightness.

The Hyuuga heiress, not know what else to do or even say, went over and simply did what she had been doing with the son recently. She offered him a hug...

Which he accepted...

**_Flashback ends..._**

That was earlier that morning. At the moment, he was waiting upon a meeting concerning Umiko's fate. According to Hiashi and Inoichi, Danzou was already going ballistic and demanding her head for what had happened to his ROOT soldiers. This caused Tsunade to smile, which didn't bode well for the crippled man.

Confused, Minato looked at his fellow Hokage with a puzzled expression. The older woman smiled at him indulgently and she patted his cheek in a maternal matter before she started to explain. With each word said, the Fourth's smile grew bigger and wider.

Coupling that with the bird that Umiko released and for which Hawk followed to that point, it only served one purpose in the minds of both of them.

Umiko needed to talk...

Considering she was a Tanaka, Ibiki and his interrogation techniques would not work normally. Her bloodline limit was immensely powerful against all types of mind jutsus. They dare not risk a repeat of what happened to her clan, genjutsu wise, because it could result in a repeat of that, here in Konoha.

Instead, he stated simply the events that had happened at his home, when he and Naruto found her collapsed on the kitchen floor. The council listened to his words, appearing lost in thought with each and every word uttered. Their amazement at her ability and that of her apparent child's surprised them, as well at the condition of the younger Uchiha's mind.

"So...except for a few memories involving the members of Team Kakashi, it seems the younger one is following in his brother's footsteps to insanity." Kurenai stated quietly. Although not technically married to Asuma, she had temporarily taken charge of his position as head of it. With Konohamaru next in line, she and the few remaining elders of the Sarutobi clan had discussed this and decided she would not only stay to raise their child with them. That is, when the time came, she would also start training the young boy to take up where his Uncle and Grandfather had left off...

"Unfortunately yes, but while Umiko was there with her daughter, I think I brought us some time to bring him back to Konoha."

"What do you mean?" Asked Akimichi. The larger man, puzzled by this statement, as were others, waited for an explanation with anticipation.

"We have an ally next to the young Sasuke. Umiko's daughter, Sasami..." Minato replied with a smile. "And I promised her something, and it is a promise I intend to keep. That little girl, at this moment, is the **only** person keeping the young Uchiha in Sound from tearing apart what is left of his mental stability." The older blond stated with a purpose. "I have a feeling that when the Chuunin exams begin, Naruto will have the required teammates, he'll need to participate."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Sound Village_**

Having returned from the cave temple a few days ago, Kabuto, upon seeing Sasami again, had been favoring a return of his prized 'student'. Instead, he found that the young Uchiha had taken the little girl under his wing and was teaching her various jutsus.

In the Sound village, the children were normally in classes until an instructor or a Ninja took an interest in their skill. If a child wasn't taken in by one within four years, that child was usually killed or given to Kabuto to teach as a medic ninja.

Most never survived the gray haired man...

But Sasami had...he had even taught her a few jutsus that Tsunade knew. Although it would drive the child to exhaustion, it mattered not. He simply wanted the girl to know them...

Still, it seemed the child had made the Uchiha interested, and because of the sharingan, he dared not challenge the youth to a full out one-on-one battle.

So he would wait...

Wait for the prime opportunity to make his move against the youth and take back the little girl.

Leaving the training duo behind, a small creature hissed in pleasure from the shadows...

**"Manda will be pleasssed to hear thisss asss willl our sssumoner..."**


	57. Chapter 57

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 56**

**Gulping a little bit in fear, Fate waves at the pool of events that was created specifically for this world. His breathing becoming heavy and erratic, Memory turns to flee, only to be pulled back by her older brother. **

**"Little sister, you are lucky that the results still hasn't changed. Instead, you just made life harder for a ten-year-old girl who didn't need to be involved..."**

**Konoha Village...Two days later...**

With quiet hope as she sat in her cell, Umiko looked out towards the village with a measure of hope. For the first time since her baby girl was taken from her three years ago, Umiko felt that her daughter was safe at the academy. Something in her daughter's eyes told her that the younger Uchiha was more then capable of protecting her daughter.

Sighing as she remembered the darkness of the Uchiha's mind, she made a silent prayer to Kami. "Please...please give my baby the strength to help him fight the darkness..."

"Praying? Like that will do you any good."

Whirling around at the sound of a most hateful voice, Umiko hissed in rage as she looked at her jailer.

Danzou smirked as he stared at the woman. Despite the coloring difference, with her disguise taken away, she did indeed look like Kushina. Because she was a Tanaka, he dared not go any closer. Her mind skills alone could reveal the many secrets he held with him stepping foot inside the room.

Because of the fact that she had not killed anybody, the woman was placed in a specialized room. There were seals placed on the outside of the cell, preventing any kind of limit or jutsu escaping the walls of the cell and affecting those outside.

Whereas on the inside, they had some measure of freedom... But it mattered not, in Umiko's case.

"I wonder how your darling daughter is now that you have been caught." Danzou worded snidely. "If what that man said was true in the council meeting, your child is in danger. I am pretty sure, that vile Snake Sannin doesn't like it when his people fail..."

Giggling almost hysterically now, Umiko looked at Danzou with a calm derision. Unlike her look-alike predecessor, she was far from afraid of him. "So you are the other traitor, Danzou..." She chuckled. "I had always wondered where Kabuto had gotten his reports of the events here in Konoha during those meetings I was forced to go to. It was always you..."

"I am not working for him!" Danzou shouted out. His own fears started to play against him as he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Then how did you know I was one of Orochimaru's people?" Umiko whispered sweetly. "There are others in the Sound village that could have sent me. And you and I both know he has allies in other villages that hate the leaf. I could have come easily from one of them and sent my daughter to Sound as part of a treaty or something. So how did you know?"

Growling in rage at her logic, Danzou rushed the door of her cell. "I will kill you if you even breathe one word of my alliance with the Snake!"

"At the rate you are taking Danzou, I will not have to worry about it. You will prove your allegiances soon enough."

Watching as he stalked away, Umiko smiled as a strong jutsu was lifted from him. Minato stood there grinning widely beside Tsunade and Hiashi, who were in the next cell over listening.

"Well that explains much..." Tsunade said purposefully as he and Hiashi looked to one another. The three of them had come to speak with Umiko earlier. Ready to talk with them, Minato had silenced them all and hurried next door, puzzling everyone.

He sent Umiko a look. The woman had a feeling what was happening and had nodded her head in understanding.

Before said figure came into visual range, Minato worked a strong genjutsu upon the man, shielding them from his view. Tsunade and Hiashi startled when they saw that Danzou never noticed. Minato winked and he motioned for them to remain silent.

Now as he left and the Fourth broke his hold, he strode towards the cell. Umiko smiled greatly, seeing his features in the window, the older man held his hand out for the keys. "I want to let her out."

Before Tsunade and Hiashi could protest, Umiko shook her head. "Minato, be practical. Fourth Hokage or not with what you just did, you set him up to come after me."

Ready to protest, he was stopped by Tsunade, who covered his mouth before he could speak. "She's right, Minato." The older blonde woman replied. "Right now, Danzou knows she is in jail and under guard. Here she is safer then she would be at your compound."

"Plus she can serve another purpose." Hiashi said quietly as Umiko nodded.

"I can draw the Sound out. Because of who I am and what I know, they will come for me."

"Just who are you?"

"**I am Umiko Tanaka, the Top Spy for the Sound Village and chief infiltrator. Kabuto, a name I know that you know well, was once one of my students."**


	58. Chapter 58

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 57**

**Konoha, Hyuuga Compound two days later**

Naruto smiled as Hinata approached him. The young woman, whom he now considered his one and only love, had been quietly keeping him company as he worked out his frustrations. Twice in the beginning, Kakashi and Sakura had attempted to talk to him, and both times he had almost snapped their heads off.

But Hinata had been patient and when she attempted the third time, the young woman had promptly cut him off at the pass, with aide from a certain furball.

**Flashback four days ago**

"N-Naruto-kun..."

The blond had been training with Neji who was home from a mission. The jounin Hyuuga, having agreed to help him prepare for the exams alongside Hiashi, had been working the youth to the bone. It was in accordance to a subtle plan to wear him out before Hinata approached him.

She was the only one left that could possibly get through to the fox youth, other than the Uchiha. Where Sasuke had been known to get through with his fists, recently Hinata had managed to with quiet words. Hanabi, alongside her, was there to as a chaperone of sorts. But her presence served another purpose as well. They all knew that with her age, that be an effective factor to help keep Naruto's anger at bay.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"C-can I speak to you for a moment?"

His blue eyes looked at her curiously before he nodded his head.

A subtle hint received sent Hanabi to stay close just in case, Neji went over to keep his little cousin occupied as both listened for any sounds of trouble. One thing they had realized was that although it was Hinata's scent that calmed the Kyuubi vessel down faster then most, the presence of any Hyuuga close to Naruto had a tranquil effect on him. It was something that Tsunade was more then happy to take note of.

However, if one were to ask the fox demon, who was chuckling at the thoughts circling around, it would tell them that it was simply because of one reason...

**"The brat chose Hinata for his mate. Not wise to kill family of one's mate. Especially if said mate is female...foxes aren't **_**that**_** stupid!"**

But as the fox had curled up to slumber and rest, he would soon had some trouble sleeping when a myriad of emotions ranging from anger and hate to happiness and possibly love, would erupt from within it's vessel.

Standing clear to the side of the training grounds as Neji worked with Hanabi on her skills, Hinata looked at Naruto with a calm demeanor.

"He misses you Naruto..." The dark haired girl says softly. "I have never seen someone so sad, other than-"

"Other than me?" The youth continued quietly. Hinata nodded her head and leaned back against a tree. "Yes. You had that same look in your eyes so long ago when Sasuke left, Naruto-kun. But unlike Sasuke, Minato-san is still here."

"I...I know..."

"Then why do you not go talk to him? He regrets what he did, Naruto. You told Father yourself when you asked for a place to stay that you understood the reason." Hinata replied with a gentle smile.

Feeling himself being put on the spot, Naruto gathered, the young woman into his arms and held her tight. "Yeah, I do understand. It just..."

"Hurts?"

Nodding his head, he looked down into her pale eyes as a hand came to touch his cheek; the same one that his father had slapped to snap him out of his rage. Lifting up onto her tiptoes, the young woman pressed her lips to that cheek. When she was back down, she couldn't help but chuckle a little as a bit of pink graced his features.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, much better..." Naruto whispered quietly. His blue eyes staring down at her, he realized how much this young girl had been a part of him. "I think I'm scared of losing him, Hinata. I mean, I just got him back..."

"Naruto... according to father and Tsunade-sama, the way he wants to see you, the way he talks about you since you left...you won't lose him."

"I wish I could believe that Hinata. I really do." The blond said sadly.

**"Listen to her, brat. You were mad with anger at your father being hurt and were acting irrational. He did the only thing he could do to snap you out of it." **

About to say something, Hinata whispered something that surprised him and the fox together. "Kyuubi-san agrees with me, doesn't he?"

"...How?"

"I know you, Naruto." The young woman replied softly. "He is a part of you. By wanting to know you, I must know him a little bit as well."

**"Brat, if you don't keep her now after that comment, I really will make your life a living hell!"**

Smiling warmly at her, he relayed the fox's comment and Hinata giggled softly in response. The Bijuu, curled up with a kind of happiness in his cage, noticed how the sewage of the seal receded. Looking up, expecting the seal to be gone, the fox found it was still as strong as ever.

Lost in thought, it was then that the greater demon realize that the newfound comfort of his cage might have be related to the extreme, honest happiness that both he and the brat were feeling.

**"Hmmmm...happy vessel equals cleaner seal...might have to look into that."**

As Naruto leaned forward and breathed in the sweet smell of Hinata's hair, the fox curled up with a stoned, happy look on his face again. The sweet scent of that particular mix of flowers did him in every time...

**-Flashback ends-**

He and Hinata had continued to talk well into the night. Neji and Hanabi, having noticed the peaceful atmosphere, had long since finished training a couple of hours ago. The youth told her his troubles and insecurities since Minato's return. She listened with kind eyes and offered soft words of advice.

When Hiashi came out looking for them to announce that dinner was ready, the older man couldn't help but smile. It seemed in all their talking, the youth had gotten tired and worn out. Hinata had offered him her lap and the young man had accepted her offer.

With the feel of her hands running through his blond hair, Naruto had eventually fallen asleep as they talked. Gesturing for her father to get a camera, the older Hyuuga nodded his head and grinned as he turns back towards his home.

Returning a few minutes later, he took a picture of the young boy at peace, for three reasons:

**Reason #1**: Naruto and Hinata would have something to share when they got older, to remember when they first started to fall in love.

**Reason #2**: See above reason, but add blackmail on behalf of himself and Minato. After all, what father wouldn't love to hold something a son or daughter would deny in a fit of anger.

**Reason #3**: This was most important reason of all. To show those on the council who still insisted that Naruto was a demon that they were wrong. No demon would be that much at peace with a human girl at his side...

After taking the picture. he looked at his daughter with a quiet kind of approval. "Is he going to go back to talk with him?"

"I believe so, father. Between me and Kyuubi-san, I think we got through to him." She whispered quietly as to not disturb the slumbering youth.

"That is good. Hinata..."

"Yes Father?"

"I approve."

Startled by those two words, Hinata was confused for a moment by their meaning. When she looked down, the young woman realized and looked at the older man who entered the house.

"Thank you, Father..."

Hearing her soft words deep in his heart, Hiashi turned around and simply smiled.

"**You are most welcome."**


	59. Chapter 59

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 58**

**Sound village, a month and a half before Chuunin exams...**

Sasami growled out in frustration as her new sensei taught her some fire jutsus. Having discovered her element was fire because of a test he had given her with these weird pieces of paper, the little girl was dancing for joy, eliciting a small smile of amusement from the tall youth.

Now, she was glaring at the fact that she still could not match the size or the shape of the fireball jutsu he was teaching her. Having taken her out to a lake so as to not damage the countryside, the little girl practiced the technique he had shown her and was getting more and more aggravated. All she had been able to produce so far was a fireball maybe half the size.

Patiently watching from a tree, Sasuke remembered the time he had with his father.

Stilling against the tree, he realized that since the massacre, he could not think of his family without feeling rage or hate against Itachi. But just then, as he thought of his late father...that feeling had never come...

Instead, all he had felt was sadness.

His mind crashed down at a phenomenal rate with his pain at the thought of having forgotten his father, mother and all those he had lost. He was shocked as from out of nowhere, the child he had taken as his apprentice...

Hugged him.

"Sasuke-sama shouldn't be sad. Sasuke-sama should be happy!" The little girl said with a determined look on her face. Poking a finger into his chest, the little girl glared at him with amber eyes filled with kindness. "Think happy thoughts!"

As the words from her lips passed, something within Sasuke's mind opened. All though only a hint of it is all he saw, it was a vision, which warmed his broken spirit...

_A plain and simple three-story house beckoned him. He could hear laughter and warmth from within it. _

_Pausing just outside the door in confusion, he found it opening with a black haired woman looking up at him with love in her gold eyes. _

_"Finished your mission so quickly? I'm proud of you, son!"_

_Wanting to deny her words, knowing that she was not his real mother, he still found himself smiling and happy as she hugged him. His voice coming forth, he was surprised at the words spilling __from his lips__..._

_"Wanted to finish it quickly. He promised me that he would spar with me when I got back."_

_"Still trying to beat him, huh? You and your brother..." She smiled with exasperation. "Anyhow, they are both out back Sasuke honey. They're currently working on a new jutsu while I teach your little sister how to cook..."_

Those images disappeared, but the feeling he had gotten from them remained when he looked at the kind hearted woman with the same amber eyes and features as he saw in this little girl.

"Sasuke-sama happy now?"

Somehow, the dark haired youth fought the urge to smile as he responded. "Hn...Keep practicing."

Grinning happily, knowing that was his way of saying fine, she returned to the lake to keep working on the fire jutsus.

Despite her not wanting to be a ninja at all, Sasuke-sama had managed to get through to the little girl that despite her wishes, it was best to know how to defend herself from attacks. He had pointed out that if she was the only one left to defend a family member who was hurt, what would she do?

That had made the little girl determined to learn something that she could do. Despite having her bloodline ability with mind jutsus as one of the first lines of defense, one thing that Sasuke had trained her to do was not to depend too much on them. In a light spar reminiscent of his time with Kakashi, he had shown the girl that against people with strong will, she would not have a chance to break them with her mind abilities.

So she had taken to learning from others as best she could. Because she was still a child, he had started the young one off with basic clone jutsus and some of his family ones as well.

Watching as she practiced more, he felt a familiar chakra approaching. One of a fellow traitor...

"Sasuke-kun, I believe we have a meeting to attend to at the moment." Kabuto worded casually, his eyes on Sasami who was working on her fire jutsus. The child had paused in fear when she had sensed the gray haired nin's presence.

Still, the little girl had managed to steel her features in concentration. She was not going to let him bug her with his presence. For that, Sasuke was proud. Unlike him at the moment, she was going to overcome her fear.

Fear. Such a little word...

But one that he felt constantly. Because he had one fear that reigns supreme his mind...

**A Fear of failure.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**In Cloud, Rock, Grass**

Councils from all over were discussing the leaf. In **Cloud**, they were discussing the matters of taking the only child of Minato Namikaze, back to their village. Kushina was the daughter of their Kage and he was furious after all these years of being denied his grandson. Since the destruction of Whirlpool had allowed Cloud to not only offer the people a home, but in the end, they made him their Kage.

Having heard the rumors, the Kage was also wishing to go to war, to destroy the village that had treated the youth so horribly for something that was beyond his control, but memories of the Hyuuga incident came into play. Many of the council members remembered the trouble it caused them and the leaf village so long ago.

Losing their strongest ninja to the Hyuuga was bad enough, if they were to go to war, the entire clan would probably be out on the front lines causing them to lose more then just one ninja in revenge for that catastrophe.

So discussions were still in the works. Some insisted on war and revenge...

Most were leaning towards peace and alliance...because through a certain blond youth, they now have a permanent tie to the Leaf.

In **Rock** and **Grass**, revenge was more or less being spoken...

Rumors of the Yellow Flash's return had spread like wildfire all over the five great Shinobi nations. Both were touchy, for it had been Minato that had stopped them many times years ago during the third great Ninja war. He had nearly decimated Rock's armies while fighting against them several times because of the Hiraishin, not to mention, taking out most of Grass's best when he ran into them at the same time. Apparently Grass and Rock had become allies after that first encounter he had with them. It seemed he had taken out quite a bit more then they desired and had sought out some help...

Now they intended on doing it again, specifically to cause pain to a certain younger blond, who was their common foe's son. The upcoming exams that were to be held in Konoha would be a perfect opportunity to do so. Initially grass, having one of the few demon vessels still around, was intent on sending theirs to kill the youth, but were having second thoughts.

An unconfirmed rumor had spread to them via Cloud and Rain that said boy in question was a vessel as well. But not just any vessel...

But the one for the Nine tailed Fox, the strongest out of all the Bijuu...

Currently, they were waiting for confirmation of any kind from the spies that they had sent to confirm this. But in the end, it took the rumors of the Akatsuki to confirm it. The events that happened to the Kage in Suna were well known. He was a demon vessel who had earned his village's respect and been attacked by two members of the elite S-class group of missing nins. The fact that not once, not twice...but now _three_ times they had gone after the same kid that they wished to kill, confirmed that their greatest enemy had sealed the strongest demon of all time in his own son.

This required careful planning. To beat the son who used his own power, would have been hard but doable. To beat one who had the infinite power of the Nine tailed fox...

That was another story.


	60. Chapter 60

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 59**

**Konoha Village, later that day**

Naruto was cautious and wary as he approached the Hokage offices, two ANBU, gave an air of encouragement towards the youth. Wolf and Hawk both, despite never speaking to either blond, understood them probably better then anyone in the village.

Ever since Minato's return, they had been watching either him or his son non-stop to protect them from attacks of any kind. Both had amassed far too many enemies in and out of Konoha for them not to be concerned for the safety of the Yondaime or Naruto. Most of the villages they could handle, but their prime concern was Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

Konoha's ninjas were still considered among the best in the five Great Shinobi nations, but even they had their limits. Those two groups were one worry that they did not need in their lives.

Watching Naruto hesitate at the door, for the first time, Wolf spoke as did Hawk.

"Go through, Naruto-sama." Both men said in unison. The respect in their voices stunned the youth, who had never heard such an honorific before from anyone in the village. Both repeated it again causing the youth to smile one of the true, genuine ones that had been known to warm a person's soul...

Taking strength from their words, the youth opened the door to face someone whom he was afraid of, but loved with all his heart.

"Father?"

Minato looked up as did Tsunade. The blonde woman felt a sudden urge to go gamble with something and latched onto their assistant, Shizune, with purpose. The brunette woman protested the rough treatment, but when she saw Naruto, she understood the reason why.

Following her teacher and master, she scolded the woman quietly for dragging her out, as they closed the door behind them.

"Naruto...I-"

"I'm sorry father..." The youth replied with an emotional expression as he blurted out his apology. But before he could say anything more, Naruto found himself wrapped up in his father's arms. The older man cried with joy, holding his son tightly to him.

Returning the desperate hug with all his heart, it took a few minutes for the father and son to finally part calmly enough to continue speaking. "Naruto, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you..."

"I know...Kyuubi explained it to me." Naruto replied quietly. "He tried several times actually. I just didn't want to listen."

"Why?"

"Because I was scared...I mean, I just got you back. I didn't want you to go away."

"Naruto...I would never go away. Not by any choice, if I can help it. I missed seventeen years of your life. I want to be here for the rest of it." The older man replied softly, looking at him with the same intense blue eyes he saw reflected in the mirror...

"I realized that with Kyuubi's help..." Naruto said quietly. "He respects you, you know. He yells at me in your defense, sometimes. It's his way of respecting you. The only human to ever actually defeat him, somewhat..."

**"He didn't defeat me...he just took me out for a while." **The Kyuubi protested slightly from his seal. The youth chucked in response and he relayed the Nine-tails words to his father who was amused as well.

"So Hinata was right about the Fox then..."

Confused by his statement, Minato told Naruto of how he summoned the Hyuuga heiress to the office to speak with her. His words compelling, Naruto smiled at the thought of the dark haired girl not betraying his confidence or anything about his feelings at the time. Her words touched him and the Kyuubi as they heard it from Minato. Both the human and the Fox agreed with their choice of 'mate'.

**"She is good for us, brat. And your father it seems accepts her, as hers does you."**

Looking at him with a puzzled expression, Naruto saw the warmth and light in his eyes that showed acceptance and love.

**"Told you, brat, as did the woman you almost attacked. That's unconditional love. Your father loves you with all his heart. He doesn't have any reason not to. He just does..."**

"Naruto..."

"Yes Father?"

"I have something to tell you about that day, and I believe the Kyuubi will want to listen as well. In fact, if all goes right, the only person he may need to remove anything from will be Itachi Uchiha and not Sasuke."

Curious at this remark, Naruto listened, as did the Kyuubi, to what Minato had thought of at the last minute during that day. The words flowing from his lips, Naruto lights up as he mentioned the words, brother, sister, and family.

"You're serious, right Father?" Naruto cried out almost excitedly. His emotions lightened up the mood, the Kyuubi started seeing hints of light in his seal as the water completely receded from within it.

**"Say brat..."**

"What?"

**"Ask him about this seal of yours. It's different in here. Better..."**

"How so?"

**"Come and see for yourself...tell him to come along too."**

Relating the message to Minato, the older man was puzzled. Accepting the Kyuubi's request, both fell into a trance and found themselves inside the seal once more. The great Fox looked at them from his cage, the two blonds were in awe as the water of the sewer that was the seal, had receded.

Not only that, but the light within it had grown bright; not as dark or dismal. The cage still remained as strong as ever as the Fox look from within with confusion

**"Care to explain, you blasted mortal?"**

"The seal is returning to what it was supposed to be, fox." He replied with a smile. "I did not originally intend for it to be a sewer. The seal, as you know, is designed to mix yours and my son's chakra without adverse affects, but it depended on the happiness of my son. The better he is emotionally, the more he can draw upon you without losing control and the better your environment becomes."

**"Well that explains the fourth tail starting to appear on you, brat..."**

Grinning sheepishly, the blond turned beet red with embarrassment as the Kyuubi slipped into a sudden fit of impishness and decided to start showing certain images of a Hyuuga princess to Minato.

Pushing himself and his father out of the seal room with murderous images of a dead fur ball firmly planted in his mind, Naruto suffered humiliation of sorts as the Kyuubi rolled with laughter and his father teased him to no end.

"I swear, I am going to find a way to get you back for this, you blasted fox."

**"You can try, brat...you can try"**

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Sound Village, same time_**

Kabuto seethed with irritation as Sasuke had remained cool and aloof at the meeting. That is, until the incident...

The only time he had shown any semblance of a reaction, was at the mention of Naruto and the Chuunin exams in Konoha. Grass and Stone both had sent emissaries to Sound asking for help in their plots to kill the youth out of revenge against his father.

Sasuke had flat out refused...

First it had been that because he wished to commit the act himself. After all, the two emissaries had thought they were dealing with Orochimaru.

Sasuke had not been hesitant to prove them wrong as he flashed his Sharingan eye and vanished, appearing minutes later behind them both. Snakes wrapped around their bodies, threatening to crush them in mere seconds.

"Leave the Kyuubi vessel alone..." Sasuke had threatened. "No one touches him but me."

Releasing them, the two men shuddered in fear of the power he had released in his killing intent. Second thoughts hit them as the youth strode out of the room in rage, however, Kabuto had come from nowhere with a hidden smile.

"You will get your aide..."

Puzzled expressions abound, the two emissaries looked at him and then began to smile. Sometimes it was not the more powerful one who holds the strings in a leadership...

It could also be the weak one.

Grinning, he looked at the two emissaries and began to speak. Never realizing that a small snake hidden in the shadows listened. A flashing glow appeared in its eyes, relaying the conversation back towards it's summoner. Sasuke simply listened alongside a little girl.

The little girl made a face of disgust beside her sensei at the word's spoken. The snake that was tickling her neck with its tongue, made her giggle with laughter.

Content at having someone to play with who did not judge her in the slightest, Sasami was happy.

It turned out, that the name of the summoner that the Snake contract had been stolen from had been **Tenchi Tanaka**...

_Sasami's grandfather..._


	61. Chapter 61

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 60 **

**One week and a Month before the Chuunin exams, Konoha Village**

Umiko smiled warmly as the bond between her and her child had increased tremendously. Though not understanding why it was growing, the older woman was grateful for it. Being away from her baby for so long had taken its toll on her, but the visits from Minato and later Naruto had fixed that feeling. Especially when it came to Naruto, whom despite his mixed reactions at her betrayal, seemed almost hopeful towards her when he had come on his own...

**Flashback...three days ago...**

"Is it true?"

Startled by the familiar young voice, Umiko looked up from her cell and found the younger blond looking at her with bright and confused blue eyes. "Is it true what father said that you guys did for Sasuke and...for me?"

Her eyes tearing up softly at the hopeful expression in his eyes, the woman nodded her head. Wanting to yank open the door, he found that his chakra was being drained and only enforced its strength...

After the incident with Minato, Tsunade had been smart to prevent him from attempting it again. The older woman had noticed his interest in the woman many times and knew he could not stand to be away from her for long. And knowing the son, she had placed an extra seal on the door; one to drain harmlessly as it strengthened.

Walking steadily forward, Umiko reached with her arm out to brush aside tears from the fox teen's cheeks. "He did the same, you know. But you can't let me out, not yet Naruto."

"Why not?!"

"Because Umiko volunteered to lure out the one betraying us to Sound, son..." Minato replied regretfully. He himself hadn't wanted her to be in the middle of this. The older woman smiled as her other hand reached out to touch his cheek as well in a gentle caress.

Naruto watched this and for the first time, understood the dream that his father and Umiko had sent Sasuke now more then ever. Both of the older adults longed for a family themselves. The ones that they had lost and were slowly gaining back, one person at a time.

"You want that dream to happen too, don't you father?" Naruto said impishly to break the quiet sadness in the room. The older blond, upon hearing that, looked sheepish for a moment as Umiko smiled in amusement, her gentle amber eyes looking at Naruto. The youth could hear himself calling her mother and feeling no regret whatsoever.

Ducking a playful swat from his father, Umiko giggled softly as the youth managed to get behind Minato to prevent the older man from getting to him.

Still when the moved turned serious, Naruto looked at both of them. "Like I promised Sakura, I promise both of you. I am going to get Sasuke and Sasami back. You have my word on that!"

"And to borrow a phrase son, you won't be doing it alone..." The older blond said warmly. "That's MY promise."

Looking up at the pure blue eyes of his father, **Naruto smiled.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Akatsuki lair...**

Itachi Uchiha brooded. Ever since that horrible feeling had overcome him, his Sharingan has not been the same. More and more of late, his bloodline ability had been fighting him, not coming when he wanted it to come.

Still, that wasn't the worst of it recently. What was worse was something neither he nor his fellow Akatsuki members expected when it came to the Bijuu. He and Kisame both had gone after another Bijuu, other than the Nine-tails, at Zetsu's request.

It was the six-tailed dragon this time...

And to their surprise, the vessel for the Bijuu was waiting for them with a calm smile upon his features. Flashing blue reptilian eyes, it seems almost amused as it spoke from the old woman's body.

**"So it is my time now, foolish mortals? Oh well, I have had a good run these past few thousand years. I do ask you to please make it painless. These old bones of my vessel do not deserve the pain that will be wrought...and she has been a loyal and wise friend to me."**

Surprised that the voice of the Bijuu requesting such a thing of them, they had relayed the message to Zetsu. The ninja was stunned himself and had stated that a tranquilizing medicine could be made that would not affect the withdrawal process.

When Itachi had relayed it, the Bijuu seemed to smile as it vanished, leaving the dark brown eyes of a kindly old woman.

"I am going to miss that old pain in my butt, but he is right, we have had a good long run together." She stated amusedly. Looking up at them both, she chuckled with amusement. "So a descendant of Madara Uchiha...and a descendent of the three tail when he got frisky." The old woman cackled with laughter. "At least that old fox can be proud of his descendants now."

Judging by the expression on both of their faces, the old woman looked up at them thoughtfully before she giggled like an old school girl. Her brown eyes vanished to be replaced by the blue; the Dragon spoke up again with amusement.

**"So no one ever told you guys that the Bijuu can take mortal form?"**

Surprised by this statement, the two Akatsuki members looked at their hostage/companion with curiosity. Kisame especially...

Living in the mist as he had done, admittedly his looks had not provided him with very many friends or allies. If it wasn't for the fact there was already a Bijuu sealed inside a vessel in the Mist village, many would have mistaken him for said being.

Listening as they walked with the elderly woman towards their destination, they learned much about the Bijuu that was unknown.

Once in a while, a Bijuu was granted an ability to take a mortal form. In doing so, they can basically become one with a mortal as many have done. Through her, they learn of the White Fang's lineage as belonging to that of the Fox demon. That many centuries ago, the Kyuubi had fallen for a mortal woman and she bore him a child.

The start of the Hatake line...

It would explain much about those times he had faced Kakashi and the reason why the Sharingan did not reject him. Having read about the deal his ancestor made with the Kyuubi to grant his clan the Sharingan, he had expected someone who received it in a transplant would reject it.

Kakashi never did...

That's why his thoughts of his sacred clan ability fighting his use of it were dwelling more and more within him.

Something had to have happened that day, and considering the Kyuubi vessel was currently and always close by to the famed Copy Ninja.

Itachi did not like what he was thinking. After speaking with the demon vessel for the six tailed dragon that first night, he had realized that the demons could keep track of those mortals with demonic blood running through their veins. Because of the deal with the Kyuubi his ancestor has made, the Kyuubi could track him...and he knew full well from what the woman said, that what a demon gives, a demon could take back...

Although he wanted to test his abilities against the Nine tailed fox and his vessel, Itachi was beginning to have second thoughts...**and that almost never happened!**


	62. Chapter 62

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 61**

**One Month and three days before Chuunin exams, Konoha Village**

Naruto was well and thoroughly stuck in a jam. Desperate to participate in the Chuunin exams, the blond fox was wishing he could find two people who need the promotion as well, to participate with him. But of those who were genin most were already in three man teams.

Konohamaru and his friends wanted to make a four-man team to allow their boss and adopted big brother in with them. Not only did Ebisu say no, but so did Minato and Tsunade. The reason though was one Naruto could honestly understand...

The team would be too overpowered with him in it, and they would never really be able to tell if they earned it on their own or if it was simply because Naruto did all the work. The three children and the teenager really didn't like the answer, but it was one that all four understood. So Naruto needed to find a team...

Ones whose strength balanced his own quite well...

And even then, the blond needed to find a Jounin who would be willing to sponsor them in the exams. That was covered by both Kakashi and Yamato though. Both stated that they would nominate him once he was able to find a couple of teammates who were on par or at least close to it.

What a pain!!

"Naruto!"

Whirling around as he heard a pair of voices calling his name he saw two young women who mean the world to him; Sakura and Hinata. One was one of his closest friends, the other was the love of his life. Happy to see them both, he can't help but grab Hinata and swirl her around before kissing the Hyuuga heiress senseless.

Sakura watched the pair with a little bit of envy and smiled when Naruto grabbed her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek lightly. With one arm around her shoulders and the others wrapped around Hinata tightly, the trio was chatted as they walked towards Ichiraku's.

Sitting down to order their food, everyone watched with a puzzled expressions as Naruto stiffened from something.

**"You can feel him can't you kid? He's here. Are you going to fight him?"**

"I don't know..." Naruto replied. "I want him to come home, Fox."

**"I know brat, the Uchiha means a lot to you..."**

"He's the first person other then Iruka-sensei I had to courage to call family..." The youth whispered. "I can't lose that, Fox."

**"He's calling us..."**

"I know..." Naruto replied quietly. Looking at a confused Sakura, he whispered his name in her ear. Her green eyes widening as she paled, she nodded her head when he asks her to go and get two others. Kakashi and his father...

Hinata was puzzled by this and looked into Naruto's troubled eyes. She smiled gently as his gaze implored to her without any words, what was happening. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, the fox youth smiled and then vanished...

Sakura ran as if her life depended on it. Naruto was sharing in the promise that they made that fateful day; that they would both find a way to bring Sasuke back from his self imposed exile...

When he had whispered his name in her ear, she had been terrified that as soon as he said it, he was going to go off and fight him alone. But a part of her believed in her friend, that he would no such thing. He had asked her to go and get Minato-san and Kakashi-sensei.

With that in mind, the young woman ran past the ANBU guards of the Hokage tower without a second thought. Running up those stairs with a speed she did not know she had, she thrust open the door, panting and out of breath...

"Minato-san...Sasuke here...Naruto...wants you...and...Kakashi-sensei."

The older blond man nodded his head and ran off with Sakura as Tsunade sent Shizune to find Kakashi. Getting up herself, she gestured for an ANBU to come with her. Cat nodded her head and moved behind the older blonde who headed towards the jail in the tower.

To find said woman glowing blue...

"So I see you know?" Tsunade says quietly.

"Yes...they are both here."

"And..."

"**They are not alone."**


	63. Chapter 63

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 62**

**In the beginning, there has always been some kind of battle. A battle for family, a battle for the heart, or even a battle for the soul...**

**Very rarely was there a battle for all three. Those kinds of battles were long and often very hard. It was almost impossible to forget them, for it tried not just the combatants, but the ones watching as well...**

**Fate actually began to cry alongside his sister and many others. This was one of the hardest things that they ever had to do. He just hoped it didn't destroy the lost one's fragile spirit in the process... **

**Konoha village, Uzumaki Compound, same day**

Naruto rushed towards the gates of the village. He was aware of that incredibly familiar feeling of chakra. It was one that could only belong to a troubled brother in all but blood.

"Can you sense him, Kyuubi?"

**"He is close, brat...you can sniff him out if you concentrate on using my chakra possibly."**

"Sniff him out?"

**"More and more of my power is merging with you thanks to your father, brat. You should soon start taking on some of my less than demonic qualities as well. Mainly my fox senses; better sight, better hearing...**

"Better sense of smell!"

**"Exactly. Find the strongest concentration of his chakra and go from there. Sniff only for that chakra...**

"All right."

Approaching the gates where a couple of guards were being treated by medics. The two looked at him and said nothing, knowing he was looking for traces of the one who had done this to them. Naruto's promise to bring the Uchiha back to them was common knowledge among all the ninja in Konoha.

Now, it seemed, was the time to keep that promise.

"Naruto-san..." Kotetsu whispered weakly as he struggled to stand up. The blond heard him and ran over to get him to sit down and to relax.

"Hey Kotetsu-san, don't get up."

"Sasuke wasn't alone..." The guard worded weakly. "Had a little girl with him on his back... He was fleeing...missing nins...after him."

Frightened now, Naruto quickly created several shadow clones. He told two to stay and help the medics with the guards while he sent several in different directions all over Konoha,not only search for Sasuke, but to also search out any missing nins. The lone remaining clone, he sent to go and relay the message to his father, Sakura, and the others. With that done, the youth leapt into the surrounding trees of Konoha itself after he had found the scent.

Relaying the direction he was going to the clone sent for Sakura and his father, he began to move as his eyes sharpened steadily, with the fox's chakra. He began hoping to see a familiar dark head and the emblem of the Uchiha.

**Elsewhere...**

Kakashi was busy training to help gain even more control of his white chakra. So far, Naruto had been the only one to truly approach him, regardless of whether or not his father's sword was out. The Kyuubi had commented that until he forced the chakra to obey him, it would lash out at all those it did not like.

Which apparently, were many people...

It did not lash out at Naruto because of the Kyuubi within him. His bloodline limit recognized the Kyuubi for its origin and therefore dared not lash out at Naruto. But it did at everyone else.

One thing that was most unusual though was his eyes. He still had not gotten used to the fact that his eyes were now both Sharingan. But unlike the Uchiha version, his would remain stable thanks to the donated chakra of Temari, his former sensei, and his student. It balanced out whatever it was in him that made him feel restless...challenged.

So doing stretches as he focused the chakra within his body to become something of a close-knit shield. He was startled out of his concentration when two ninjas appeared before him.

Both were missing nins that he recognized from the Bingo book, and both were known for brutality and stealth. These two were personally responsible for the deaths of several men, in their claims to 'protect' their livelihood. They were more or less bonafide thugs to be honest...

"Where is he? Where is the Uchiha?"

Startled and surprised by this event, Kakashi grinned and said nothing. His student was back and much like how Naruto promised him and Sakura that he would find a way to bring Sasuke home, he promised the blond something else as well. The same thing Sakura and his father had promised. That none of them would go after Sasuke alone...

Now considering he was training to gain jutsus and knowledge about his new abilities after all, let's see how much control he did have over the white chakra of his father, not to mention, figure out the difference, of one Sharingan eye compared to two...

He always wondered if there was any.

**In another part of Konoha**

Sakura and Minato were dashing over the rooftops; already, they had paused several times to see Naruto clones fighting alongside ANBU members to take on several ninjas. But they were tracking down the real one, to help him find a certain dark haired youth who, despite whether or not he wanted it, was beloved by a few precious members of this village.

"Sakura-chan! Father! Wait up!"

Startled as Naruto came after them, they realized it was another clone when they study his approaching features closely. "What is it son?" Minato asked calmly. Listening as the clone told him which way Naruto went, he smiled much to Sakura's confusion.

"So it did work after all..."

The clone nodded his head happily, but stilled for a minute before growling in irritation. "Damnit!!" The clone vanished in a volume of smoke, before calling out two final words...

"Father! Home!"

Turning towards the Uzumaki compound, Minato and Sakura ran. This time, since the ANBU guards were helping to defend, they are the only help Naruto had, and also, the only help he wanted...

**Fifteen minutes earlier, Uzumaki Compound...**

Sasuke stopped when something from his dreams was visible in front of him. A simple three story house, elegant in its simplicity, it took one to look twice to see its beauty and hear it's silent call of home.

Standing beside him exhausted from running and fighting as best she could, Sasami looked at it and began to cry tears of joy. Pulling on his arm, the little girl ran towards it, forgetting those chasing them as she screamed for her mother.

Tackling her to the ground as a kunai whizzes by them, Sasuke grabbed it and returned it in no time flat. His aim true, he watched as a missing ninja vanished quickly, leaving a log in place.

"Hn, a substitution. Sasami, stay close to me." The little girl nodded her head nervously. She had grown stronger and learned much thanks to her newfound 'brother'. He had taught her much in those few days after coming back, and even as they fled, he continued to teach her what he knew to help her defend herself, when he couldn't get there in time.

Another thing that surprised them were the snakes...

Somehow, the snake summons had recognized something about Sasami and hissed in delight at the little girl's presence. Immediately, one had gone into a trance of sorts while they were still in sound.

When it had come out, a hissing smile was on its face as it had asked Sasuke to allow Sasami to sign the snake contract, no questions asked...

Nodding his head simply, as he had respect for the slithering summons, he had retrieved it. Showing the little girl how to sign and do the summons, he was expecting her to mess a few up as he had done, therefore he took her outside to practice.

But not only had she succeeding in doing it the first time...Manda himself came.

**Flashback...**

Surprised at the appearance of the immense chief Snake, Sasuke was prepared to aid Sasami in battle. But instead, he was stunned as the giant reptile looked at the little girl and saw something...something that made the snake hiss in delight.

**"Sssummoner Tanaka, by sssigning the contract I would normally force a tesssst to fight me in battle. But you are a dessscendant of one who had earned my loyalty and my promissse to aide his clan or those he chose eternally."**

Surprised Sasami just smiled and said nothing. Reaching out her hand in curiosity, she touched Manda's scales of violet and blue and crooned in delight. The chief snake curled around the child and found it was delighted by her sounds of happiness.

As Sasami investigates Manda, the snake summons looked to Sasuke and blinked...

**"No longer will you be required to sssacrifice anything Sssummoner Uchiha. You have not only earned my ressspect, you have returned to me and mine what was once ourrsss...**

**"You and her alone will no longer need the excessive chakra it takes to summon me or any of the others. Now my kind will wait for your sssummons. And I ssstill have a desire for that prromissse you gave me."**

**Flashback ends...**

While he could handle himself, the snakes would be able to help her, should those chasing them get to close and maybe a little too presumptuous in thinking she was weak.

Still, as several came out of the area surrounding them and the house, Sasuke had a need to move towards them to save this dream...this home of hope, from complete and utter destruction.

He recognized some of the ninjas and they would absolutely love to just that to this house simply for the sheer enjoyment of it. Taking on a stance, Sasuke prepared to defend himself and Sasami as they rushed him...

Only to find several clones of a familiar knuckleheaded ninja dropping beside him, stopping their advance.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn...dobe."

"How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Grinning a little bit, although he didn't smile, Naruto saw a softening and almost friendly glint in Sasuke's eyes. "Shall we, Naruto?"

"Bet I get more then you teme."

"You wish..." Sasuke said with a calm cool gaze. "Sasami, stay behind us. Heal and do what you can to give us cover."

Nodding her head, she prepared herself as the oncoming ninjas rushed the three of them. For the first time, Sasami was going to have to defend not only herself, but the hopes and dreams of the two with her.

And she was going to do her damn best to make sure everything came out all right.


	64. Chapter 64

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 63**

**"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or at least that's what the old saying is supposed to be, right? **

**"The two heroes of this world, several times, could have been called enemies, and at other times, the best of friends. You know what the definition for that is, in my opinion?" Fate muses as he talks to his compatriots. ****His sister stood ****beside him, looking annoyed. **

"**Sibling rivalry."**

**Konoha Village, Uzumaki Compound, same day...**

Sasuke stood side by side with the one person, whom since he became a genin, he could respect and honestly call his best friend and brother in all but blood.

Naruto...

He had wanted to see if his friend had changed any and had become stronger. Now was that time, as the missing ninjas rushed them with a heavy intent to kill. Both young men waited patiently, then moved faster then what any have ever done before.

Moving as fast as he had done before when they had seen one another previously, Sasuke did a familiar series seals and launched the fireballs that his family has been known for. Sasami had learned much from him and was busy taking on her own ninja with the aide from a pair of snakes beside her.

While he provided cover though, he had to stop a moment as a three-pronged kunai whizzed by him and said blond friend, shouted out something.

**"HIRAISHIN!"**

A flash of blue and a three pronged kunai was now the only visible sign of Naruto being anywhere in the small area. The ninjas were being hit left and right while he and Sasami provided the cover for a majority of them as well as taking on the three or four that would break free from Naruto's range.

Breathing heavily from exhaustion, Naruto, using his new speed jutsu, had zipped though and taken out half of their attackers. The two boys looked at one another grimly. There were still plenty more coming...  
Both made the same seals, seeming to almost think alike, they stood apart and moved in unison.

**"SHURIKEN KAGE NO JUTSU!"**

A Shuriken flew out from each one, splitting and doubling over and over again. The ones attacking them dodged what they could, but they are stunned as they yelped in pain when several turn into snakes in mid air. Both teenage boys looked at the young girl behind them, who just stared back innocently alongside a slithering companion.

"What? It was his idea..." The little girl replied as both boys and the snake looked at her pointedly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head. "Don't tell me you taught her, teme..."

"Hn...what if I did? She's got your personality more or less, dobe."

Growling a bit in rage, Naruto went through rapid seals as he swept his feet underneath a couple of ninjas, trying to get him from the side. Another clone of him appearing, the youth and the clone worked in tandem. Both linked their arms as they faced one another, beginning to swing each other as weapons.

Their feet struck home and with a powerful force, those ninja that had managed to avoid the snakes or had taken the least amount of damage, pressed forward only to find themselves being flung away hard and forcefully back the way they came. Sasuke, in the middle of doing hand to hand combat with several, was being backed up by Sasami and several snakes who were working in a controlled, army like pattern.

One thing that the Uchiha had immediately started off the little girl in learning was strategy. The first thing he had done when he had decided to take on, was to take a look at her records from the Sound academy. He had noticed the little girl's methods to escape. She had a flair for it.

So one of the things he had done, was taught her to play shogi. Teaching her the game was indeed interesting, and eventually she did manage to beat him. The only other person to have ever beaten him in strategy, was Shikamaru. So as the snakes, albeit small alongside a couple of larger ones, went to work on ninjas alongside Sasuke, the youth was finding they were buying him those moments he needed to hit and swing with Kusanagi as well as his fist.

Still more and more came.

Eventually the two young men and the little girl began to wear out. Sasuke and Sasami's fireballs became smaller with each use as Naruto's clones seemed to be getting weaker and weaker.

Stamina was beginning to be a problem. The snakes were doing their best to support, and Naruto had been trying not to summon any of the toads or use any of the Kyuubi's powers unless he needed to, especially this close to his own house! He didn't want to destroy it with an accident of some kind!

Swinging hard to stop one of the ninjas from sending forth a series of exploding tags Naruto managed to stop him, but not before several of them got past him. Looking on in fear, he breathed a sigh of relief as a yellow flash erupted and his father sent a series of his own tags to meet the ones that had escaped. A series of explosions went off in mid air and the tags created a smoke barrier, giving Sasuke long enough to turn and notice the older blond's features with surprise.

Giving a very Naruto-ish grin, the older man zipped out again in a yellow flash as the smoke overtook them all from the tags. Sakura ran to both him and Naruto, the pink haired ninja managed to pull both back to safety alongside Sasami with the little girl's help. The smoke cleared and the only thing Sasuke could see were bright yellow flashes, much like Naruto's blue ones, moving amongst the ninjas.

Missing or not, the fact that these flashes were yellow, caused many of them to turn tail and flee. Minato almost giggled with amusement as the ninjas fled back into the woods. ANBU had dropped in at that moment left and right. Since the other problems had been taken care of all over Konoha, they had come here the minute the clans had those problems under control.

"Sometimes it pays to be famous." The older blond grinned mischievously. Turning around to find Sakura healing the two teenage boys and young girl, he allowed the ANBU to finish off the remaining ninja with a zealous kind of pleasure. Ever since most of them found out about Danzou and his more loyal men in the ROOTS division, they have been privately, via Wolf and Hawk, telling Minato about the goings on.

So instead of one spy...

They had several. In fact, at the news of Umiko switching sides, the one known simply as Tiger had volunteered to become her private guard while she was being held. That had pleased Tsunade as well as Naruto to no end. They knew who Tiger was...

Yuugao...

She was someone whom both trusted, because unlike some of the others who wanted nothing to do with Umiko, anything that would thwart Sound was something she would be very pleased to do. Being the one ANBU there, Yuugao had thwarted Danzou and his men several times, when he claimed to have orders from either Tsunade or Minato to take the prisoner away and to his custody.

Not ready to lure out the big fish with Umiko's aide, both Hokage had told Yuugao that unless Gai had come to her with a specific phrase, she was not allow Umiko to be taken anywhere. Surprised by the fact that it was Gai that the Hokage had chosen, she had understood their foresight with ease. Shizune was well known to be Tsunade's assistant and it was recently known that Kakashi was also once the Fourth's student long ago. Danzou had thought and used their names in hopes of getting past Yuugao, and it still did not work.

Lost in thought, as he pondered other things, Minato looked up in time to find Sakura struggling, with Sasami's aide, to keep his two sons from killing one another. Striding forward, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He slapped both of them upside the head...

Naruto yelped in pain, Sasuke had done the first thing that came to mind; he struck out with his fist. Considering that this was the legendary Yellow Flash, the young Uchiha found his arm twisted behind his back a second later. Wincing in pain, Sasuke brought out the Sharingan in hopes of turning tables on his opponent, to find that the yellow aura that the Flash exuded, clouded the Sharingan...

"That doesn't work on me, son..." He mused quietly as he jumped over Sasuke's feet. The youth growled in uncontrolled rage, a series of tattoos started to spread across Sasuke's skin. These tattoos all too familiar, Sasami screamed out as she struggled to stop him.

"Sasuke-brother, no! Don't surrender!" The little girl shrieked as she looked at Minato pleadingly. Still, as another ominous aura started to enter the air, he turned to find his son glowing red and radiating the power of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"**Release him, father. There is much in the Teme that needs to be knocked down a peg or two."**

Understanding his words and the gentle look behind the red eyes, Minato understood this came from both Naruto and the Kyuubi's combined control. This fight will be much like the one before hat he had been forced into with his own son weeks ago.

Releasing Sasuke, whose hair went from black to gray, the older blond watched sadly as both boys leapt at one another at speeds that near rivaled his own. He hurriedly grabbed Sasami to get her out of the way as she tried to stop them. Sakura cried out in pain though she understood, having seen that look once before...

Both of them held the child back, watching as a red and bluish-black blur fought one another in mid air. "Why...why?" Sakura asked sadly.

Kakashi, having arrived by now with Tsunade, the two understood although reluctantly, why Minato was holding them back. "**Some things were meant to happen. You can't escape Fate all the time..." **


	65. Chapter 65

_I do not own Naruto..._

**Chapter 64**

**"Now it begins..." Fate murmured with sadness. "I had hoped to avoid this happening, despite knowing the fact that it must." **

**"What do you mean brother? All of your predictions for every world come true sooner or later."**

**"I know, Memory...I know. It is the way I determined things to be, but it doesn't necessarily mean I have to like what I chose, does it?"**

**Shaking her head in response, the two immortal siblings turned to watch the events with the others. ****Sadness was clear in their ****eyes as two blurs of youth go head to head at one another.  
**

Sakura and the little girl were crying in pain as they looked up at the two boys fighting one another. Neither one landing or hitting the ground longer then a moment or two, the battle between them raged.

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

As several Narutos leapt into the air, the others watched and Sakura held on to Sasami with all her strength. Even the snakes beside them both looked saddened at the battle above.

"Why...we have to stop Sasuke!" The dark haired girl whimpered. "You promised our new Daddy! You promised nothing would happen!"

Bending down, the elder blond turned away from the fight, his arms opening wide, Sakura let the little girl run into them. Holding her close, he looked into her gold eyes with deep sadness. "I know little one, I know. But sometimes things are meant to happen. I think both Sasuke and Naruto need this..."

"But they don't need it! They don't need to hurt each other!" The little girl cried out in tears. Her eyes sad and pleading, the elder blond just held her tight and close. Pleading with Tsunade, the Hokage nodded her head and took the little girl into her arms before walking away. Her own instincts as a woman emerging to protect the child from a sight she should not see.

The two remaining snakes followed understanding why thanks of the looks of the mortals in front of them. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, they reported what was going on, only to find that Manda and the Gamabunta were already watching.

The expressions on the face of the giant snake and toad, despite being bitter enemies, were the same as those of the humans they had left back in the mortal part of the world. Saying nothing as they spare a moment to look at one another, the two agreed that even this was a battle they would not wish on their worst nightmares. Others of their own kind, the monkeys, the dogs, all the summons and their chiefs came to watch in sadness.

Because they knew full well that some fights should never happen, but **need**ed to happen.

Two heroes of a world; one on the path he must be, the other lost by choice, but was trying to find his way home through the only way he knows how...

In a battle he does not want, but needs to have.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Between Sasuke and Naruto...**

Somehow despite being in the air, the two youths continued to fight one another. Dark and glowing brightly with malevolence that is equaled by the red aura of the fox demon, Sasuke flew back, struggling to resist the killing urge surging through his blood. An insane desire still overrode his common sense. A desire to know who was stronger...

"Fight me, Naruto!" Screamed the youth. "Fight me damnit! I know you are not at full strength!"

The red eyes of the Kyuubi possessed blond flicker in sadness. Both the boy and the fox did not want to fight at full strength against their first real friend. Against someone whom even the fox knew was troubled as much as his vessel was growing up.

"I do not wish to take it from him, Kyuubi...not unless I have to..."

**"I know. He will not make this battle easy. Although he is not as strong as your father, with the Sharingan, he can equal him at the moment in skill."**

"That's why Father wanted to teach me the Hiraishin. But I don't want to use it."

**"Agreed..."**

"Teme, I will fight at full power on one condition..." Naruto stated quietly. The animalistic voice deep and growling in tone and quality, making him seem more like the fox than the human vessel that he actually was. "No Sharingan, and I won't use the Hiraishin..."

The darkness within urged Sasuke to accept the offer. The need to destroy, to prove itself stronger weighed heavily upon it as it wanted to dominate all of the Uchiha; The one it resided in, the one its former Master wanted to devour, as it took control.

If the blond was to die, the dark haired one would surrender to the insanity within him, as the other did. Besides, the Fox should have known that even if it agreed...

It would find a way to cheat.

"It's a deal..." A dark Sasuke stated with an evil grin. His arm reaching back, he let loose an aura of dark chakra, reminiscent of red from when they were in the Valley of the End. Similar power to the kind Naruto used that fateful day, with aide from the Kyuubi inside him.

Pushed back far and into the forest, the youth followed at an unnatural speed. No where near the speed of Naruto's family line, but fast enough to merit his listing as an S class in the bingo book. Still, if that was the speed to rival a demon, the speed Naruto did to avoid the hit could rival that of several.

Dodging out of the way, Sasuke got the implement of six tails emerging from Naruto's chakra, with a seventh one slowly joining its brethren.

Surprised, Naruto just gave a fox grin, and began making a seal. One that was all too familiar...

**"Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

Managing to bring out one of his own, the two met in a burst of intense flame. The balls of fire clashed against one another burn out shortly as the two leapt at one another once again.

Fists connecting with one another, Sasuke made the same mistake he did long ago in the Valley of the end when he managed to punch a hole through Naruto's chest. His dark eyes widened as a part of him escaped the insanity driving the battle, he looked to find the red eyes glaring at him.

**"We will not die yet, Teme. You haven't had enough!"**

Grasping onto Sasuke's wings and shoulders, Naruto literally walked up Sasuke's form. Each step allowed Sasuke's arm to be pulled out slowly and with a sickening squelch, but unlike before, the hole healed automatically behind him as with each step, the arm was pulled out of Naruto's body. Finally free of the arm and his flesh healed, Naruto grinned as he placed his feet firmly on Sasuke's chest, and pushed hard with chakra-induced force.

Landing nimbly on his feet, Naruto ran forward to rush his opponent who crashed into a tree hard enough for it to be knocked down. The dark haired youth, though dazed, managed to do a jutsu just in time to avoid the rush of the Fox.

**"Earth wall Jutsu!"**

The wall barely managed to hold against the Fox powered blond. It shattered completely under the force of Naruto's charge. The darkness within roared in its rage, not realizing that the light of humanity was growing stronger, taking away its power with each strike of fist against flesh...

A sickening sound once again hit home as claws emerged from, Naruto's hands. Striking across Sasuke's chest, several slashes appeared on the smooth, pale flesh, making the Uchiha wince in pain. To a normal ninja, the pain would be agonizing, however, because of the curse seal and the power it has given him, the slashes disappeared into nothing more then pink lines across his body. The only evidence of something happening there were the rips of cloth flapping against his skin.

"Seems you've learned a few tricks, Teme..."

"You too, Dobe..." Sasuke replied as he charged Naruto. The two colliding once more in a leap of punches and kicks, going for blood as the fight went into overdrive.

Sasuke leapt away to avoid a spin kick, rapidly going through several seals that he had memorized from the scrolls long ago.

**"Dragon Rage Jutsu!"**

A warm wall of fire encased his skin and Sasuke reveled in the feel, looking up at his childhood companion. Sasuke rushed him, but much to his awe, Naruto simply stood there, smiling.

Rapidly spinning through his own seals now as Sasuke approached, Naruto swirled with intense energy all around him.

**"Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

Moisture filled the air as it forms together. Unlike most other ninjas where only one intense water dragon was summoned, Naruto, thanks to the Fox could do more than that. Much more...

His water dragon was more a hydra then anything...

With three heads, the dragon roared as it shot towards the oncoming enemy to drown its flame within. The water swirled around Sasuke's flaming form, the dark haired youth managed to evaporate it all at the cost of his fiery shield. Leaping towards Naruto, the two once again go at it, this time Sasuke striking home once more as this time, the blond's arm took the brunt of the force.

This time, it shattered...

Grinning in glee, the darkness watched in shock as the arm simply righted itself in minutes. Distracted by this, it was thrown as Naruto unleashed an extremely powerful Rasengan into Sasuke's side.

Yelping in pain as the jutsu did its job, Sasuke could feel his flesh peeling away from the rotating ball of chakra. Managing to leap away, the darkness found itself struggling to stay afloat as memories rapidly returned...

_"Hey Naruto, I want to fight you to, so don't you dare lose."_

_"Hah, me lose teme! You wish! I'm going to beat you! Believe it!"_

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_"Hey Sasuke we did it!"_

_"Get off dobe!"_

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_"Naruto! Leave! He's too strong!"_

_"No! I won't leave you Sasuke! I won't let them take my best friend!"_

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_"Why? Why do you go so far for me?"_

_"Because this is the first real bond I ever had!"_

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_"I wonder...I wonder that when I am with you if this is what it is like to have a brother?"_

"Brother...?" Sasuke murmured as he struggled within himself. The fight stopped now as Naruto halted mid swing, his eyes looking almost hopeful as the dark malevolence in Sasuke's eyes vanished to reveal a confused and lost child. One that yearned to belong to a family once more...

"Yes?"

"Naruto...brother? Why?"

"You accepted me long ago, Sasuke..." The blond replied hesitantly as he approached. The dark haired youth stepped back out of instinct from the darkness that struggled to take control once more. "You were my first bond, remember?"

_The lost child within struggled as the light of the innocence that Sasuke once possessed leapt forward to eliminate its adversary. His soul screamed to touch it, a memory occurred of himself sitting alone on a dock after his clan's massacre._

_The anger in him had been so strong, so full of power. He felt himself grow cold and lonely. Feeling the stare of another, Sasuke looked to see a blond boy his age staring at him. Glaring at him in response, the blond huffed and gives him a dark look before walking away._

_Turning back a few moments later, he once again found the blond looking at him, but unlike before, there was a gentle smile of understanding..._

_He returned it._

Naruto approached the dark haired youth and smiled as he felt the darkness within his friend scream as it was whittled away. This time by the will of the Uchiha in front of him.

Reaching out and offering his hand, the youth looked at him with a mixture of so many emotions, the strongest of which was something Sasuke had not let himself feel in years.

**Hope.**

"Come Sasuke. Come and be my brother **for real.**"


	66. Chapter 66

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 65**

**Shakespeare, in another time and part of the world, asked this in one of his plays. To be or not to be, that is the question...**

**Fate mused over those words in his head and others of his own kind gazed at the offered hand of the blond. He hoped that the youth would take the hand. This would lead to the real power the lost one needs to fight not only his biological brother...**

**But to save the one who shares his bond...his spiritual brother.**

**However, to take it now would almost be too easy...but that path was a choice as well. One that would bond the two as brothers and bring in the girl as their sister...she is their bridge... **

**The final battle will more than likely if this path is taken. It could kill at least one, if not all of them...**

Sasuke struggled, his head pounding as the darkness fought against his will. Giving protests of power that was yet to be granted, another part of him asked now at what cost would it bring.

Would the power be worth losing the blond?

Would it be worth losing a chance at a real family, after so long?

Would it be worth his life?

"Sasuke come with me..." Naruto replied softly. "Father wants to adopt you...make you his son and my brother for real." The blond said quietly as he stepped forward, his hand closer now. Others started to approach slowly, especially Minato, who sensed that now was the time for him to come into the battle...

"He's right you know, Sasuke..." The older blond commented with a warm smile, startling the dark haired youth, who turned around at the sound of his voice. Sasuke found himself looking into bright blue eyes and a smile, which he had long wished was directed at him by his real father. "I would be proud to make you my son..."

His heart yearning for that kind offer, the darkness struggled within, telling lies and stories to make the youth sad and angry. The marks angry against his light skin, Minato's instinct kicked in and he gathered the dark haired youth into his arms. The strength of his struggles were much the same as Naruto's in that dreaded fight from so long ago.

But as before with Naruto, Minato did not let go...

Sasuke, realizing that this man was holding him, fought. He pushed, hit, screamed obscenities...did all he could to aggravate the older man. To annoy him, to make the elder blond hate him...

Minato did not let go.

Punching hard with chakra induced fists as painful memories of his family roared into his head. Sasuke struggled with the feelings of betrayal, ranting and raging about it against Minato's shirt.

The elder blond still did not let go...

"Why? Why would you want to be my father? After all I did to Konoha and Naruto! WHY!"

Pushing the youth away, but keeping a restraining and gentle arm upon his shoulders, he looked down into the frightened and yet hopeful eyes of a young man, whose newly returned and fragile innocence reached out for comfort and reassurance.

"Because you need me." He answered simply. "Just as much as Naruto does Sasuke...my new son. You need me. What you have done is the past, you were frightened and alone trying to protect those precious to you from harm. I know from what others have told me, that you could have killed my son many times. But you always pulled back. I don't think you want to hurt anybody, Sasuke. I think you just want back what was taken from you..."

"What..." Sasuke said quietly. Not daring to hope, as Minato looked at him with the warmth and affection that he had missed for many years. "I don't understand..."

"Control. Your brother took that away from you, Sasuke. He took that away from you so that you would become what he wanted." Minato answered with a kind smile. "He took any choice of what you might have become away. Stay with me and Naruto, Sasuke. Allow me to take you into my family. Allow me to adopt you as my son..."

The child that was lost long ago looked out at the blond man from behind pained dark eyes. They searched the blue for any hints of lying or betrayal that he had grown accustomed to and almost expected, for what he had endured for so long.

But he found none...

"You would really...really become my father?"

Saying nothing, Minato held Sasuke close to him once more. The simple movement meant more than the actual words, and this time, Sasuke couldn't help but respond to that gentle, warm light he was offering, much like in the dream he had, where he felt at home and at peace.

Crying, Sasuke held on to Minato with all his might. The dark youth gave into something he had desired for so long, grieved for what he had lost and felt the joy of what he had gained.

**The Uchiha's lost their lives protecting him...**

**The Namikaze's were offering theirs to save him...**

**A life for a life.**


	67. Chapter 67

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter 66**

**Fate breathed a small sigh of relief. For right now, the two that could fully stop D'Eskel, were safe and sound. The Lost one has found a place with his spiritual sibling and his father. Things were tentative for the three of them, which was why he had pulled strings to bring in the last of the Tanaka clan.**

**The mother and her daughter could bridge the gap between them, and help heal both of the young ones' souls. **

**Now it was just a matter of time... **

**Looking at the master of it, he sighed. For once, he hoped the idiot didn't go into a different personality... **

**It would really suck if the events came about faster rather then in the time he had allotted for it.**

**Konoha Village, two days later, aftermath**

Sasuke couldn't help but feel strange waking up in a place that was not dark or dreary as Orochimaru's lairs were. Having gotten used to it over the years, the youth was almost afraid of this light and warmth.

As the door to his room opened, a small black haired figure leapt into his bed and pounced on him with glee.

"Morning niisan!" Sasami chirped with a huge smile. Her amber eyes sparkling with happiness, the little girl looked at the dark haired youth with adoration. "You slept to long! The...the...what is it again otoutosan.

The blond who had followed the little girl a few moments later grinned, as he threw Sasuke some new clothes that Minato had made specially for the youth. "Adoption..." Naruto replied with a grin. "Father is adopting the teme..."

Glaring at him, Sasami jumped off the bed and kicked Naruto hard in the shin. Sasuke watches and he tried hard not to laugh as the blond yelped in pain. "OW! Why did you that?"

"It not nice to call people names!"

Watching as the little girl scolded Naruto, something that was quite rare erupted from Sasuke.

Laughter. Honest to goodness laughter exploded from the Uchiha, who was amused at the little girl, who was busy yelling at Naruto about being polite. Watching as the fox vessel tried to defend himself, Sasuke looked behind them to find the older blond man watching the three of them with amusement in his eyes.

Warm and caring, Sasuke couldn't help but want to look at the clothes Naruto had thrown at him. Although he was proud of being an Uchiha and would honestly miss wearing the symbol on his back since his real father had accepted him. The fact of the matter was that he honestly barely remembered his parents anymore.

He really just remembered emotions now...

Longing...need...want...pain...anguish...and desire. Emotions, which were altogether good to some degree, should not be what a child felt for his family. Although his mother had claimed that when she was alone with his father, the Uchiha head always talked about him when they were alone, Sasuke had always doubted her kindness. He loved his mother that much he knew and he knew she loved him just as much.

But his father...

The one person Sasuke desperately wanted his approval and his love from. He never really got that...Never did until it was to late...

Looking back on it, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that Mi...no, Father was right. That fateful night, Itachi had taken something away from him that to a child was precious. Itachi had taken away his control. His ability to choose what he wanted to be...his dreams were pushed to the wayside so that Itachi can have someone surpass him when the time came...

"Sasuke-niisan?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Sasuke looked up to find Sasami staring at him with a little bit of worry. The little girl looked up to him and Naruto now as he once did Itachi. Seeing her face close to mirroring his own that night, he shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, now do me a favor. Get the dobe out of here so I can change..."

Grinning happily, Naruto glared at him. "Teme, don't call- OOOOOWWWW!"

On the receiving end of one of her ferocious kicks, Sasuke as well as Minato burst out laughing as Naruto looked at the little girl who glared at him. "What!? He started it!"

Reaching up on her tiptoes, the little girl reaches and grabbed an ear as best she can and started pulling on it. "So! You could have ignored it otouto!" The little girl replied. "Mommy always told me if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all!"

"Owwww! Hey, why call me otouto? I am older than you like Sasuke!"

"But you still younger then Niisan! Now behave!"

As the little girl's scolding faded away. Minato approached the dark haired youth with a smile. "Let me help you..."

Nodding his head shyly, the youth handed the clothes over to Minato, who spread it out as Sasuke rolled out of bed. Gazing at the room around him, the youth felt a measure of peace from the dark blue walls, which were highlighted with the red symbols of the Namikaze clan. Naruto's room was similar in style, but was in shades of orange and green. The red symbols of the clan were also splashed into the green with a happy zeal.

Minato, in his brief marriage to Kushina, had mixed their clans together somewhat. Her symbol would become theirs, but their name of the children would always be his.

Even Sasami's room had colors that made the little girl dance with delight. In light shades of purple, blue and green, she had felt warm and fuzzy in her words, at the feeling it had given her. The red swirl symbol was also in her room, intertwined with the blue stripe hat split the other colors in half.

Sliding off the bed, Minato handed him a rich sapphire colored pair of pants, with a white stripe down the side that felt light and comfortable. Sliding them on, Sasuke moved around as the elder man watched with amusement. He was delighted at the flexibility of the material and the movement it allowed him. Sasuke was handed a white and sapphire blue shirt, similar to Naruto's orange and black. Completely white except for the blue stripe across the top, the only different color is the red swirling symbol on the back.

"There you go. Now you look like a Namikaze!" Minato smiled proudly as Sasuke slid on a pair of sandals. "Now lets go and make it official. What do you say son?"

Sasuke nodded his head as a smile appeared on his face. Leaving the room with the older blond close behind, the youth was startled to find Sasami and Naruto grinning at him from ear to ear, down the stairs. The blond wore an outfit identical to his, except his was orange and black and was holding something behind his back.

The little girl beside him was ecstatic as she looked up to Naruto with bright, happy eyes.

"Do you really think he will go for it otouto-san?" She asked. The purple dress she wore reminded him much of Sakura's wardrobe from when they were children. Underneath though, the little girl wore a pair of simple black pants, much like their own with the same purple stripe that flowed down the side.

"Yeah, if I know him, he will. He will do it just to see if he can beat me still..."

Listening to this, Sasuke looked to Minato who grinned. "Tsunade, the Hyuuga and I went to bat for you with council, Sasuke. But it is only if you want this..."

"What?"

"A chance to be a Chuunin, niisan!" Sasami replied happily. "Daddy and otouto-san said the exams are coming up again!"

Looking at Naruto curiously, the blond gave a sheepish grin as he handed over what was his forehead protector from way back when. The slash was still somewhat visible, but it had been worked at for a long time and had greatly rubbed away.

"You kept it...?" Sasuke said with shock and surprise. Sasami looking at her two big brothers, the little girl instinctively scrambled towards Minato, who lifted her up into his arms and onto his back. Both of them said nothing, they just listened and smiled. "Why?"

"Because I knew someday you would come back, Sasuke..."

"You had that much faith in me?"

Grinning, the blond approached and wrapped an arm around the slightly taller boy's neck to mess with his hair. "Of course! I knew you were going to come back, even if I had to break both your arms and legs, remember?"

"GET OFF!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

As Sasuke and Naruto mock wrestle one another, Minato and Sasami watch and laugh in amusement. The little girl smiled with warmth as the two stop their wrestling match. She and the elder blond grinned with pride as the youth tied on the protector in a way that made Naruto smile with remembrance.

"Come on Sasuke..." The blond said with humor. "I can't wait to literally have an excuse to beat the crap out of you."

"You wish, Naruto. The day you beat me will be the day that frog of yours can fly!"

Both youths arguing over who was the better fighter, head out the door towards Hokage tower, followed by Minato and Sasami, both of them shaking their heads.

"Do you know them Daddy? I don't."

"Nope...don't know them, baby-girl." He replied with a smile. "But you know something? I don't think I will be able to fully live without either one of them."

"Me to. Me to..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**45 minutes later...**

Having eventually caught up to the arguing boys, Sasami grinned happily as she waved at the pink haired girl. Sakura, who was planning on serving as a witness to this occasion alongside Kakashi and Hinata, ran up to both Naruto and Sasuke together and hugged the daylights out of both. Naruto returning it, Sasuke almost seemed at a loss with what to do.

Intent on rectifying the situation, Sasami point blank yelled three words...much to the embarrassment of both parties involved and the glee of the blond in between them.

"HUG HER BACK!"

"Yeah Sasuke...what she said."

Taking a swipe at Naruto for old time's sake, Sasuke was happy as he found the pink haired girl linking her arms within his and Naruto's.

"Team 7 back together again..." The pink haired medic ninja replied with a smile.

"Just as it should be, right Sasuke?" Naruto grinned.

"Hn..." Sasuke responded, but the warmth in his dark eyes and the hints of a smile at his lips. The two giggled and pounced on the youth once more. Startled by this burst of affection that he was not used to, Sasuke found himself resisting it out of habit. But the need to give into it was strong and he ended up finding himself wrapping an arm around Sakura's right shoulder, as Naruto claimed her left.

Her arms around their waists, they pause to find Minato smiling as Sasami looked out from over his shoulder. Together, they walked up alongside the elder blond and the little girl. Hinata and Kakashi waiting for them outside the entrance, those of Team 7 were in awe as the famed copy ninja looked up at them.

"Yo!"

"He's..."

"On time..."

"For once!" The original members of Team 7 said in amazement. Kakashi, looking chagrinned, was teased by Minato as Sasami giggled. The two older men and little girl chatting, Sasuke noticed how Naruto splits off to be next to Hinata, who smiled warmly at the blond youth.

"They've been together for a while now." Sakura smiled quietly as she answers Sasuke's silent question. "She has calmed him down quite a bit..."

"Calmed him down?"

Laughing at Sasuke's words of disbelief, the pink haired girl pulled at his arm as the others start walking into the tower, telling him of some of the events that had gone on since he left Konoha as they entered the building. Sasuke found himself the center of a mixture of emotions.

Some hateful, some welcoming...he knew that this would not be easy going for a while as he worked himself back into the fold of Konoha. But as Naruto turned to tell him and Sakura to hurry up with that familiar grin, Sasuke returned the warmth and smiled.

It would be nice having a real family again...

Thirty minutes later Sasuke Namikaze, formerly Uchiha, walked out with a smile on his face as he supported an exhausted Naruto with Sakura's aide. Sakura found her gaze siding over to his new looks, just shook her head in surprise.

The Kyuubi had decided that not only did he approve of Minato adopting Sasuke, the Nine-tails was going to do something a little better.

When the older blond had slid a kunai across his thumb and Sasuke had done the same, the two had pressed their fingers together to symbolize that as their blood mingled, so did the bonds between a father and son. At that moment, a Kyuubi possessed Naruto had surrounded both Minato and Sasuke with his power.

**"As the Blood of the new mingles with the blood of the old, may you take on some of the characteristics to stabilize and further bind your relationship as Father...and son."**

Once said, the red aura intensified within them. Because of the Uchiha deal made long ago with the Kyuubi, Sasuke's blood was malleable to the Fox's control. Pulling a little bit from Minato as the essence devoured certain parts of Sasuke's identity. Those within the room watch in awe as although Sasuke's hair remains a firm black, a single golden blond streak at his right temple emerged.

His eyes opening, the Sharingan flashes of its own accord. But even then, instead of the familiar red that they are used to seeing of that skill, Sasuke's eyes turned a brilliant blue with those same black tomoe.

The council, in awe of what was happening as the red light died down, watched as Sakura caught Naruto who was grumbling about meddling foxes. Still though, as Sasuke looked at a mirror to judge his new looks, he can't help but check on his now brother in what was apparently blood as well as spirit.

"Say Naruto, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I JUST HATE IT WHEN THE FUZZ-BALL TAKES OVER WITHOUT ANY WARNING..."

Laughing somewhat at his irritation, Sasuke looked at Minato who smiled in warmth. "Well how you like the new look?"

"I like it...Father..."

With that said, he and Sakura pick up a weary Naruto, and as the small group leaves, the new Namikaze looks at his newfound father with a need to make the blond proud of him. But the smile Minato gives him, takes that need away, for something tells him that no matter what, the elder blond will forever be proud of him.

Tomorrow the small family would go to visit someone whom admittedly he found himself nervous to meet. But according to Sasami and even the others, she will accept him with all her heart. Despite circumstances, Umiko was here and she was the woman in his dreams. According to Naruto and a excited Sasami, that something was happening and despite where she was at the moment. Umiko was eventually, if Minato had anything to say about it...

Was going to become their mother...

With that in mind, Sasuke found himself looking forward to going back to the Namikaze compound...

Also known as **home.**


	68. Chapter 68

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 67**

**A little bit of relief goes a long way in most cases. The Lost one was getting to know his new family and when he had met the woman, a few days ago, he was showered with the love of a mother who would do anything she can to protect her children. **

**For once Fate was happy with the events at the moment...the two heroes of the world would know peace and happiness before either one of them died...if they died at all...**

**Konoha Village, Three days later Namikaze Compound**

**A little less then a month till beginning of the Chuunin exams...**

Sasuke was making a face of utter irritation as he worked together with Minato and Kakashi on figuring out the changes in the Sharingan. Normally red, during the adoption ceremony, Kyuubi had changed it to a brilliant blue. The exact same shade of blue as Naruto and Minato's eyes...

They hadn't been thinking of it as they celebrated Sasuke becoming a part of the Namikaze family. However, when they had gotten home that night, the Kyuubi had manifested once more to let them know one thing.

**"Because he is no longer an Uchiha, I have blended the Sharingan and your own bloodline within him Minato. You might want to see what skills he can do. He will never be able to do the Hiraishin, but I believe I gave him something else to work with."**

After the Fox had given a little bit of a chuckle, the dark haired youth found his friends and new father looking at him curiously. A different bloodline emerging under the Kyuubi's influence...the fox had already done that with his own descendant, Kakashi.

The white haired ninja had already discovered that the chakra drain from using the Sharingan that he has was vastly easier on him, especially if the sword of his father was out. The white chakra seemed to almost strengthen him as the chakra formed some sort of continuous energy cycle within him.

That was a discovery that made the famed copy ninja almost croon with happiness to rival his pleasure at one of Jiraiya's new books. The white chakra was acting like a battery for the Sharingan. Strengthening it, the effects that it could give could be staggering...

So...a blending of Minato's manipulation of body bloodline that can do enhanced speed with the proper training and the Sharingan?

What could it do?

That's what they were determined to find out. Minato was splitting his time between Naruto and both.

For Naruto, he was helping the blond work on the Hiraishin to more effective uses with aide from Sai and Yamato. Both ninjas had a small arsenal in front of them and were currently throwing various weapons at Naruto with incredible speed and accuracy.

While he was working with Kakashi to help Sasuke figure out these new eyes of his, Sasami was at the academy testing with Iruka, to find where she stood and if it was at all possible for her to team with her brothers in the Chuunin exams. Sasuke had agreed to partner with Naruto that morning and Kakashi had mentioned to get an exact nature of where her skills lay at in regards to that.

Nervous and terrified of the mere mention of the academy, Minato had thought ahead of time and had asked Iruka to be by later after the adoption of Sasuke. The kind-hearted ninja had of course agreed to have them stop by the academy after they visited Umiko.

Having finally been reunited with her mother, Umiko had encouraged Sasami to try and finish her schooling. Iruka was a good man in her opinion, and for which Naruto whole-heartedly agreed with, giving the little girl enough courage to push down her fears enough to enter the building later and meet him.

It worked...Sasami found she was immediately warming to Iruka and was welcome to take the tests to see where she stood.

Speaking of which, the little girl should be returning anytime now...

"DADDY! I'm home!"

Startled mid demonstration, out of a skill that Sasuke had never seen before, Minato turned around in time to catch a ninety-pound bundle of black and purple in his arms. Iruka, who was not to far behind, was smiling in amusement alongside the Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi.

"Daddy! Iruka-sensei took me to see Baa-chan, who allowed me to go with tiger lady to see mommy and ask her if I can train with Inoichi-sensei for the...the whatsit exams again?"

"Chuunin, Sasami." Iruka responded with a grin.

"What he said Daddy! Can I? Mommy said that as long as you felt it was okay for me to do so, she was all right with it."

"Well I don't mind Sasami, but I think the two to ask would be your big brothers, don't you?"

Stopped in mid training as they listened, both Sasuke and Naruto approached with expressions of studying on their faces. Looking her over, Minato tried not to laugh as the two seemed to share some kind of conspiratorial look between them.

"Fine with me..." Naruto stated with a nonchalant attitude. "How about you Sasuke? Think the squirt can handle working with us."

Glaring at the blond youth, Sasami gives him a look clearly stating that she was going to get him back for that remark. She looked at her other brother whose eyes looked down at her.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, I think the squirt can..."

Grinning happily, it took her a moment before she tore off after the two who ran into the forest with impish smirks. "Get back here!"

In the meantime, Minato looked at Inoichi who approached with a warm smile. "So it is all right that I take Sasami under my tutelage, Yondaime-sama?"

"On one condition, Yamanaka-san; call me Minato. If you are going to be teaching Sasami, might as well use my name." The man replied with a grin, much like his son's. It was a wonder to Inoichi why he did not notice before, as both he and the Hokage in front of him were in the same graduating class...

"All right then, you better call me Inoichi."

Offering his hand to the Fourth, the darker blond gladly took it, and pulls the Yamanaka head towards him, as Iruka dove out of the way of a blond youth running from an irate black haired child who was dripping wet and on the back of a medium sized snake who, if it could smile, was happily doing so...

The others watched in amusement and tried not laugh at the situation. It was let loose when Sasuke emerged trapped within the coiled tentacles of another snake. Both Kakashi and Minato looking at this and others who know the former Uchiha, burst into full laughter, much to his irritation...

"Not one word, Kakashi-sensei..."

Confused at this, Minato looked to the copy ninja, who whispered four words in the elder blond's ear. "Rookie of the Year..."

Smirking himself now as he laughed, a yelp of surprise was emitted from the other youth. A few minutes later a muddy and bedraggled Naruto wrapped in the other snake's tentacles emerged and was followed by a happy Sasami who danced for joy.

"Look who I caugh with help from Sakima and Basina, daddy!" She exclaimed proudly.

"I'm proud of you baby girl." Minato said as he resisted the urge to laugh. "Now tell them to let your brothers go. Apparently they need to work on their training if they are going to outrun you or your friends. Besides, I think you and me need to discuss some stuff with Inoichi-san here, concerning your training. After all, it is less than a month away until the first part of the exams..."

"Okay!"

Gesturing for the two summoned snakes to put them down, dismissing them, she ran after Minato and the other blond man. Now as Naruto and Sasuke go to clean up, Kakashi looked at Iruka and Yamato with a slight smile on his face.

"The Chuunin exams should be interesting this year."

"How so?" Iruka asked curiously as Yamato took on a puzzled expression.

"For all intents and purposes, Sasami was registered as an Namikaze by marriage because Minato intends to marry Umiko, that is, if our plans work against Danzou. And recently, Sasuke was adopted to become one, right?"

"Yes?" The academy teacher responded with a confused look as he stared at his close friend.

"Three Namikazes on a team?" Kakashi replied with a grin. "Think about it..."

Counting from three, Kakashi watched as Iruka passes out.

"Knew he was going to do that..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Cloud Village, same day...**

Having lost most of his family years ago, the Kage of the Cloud village brooded in a mixture of tiredness and regret. Only ever having two children, he lost them both to the Village of the leaf. Kushina was lost because she had fallen in love with that blasted Hokage, the Yellow Flash, and had run off to be with him.

He was angry at her betrayal.

In retaliation, he had allowed himself to be convinced a few years later by his son, who desired a new bloodline for their village which was losing some of their more advanced jobs to the leaf.

Add that to the Kyuubi attack, for which he had lost Kushina and the Fourth before he could say he was sorry, he had found himself agreeing to more things then. So he gave permission and lost his son to the Hyuuga when they had attempted at that time to kidnap the elder daughter, Hinata, and bring her to Cloud to raise as a lady of their village three years after the attack upon the leaf from Kyuubi.

But recently...recently he was contemplating an alliance for three reasons. One was that nowadays his village was indeed stagnating. They needed new blood or something to make things lively once more...

Another reason was that he owed the Yondaime as well as the Hyuuga an apology. Having demanded a life in exchange for the loss of his son, he knew that had to have been a blow to the clan to have to sacrifice one of their own for the sake of peace. Especially considering the only reason he had done that was because he was still grieving his daughter's death, and including his son's on top of that...

It hurt too much.

But the main reason was that he never knew he had a grandson. He never knew that the demon vessel for Konoha, one Naruto Namikaze...was family.

"I would like to meet my grandson..." The older man mused quietly. Being in his mid 60's, he was admittedly close to retirement. But he had yet to find a suitable replacement. Many of his village's shinobi were strong...

But none stood out to him.

One had done so, but she had disappeared mysteriously not to long ago. Cloud's own demon vessel, Yuugito, was a strong Shinobi despite being a carrier of the Nibi no Nekomata. She would have made an excellent Hokage after him. Still, she had vanished, and with the rumors of the Akatsuki...

Although he hoped it was not the case, he didn't think the blonde woman would be returning...and that's what frightened him. If she had not returned because she was caught by Akatsuki...

How would he feel when they go after his only family left?

"**I must protect my grandson."**


	69. Chapter 69

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 68**

**Konoha village, Hokage Tower two days later**

**Approximately three and half weeks until Chuunin exams...**

Frowning at the amount of paperwork piling up in the shared office with Tsunade, the two looked at one another and groan. "Remind me why are we hosting the Chuunin exams again?" The blonde woman muttered, longing to take a swig of sake.

Minato, looking at same bottle as her, sighed in misery as well. "Because we're idiots?"

Giving him a dark look, they look up as the doors burst open to find Shizune panting in exhaustion. "Minato-san, Tsunade-sama. The first of the delegations from the other villages have arrived and ask for special escort."

"Who is it?" Minato asked curiously. His three children were getting antsy for some missions to test their teamwork. Although the three of them still learning much from Kakashi, Yamato, and Inoichi, it was decided that Anko Mitarashi would be their team Jounin instructor for the exams. She was level headed and wise enough to curb the two elder genin's tendency towards recklessness, not to mention fighting one another from time to time, she proved to also be a boon for Sasami as well.

Having learned a variety of jutsu from Inoichi these last few days, the little girl was getting supplemental training with the snake summons alongside Sasuke. There was only one other person who had signed the contract with Manda after Orochimaru had gotten his hands on it...

And that was Anko.

Together the two of them were learning to work with Snakes almost as efficiently as his other son worked with the Frogs, thanks to training from Jiraiya. On top of that, her weapons skills were phenomenal compared to most of the others jounin, therefore, Sasuke was getting a heavy work out with his sword. As Sasami and Naruto, both were getting trained with Kunai and other throwing weapons as speed proved to be an advantage with the both of them.

Essentially, there wasn't a day that went by where the three of them weren't physically and mentally exhausted from being run ragged by four different instructors. One matched to each of their specialties and the last one to help them work as a team.

"It's Cloud, sir." Shizune replied as Tsunade leaned back to pinch her nose between her fingers.

"So our problems begin now..." The blonde woman muttered under her breath. Minato echoed the sentiment, and sighs himself, feeling a massive migraine seemed to be coming on.

"Send Anko's team, Shizune." Minato stated after thinking about it for a bit. "We can't send Kurenai's because of Hinata, and the same with Gai's because of Neji. We don't want trouble to start before we are able to warn Hiashi."

"Understood Minato-san." Shizune replied as she turned to run out of the office. Tsunade was puzzled for a moment and looked to her companion and fellow Hokage in question. "Why not Shikamaru and the others?"

"Because I already sent them to do something else..." Minato replied quietly. "Something far more important..."

Looking at her longtime friend, Tsunade smiled at his almost thoughtful expression. Turning back to the paperwork though, she let out a little whimper of sorrow. They were never going to get through all this today.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Konoha South gates, an hour later...**

Three groups of genin along with their instructors were chatting amicably amongst themselves. None really expected to go far, it was their other two members who were on alert for who their escort might be.

One was a young woman with long red hair and bright blue eyes. Very beautiful to those guards who were watching her as she spoke with her companions, they did not notice the other watching them with a practiced eye.

A man with blond hair and dark eyes studied the security and frowned slightly at what he had seen so far. Having heard the reputation of Konoha's ninjas, this man was indeed wondering if his leader's grandson was safe from harm here.

He most definitely was not impressed...

A ninja should not be distracted by such a pretty face.

Nor should they be leaving the gates wide open.

About to do something for the sheer fun of it, the two guards snapped to alertness with a speed that readily gave him second thoughts on acting. Approaching them was a dark haired woman in a trench coat followed by two teenage boys of about 17-18 years old, with a ten-year-old girl between them.

"That a boy Kotetsu, Izumo..." The woman replied slyly as she twirled a kunai in her hand like it was nothing. The smirk on her face was actually making him wonder as the expertise for which she was twirling the weapon. Because it was nothing short of expert... "You know you are not supposed to stare at our guests so much, right?"

Gulping a little bit as he prepared for pain, instead, the Cloud Ninja as well as others, watched and cracked up as the woman pulled him out of sight alongside his companion. The two pleading with anyone for aide...

The three younger ones stood in front of them, eyeing them with a practiced eye. The Cloud nin jumped in reflex at the yelps of pain and protests to whatever she was doing to them. While this is going on, the young girl approached and offered her hand in greeting.

"Hello! My brothers and I will be your escorts through the village." She chirped.

The blond groaned loudly in annoyance as the dark haired one rolled his eyes. The little girl narrowed her own in response to their sounds. Stalking over towards them, she attempted to deliver a sharp kick to both of the young men, who leapt out of the way in record time.

As the trio, playfully dodge and fight one another, the older man looked to find the woman from before standing beside him. Surprised, he rapidly turned to the guards, who had been neatly trussed up, looking shamefaced from their positions beside the gate. "Don't mind them," She replied in amusement. "Those two tease their little sister mercilessly on purpose under my orders." The woman grinned. "It helps her chakra reserves grow when she attempts to retaliate. I'm Anko Mitarashi, their team leader and one of their teachers."

"I am Ryo Ukeda, chief advisor and one in charge of the Cloud teams until the Raikage comes later on." The dark haired man replied as he introduced each of his companions. Stopping at the young red headed woman, who stepped forward a little nervously.

Her eyes on both of the young men before her, she studied them as a hint of a smile appeared on her delicate features. "And this is Ayeka, my daughter. We are here to not only watch the exams, but to negotiate a treaty with the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Treaty? You have promised us that before, if I may be so blunt." Anko replied as she watched their reactions. Normally loud and obnoxious when on missions, the woman was purposeful and alert to any and all changes that could happen.

"I regret that is true, but I can not say anything else other then the fact that I can not speak any further..."

"Until you see the Yondaime or Godaime, right?"

"That is correct."

Sighing, Anko turned and gestured for the three teens to approach.

"Sasuke, you and Sasami, escort the three jounin and their teams to their assigned rooms in the village and show them the assigned training ground they can use."

"Okay, Anko-sensei!" The little girl replied as she latched onto the dark haired youth. Having seen him up close now, Ryo recognized the youth, or should we say the younger brother of one who was in many bingo books all over the elemental nations.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that was Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Then you would only be half right." The blond youth replied in response to that statement. Ryo turned to study him, somehow knowing that he should tread carefully on his words, lest he make a bad impression on this youth.

Anko, threw a kunai at him, causing the youth to jump back to dodge it as he summons a clone to catch it in mid strike. The others startled at the speed of which he not only moved, but at which he summoned the clone. They observe as the two blonds glared at the woman, who just smiled sweetly.

"Just because we are simply escorting them to Hokage tower Naruto-chan doesn't mean we've stopped working on your reflexes."

Growling a bit, Anko started playing with some shuriken. Juggling them one handed, she started walking down the road. "Sasuke! You and Sasami meet us at the tower once you get them settled in."

"Yes, Anko-sensei." The dark haired youth responded this time, as Sasami was busy chatting with the genin from Cloud. The Jounin instructors happy with the distractions the little girl was providing their students, followed Sasuke as he led the way, their teams following a moment later.

Heading off in a different direction, Anko chatted with Naruto. Both were fully aware of their companions' eyes studying them and remained alert and wary.

Still, as they chat pleasantly, they remained unaware of Ryo's own words towards his daughter.

"Well what do you think of Naruto, Ayeka?"

The red headed girl blushed as she studied the blond figure. Tall and muscular in that broad sort of way that she liked, she had seen his face only for a short time and was indeed intrigued. Dark tanned skin much like her own, paired with gold hair and bright blue eyes were indeed something she would be interested in.

Hugging her father close as she twirled her parasol in her hands, she remained ignorant of the men who stared at her and the women who growled in envy. So talking more about the treaty, the older man and his daughter found themselves approaching the tower of the Leaders of the Leaf.

Tall and built like a fortress, albeit a warm and welcoming one, the building itself exhumed power radiating from those within...

Waiting but a few moments, Ryo and Ayeka were both startled as the two who had split from them, emerged from out of nowhere. The girl on the dark haired youth's back approached Anko who took her report with a kind smile.

"You did well, Sasami. But you are not supposed to report to me, little one."

"I'm not?"

"Yeah squirt." Naruto chuckled as he jumped over a half-hearted kick. "We have to go report to Father and Baa-chan."

"Don't call me squirt!"

The little girl chased the blond around the small group of people for a few moments, much to their surprise. The ANBU guards at the gate, although stoic and silent, Ryo swore he could hear hints of laughter at the antics going around them.

Anko, having long since gone in, came out with another woman in a blue kimono beside her. Slender of stature, Ryo found himself curious as the blond and little girl stop.

"Shizune-chan!" Sasami happily shouted as she approached the young woman with a bright smile on her face. "I got niisan and otouto-san twice today in training!"

The young woman smiled as both of the young men scowled. Anko, had taken Sasami under her wing when it came to strategy with the snakes. Despite the fact that she was aiding Sasuke as well, when it came to learning special attacks and such with the summons, their sensei had said point blank that 'us women have to stick together,' when she first met them. Informing them of the fact she would be working with them as their Jounin instructor for the exams.

Sasami had to take an immediate liking to her...while Naruto and Sasuke groaned. The two of them had known the wild ninja since their first attempt at the chuunin exams and she was essentially like Gai...

Just more unpredictable.

Still, as Shizune beckoned for them to follow, they couldn't help but be eager as well to see someone inside the offices. Following behind the two from Cloud as Anko and Sasami remain ahead with Shizune. They entered the building at calm and yet fast pace.

About fifteen minutes later, the teens and Sasami were outside the Hokage main offices as Anko escorted the man and his daughter into the room. Waiting almost impatiently, the three of them were startled twenty minutes later when all three found Shizune opening the door to let them in.

An ill wind blew at that moment, causing the three to shiver in response. Sasami, having a need to be in contact with both of them, leapt on Naruto's back effortlessly in times like this. The blond's cheerful nature and belief that everything would be all right, helped her gain strength and confidence in herself.

Sasuke smiled warmly at her causing Sasami to smile and lean forward to place a kiss on his cheek. The youth knew full well that he was never very good for comfort and had felt a momentary twinge of jealousy. When Sasami had first taken to Naruto in depression, he had wanted to fight Naruto again when that age old envy had risen, but now as his brother and soon to be future sister turned to look at him with worry, he had felt it go away immediately when Naruto's grin warmed the coldness of that part of him he had recently regained.

Sasami gazed at him as well. Hers had started to affect him the same way, as did his new found Father. The one thing the three of them had in common...

In all accounts, they could not, and would not, lie to him.

So entering the room side by side, they turned to find Minato pale and somewhat shaking at a piece of paper that was admittedly disturbing. Tsunade was steadily getting drunk as Shizune, who would normally disprove, watched with understanding.

Now beginning to wonder if they had made a mistake, Minato stood up to hand Sasuke and Naruto the paper in hand.

And as they read...

**To the Yondaime of Konoha...**

**Long before you had become leader, you had come across my home and that of my village of Whirlpool before it was destroyed and annexed by Cloud. We have fought before, but at that time, you did not know the reason.**

**Someone close to me had become quite taken with you. And when I had refused her permission to see you because she was affianced to Ryo Ukeda at the time, she had abandoned her people, her fiancée, and her family. **

**You knew her well; she was my daughter, Kushina. ****To repair things between my clan and his when we had heard of your marriage, it was said that if he was to have a child, that child would be married to one of yours.**

**It was sealed in a contract that he and I had signed here in Cloud, as well as the witnessing signatures of two visiting Lords, whose names I am sure you recognize.****However, you and my daughter had died supposedly during the Kyuubi attack before I could demand a meeting or show you what was done.**

**Reports have come to us recently, which not only have indicated that you had returned, but that the Demon Vessel for Konoha was your son. By now, Ryo and his daughter, Ayeka, will have shown you the contracts and considering it was signed by both Lords of Air and Fire at that time, it is indeed valid. **

**When I come to watch Second half of the Chuunin exams, I will expect that the two of us will be working together to arrange a wedding as well as signing a treaty.**

**Until then, Ayeka and her father will stay with you so that she and my grandson may get to know one another.**

**Tenchi Nakamura Uzumaki**  
**Raikage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds...**

Having read the letter, Sasami luckily was pulled away because only seconds later, Naruto passed out...


	70. Chapter 70

I do not own Naruto...

**Chapter 69**

**Konoha Village, Namikaze Compound**

**Later the same day...**

Sasuke was sparring with Naruto. The blond needed him now more then ever to release the building anger and frustration in his body. Twice he has nearly let the fox out in a bloodlust (for lack of a better term) with the last couple of hours. That was the reason why in his pocket was a couple of the seals that Jiraiya had made to help Naruto control the rage.

Not that he could blame Naruto for being angry...

Finding out that you had been engaged by the Lord of your lands without even knowing, was something you didn't have happen every day. Knowing of Naruto's feelings towards the Hyuuga heiress, Sasuke had felt sorry for his brother and Hinata.

Hmmm...Naruto was his brother.

That was something that he would never be able to fully wrap around his head, considering his past. Not that he cared to be honest as Naruto kicked out, because for the first time in many years since the death of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was happy...And he owed it all to Naruto's determination to bring him home. He had a brother, a soon-to-be little sister, and a father who wasn't afraid to show how much he was proud of him.

Sasuke would do just about anything to please Minato Namikaze, the man who had given him back the ability to choose the way his life went. Although he still wanted revenge on Itachi for what happened to his first family, he no longer desired that as the soul purpose for his existence.

Still, as he dodged a spin kick from his brother, Naruto just stopped and screamed loud and clear. Pain, loss, sadness all was clear in the sound of his voice...

Collapsing to the ground, he knew Naruto was done fighting as the youth pulled his legs up to rest his arms upon them. "Why, Sasuke...?" The blond asks sadly as he lay down against the ground.

"Why what, dobe?" The dark haired youth replied quietly. The blond sent him a look of irritation that indicated he knew it had been an attempt to get a familiar rise out of him. Still, as he looked into the sky, Sasuke sat down upon the ground beside him, stretching his legs out in front of him before crossing them. He joined in studying the clouds passing overhead alongside Naruto.

"Why is it that I have father, you, Sasami, Hinata, and everything else I have ever dreamed of, only to have this happen to me now? Why is it ever time I start being happy and content, something comes along to ruin it?"

"Dumb luck?"

Growling in irritation, Sasuke leaned back and lay down beside Naruto, who continued to stare at the clouds. Silence reigned between the two brothers and Naruto couldn't help but see why their mutual friend, Shikamaru, stared at them so often.

"Feels peaceful..."

"Hn..."

Hours passed as the two boys enjoyed the silence. Sasuke contemplating something, his gaze remained upwards as Naruto moved to sit up.

"You will find a way..."

Puzzled by the comment, Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion as the youth jumped to his feet. "You heard me, dobe...you will find a way." Sasuke replied as both found a recently returned Minato looking for them. "After all, you are Naruto: King of getting out of trouble..."

Looking at the dark haired youth, who offered his hand, Naruto found himself grinning as he took it. "You're right..."

Sasuke gave a little snort of derision as he studied his brother. "I'm always right, **dobe."**

Now knowing _that_ time was meant to be an insult, Naruto leapt on Sasuke and moments later the two were back to sparring. After all, that was the way the two communicated best.

Not by words...

But by _fists_.

**Hours later...**

Both boys winced as they headed toward the main house in pain. Both laughing at something, they looked up to find Ayeka, as well as hers and their own father. looking at them. Minato understood the pained and yet calm expression in Naruto's eyes, knowing that he had been thinking things out with Sasuke via a spar.

He would have done the same if he had a brother as close as Sasuke was to him...

Unlike most parents who would frown at letting their children beat one another senseless, he encouraged it, to some degree. He knew and understood that both boys were trained and that by sparring one another often, it was their way of cementing their brotherly bond.

He trusted them not to go for blood, not to kill, and not to maim one another.

Before Ayeka and her father could yell, he stopped them both and shook his head. Approaching both young men, he smiled warmly as he approached.

"Did you work things out?" Minato asked Naruto with a worried smile.

The blond his head looked to Sasuke gratefully. "Yeah I did, Father. Thanks to Sasuke."

"That's good. Both of you head into the kitchen, Sasami is waiting for you with medicine and bandages."

Nodding their heads in acknowledgement of his orders, they passed by the others, who had heard the conversation. Ayeka looked to her father pleadingly to follow, Ryo looked to Minato, who said one thing.

"Don't yell at them about their fighting."

Puzzled and wanting to do just that, Ryo finally understands and enforced the request with his own. "Do what he says, Ayeka."

"Yes father..."

When the young woman vanished into the house, Ryo looked at Minato, whose blue eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. But one pops out to him continuously...

**Anger.**

"You do not like what has been arranged." The man stated calmly. "Why?"

"My son is unhappy..." the Namikaze replied. "He does not want this. He already has someone he cares for very much."

"He will grow to care for Ayeka. She is a good girl."

Growling in rage, Minato whirled on the man beside him in anger. "Did you ever even wonder if Kushina would have wanted this? Would have wanted this for her son?"

"Yes I did and I did not care." Ryo replied in equal rage. "She was supposed to marry me, not run off after you!"

"She was a person! She had a right to make her own choices!"

"I don't care. She humiliated me. She humiliated my family. I simply demanded what was rightfully mine." Ryo said so quietly.

"My son is not yours." Minato said with deadly intent, whirling away, however Ryo smirked a bit as he called out one last thing.

"So...you would risk war with Cloud over your son? Because whether or not you approve, the Raikage is coming and he wants his grandson, even if he's dead."

Standing still and saying nothing, Minato vanishes in a bright yellow flash only seconds later, using his signature move. The blond needed to destroy something, _anything_ to get rid of the anger he felt towards the situation.

Ryo was smug. He knew that by mentioning war, Minato would do this. The reports that the Raikage had obtained were advantageous in finding the Yondaime's weak spot...

**His family.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

In the manor house, Sasami growled in irritation as the older girl did not let her near her brother, Naruto. Despite being only ten and not quite understanding the situation that her family was in, the little girl was very much aware that something was bothering one of her beloved brothers.

**_"Sasami-baby, is everything all right?"_**

Startled by hearing the voice of her mother, albeit faint in her head, the little girl cried out in relief. Sasuke, fully treated, raised a single eyebrow at her in question. "Mother?"

Nodding her head the young girl looked over at Naruto, who was pleading with the both of them not to leave him alone. Although he appreciated Ayeka's help, he wasn't all that comfortable as of yet. Sasuke gestured for her to go alone and concentrate as Sasuke kept Naruto company as he was pampered by the Cloud maiden.

Trusting her brothers, Sasami ran to her room and closed the door. Preparing herself for a deep trance as Inoichi-sensei had taught her, she made the jutsu motions and found herself walking her own mindscape to find her mother awaiting her.

_**"What's wrong, Sasami?"**_

"**Momma...everything is going haywire! Daddy found out that the Lords of Fire and Air had set up an arranged marriage between otouto and this Ayeka lady." **The little girl babbled.

Umiko listens from a trance deep within her own cell. She was happy, that Konoha had a clan versed in mind Jutsus, unlike Sound. She had taught her taught her what she could from memory and had even managed to make a few of her own jutsus to increase her knowledge.

The fact that the Yamanaka clan had skills similar to hers, once they rescued Sasami, was one of the reasons why she was more than happy to let the little girl fight for the Leaf.

Here unlike in Sound, Sasami was not being forced to fight whether she could or not. Here, Sasami once graduated, she could open a restaurant and cook to her heart's delight. It was demonstrated by the fact that, the Yamanaka clan owned a Florist shop in the village. Another ninja's family owned the weapon's shop and so forth...

Konoha encouraged their shinobi to have lives separate from their jobs.

Minato had told her it was what kept them sane.

Listening still, Umiko was saddened at the situation Naruto had found himself in. Knowing his father as well as she did now, she knew that both of them would not be happy at this.

_**"Sasami..."**_

"**Yes Momma?"**

_**"Everything will be all right. Minato will find a way..."**_

"**You sure...? Daddy wasn't too pleased."**

_**"I'm sure. Sasami, does he look like the type who will make his children do what they don't want to do?"**_

"**Nope! Daddy said we have choices just like everyone else!"**

**_"That a girl. Now keep an eye on your new brothers for me until I can do so, okay? I have a feeling that soon, they will need us more then ever before this blows over..."_**

"**Okay Momma..."**

Watching as her daughter broke off the connection, Umiko herself opened her eyes to find bright blue ones staring at her from outside her cell door.

Approaching the door as it opened and closed Umiko remained where she was as he approached her. The woman looked up at the blond, her amber eyes sparking with a bluish glow, resisted the urge to give into temptation as the images in his mind flow into hers.

"Couldn't destroy anything, could you?"

"No..." The blond replied steadily. "To be honest, I don't know what I should do."

Sitting on the bed beside her, Minato felt her hands pull him down so that his head came to rest in her touches and voice calmed him as she softly hummed a song. Her hands brushed through his blond hair, he found himself relaxing in her presence...

"Why? Why do you have this effect on me...?" He murmured as he savored the feel of her hands. Grasping one within his own, he brought it to his lips. The softness of her flesh, quivering as his lips tasted her fragrant skin...

She trembled, but did not withdraw her hand.

"Because as much as the boys and Sasami need you...**you need me..."**

Agreeing with her as he turned over and onto his back, Umiko allowed him to reach and pull her down for a soft, deep, and claiming kiss.


	71. Chapter 71

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 70**

**Konoha Village, Hyuuga Compound**

**The next day...**

Hinata just stood there as Hiashi told her what was essentially the worst news of her life. Even though she heard the fact that Naruto and Minato were just as surprised at this arrangement, the young heiress was at a loss...

Just when she has earned his heart...she loses him?

Hiashi studied his daughter's reaction. She was quiet...too quiet even for her, and he did not like that one bit. According to Minato, Naruto was working out his frustrations with Sasuke's aide. At the news of that, Hiashi had found a new love for the former Uchiha and was thankful that Sasuke has returned on his own.

According to Tsunade, the more people who became close to the youth when he was enraged, the more likely, that the Fox would accept them as part of his family and therefore not hurt them. What cinched this in his opinion, as well as that of the council, was the incident where Naruto had lost control.

Despite the seals, Tsunade had asked Sakura to obtain something from Hinata. And according to the Haruno girl, it worked. Once Kakashi and Yamato had pinned Naruto down, she had whipped out Hinata's handkerchief and shoved it under his nose.

And the Fox had **calmed** down...

The same thing happened in reverse as well. Fighting with Naruto for a while always made the new Namikaze feel a little better and more clear headed. Their soon-to-be little sister had said it best...

It was therapy.

Watching as his daughter finally sat down, he raced to her as she pulled her legs up to cry. His arms wrapping around his oldest child, he rocked her quietly and said nothing at all. He took her pain and carried it alongside his own as he reflected on what Minato had reluctantly told him...

**Flashback...**

Hiashi was puzzled as he was called to the Hokage tower early that morning. The Hyuuga head, having become fast friends with the Fourth and earning the trust and respect of the Fifth, had become even more of a force to reckon with because of that connection...

Knocking on the doors to the main offices, he found Tsunade and Minato looking at one another with pained expressions as Shizune let him in. The young woman left and closed the doors behind her, resulting in the room being very quiet save for Tsunade's writing.

"Hiashi...we...we can't let Naruto and Hinata see each other for a while." The blond male said reluctantly as he hands a copy of the letter to the Hyuuga head. The other man's pale eyes glowing in anger, was about to crumple it up, but noticed the dejected look on his friend's features...

As well as Tsunade's, he unfolds it to read.

A few minutes later, Tsunade was handing him a bottle to match the ones in Minato's and her own hands. Taking it as he collapsed into a chair between them, the Hyuuga head found himself taking a very large swig of sake.

"Isn't there something you can do?"

"And risk war again?" Tsunade replied as her fellow Hokage took a drink out of his own bottle. "We can't allow that. Not with the trouble we are having with Sound and their allies as well as the problems with Akatsuki." The blonde woman said reluctantly. "For Naruto to get out of this mess and still keep Konoha intact, we have to do this by the book."

"Unfortunately, I agree with her." The blond man stated with a deep and painful voice. A part of Minato could understand why this was done without his knowing about. Technically, the Raikage was Kushina's father and by all rights, he could do this to his grandson. He was the family head on his mother's side.

But it was wrong...on so many levels. People should marry the ones they love, not ones they are **told** to love.

"What does Naruto think about it?" Hiashi asked suddenly.

"He is not too happy for obvious reasons. Sasuke pretty much pulled him out of bed and into sparring with him early this morning. The only thing that both had told me is that somehow, Naruto will get out of it." Minato chuckled. "Specifically and I quote Sasuke's words. _'You forget this is the dobe we are talking about. The one who has found himself in so many scrapes and managed to get out of them, he will find a way!'"_

Chuckling quietly, having known of the scrapes that the dark haired youth had to have been talking about, Hiashi found himself agreeing with the youth's words. "He's right. Naruto has gotten himself into a lot of situations before. Somehow, by pure chance, he has always gotten himself out of it." The Hyuuga said wryly. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No..." The blond man said sadly. "Just Sasuke, Sasami and Naruto know. We figured before it was all announced by our **'guests'** that you should be given a chance to tell Hinata. Especially considering how close she and Naruto are..."

**Flashback ends...**

So here he was, telling his daughter that the boy he had finally approved of, the one she had waited to notice her for all these years and finally saw her back...

Was now out of reach.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Namikaze Compound**

Ayeka was watching the blond youth fight with his dark brother in the training grounds of what would eventually become her home. The red head was admittedly searching for something that she could have in common with Naruto Namikaze...

Yes, she was attracted to the blond, especially after seeing what he could look like when he was older. But that was physically...

She knew she would be the best wife she could be to him. She knew that he would protect her and any children they may have to the best of his ability. And judging by his and dark brother's training fights...

He was his legendary father's son...

Powerful, strong, what woman wouldn't want that in their husband?

Approaching them as the two brothers slow down, she noticed that despite being opposites of one another, there was something, something that connects them, mentally, physically...but most of all...

Spiritually.

They were brothers, bonded in all ways. So as they stopped to look at her approach, she could see Naruto pleading with the dark haired youth to remain. An understanding look crossed his features, the other turned to bow his head in greeting.

"Ayeka-san..."

"Sasuke-san, greetings..." The young woman replied with a soft voice. Her eyes sought vibrant blue, she turned to Naruto now with a warm and friendly look. "Namikaze-san..."

"How many times do I have to say it? Just call me Naruto..."

"Many times. It-it is habit...Naruto-san. I was raised to treat my husband as I would my lord, until we were married." She replied. A little hurt at the slight wince in his features. "I have come to tell you both that breakfast is ready..."

About to protest, Naruto's stomach chose that time to growl loudly. Sasuke, trying severely not to smile, was saved as Ayeka let out a giggle. "You must work up quite an appetite."

Not able to resist commenting, she was allowed to laugh more as Naruto launched himself at Sasuke.

"He's always hungry; after all, the dobe is nothing but a bottomless pit."

"I am not a dobe!"

Watching as they wrestle around in play, Ayeka became thoughtful. Could she see herself in this family years from now?

**Yes.**


	72. Chapter 72

I do not own Naruto...

**Chapter 71**

**Konoha village**

**Later the same day...**

Naruto had sighed as he looked toward the Hyuuga compound with a quiet sense of longing. Despite whether he wanted to or not, the youth was stuck having to get to know the young woman who had been escorted by the teams from Cloud and her father.

She was a good person, at least from what he could tell. But she wasn't Hinata...

**"Hey brat, we keep getting screwed in someway, don't we? I get used to being stuck with you and actually respecting your stupid tenacity, and you find a mate, which I can tolerate... Only to have some damn marriage contract wreck it for me...**

**"And that lady irritates me! I mean damn, there's proper, and then there's PROPER!"**

Startled when he found himself in the part of his mind that contained the fox demon, for once Naruto saw that the demon had a look of pity mixed with annoyance on his maw.

"Yeah...got any ideas?"

**"Let me kill her?"**

Frowning at that, Naruto shook his head at the sly and hopeful smile the Nine-tails had on its features. The conditions that the demon lived in had been much better recently because of Naruto's state of mind, but with this...

Even the Kyuubi was trying to think.

Being around humans for as long as he had since his sealing, the Fox Lord reluctantly admitted that he had found himself becoming more human-like every day. If he was to break free for example, he had an odd feeling that although he would keep this form.

It would no longer be his primary form...

**"Look brat, by now I would have gone on a rampage for being forced into doing something I don't like. But being stuck in your body, for seventeen or was it eighteen years now? No matter, being inside you for so long, parts of you have admittedly rubbed off on me. I am still the demon fox, don't forget that. But you and your friends have shown me that there are other ways to get around things.**

**"The moment I am free, if I have a chance to destroy something, I will. But the way we seem to merging, and my power becoming yours, I doubt that will happen. **

**"So unfortunately, like that blasted father of yours stated, you have to find a way out of this mess on your own and by the book. You just got this seal to livable conditions, in my opinion. **

**"DON'T BLOW IT FOR ME!"**

Giving a small sound of annoyance as the Fox was being no help at all, he found himself thinking again. Though a part of him reluctantly agreed with what the Kyuubi had said, he has to figure something out on his own...

Thinking quietly while he worked out on some taijutsu, thanks to Kakashi and the others letting him escape because this fiasco, shortly after, he found himself joined by an older and yet different Hyuuga.

**Neji...**

"Naruto...what is this I hear about an arranged marriage?" The older, dark haired youth asked. His tone angry at first, softened a bit as the blond paused with a sad look crossing his features.

"Supposedly its true. Apparently my grandfather arranged it as a way of apologizing to my mother's former fiancée."

"And your father can't do anything to stop it?"

"He is trying, but thanks to technicalities..."

"I see...Uncle was speaking of that very thing." Neji replied. "The Fourth was an orphan and not the Yondaime at the time..."

"Yes. He was just a mere ninja...not a noble...not a Kage." Naruto said in a quiet rage. Anger enhanced his features he lashes out at the kicking post with a chakra charged fist, sending it flying clear and into the woods.

"So you do not wish this..." Neji asked with a sad tone.

"No...Not in the slightest. I even tried bringing up the fact that it was Cloud who had the whole incident with your clan, but it did not matter. This contract was seen as a way to bring peace." The blond stated bitterly. "Especially even more so now if my guess is right..."

"The council..." Neji said softly as he realized what the blond was referring to. "They would want this peace with Cloud despite what they have done to us. Personally, considering the fact that some still don't like me because of the furball..."

"You think they are using it as an excuse to get rid of you."

Nodding his head wryly, the blond sat down upon the ground. His back to the tree stump, it was only moments later that Neji joined him in contemplation, as did a couple of others...

Sasuke and Sasami both arrived, searching for their despondent brother. Sasami, having successfully prevented Ayeka from following, was indeed becoming a strategist bordering on Shikamaru's level. The older youth was actually becoming relieved at that notion, because he was getting tired of all the work. Maybe if she passed the chuunin, he could get a **real** vacation for a change, he had mentioned in passing. Never realizing that Tsunade was listening, the poor chuunin soon found himself swamped with work in organizing the exams.

Both of the newer Namikazes, upon joining Naruto and Neji on the ground, did their best to cheer up the two sitting there. Sasuke with occasional insults, earning himself a good spar with both of them, and Sasami...who was busy healing and yelling at all three of them to behave...

None of the four were aware of someone watching them.

Someone, whom unlike Ayeka, was quietly seething as he has overheard the comments made by the youth to the other one, a hated Hyuuga...

Ryo was upset. He knew that Minato would not take to this kindly, as would the children. But the fact of the matter was that his daughter's fiancée at the moment was fraternizing with a Hyuuga. This Hyuuga in particular had vexed him many times in the past...or should we say, his father did.

Yes, he was also one of the others there that day believing that they had received the body of the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi. But to be honest, he had been more or less hoping for the one who was of the branch family and was delighted when he had gotten his wish.

This one's father was a thorn in his side during the Second great Shinobi war. Although not the clan head of the main branch, Hizashi was formidable man in his own right. Especially in espionage...

Many times, it was this man who had taken out spies left and right. Seemingly he had an apparent instinct for those who would betray his village and possibly destroy his clan. But it turned out that was not the case...

Cloud had a spy amongst their own ranks during the war and he had only found out recently to who it was. A woman...

Suiya Kinomoto...a woman very much in demand by all the clans of the Cloud Village, and one he himself courted in hopes of getting her heart.

She was woman of exquisite beauty, much like Kushina had been so long ago. She had dark brown hair that went to her hips, and deep blue eyes. Intelligence and grace of a lady, it was she that had told Hizashi about Cloud's plans and dealing in hopes of ending the war.

Because much like her friend and his former fiancée...

She had fallen for him and she was the last of her clan, one with a small but unique blood limit which would only show in her children's strength. Her bloodline only became noticeable if she married into the weaker branches of previously established ones. Like the Hyuuga branch family...

She married Hizashi and had a son...

Neji Hyuuga was the first of the branch family to have a Byakugan just as strong and powerful as the Main branch. It had been fully demonstrated, despite his loss, when he had mastered skills on his own which were supposedly reserved for the Hyuuga clan head and his family. Skills this boy had, almost took out Namikaze years ago...if not for his determination and his ability to draw upon the Fox inside him.

He had lost two women that were suitable for his family to the leaf. The one he will only ever truly love had married Minato Namikaze. Naruto should have been his son, not that damn blasted ninja's!

And then Suiya, who gave birth to this Hyuuga boy. Two strong ninjas, both women were from Cloud.

The only thing he had was a wife who was indeed a proper and beautiful woman, but had failed to give him the strong son he had desired not once, but three times. It was because she was not of Cloud, but of Iwa. His two older daughters were married to powerful men in Iwa and Kiri...

But because of the fact that they did not have children right away, it was through Ayeka that he would start planning his revenge. Although she was a good and innocent daughter, she would be the one who would bring him power through her and the reputation that the Fox vessel has gained these last few years.

If Konoha was foolish as he deemed it to be, despite the power of its shinobi and alienate the youth, it was guaranteed said youth would be welcome in Cloud as the next Raikage.

Even if he was welcomed as the next Hokage according to his boastful bragging that even he had heard about, Ayeka would be in a prime place to give him power as his wife...

It was a win-win scenario for Ryo. Sooner or later he would have the power he sought and he would gain it through Naruto Namikaze.


	73. Chapter 73

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 72**

**For everything good that happens in one life, it has to be balanced in another. Fate growled in irritation as he looked at his cousin, Love, who shrugged. **

**"Not my fault..."**

**He resisted the urge to throw her into Oblivion's arms as he knew that the chaos entity had wanted the immortal creature for so long...but still, he did nothing. **

**Irony was cruel bitch...**

**Love can bring them together and make a person stronger. But it can also tear them apart...**

**He feared this would happen. Both heroes had their chosen ones in their hearts. The god hero had the quiet one. The Lost hero had the Patient one...**

**This forgiving one would be a problem. Love was only here if something sparked in the young girl enough girl to involve her in this fiasco. Same went for Oblivion, only something of major consequence could drag them out of their cozy planes of existence, to here. **

**This was not his millennium...**

**Still, just because they were here didn't mean it will happen...**

**Maybe it was time for re-connections to be established...**

**Konoha Village **

**The Next day**

Naruto found himself back at Ichiraku's alongside his brother and sister as well as Anko. Ayeka, had asked the three of them politely to allow her to make dinner once they return before they left with Minato. They all found themselves nodding their heads despite their reluctance. Sasami, although peeved, was honestly trying to not to like her.

When Ayeka had shown her some recipes that actually sounded good in the ten year old's opinion, he had been impressed. It had gone far in Naruto's opinion of the young woman, despite his reluctance. And that of Sasami's...

She had made an effort to ask his father what they had liked.

She knew now that Sasami wanted to own a restaurant and be a chef, so the young woman found herself hunting through her belongings and digging out recipes that had been in her mother's family for years.

For Sasuke, she had located some scrolls in the massive jutsu library, to help with those he had managed to snag from Sound when he and Sasami had escaped Kabuto's coup. Seals that had taken Minato a long time to master would give Sasuke even more time to get to know his new father as well as Naruto.

Both young men were slowly taking after Minato in jutsu and seal knowledge, much to the blond's delight.

As to Naruto, she did the only thing she could do, which he appreciated...

She gave him time. She had heard from Sasami that there was another girl in leaf that he was in love with. She had told him that herself, and as much as it hurt her to force him away from someone, whom he car**ed** for that much, she to must do her duty.

Despite that this was not what she wanted either.

True, she liked him and is interested in him...

But like Naruto felt, it all came down to love. Love was something she wanted and craved desperately. That was why she did what she did around him. She liked him as friend right now...

In time, she could grow to love him and he her...

Friends could grow to love one another, he knew that much. Especially after seeing many of his classmates slowly drift towards one another or even other ninjas and they were all friends, right?

Contrary to what they believe of themselves, it was pretty much a forgone conclusion that Shikamaru and Temari from Suna were together. Starting off as enemies, and then growing into friendly argumentative friends, that had gotten to know each quite well despite their odd personalities.

He was a lazy ninja, and she was a temperamental one...

Then again, he had met Shikamaru's mother, thanks to the recent changes, and now he could see why his friend went for Temari.

Shino was drifting toward a young woman their age who ran a local pet store. Having no aversion to bugs or animals of any kind, she and Shino were clicking together very nicely...

Ironically, it turned out that she also had a sister, who although quiet, was madly in love with Kiba. Like Hinata was for him, this girl was for Kiba...so on and so forth.

They even found Sasuke and Ino starting to drift together as well. Sakura, upon his return, did still love him very much, but she had realized over the course of healing him, that it was the love of a brother and sister. He was too stubborn and quiet compared to her...

It might have worked out long ago, but not now. They had both changed too much.

But Ino was apparently perfect for him. The blonde girl was vibrant, alive, bubbly, and temperamental. And she was just as stubborn as Sasuke. Many of their friends observing this had commented it was the complete opposite of Naruto and Hinata. Ino was like a female version of Naruto.

She refused to let Sasuke sulk. She refused to let him drive her off as he had done in the past. Essentially, Ino wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

Now their fights were becoming almost as legendary as the ones he had with Sasuke. But unlike the public, he and Sasami (as well as their friends) saw something after the two fought that made them giggle.

Smiles of anticipation and happiness...

As to Sakura, Lee was making an impression on her finally. His need to please her despite his boisterous way of doing so was wearing her down. From time to time, you could see them talking, her quiet words and his...

She was the one who got him out of the jumpsuit for the first time!

Pushing his bowl forward for another helping, he looked to his brother and sister to find them chatting with Anko. The woman herself had calmed down with aide from Iruka. The chuunin had the right kind of quiet calmness to soothe her troubled spirit. Even knowing full well that she was once Orochimaru's apprentice, he did not care.

It made Naruto love his childhood sensei even more.

Noticing his thoughtful gaze, not to mention his quiet longing towards a dark haired girl inside a store across the street, Sasuke noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew Hinata was there, having been told by Neji.

Although he was not to thrilled with this, he knew that it would be hard for both his brother and Hinata to completely avoid seeing one another. Feeling Naruto stiffen and give a sigh of depression, he knew that Hinata has caught him looking at her with sadness in her eyes as she exited the store...

Anko taking that as her cue, promptly threw a shuriken at Naruto to distract the youth.

"Hey I thought we were eating!" Naruto bellowed in a fit of anger.

"We are!" Anko replied cheekily. "Just can't have you getting too complacent, Naruto-kun!" Paying for her own food that has long since been eaten, Anko waited as the others finished their own. "All right you three, lets get going on the mission..."

"What is it this time?"

The snake ninja looks grim faced as she groaned. One that, although Sasami had never really done it yet, but Sasuke and Naruto had and with familiar, agonizing pain.

"They wouldn't do that to us again..."

"They did." Anko groaned... "They said it was for Sasami's benefit..."

The two teenagers whimpered in defeat, puzzling the little girl. "What are we going to do Anko-sensei?"

"We have a bloody blasted cat to catch!"


	74. Chapter 74

I got way to many ideas in my head...

**Namikaze Compound**

**Late that night...**

Naruto dreamed of things that were unusual...different. Standing alone in a strange cave, the youth felt a warm musical voice calling him. Moving by instinct alone, he ventured out into the light. Looking down for a moment, Naruto realized that he was not the one actually dreaming...

But the Kyuubi.

"What in the world? Now the fuzz ball is dragging me into his dreams?"

The voice though was still calling him, warm and inviting. It sang of hope, redemption and wanting forgiveness? Bounding towards something in the far off distance, Naruto felt the Kyuubi's emotions growing happier by the moment. Admittedly enjoying the feel of nature from the Fox's standpoint, Naruto was still puzzled.

Just where was he?

Approaching what seemed to be a building, he eventually realized it was temple, carved deep into the mountain behind it. Feeling the Kyuubi shrink itself to a size where it can enter, an innate need to wag his multiple tails erupted within him.

Suddenly, a woman appeared...

She had pale skin like moonlight and with her bright blue eyes that were wide and expressive, he knew that should she look at a person, they would feel the warmth emanating from her heart instantly. Her dark golden hair was long and thick, done up in a series of braids on top of her head, it still fell to her ankles in a mass of curls.

_"You are my Kyuubi and not him at the same time. Who are you?"_

Startled by her knowledge of his presence, Naruto couldn't help but answer the woman in his dreams.

"Um...I'm Naruto Namikaze..." The blond replied with a sudden hint of shyness in his voice. The fox spoke and the woman chuckled with warmth as the hint of the Kyuubi's crept out into it. "Who are you?"

_"I am Izanami, shrine maiden to the Temple of Fire and guardian of one of the seals to our world. Tell me Naruto of this world with my Kyuubi, why did you come to hear my song?"_

"I...I don't know? I just felt something pulling me and I followed it."

_"I see..."_She replied as she smiled at him. Her blue eyes twinkling with amusement, she paused in mid step, as if someone was communicating with her. Understanding now, she beckoned the human in the body of a fox to follow her.

Walking into the temple, the woman started looking all around for something. Her expression one of wonder as she began, she looked to Naruto with a tilt of a smile to her lips.

_"Are you going to help me find it or what?"_

"Find what?"

_"You will know it when you see it..."_The woman replied with kind eyes**. **_"I have been told to give it to you and your family. You were chosen after all, and the time is coming..."_

"**Chosen? What's coming?"**

Smiling and saying nothing, the woman turned around and went back to searching. Humming to something melodic and beautiful, she held up a book. One that, to Naruto, felt old...and powerful...

_"Chosen, you and your family must read this..."_

"Why?"

_"It could mean your life. The Lost one who is your brother knows some of what is in this already. Now it is time that you and those that you care for know as well. Time is running out..."_

"For What?"

_"You have less then six months, chosen. You and your siblings have less then six months before he is freed."_

"Who...!"

_"The Demon God, D'Eskel..."_

Despite having no idea who or what this D'Eskel was, an overwhelming feeling of dread hit Naruto hard. Knowing it was not his own feeling, the ethereal blonde crouched down to lift the muzzle of the Kyuubi up to her lips.

_"Keep each other safe...come and find me when the time is right, my friend. Until then..."_

Placing her lips upon the muzzle, Naruto felt a jolt soar through him. One that was filled with intense love and happiness from both ends as an overwhelming sense of power was triggered from within.

Somehow, Naruto can feel not the six tails that he could control...

But all Nine.

_"Naruto Namikaze, be careful while wielding that power. I do not want to lose my Kyuubi now that we have bonded again thanks to you. His power is now yours to fully wield. And do not worry about your loved one. In time, you will find the escape that you need to be with her..."_

"How..."

_"My Lord God, young one. He tells me and my sisters much. Now you must do me a favor..."_

"What?"

_"Wake up and look at your presents..."_

Startled out of his slumber, Naruto found the book and some mysterious scrolls on his bed beside him. All were glowing with the same red aura of the Kyuubi that stirred within him...

"Okay, this is a first..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**ROOT Compound, Far End of Konoha**

Danzou smiled as he thought about the recent events. With the return of Minato months ago, the older man knew now that he would never become Hokage. Although not much older then his son now, he would still be able to fully take over from Tsunade when she retired for at least twenty years...

By that time, he would more than likely be dead...

So he began to work with his dear friend Orochimaru, while Minato was Fourth the first time around. The Snake promised him power for his aide, and as he would rule Sound, he would allow Danzou to rule Konoha the way it should have been.

Which brought him to this moment...

According to a message he received from Kabuto, Orochimaru was dead. Killed by the newest Namikaze male, Sasuke...

Even more reason to hate Minato with a passion. When the Uchiha brat had returned, Danzou had all intention of convincing the council to put him in charge of the only Uchiha left that hadn't out right betrayed them all. Despite what the Fourth wished...

But then Tsunade, as well as several ANBU and a couple of the council members, had seen what Sasuke had done to protect his new brother and the little girl, who Minato had every intention of making his daughter.

More and more as of late, he seethed at the mention of him and the incredible luck that man was having...

He had repeatedly been lucky, first coming back to life, second reclaiming his lost son, third was being offered his position as Hokage again and working alongside Tsunade. Then there was Umiko, the adoption of the last trustworthy Uchiha, who may no longer be one technically after what the fox did in the council chambers as they witnessed the ritual. But nobody really cared, for it was all Minato and what that blond did that what mattered...

He could even hear the Inuzuka head, despite the mistrust she had the beginning that he so carefully flamed, as well as several others commented on how maybe they were wrong about the fox.

Because under its influence, as well as Minato's, not only had Naruto changed, but in the few short days that he was here...So had Sasuke.

The former Uchiha was still cold and indifferent. Yet, this time, according to many of the shinobi and villagers. He felt warmer...more approachable. Hell...in the Yamanaka head's opinion, it couldn't have come at a better time.

Apparently, Sasuke was reacting as he often did with Naruto...with Ino Yamanaka! Sasuke Namikaze...was associating with a girl other than Sakura Haruno, his former teammate...

This apparently made many of the council realize, thanks to the Hyuuga and Yamanaka heads, that they owe this change in the town to Minato...and that damn fox brat!

He was going to destroy them. Already he had sent plans to Kabuto to give to his allies the locations of where the extra guards will be in the field. This battle should distract them long enough for him to get to the woman...

Killing her will most definitely put a dent in his luck...

Chuckling over this, Danzou paid no attention to the ROOT guard watching him distantly but with studious observation. A hint of a smile passing his lips.

**Shikamaru-sama will be most pleased...**


	75. Chapter 75

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 74...Interlude**

**Fate watched as the events unfolded in this world and sighed. No one deserves what these young ones are going through. So much potential and so little time left available. The immortal being ponders as he gazes sadly at some of his many charges...**

**Still he does not notice as one whom although minor in power, has played many a major role...in hundreds of worlds approaches with a childlike smile.**

**Dream is a young girl compared to her fellow beings. One that represents the goodness found in the subconscious of all creatures great and small. The innocence that grows within all things starts with her, but eventually ends with Fate.**

**Her brother though, who approaches as well, is Nightmare. He is exactly like her, but where she is the beginning of innocence. He is the beginning of evil. Where she looks young and childlike, he is old and decrepit. **

**Both although only minor beings compared to fate were where everything started. Even Life and Death themselves will refer to them from time to time, in deciding on when one should be born and when the other should die...**

**But also sometimes an innocent dream...can turn into a horrible nightmare with just the slightest judge. **

**For together these two formed another deity one that is all too powerful and more so was the mother of them all...**

**They formed Balance...**

**Without it order could not continue, because you can not have one with out the other. But when Balance comes, there is always one who tags along called into one universe after another. Small and indifferent, and yet the strongest of them all, this being could be considered the mother of these immortal beings all over the cosmos. **

**For there was only one and when she is called, she can only do one thing...one special thing to save them all...**

**This being was the only one that can override every immortal being here regardless of their power. **

**Although small she was the first among them and therefore the one who proved to be the biggest influence of them all.**

**In their world and others...**

**As the little being gazed into the dream, she whispers words of encouragement, which the maiden can not help but say. Her connection to the Kyuubi established. It may take some time for the Vessel to realize once they read that book, and the scrolls that she had subtly instructed the maiden to give...**

**One under so many seals it would take a while to undo. **

**For some of those seals had not been done in eons for this universe unlike others. And unless you were a master many times over, one can forget about trying to call forth who it was on it. **

**But sometimes the power itself will come to give it a little push, when it is time for it to come forth...**

**You see, one of the scrolls was a summoning jutsu.**

**It can only be done once...and only when the need is most dire...**

**It was to summon Hope...**

**As the little being disappears to answer another call, the others are puzzled. Dream and Nightmare looking at one another, did nothing but smile. They had done what they were told by their mother...**

**With that, the two siblings vanish without a trace.**


	76. Chapter 76

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 75**

**Hokage Compound, Konoha**

**Two and a half weeks before Chuunin exams...**

Shikamaru was busy poring over a book alongside his new friend, Sasuke Namikaze. The events of that night were unusual to say the least, and the youth was brought in for multiple reasons.

**Number 1**: Shikamaru was the strategist in charge of security for the Chuunin exams. Although the council and both Hokage considered him to technically be a Jounin, it was not widely known for one main reason.

Who would ever suspect a lazy ninja for being that strong? Or even that smart despite his I.Q.?

**Number 2**: It was he who had designed the plans for security at the exams and when news of Danzou's betrayal was brought forth to him, Shikamaru stepped forward to begin baiting him out into the open.

According to his spy already in the ranks of ROOT, It was working...

**Number 3**: The shadow ninja could read between the lines with ease. A proficient code breaker and understanding of most literature, the youth was known for seeing the hidden meanings in everything.

**Number 4: **He cared. Naruto was someone who accepted him. He was the reason that, much like Hinata and others of the Rookie 9, as well as Team Gai, he had gotten stronger and more confident in their abilities. Even his spy in ROOT was doing so because of Naruto's influence.

So when Sasuke had approached him with a book, and started speaking of this supposed story of the Bijuu, Shikamaru was indeed interested in what was going on. With Temari beside him, the young woman from Sand was curious as well. Here to work on security plus keep an eye on the Sand ninjas here for the exams, she was a busy young ambassador.

For a variety of reasons, she stayed close to Shikamaru and the others. But the main reason she was helping out Konoha, alongside Kankuro at times, was because it was simply her way of saying thank you.

Even though the events with Gaara being kidnapped happened months ago, The young woman knew that there were times when her brother seemed far older than his eighteen years. He had gone through so much, that if it wasn't for a certain knuckleheaded blond youth here, she wouldn't have the relationship she now had with the red head...

So both she and Kankuro had sworn blood oaths to each other, that no matter what, they would help Naruto and Konoha for as long as they live. It was the only thing they could think of to thank the blond youth for saving their small family.

When Shikamaru invited her for not only lunch, but to pick her brain, relatively speaking, on what she and the sand people knew of the Bijuu...

She was ready to help.

Therefore, that was why others found a blonde with four pigtails, a dark haired youth with one, and another with a bright gold streak at his temple, they simply shook their heads in puzzlement as they halfway listened. They soon found themselves staying to do so even more. Some out of fear...

And some out of curiosity...

**  
The man looked at the figure sitting calmly in front of him. The Vessel of the greater spirits smiling at him pleasantly, he looks at him in befuddlement.**

"**Why are you so happy?"**

_**"I am happy because the story of how we came to be here will be told. Maybe preventing him from arising ever again..."**_

"**Who?"**

_"__**D'Eskel...someone you really don't even want to mess with. Even the Kyuubi doesn't want to either..."**_

"**The Nine-tales is afraid of this guy?"**

_**"Of course! Wouldn't you be afraid of the Ultimate Demon God?"**_

**Startled by this, the human trembles before the vessel who seems almost amused by his reaction at the sounds of this monster...**

"**How..."**

_**"According to someone very dear to me, there is a prophecy from eons before even I was born concerning D'Eskel's coming."**_

**In a time to come**

**When destruction threatens us all**

**Nine shall walk the Earth**

**Not as beasts nor as spirits the nine**

**Shall take human form and one by one**

**Be forced to rejoin with one another **

**To weaken and break the seals**

**At this time all hope will become lost**

**Then there are those who shall rise**

**One is a hero by birth, but treated like death**

**The other is death, but treated like a hero**

**Two opposites, yet alike are the ones born with**

**The abilty to stop him...**

**One with the power of Resonation**

**The other with the power of Manipulation**

**They will be balanced by the one of Examination**

**When the fourth one returns, he alone will be able to summon**

**Their strength of heart**

**To bring forth the tenth of Hope when all lights go out...**

Puzzled by this at first, Temari looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru. One of which is as pale as a ghost as he seemed to back away...

"Sasuke?"

"The Ninth tail..." Sasuke whispered. "When I was still in Sound, Sasami had found a temple. She took me there, where a mysterious woman said that of the Nine Bijuu, there was a reason why the Akatsuki was after Naruto, and it was because of the Ninth tail."

"Why specifically the Ninth tail?" Temari asked in confusion.

"Because the Ninth is the fail safe device should the seals be broken..." Shikamaru stated as he reads. "I will have to read on further, but something tells me I don't have to, eh Sasuke?"

"No. From what the woman told me, each of the Nine tails the Kyuubi has, represents an aspect of the other eight. It is the ninth that is gift from the gods as well as a fail safe device because of its ability."

"Which is..."

"Resonation." Sasuke worded softly. Looking at the blonde woman, he began to remember about the battle he had witnessed between their brothers years ago. "When Gaara and Naruto fought, I noticed something odd. Even though it should be a given that the Kyuubi vessel should be stronger, by skill alone, Gaara should have won."

"That's true..." Temari whispered as she thought about it. "But instead of getting weaker..."

"Naruto only got stronger. In fact, he was matching Gaara move for move eventually, was he not?" Sasuke stated as he looked to Shikamaru.

The genius and lazy ninja laid his down upon the counter and realized immediately what Sasuke is saying. Naruto had stumbled into something far older then even they as humans were.

"Naruto was using the ninth tail during that battle...he was **resonating** with the Shukaku within Gaara. Almost exactly how an Uchiha would use the Sharingan, the ninth tail has to be a **_passive and immense version of it_."**


	77. Chapter 77

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 76**

**Konoha Training grounds **

**One week and a half before Chuunin exams...**

**Morning...**

Minato was in deep thought. Naruto's dream a few days ago and the objects that had seemingly been brought out of it, were puzzling to say the least. The book was indeed intended for Sasuke and Shikamaru to read and to understand, from what he understood.

That prophecy mentioned in the report his son and the resident chief strategist had read, had most definitely mentioned his involvement.

When the Fourth one returns...

And he was the only Fourth out of all the Kages in the Shinobi nations to do just that. He returned. Shikamaru had also determined the tie in between the Kyuubi and the Uchiha clan through this.

The morning following the items arrival, Sasuke, with aide from Sasami, had told them about the woman in the temple and what she had told him. Shikamaru, waiting for the right time, figured out that this ability of the Kyuubi, this resonation, was essentially a giant sharingan.

One with the ability to counter demons, specifically the Bijuu...

It would be why Sasuke and Kakashi, out of all the ninja Konoha had, were the only ones with even a remote chance to match the Kyuubi/Naruto speed for speed, before his return. It was because of the sharingan eyes. That extra essence the fox had given to the Uchiha clan was from his ninth tail.

As he sat deep in thought, everyone, including Naruto, had gathered to recall every battle that Naruto had ever fought in, to discuss if Shikamaru's theory was right about what precisely was this resonation ability. By all accounts, it definitely manifested itself when facing Gaara or someone with ancestry routed in demons. Hence the strength Naruto displayed against combatants such as Haku when they were against the youth in the mission to wave.

His bloodline was definitely unique enough that Kyuubi had murmured something to Naruto about the fact that one of the tailed beasts, the five-tailed wolf, was one that liked to specialize in ice...

The same went for other members of various clans known throughout the shinobi nations. One clan that was famous for manipulating bones from their body and Kyuubi said that it could be tied to the Nibi or two-tailed bijuu. Another had the ability to work fire jutsus in such a way, that it made the Uchiha seem like kittens. It was believed that they were related to the Seven-tailed Phoenix...

And then there was the Tanaka clan, the last two of which, where in Konoha. Their mind abilities and their unusual resonation with the snake summons...

Tied them to the eight-headed snake Bijuu, Hachimata...

And those were just for starters! Many bloodlines had their beginnings coordinated with that of the Bijuu. It almost made Ryo giddy with excitement as Ayeka simply held Naruto's hand tightly. For once the youth did not shy away as he needed the comfort from the information this discussion was turning out.

Hiashi watched this with sadness. He could see Hinata watching the youth with longing, just as he watched her. Both turned away when they thought the other was bound to catch them. He knew that Ayeka was harmless and seemed to be a sweet young woman...

Ryo, her father, was something else...

Something about the man bothered him. He definitely seemed almost familiar to him. A thoughtful expression crossed his features as he made a note to himself to discuss this with the Hyuuga clan elders. If this man was proving to bug him this much...

It meant there was something involving him and the Hyuuga to a high degree.

He startled when Sasuke's eyes shifted to the new blue type Sharingan, and the former Uchiha, now a Namikaze, moved with extreme speed and shoved his brother and the red-headed Cloud girl to the side. Leaping forward to grab something out of mid air, he pulled forth a man with several poisoned needles in his hands...

The man struggled to escape and immediately moved to throw the needles into the room, purposely aiming at Naruto and Minato. However, before the Fourth could move or do anything, something strange happened.

As the needles flew from the man's hands, Sasuke threw the assassin into Kakashi's arms and looked at each needle with his new eyes.

They stopped, held in mid air as Sasuke's eyes pulsed with chakra. A green gas was being lifted, and the metal of the needles was separating into its initial compounds. The others watched as a possessed Naruto gets up off of Ayeka and looked at the masses of piles in front of him.

**"Allow me; my chakra will neutralize the gas**..." Kyuubi voiced quietly.

As the Kyuubi stepped forward, the metals that had made the needles began to shift and join once more to form a tiny ball, which fell into Sasuke's hands. Handing it over to their shared father, they watch and wince as the demonic chakra reached to the gas and destroyed it.

When Naruto's eyes returned to blue, something within the youth caused his eyes to roll back and he passed out. Hinata and Ayeka both rushed to the blond, one for her heart and the other out of friendship and duty. Turning him over, they find that one needle had been missed...

And struck home.

Minato whirled with furious blue eyes, as did Sasuke. Kakashi grinned evilly as the assassin began to tremble in fear. He had heard about the Fourth and ignored it, calling it simply a legend...

But he _had_ heard about the former Uchiha...

"Minato-sensei, I do believe we have a new candidate for Ibiki..." Kakashi worded with malice. Sakura and Tsunade were already working on the blond, barking out orders left and right for herbs and bowls of water to be prepared.

"Can I go help Ibiki, father...?" Sasuke said coldly as he glared at the man in front of him. The older blond nodded his head and Kakashi walked forward, alongside Sasuke. The would-be assassin found himself face to face with a heavily scarred man that grinned with delight...

"Fresh meat!"

In the mean time, Shikamaru, who was watching, looked thoughtful...

Sasuke's new eyes _manipulated_ the very essence of what those needles were made of. In the meantime, the dark haired youth noticed a shimmer in the side window that had vanished rapidly. Saying nothing, the youth backed away to blend with the shadows. Cloud was the first to arrive, but other villages and their teams have long since been coming.

Rock, Stone, Sand, Mist...all sorts, were here. And all of them have a grudge against the Fourth.

"It has begun..." Minato stated with anger in his features.

"I believe so. As much as I do not want to do this, because I wish to help Naruto, I believe it might be wise to bring Cloud into what we know. I have been thinking about approaching you concerning it."

"You may have a point. I will talk to Ryo and the three jounin leaders from Cloud."

"I do not trust Ryo. I would actually talk with the daughter and not him." Hiashi stated as he approached the hidden duo. Being the Hyuuga that he was, he too had caught that same shimmer that Shikamaru did when Tsunade had asked him to use his Byakugan to look into Naruto's system.

"What makes you say that?"

"There is something about Ryo I do not like. He seems familiar for some reason. And for him to seem that way to me...and in the wrong way...means that he is trouble."

A look of understanding crossed their features, the older blond nodded his head. He would speak to Ayeka as Shikamaru would find the Cloud Jounin. Hiashi, alongside his clansmen, would watch Ryo for signs of trouble.

Spread out all over Konoha, the Hyuuga were now the military police, of sorts, like the Uchiha once were. Unlike the Uchiha, whom were obvious about it, Hiashi's clan were secretive and more in touch with their fellow ninja and villagers.

Sooner or later, there was nothing Hiashi did not know. After all, this was revealed only to the Hokage after the third's death, years ago. The only other person who knew of this network besides a now informed Minato, was Shikamaru and that was simply because as the lead strategist. Between him and Hiashi, Konoha had become even more secured than during the time the Uchiha clan ran things.

Stepping away as Naruto started to come around, Hiashi and Shikamaru watched as Sasami hugged her brother and Minato ruffled the blond's hair.

"The fact that the assassin got in means you might want to check on your kin."

"Yes. By now, Neji is already making the rounds."

"Our little friend in ROOT has informed me that Danzou has already started making his move."

"Could the assassin be one of his?"

"It is possible. If Neji reports to you that all of your kin are accounted for, then yes, more then likely, he is. Only ANBU/ROOT would have the ability to notice your people."

"Agreed..."


	78. Chapter 78

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 77**

**Konoha Village**

**The following day...**

Naruto sighed sadly as he stood with Hinata looking at him longingly as Ayeka clutched his arm. Only yesterday, the two had fussed over him and he had been able to feel Hinata's soft hands and warmth envelop his senses.

Even Kyuubi had all but howled when he had come to and Hinata had left him, leaving only her scent that had long since dissipated. But because of what happened last night, other things were being put into play.

Thinking of things that, to be honest, annoyed Naruto as well as his siblings, their ANBU guards were allowed to become visible. From what he understood, they would not be there during the actual exams for the three Namikaze children. Minato still had Wolf, as Naruto had Hawk, and Umiko had Tiger.

Therefore the Fourth needed two more guards for Sasuke and Sasami. The former Uchiha would get Eagle; her tenacity was highly reminiscent of Naruto when he was younger and more of a prankster then a ninja. She would be able to keep up with Sasuke and his pace easily.

And for Sasami, she had Bear. He was a big, barrel chested man, thought by size alone, to possibly be an Akimichi. He was a gentle albeit deadly giant who could keep up with the little girl and answer her questions with kindness rather then silence.

That settled the two new ANBU guards for the Namikaze family. Both had vanished to go find their charges at the home. The Yamanaka and Kakashi, already aware of the two others coming to be their guards, quietly greeted them as Sasuke scowled compared to Sasami's giggles.

In the meantime, as Naruto was sent away by his father to go and return to training with Yamato, he turned to look at Ayeka and Hinata with a gaze of concern. Hiashi had not been able to make his meeting because of another he had to attend to so Hinata would stand in his place as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Ayeka, what can you tell me about the trustworthiness of your villages three jounin here?"

Startled by this question, as normally this would be handled by her father, the young woman was about to say so, but was silenced as Minato began to explain. Sitting down as with every word spoken, she could understand his need to come to her and rather then her father. The young woman looked thoughtful...

The Hyuuga head didn't trust her father?

Well, she really couldn't blame anyone for that happening, Ayeka thought ruefully. Not many people did. They catered to him mostly because he was indeed powerful. Her father was one of the main reasons, she believed, that her sister married outside the clan...outside the village if all possible.

"They are good men, Yondaime-sama." Ayeka said softly.

"What are their strengths?"

"Sir, I do not know. You would have to ask them. I just know that they are good men. They treat their genins with care and respect, like a father would their own children, from what I have observed." She responded as she looked over at the Hyuuga heiress. The pale eyed girl looked away with a mixture of hatred and remorse. Ayeka could tell that this girl normally did not have a bone to hate within her body.

Well, who could blame her for hating her rival?

"I understand..." The older man stated quietly as he summoned forth Shikamaru who had already gotten the three Cloud ninja leaders. "Hinata here knows of what I am about to tell you, Ayeka, and so does Shikamaru. I would ask that you do tell your father or your jounins if you agree to allow me to speak with them for a moment."

Confused, Ayeka nodded her head. Although her father was in charge of the journey here, the jounins more or less listened to her anyway. Their admiration of her kind heart and gentleness was profound. She had also stood up to them twice during the journey to discipline their errant students.

She was someone who, albeit not a fighter, was one by nature and temperament. She stood by what she believed in. So as Minato told her of his past and the attempts that had been already made to come after him and his family by many an assassin from various villages, Ayeka understood why he wanted to speak with her village's jounin.

Giving her consent, the three were allowed to come in. The situation was explained to them not just by Ayeka, but by Minato as well. The three ninja understood and were willing to work with Shikamaru in protecting the teams and their leader's grandchildren.

Despite being adopted, they had been thrilled to learn that although Naruto was his by blood, but that the Raikage could also add two more grandchildren to the list. Sasuke was the other boy and a former Uchiha to boot. Already, they could tell that despite the reputation for fighting amongst themselves often, the two were balanced out by the little girl who seemed to examine them with a practiced eye and cluck in disapproval like a proper sister would.

Therefore Akira Takedo, Naoe Mitsuki, and Shang Miyagi became the newest members of the Konoha exam security force along with Sand and Leaf ninjas. Their sole mission was to make sure the Chuunin exams went off without a hitch and that the only deaths were the enemies own.

So as Ayeka left Shikamaru alone with Minato and the Leaf ninja, she exited the room only to find herself face to face with the dark haired Hyuuga girl.

"Why?" Hinata asked softly. "Why did you have to come now? I just got him to see me...to see that I was there!"

"I'm sorry..." Ayeka said gently. Not really able to say anything else, the young woman just looked at her rival with a genuine sorrow, which Hinata could tell was heartfelt and truly meant. Turning around, the young woman said a few more things...

"I will fight for him, you know..." Hinata said quietly and much to Ayeka's surprise.

"I know. I would expect nothing less." The Cloud Lady said warmly.

"Promise me...promise that if lose to you...that...that you will take care of him?"

"I promise." The red headed girl responded with a true feeling of emotion in her tone. One that convinced the Hyuuga girl as she set off to find her blond, that after all this that maybe...maybe the two of them could become friends.

**Namikaze Compound**

"**Sasuke Namikaze you are the most stubborn pig headed emotionless teme this side of the Fire Country!"** Shouted an irate blonde named Ino Yamanaka. Having come with her father to help train Sasami in mind jutsus, Ino was happy to see her newfound boyfriend.

Unaware of the small gathering of ninja, consisting of Naruto and his sister, as well as their trainers and ANBU guards; the Namikaze siblings had gotten comfortable to watch the entertainment. Ever since Naruto and Sakura had stopped their playful fighting, the fights between Ino and Sasuke had only stepped up.

He often called her a loud mouth brash bimbo...

She calling him...well you saw.

"**Look Ino, you are not going there and that's final!"** His dark eyes flashed blue for a moment, nobody noticed, but all were way now.

"**Final my ass!"** The blonde stated as she strode toward him, her long blonde hair swinging in the breeze. Sasuke was hard pressed not to give into something else. What is it with him and picking blondes to fight with?

"Five bucks says he kisses her and she slaps him." Naruto whispered to Kakashi.

"That's a sucker bet." The ninja responded. "I say ten bucks she knees him first and then kisses him."

"You're on!"

Bets were flying around and Sasami just shook her head as she continued watching the fight between her newfound big brother and what she already hoped to be a big sister in the blonde girl. She had grown to love her sensei, Inoichi, and his clan. They had helped her grow and also to understand that she could still have her restaurant and be a ninja along with her family at the same time as they had done with the flower shop.

"I bet you guys paying for their first official date, that not only do they kiss, but big brother tells her 'I love you.'" Sasami said knowingly.

"You're on!"

As the fight continued, suddenly Sasuke's expression took on one that Naruto knew quite well from his memories. It was the same one that he had been given, when his brother in spirit and now blood, had asked him a certain question.

"**Why? Why do you go so far for me Ino? Why won't you let me be me...?"**

"**Because I love you, you idiot! I won't let you turn into the old Sasuke again! I won't let you turn into that emotionless ass that you were when we were kids! I won't let all that hard work Naruto and the others did to bring you back to us, go to waste!" **

Something within her words caused the youth to look at her with an expression of surprise and of understanding in his features. Gathering the courage to do something he had wanted to do for a while, Sasuke just strode up to her before anyone thought twice and proceeds to kiss the blonde senseless.

Soft and warm...Sasuke just savored the feel of her underneath his lips. Her mouth opening, he nipped at her lower lip before diving into tasting Ino even more.

Sweet was the only way to describe it.

As the others watched this happening, Inoichi admittedly was fighting the urge to go and break them up. After all, she was his daughter. But he also knew his wife and if she got wind of him doing that to their child...Well he kind of valued certain parts of his anatomy thank you very much. His wife was, after all, Shikamaru's mother's sister and the two were quite close.

Watching as they finally part, the others observed as the blonde looked up with blue eyes into deep black ones...

"**I love you too..." **Sasuke worded softly.

Giggling, Sasami looked at the others with a smirk. Getting up, the little girl ran over to her dark haired brother and whispered what had happened in his ear. The former Uchiha looked murderous, as he starts walking. Naruto and Kakashi, recognizing that look, started to flee into the woods with Sasuke on their tails as Sasami whispered the same into Ino's ear.

The blonde's blue eyes narrowed as she approached her daddy and smiled.

"I'm telling Mom."

"But Ino..." Inoichi pleaded as his daughter stalked away with a dark and yet flushed look. The blonde paused mid step...

"By the way, I will make sure Sasuke takes me to the MOST expensive place in town!"

The others groaned in pain as their pocketbooks felt the lightness that was coming...


	79. Chapter 79

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 78**

**Konoha **

**One week before Chuunin exams...**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sasami were working together on teamwork exercises with their sensei Anko. Knowing a few jutsus that involved working with the summoned creatures, two of the Namikaze siblings were working in tandem with the coiled bodies of the reptiles as whips.

Able to withstand the harsh suddenness that a whip can take, they found that the advantage to the snake was that at times, the snake could hook itself into its victims body once unleashed to deliver enough venom to paralyze...

Even kill.

This would prove to be a good skill to know in time for the exams. Naruto watched as this was going on was, doing something else. As the team relied on Sasuke and Sasami for its cunning and speed, power was his job...

In other things, because Sasuke knew plenty of fire jutsus, the dark haired youth had immediately set about rectifying the situation in his family. As Anko supervised the dark haired Namikazes, Kakashi was supervising Naruto as he practiced the Great Fireball jutsu.

Starting off small when Sasuke had first showed him since Kakashi was running late as usual, Naruto was admittedly getting vexed at the fact that when it finally did come, it was not as big as the ones Sasuke could do. However, it was infinitely hotter...

Part of the same river that ran through Sasuke's old home ran behind the Namikaze compound as well, was actually boiling somewhat at the fireball that Naruto was maintaining above it. Finally releasing it, they watch as it flowed across the water, getting smaller and smaller until it reached the end.

Seemingly pleased with himself, Naruto looked towards Kakashi who was smiling his approval.

"Excellent work, Naruto."

"Hn. Dobe...not bad."

Growling in irritation, Naruto was about to leap for his brother, as Sasami was about to deliver a punishing kick to the shins. All was stopped as the sounds around them cease.

Alert now, Anko directed her team as Kakashi whirled his Sharingan in activation. They hear the sounds of battle raging around them and moments later, two ninjas escaped.

Standing back to only interfere if they need to, Anko and Kakashi watched as the Namikaze siblings move in to battle. Almost as if by secondary instinct, they watch as Sasami moveed out of the way to help her brothers out by providing them cover.

Using the mind skills that Inoichi had taught her, she had already taken control of a third one that had tried to sneak up on her siblings as they battled the other two. Summoning one of the massive snakes, the reptile was pleased as punch to take charge of the prisoner until the battle was done.

With the skills they knew and their primary strengths, it took only moments before snakes were restraining the other two, who struggled against their immense and coiled confines.

Approaching now to rip off the masks that these men wore, Kakashi gave a slow grin of evil as he recognized a few of them from the bingo book.

"So, two of Rock's best ninjas and a Grass Ninja." Anko smiled as evilly as she starts twirling a Kunai around her fingers. Tossing it casually, one man gulped as she threw it hard enough to be imbedded in the tree beside his ear. He and his companions, trapped by the snake to wood to prevent their hands from moving, the ninja couldn't help but be afraid.

The woman turned to chat with the two young men and the little girl between them. Puzzled for a moment as the blond growled in irritation for some reason, the youth understood though as he turned and allowed the little girl to hop onto his back.

Seconds later, they disappeared in a flash of blue light. In the meantime, the snakes knowing what was coming up, hissed in delight as the woman asked the remaining youth to summon smaller snakes...ones whose bites may not be lethal on their own.

But in greater numbers...

The three prisoners would be screaming for a long time...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hokage Tower**

**Several hours later... **

Minato was busy talking quietly with Sasuke as Tsunade listened to the reports from the three prisoners now in Ibiki's custody. When the snakes had come slithering in silently the back way with their prisoners, Anko and Kakashi looked quiet and solemn. As Sasuke was admittedly a little green with sickness of a different sort.

Anko's methods were quite similar to her former master Orochimaru and he knew she could not help what she was taught. Still, actually doing it was something new for him, as he had always found some way to avoid that...habit.

Right now, his newfound father was speaking to him, telling him that he was not ashamed of what he had to do to protect his family and home. That he was proud that he held back from doing things once he had found out why the ninja had come.

They had come for the three of them.

Word had spread that the newly returned Yellow Flash had adopted the younger brother of the nukenin, Itachi Uchiha. And that, except for the lack of a marriage to the girl's mother, which he was working on rectifying, he had also adopted one of the last Tanaka's as his daughter.

There were now three targets for Minato's enemies to hit not to mention the ones Sasuke and Naruto had made all on their own over their years.

Keeping that in mind, Minato explained a few things about the scrolls he was working on that Naruto had brought out from his dreams. Any time he could strengthen their defense and ability to attack was something he must do if he himself could not keep them safe. One of them was definitely something that he understood, if barely. It seemed it was a summoning contract of some support. One designed for only the strongest of Seal Masters to unlock as it was glowed with them.

Others were jutsus.

One he handed to his little girl. Sasami curious about it, was understandably confused. The young girl showed it to Inoichi, who had come at Minato's request a few moments ago. Looking at it, the Yamanaka head's eyes widened in surprise at it, causing the blond man to chuckle.

It was a scroll for a complex jutsu called Mind Blast Pulse...and by the looks of it, it would and can clearly be defined as an S-class jutsu.

For Sasuke and Naruto, two scrolls were handed to them, via their primary sensei, Kakashi and Yamato.

Burning Speed for Sasuke...

Wind Blossom for Naruto...

One to leave a prison of fire wherever he ran, the other to set up a defensive elemental chakra shield similar to that of the Hyuuga's Kaiten.

Both of them were more then pleased at what they had gotten and immediately started to discuss the training needed to accomplish these two jutsus.

Naruto came up with the one that would be shared with their little sister once they found her. Something that would help them to possibly learn these before the exams, if at all possible...

"Say Sasuke...by any chance, do you know how to make Shadow clones?"

After sending them away, Minato had left to see Umiko. Twice now, someone had come for their children while she sat in the prison. But unbeknownst to them, several attempts had already been made on her. Half a dozen ROOT and several Sound had already been caught by Yuugao as well as other ANBU that had been quietly stationed in and around the tower.

Unfortunately, because of their training, the ROOT had killed themselves before they could be questioned.

But on the other hand, the Sound had put up quite a resistance to the point that only two remained alive and currently both were under Ibiki's tender mercies. They finally admitted just recently, that it was Danzou who had let them in, via a ROOT entrance, much to the glee of the two Hokage as well as over half the council.

Danzou was not as well liked by his cronies as he thought.

In the meantime, arriving at the jail, he found Umiko smiling at him warmly. Yuugao, knowing of what happened earlier thanks to her teammates who shared guardianship over the Namikaze family, left so that Minato can speak to his future wife to tell her that their enemies apparently tried once again, but this time going for all of her children.


	80. Chapter 80

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 79**

**Konoha**

**Day 1 of the Exams**

Three Namikazes approached the doors, which two of them remembered fondly as the third looked nervous. Feeling hands from both of her siblings give her a reassuring touch, the little girl knew that she was safe with the blond and the dark haired youth she had come to adore with all her heart.

Walking into the exams alongside them, chattering happily about various things, none of the trio noticed the inevitable stares and discussions from the other village teams. But those watching and providing security did...

Rock had already been stopped twice outside of Konoha since the arrival of their genin and instructors. The teams of elite ninja had indeed proven difficult to face as each one seemed to be filled with vengeance.

Orders in their pouches had implied that what Minato had feared years ago, was coming to pass. His own reputation had spread to that of Naruto, Sasuke and Sasami. That was on top of the enemies the two young men had already racked up on their time.

So to a degree, the council was right. Keeping Naruto here had indeed drawn out those who would wish to hurt him or Minato with vengeance in their hearts. But with Sasuke's presence and his own batch of troubles that he had developed and the fact he was once a Uchiha, Well, it had drawn out issues that they as a whole, would rather not deal with.

Under Ayeka's advice, he had reluctantly, along with the Hyuuga and others from the Council, requested that Ryo send for aide from Cloud. The glee was not missed as Ryo did so. In fact, he gloated about it often enough to make Minato leave to speak with Umiko, who understood how frustrated he had been at his lack of ability to prevent this marriage from taking place.

Sasuke, with Ino's reluctance, as the idea had made her upset though she understood why, had even volunteered himself. It was to spare Naruto the pain of going through with the marriage. The contract had never specified a Namikaze by blood. It simply stated a child of Minato's must marry one of Ryo's blood.

It was immediately put down by not only Naruto and their father, but Umiko had spoken up as well via Sasami from her cell. The woman would not have two sons who felt miserable and guilty. She refused and insisted that Sasuke stay with Ino, who truly did love him with all her heart. When word had gotten around to their friends on what they had tried doing, even Sakura, who had been slowly becoming known for tantrums, sent him sailing on behalf of her friend.

Still, it mattered not. Cloud though did send aide, and the three jounin whom were already there had told them of the plans Shikamaru and Temari had discussed with them. Nodding heads as they listened to what their positions would be, the nine jounin who had come would join the others eighteen from Konoha and the Sand in patrolling the Forest of Death.

Luckily Tsunade was advised by Kakashi, to allow him to take charge of the second half of the exams with Anko's aide. His idea had merit in the fact that although it was enclosed, the dogs would also patrol along with the teams, guarding the outer perimeter.

Kiba and his sister Hana, as well as their mother Tsume, would work with other village teams along with their dogs and ability to scent trails that they are not used to. Already, the dogs from the summons and the Inuzuka had sniffed the teams as they entered one by one.

Akamaru, being the largest of the dogs, had even caused some to drop out right away in fear, as all were told that he and other dogs would be patrolling the second half for those who had made it.

That pleased Ibiki to know end, for it meant less to have to deal with when he did his 'test'.

The same as before, he was almost hesitant when he heard Naruto had come. But the fact that both he and Sasuke knew it, meant that both would be quiet as it was guaranteed that they would have told Sasami.

He was happy that Kakashi, and not Anko, would be taking over the second part though this year. For once he would like not to get yelled at when she came busting through the building as she usually did.

But as the team leader for one of the genin groups, mainly the one consisting of the Namikaze children, blood and adopted, she was now exempt from being the proctor of her favorite exam. For once though, she was not going to complain. With Sasuke having killed Orochimaru, he had freed her from the seal that the vile man had placed on her.

Evidence of it was not fully gone, though it had faded to near nothing. Yet that taint of him in the back of her mind had completely vanished.

She was free.

For that, she wasn't going to throw a fit, and allow Kakashi to take her place as the proctor. In the meantime, along with the dogs on the outside, she would be releasing the snakes on the inside. Considering the setting and that which lie within the Forest was well known to her, it was an added security that was secret to only herself and both Hokage.

She was the safeguard in place, for the snakes would be watching each of the teams closely and reporting events to her. As a team leader for her three pupils, she was the one who would be waiting at the tower to greet them, should they arrive.

So the three of them were taking the test, which she knew they would pass with flying colors. After all, she taught them the prime ways to cheat.

Therefore, she was not surprised when they and others who had past the first part, approached the forest hours later.

Of the fifty-six teams whom had applied, Ibiki had narrowed it down eighteen teams.

Not bad. She would have to congratulate him this time for actually shrinking it pretty well. Watching as Kakashi started explaining the rules and everything going on, she moved and started summoning the snakes.

Knowing their orders, the small ones already slithered in with speed to rival many. Unlike the frogs or even the dogs, the snakes blended in the forest better. And with Sasami and Sasuke taking the test...they were more than likely willing to work with other teams as with their adoption by the Fourth. The Snakes as well as the Toads had stated and point blank that they would work with no other clan but the Namikaze.

The Two teenage youths and their dad were completely caught off guard, and Anko was pleased as whoops of delight came from the two blonds who dragged the dark one into it.

Half expecting him to pull away as if it was not beneath him, those among the small group when the news spread, were indeed surprised as Sasuke just smiled and said nothing. The quiet look on his face was enough to make him share in the joy as he stated quiet simply, his brother and father were loud enough for all of them.

Hearing him admit it, albeit rarely, was something that made both Naruto and Minato smile and immediately start wrestling him to the ground.

Needless to say training went out the window.

Now as Kakashi finished and the scrolls were handed out, eighteen teams went their separate ways. Each one found an entrance that suited them and as the start signal was shot high and into the air...

The second half of the exams began.


	81. Chapter 81

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 80**

**Konoha**

**Days 2-6**

**Day 2**

Waiting for the start of the exams, Naruto bent down to allow Sasami to scramble up upon his back. Although she was more about finesse like Sasuke, she was still smaller and younger then her two brothers. Therefore, to keep a good pace with them, despite her irritation, she when not fighting, she would ride upon Naruto's back.

Sasuke, although willing with this newly mutated ability that they had discovered, would be scouting further ahead then them. During their training sessions with their various senseis, before the exams began, they had discovered that when it comes to traps, Sasuke could see them ahead of time with his new eyes. Much like the jutsus he was once able to...

Yes, in exchange for the ability to see and copy jutsus, Sasuke had found something else; the ability to break things down such as traps, and poisons, to their separate and individual components. His new eyes were indeed a mutated version of the Sharingan merged with the bloodlines of the Namikaze. And in cases of war, such as the one Minato felt was coming.

He would be a ninja of untold power.

Sasami herself had proven to be higher in genius strategy than Shikamaru! The little girl, with Ino's aide, (as the Yamanaka's father had been out in a mission) had spent time working on what jutsus she knew that Inoichi had been teaching her.

But unlike the elders, Ino was a firm believer in taking a break and during that time, she had taken to playing Shikamaru Nara in Go.

She won.

In fact, many were still talking about it and Shikamaru himself was pleased as punch. There were even talks that should she pass to the second half fully, that Shikamaru would work with the little girl on the duties he was currently stuck with.

Needless to say, Sasami said no way and that she was determined to open a restaurant when she was able. In fact, having tried some of her cooking during that same break, the Akimichi's were more than willing to back her when the time came.

Now as to Naruto, well, the revelations concerning the ninth tail were astounding. With the Chuunin exams coming up, they had wanted to try something and Gaara, who albeit the Kazekage, was willing to come despite no longer having Shukaku. Due to the length of time that the one tailed was within his body, some of the Demonic energy that had created the ichibi, remained within him. For which Naruto should resonate with.

The red headed Sand Leader, always willing to give his first true friend a spar, was willing to help them test.

They were right. Despite not being as technically finessed as Gaara or Sasuke, Naruto's power only seemed to grow stronger over time and the instinct took over. An instinct very much like one would have if they had the Sharingan.

It explained so much as to the strength of the fox's ability on that fateful night years ago, and why Minato was able to catch the Kyuubi off guard. Minato, being one of the very few able to outdo an Uchiha, had caught the Kyuubi at an unsuspecting moment with the jutsu.

This was something that those on the council, and even Naruto, could not argue with, since many were even doubly glad that Minato had returned.

Despite knowing Naruto was in control in most fights, there were times where the fighting incites the bloodlust of the Kyuubi. It made Naruto hard to handle and to control when it took over, making him a killing machine.

Sasuke was given a purple cloth as before, which Hinata had given without regrets. The Hyuuga heiress was fighting back to retain her right to be with Naruto, much to Ayeka's delight and Ryo's anger. Still, it helped that someone else, whom despite the reason in the beginning, found him being drawn to the red headed Cloud girl, protected her.

But that was something else entirely.

So as the signal was given, nothing but sheer wind was left of the Namikaze threesome. Five days or less to get a scroll and to move on to the next round...

Of course there was a fierce betting going on concerning how quickly the children of the Hokage would get there. Though that was to distract all from thoughts of not _would_ they get there...but how and hopefully in one piece. For unbeknownst to them, much like Kabuto was, there was someone else under the Akatsuki seal, and he had just been released.

**Day 3**

Unaware of the danger that now lurked, it was like it was years ago after that fateful curse seal. By the river and sans a majority of his clothes, Naruto was throwing up fish as Sasuke was nailing them with kunai. Sasami, at the nearby camp, was surrounded by two snakes that were fast becoming her favorites. A large one, about ten feet in length, named Betima, who proudly wore a Konoha headband, was Manda's version of a bodyguard for the little girl.

Betima's twin, Rakashimi, was the guardian for Umiko should Yuugao somehow be taken out. There would be one more and of the twins, Umiko's guardian, was far deadlier when it came to poison and strength.

As well as a smaller one that talked almost as much as the little girl did, Sakima was in a small form at the moment, but wore a head band of Konoha now as well. The snake was also a guardian for the little girl. Smaller and able to shift to blend with her surroundings, the slithery creature had provided an excellent look out in Sasami's place.

So when the sounds of the team from Rain came through to them, she, as well as her brothers, were well aware and prepared despite their obvious seemingly lack of it.

The battle to become Chuunin had begun.

**Day 4**

The fight with the Rain team was over before they realized it. That is, before the _Rain_ realized it. Both Sasuke and Naruto had not even missed a beat as they went fishing. For you see...

Naruto had succeeded in teaching Sasuke Shadow Clones.

The clones when they had been attacked immediately had set about dispersing themselves which alerted the others nearby. In mere moments the Rain team had been taken out.

"Boss ain't gonna be pleased, we already have this one we need the other." Quips a Naruto clone.

"Hn..." The Sasuke clone responded with an unusual calmness. "Come on dobe. Back to the trees."

Now despite being a clone, the personality was still the same. Immediately, both clones ended up being replaced as insults resulted in an impromptu sparring session that caused their dispersal. When the memories had come forth, both who would normally continue to fight, did not.

Their sister would see to that.

She truly was the bridge of their team as Sakura was long ago. She helped keep the darkness at bay within Sasuke, whose mind was becoming lighter with happier memories over time and with her help, Sasuke was able to keep the bloodlust of the Kyuubi under control. The events still played mightily in the memories of the dark haired youth, whom with Minato's help, had explained to the little girl about what lie with her cheerful blond sibling.

Nodding her head, she understood the responsibility she had to keep an eye on both of her big brothers. Both had endured hardships, and she vowed to herself that no matter what, no form of darkness would overtake them. Not even if it came from a demon...

For once, even the Kyuubi was impressed.

So they had moved their camp, taking both scrolls with them. Two more teams approached...but the clones from their positions and earlier scouting, showed both Naruto and Sasuke that neither was a team carrying what they wanted.

So after setting up camp closer to the tower, they waited again.

**Day 5**

They struck gold.

A grass team, who was deliberately looking for them, had come. Known to the genins who were there to take the test, they were there to do all they can to permanently take out the Namikaze children.

Of course, they did not count on the fact that like father, like children.

Each member took on one of the Namikaze, and each one thought they were a match for their opponent. Naruto and Sasuke had dispatched their opponents with ease and then sat back and watched as Sasami battled on her own. Much like the four girls whom were her brother's closest friends, when it came to her hair, the little girl was extremely touchy.

Especially when the grass ninja, had sliced off quite a bit of hair with a kunai.

That had simply made both boys sit down and watch as the snakes were more then willing to help an extremely pissed off mind user.

Although after all that she had done, she left the man alive, as did her brothers. All three had continued on with the other half of the scroll that they had needed, though the one genin she had faced...

Immediately retired and never too the tests again.

He would forever comment as he got older on the one female whom had put the fear of the devil inside him. He swore off women forever, as he returned home to Grass country a terrified and shaking young boy.

They moved on with the two scrolls.

**Day 6**

Finally arriving at the tower early in the morning, the trio, once they had opened the scrolls, found themselves swept up in Minato and Umiko's embrace. Briefly and under extreme protection, the black haired woman was allowed to come and witness her daughter and two sons, albeit not by blood, but soon to be marriage, arrive.

All three were happy to the point that tears came from eyes of black, blue, and vibrant gold. Even Minato had stepped to the side to allow them to greet her. Sasami though, had come with him, much to his puzzlement.

Despite her young age, the little girl said something very wise before he could even ask.

"I had Mama for a long time and I got a lot of hugs from her. Nii-san and otouto-san, barely got any from someone like mama since their mamas were taken away from them. I can get my share from mama another time. Right now, I don't remember having a Daddy of any sort, unlike Nii-san and Otouto-san, so I would rather just hang with you."

For once Minato was just speechless by the little girl's words. Picking her up, much to her surprise, he could not help but twirl her around causing her to hold on tight and giggle.

Eventually, his arms find themselves wrapped around Sasuke, Naruto and Umiko as well. A family; something he had been denied for with the event of the Bijuu coming to Konoha. He missed seventeen years of Naruto's life and did not have a part of Sasuke or Sasami's until recently.

He remembered his dream from way back when, the one he shared with Kushina. But now found himself sharing with Umiko who was so much like her and yet different at the same time.

Already the pounding of feet from the boys as well as the occasional fight, with Sasami breaking it up out of anger, gave the sound of home when none of the three were in training. Even now as they talked to Umiko and himself about what had happened out in the Forest, it felt like a dream that has come true.

"Hey father...How many teams of made it in out of the eighteen?" Naruto asked with a curious expression.

"Including you, five so far. We have until the end of the day to find out if all have made it."

"So there will be preliminaries." Sasuke stated quietly. Sasami was nervous now. Her brothers had explained what would happen should more then a certain amount of people arrive.

"Yes. So far you, two teams from Sand, one Rock, and a Mist team have made it."

"What about Konohamaru?" Sasami asked in a panic. The young Sarutobi had welcomed her, along with his teammates, Moegi and Udon, as a friend to the younger crowd of children around their own shared age. She now had many friends for which to play and train with.

"He's fine sweet heart. A little bruised and battered, but fine. He and his team got their scrolls taken on the third day and Udon was too hurt to continue in the fighting. So he and his team are going to wait until next year."

A sad but relieved look crossed her features. Minato looked at Umiko. Neither one was willing to tell them that had it not been for the snakes on duty and delivering messages to Anko, who sent Kiba and the Cloud/Sand teams he was patrolling with in, the team would be dead...

A team from Sound had still infiltrated and Konohamaru had been smart enough to send a signal that all teams were told to send should something happen before he and his friends had been struck.

Who knows where else that they, as well as other enemies, have infiltrated.


	82. Chapter 82

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 81**

**The preliminaries Part 1**

Of the eighteen teams that made it past Ibiki through to the second half with Kakashi, only six made it. Twelve teams had been taken out. Three of them in such a way, that the security consisting of the Leaf, Sand, and Cloud, were on high alert.

A Rock, Mist, and unfortunately a Leaf team, being Konohamaru's, had been taken out faster then they could blink. They way it was done gave credence to the belief that either an enemy ninja was masquerading as one of the participants, like years before when the Sound invaded, or that one of Namikaze's enemies had entered the field during the security checks.

They were heavily leaning toward a bit of both. Several Jounin watch from outside and within as the preliminaries started. eighteen individuals now had the chance to become Chuunin...now they had to get it down to less than ten.

So far, three have been decided. Among them was Sasami, whom had come against a close range fighter luckily not revealing her aces up the sleeve yet. She pulled out her own version of the Rendan move taught to her by Sasuke and Naruto, both of whom had given credit in its use to Lee, who was proud that he was acknowledged on their own level by both with that admittance.

Much to the surprise and delight of both of them, Naruto screaming his glee at her win, was the first to swing her up into the arms of those cheering for her. Ino, there in place of her father, smiled proudly as moments later, the little girl gave her hugs. Ino had been her trainer while the head was on a mission.

The Yamanaka clan had knowingly and willingly shared some of their family's jutsus, just as Umiko had been willing to work with those that she knew of her daughter, having bonded with the white haired man who was fast becoming Uncle Inoichi to the little girl, some even speculated to a degree that at the rate Sasuke and Ino were growing closer, that it might even become a family title for him.

Speaking of the dark haired Namikaze, the blond streak in his hair shining to show his new heritage, there were those who watched him alongside the blond and the little girl. Some of them watched with pride, as those of the Leaf and Cloud did. Some with indifference as the Sand did.

The youth had been taken out of their bingo books via an order from the Kazekage; the one who was fast becoming a friend with the former Uchiha, as he was to the blond Namikaze youth. Somehow a mutual understanding between all three had grown into a close and tight friendship. Those who knew what all three had gone through though, understood. Gaara was someone who did not care for their reputations. He was someone who saw them for them, and was more than happy to spar with them since many, because of who Minato was, were afraid to incur his wrath, did not.

But to most, they were not well liked.

For those of Rock and Grass, only hatred reigned in their hearts. Memories of what Minato had done to them years ago during the Shinobi war, were full of bitterness and hate for the one man whom in mere minutes, had decimated entire platoons of ninjas. What made them even angrier was that he was teaching the blond youth, his only son by true blood, the same skill.

There was even talk that somehow, that which had made them hesitant to attack the Namikaze clan, had done something that made it possible for the other two to learn it as well.

Their villages were not pleased as many still mourned the loss of loved ones. It was all because of the Fourth Hokage and that blasted skill. Should all three children learn it? It could mean the end of many plans that their village leaders intended to do in the future.

So they would bide their time.

No one noticed that of the ninja there, one studied them with cool, calculating hatred. His master, having released the seal, had run into him and the teams he had been training with a calm ease unlike any has ever seen.

The jutsu done, he had remembered who he was and was more then happy to receive his orders.

He had snuck in under the guise of checking out a sound to be sure, and had promptly taken out teams that could hinder or even help those three get to the next round on three different occasions.

They wanted the Kyuubi brat captured alive...

They wanted former Uchiha executed for simply existing.

And to get his hands on the little girl, who by all accounts, was the only child of the last survivor of the Tanaka clan other then her mother. Between his master and this little girl, once she was grown, the great Uchiha clan and Tanaka clan could rise again.


	83. Chapter 83

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 82**

**Preliminaries part 2**

Sasuke stiffened a bit as his name was called for the next match. Not paying any attention to the village or the name associated with it. An age old fear from before started to encroach upon him.

Minato, seeing this alongside a carefully hidden Umiko, placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders as Umiko sent a gentle mind touch from her hidden area.

"What is it?"

"Will you be mad at me if I lose or even withdraw?"

"No."

Surprised was etched on his face as Sasuke heard the echoed response in his mind from the woman who had already gotten into his heart with the gentle hug she had given him when he arrived.

"If you are not ready Sasuke, then you are not ready. In fact, even if you decided to quit being a ninja, I would not be ashamed of you."

Hearing those words, Sasuke leapt down and cracked his fingers and body as he approached his opponent. Confused for a moment, Umiko giggled as she had understood the fears the former Uchiha was possessed with at that time.

"He was afraid you would be ashamed of him." The black haired woman said softly to his mind. "He still has issues from his life before. I think he needed to hear you say that, Minato."

Understanding her words, he sent a loving image to make her get all flustered at the back of his mind. Looking down to the arena, he observes the battle of his new son in the Chuunin exams.

"GO TEME! OW!"

The audience went silent for a moment, as did both competitors. Sasuke just shook his head as Sasami started chewing Naruto out under the amused stares of many. The little girl pulled ears left and right while everyone returned to the match that was about to begin.

"Sasuke Namikaze...ready?"

A nod of the head was all it took before it began. A mist formed as his opponent used a technique of his village. Sasuke tried out his new eyes, which made the mist disappear in mere seconds. His disassembly of it allowed the crowd to watch the new ability in shock.

"That's not the Sharingan! What is it?"

"Something new!" Sasuke roared as his hands had already started to do the Grand Fireball technique. Promising to stick to simple jutsus rather than the more powerful ones in his arsenal, the Mist ninja dodged in the nick of time and countered with a water dragon of his own, the fight had begun...

As the hits and jutsus went head to head, those from Cloud watched with pride. Ayeka stood among them, cheering for the quiet dark-haired youth as he landed hits left and right.

"Why does he not use his full arsenal sensei?" Asked a young boy, whom although he and his team did not make it through, he had heard of the reputation of each of the Namikaze's sons. One of which the Raikage had yet to hear about, along with the news of a soon-to-be granddaughter.

"To be fair I believe, Minako." Akira Takedo stated calmly. Being there and in charge of the Cloud delegation, the older man had understood and even respected the fact that although he did not want to, the Fourth was asking them for help in protecting his closest loved ones.

Akira already was bound to agree to it by the order of his own Kage back in Cloud. But still, finding that he and the others would be placed not just with one, but three children to look after, one of blood and two by adoption...?

He knew the old Raikage would be pleased.

"What do you mean?"

Looking down, Akira smiled. "Take a good look and you will see."

The genins looking down at the match in confusion. It had taken them a few moments before a boy named Hiriyuki figured it out. "He's barely using any chakra!"

"Yes. The rumors you have heard about Sasuke Namikaze, formerly Sasuke Uchiha are quite true. He is indeed more of a jounin in skills because not only was he taught by the Copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake, he was also taught by the Sannin Orochimaru..."

"Then why is he not a jounin all ready?"

"It would not be fair."

They turned as Minato came forward and smiled as he affectionately ruffled the hair on three of the children as he passed by. The Fourth looked on proudly as the fight moved closer to its end. He watched Sasuke hit the youth in front of him, sending him into the wall.

"Sasuke knows he would and can easily beat many of those if he so wished it. So does Naruto. But it would not be fair to those who have worked so hard, to be taken out as fast as I know both can do. He and his brother both would make more enemies then what they need."

A dawning awareness overcoming their features and the children resume watching the continuing match between the now tiring genin from mist and one of their Kage's grandchildren.

Stepping forth, Sasuke moved with astonishing speed. Barely making any hand motions, the youth did not know the commotion he caused as delivered kicks and punches faster then any had ever seen.

Seconds later, the Mist ninja was down for the count.

"Winner, Sasuke Namikaze!"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere in the arena**

Unbeknownst to those were cheering and watching as one of the Kage greeted the winner with a hug and a smile of a proud father, one still seethed...

He would bide his time and wait still. Ironically, he found the idea to repeat what happened years before, to be a good one. To time it right with the invasion that his master had told him the Sound and others were planning on making of Konoha and its allies.

Still, he longed for a good kill. Something to make them sweat that someone amongst them was hunting.

Spying the two girls who were looking at the blond...

He smiled.

He had heard and found himself coming with something to entertain himself now. After all, he will help the blond bane of his existence and those of his masters, out. He would make the choice for them...


	84. Chapter 84

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 83**

**Preliminaries 3**

Naruto let out a whoop of joy as his name was called forth. Looking towards Minato and his brother now, both simply nodded their heads. A pained expression on his features, the blond gave a cheerful grin as he leapt down to the forefront of the arena.

His stance was relaxed as he faced his opponent with a bright smile.

"Begin!"

The rock ninja attacked him, moving and rapidly spinning around to hit Naruto, the youth simply ducked and dodged with ease. The movements were almost like a dance really and as Ayeka and the others watch, a hint of a smile crossed their lips in humor. "He is having too much fun, is he not, Minato-san?"

"Yes. Because of the Kyuubi within him, Naruto has extraordinary chakra reserves. Most basic Ninjutsus are to hard for him to do, because even the smallest amount he can do is still to much. So like Sasuke had promised to only use the basics, Naruto will stick to only Taijutsu. It may not be his best, but the fact of the matter is, it is the same reason Sasuke had to stick only to the basics. They both can essentially overpower most of the participants here."

"Ahhhhh."

"And besides," Minato quipped with a smile. "Naruto has more stamina then even I do. The genin will where out long before he does."

"Damnit! Why won't you fight me?"

Naruto just shrugged and grinned. He kept moving, and as much as he wondered why he wasn't hitting, he could see the sense of his father's words. To not let his true strengths be known, and to at least help the opponent. You can't fight those weaker then yourself all the time...

Ninja life would get too easy and then, how would you grow? For there was always a limit...

When Minato had told him and his siblings that last remark, Sasami had giggled but Naruto and Sasuke looked thoughtful. Itachi came to mind at that very moment and the two boys found themselves looking at their dad with a calm gaze. Minato met it and had simply nodded his head before walked off...

So he did not use his power, and he would simply use taijutsu for this match. But that all came crashing down when he felt a flare of power reminiscent of something else. His eyes narrowed to deadly slits, the youth looked around in a rage as he flared his aura. The ninja in front of him halted his attack and shivered in fear.

"What the hell?"

Minato was already moving and he leapt down before anyone else. His eyes focused on his son, others from the Cloud, Leaf and Sand villages work on calming the other competitors despite their own fear. For as it was now no secret that Naruto was the son of the Legendary Yellow Flash, it was also no secret what he held within him. The strongest of the nine...

"Naruto, what's going on?"

A low, primal growl that was full of anger his only response. It took the sudden appearance of the Hyuuga girl to quiet him down.

"Naruto-k...kun?" The Cloud nins watched as Hinata approached. Ryo seethed and tried to leap at the girl as she lifted up on her feet and kissed the blond on his lips. Ready to demand her head on a platter, he was halted by a simple chop of hand to the back of his head.

Tsunade smiled softly as she looked at Ayeka. The red headed girl was grateful as Ibiki, alongside Ino, worked on erasing the images. The other Cloud ninja watching were about to say, and better yet _do_ something, they were startled when Tsunade turned around to return to her seating area.

"Right now, she is one of the very few who can calm him. Do you want him to take away that option and in the process, let _**it**_ out?"

Knowing of whom she was referred to, the other shinobi refrained from saying anything and nodded their heads. It was no secret anyway, of the distaste Ryo has for the Namikaze and also the Hyuuga clan for events that simply happened by the choice of others. The two women he had wanted, left him for men here in Konoha and he was still quite bitter about it.

So turning back to the match, the blond had calmed and his chakra intent lessened. The power of it weakened by the minute. Calm now, the blond looked sheepish to all watching, yet sent a look to his father, who had stood by, ready to fight alongside his brother.

A hidden message shared, they dashed back into the crowd along with others, only to be shocked moments later when the other ninja said two words. "I quit."

Startled by this, the ninja just trembled in fear as looked at Naruto and scrambled to his jounin, who understood. Already, the ninja was having second thoughts of fighting against the leaf alongside Grass and Sound. That intent...that intent was like nothing he had ever felt before. In the month to come, as only one of the Rock had made it, he would return during this time to the village and report his doubts and what he had seen to the Kage.

In hopes of averting the potential disaster that could happen.

If the rumors were true and the powerful aura felt coming from the blood son of the Bane of their existence was acknowledged, many could be saved. They could not let a repeat of the last war become fact again. Too many lost loved ones to the father. His village couldn't and wouldn't survive if the children were involved now.

As he ran off to report, the one ninja growled in irritation at his slip up. In his glee as his plans started to come together, he had forgotten about the presence of the damned Jinchuuriki. Because of the demon and his father, the boy was genetically and spiritually able to sense the malcontent if not shielded against it carefully.

Even then, they would have to be exceptionally strong shields...

Still, as the Hyuuga girl distracted him, he took a chance and looked up at the Cloud ninja. Seeing the reaction, he smiled.

Now he knew which one he will attempt to kill.

Disappearing in a shushin, he set his plans in motion and also sent a report to his master and Lord.

**Elsewhere...**

**Three days later**

Itachi was stunned. According to reports from his spy in his former home, his darling brother no longer had the Sharingan. Although similar, this new eye skill of his, could disable jutsus by the look of it.

Which meant it could possibly take on the Mangekyou. Still, he was furious. He had intended that only he himself would survive as the last Uchiha. He knew Sasuke well enough from their childhood, that the boy was determined and strong...immensely strong in the ability that he had the potential to beat him.

Keeping in mind, he also knew that the experience their father pressured on Itachi years ago, was far more advanced, regardless of how strong his brother became. He had been entertained with the rumors and stories of his foolish brother's attempt to actually surpass him.

But of course, it could never happen.

His new eyes though; a combination of the Sharingan and the bloodline of the Fourth? This was something worth looking into. Contemplating a visit, he was not surprised as Zetsu emerged to see him.

"The leader wants you to go to Konoha. He has heard some interesting things from his spies."

Nodding his head simply, Itachi found Kisame waiting for him. The shark man gave a malicious grin as he gripped the Samehada, the former Mist ninja smiled with pleasure.

"I have been in the mood lately for fishing and I hope to catch and devour me a big green one. After all, I am long overdue for an actual rematch."


	85. Chapter 85

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 84**

**  
Day after preliminary Chuunin**

Minato was pacing as he debated. He truly wanted to be the only one to teach his kids, but even with clones, he could only do so much. Admittedly, Sasami was the one who would need the most help. Although relatively new to shinobi life, the young girl was not at the same level as her brothers. Just about everything needed to be worked on with her.

But then again, he did have two able kunoichi, along with one of their dads, willing to do so. Inoichi and his daughter Ino were indeed the best bet to help Sasami work on mind jutsus, but surprisingly Sakura Haruno had asked to aide as well. Being the best friend of his boys, the pink haired girl was nicknamed 'the second coming of Tsunade' to those who knew her and the blonde woman best.

Outside, she was starting to become known as the deadly Cherry Blossom.

Hearing about Sakura's first exams, along with Ino so long ago, Minato could understand why she wanted to help his daughter.

Deciding on accepting that, he would put in his own sessions with her to help her out in practicing some jutsus other than mind. Mind would remain Sasami's specialty, but in the few sessions he would be holding with her, he would be teaching her others with an emphasis on stealth and defense.

For his boys, the two of them needed training as well, which he would supervise when he could. But since they knew much already, his training would be testing them mostly in spars. Between Kakashi and Anko, both would be tested to the limits of their own sanity; both jounin would surely drive them to the breaking point.

Chuckling to himself, since he knew Anko was especially known for her surprises, Sasuke and Naruto might actually wish to kill him by the time they were finished training with her. Both were still pretty angry over a certain kunai incident this morning, which shall remain unmentioned.

Anko was quite creative.

Musing as he decided how to handle his schedule, he went on alert at when he sensed the light chakra being given off by one of the more polite guests he had at the moment.

Ayeka was indeed a kind-hearted girl, unlike her father. She did not love Naruto, but if they couldn't find a way out of this fiasco set up by Ryo, she could learn to love him, and with her acceptance of him, he knew Naruto could learn as well. It would be a marriage that could grow. But he wanted so much for it to be like he had with Kushina, and what he felt with Umiko. His son deserved love...

At the very least, he was comforted with the fact that she would treat him right. In fact, lately he had seen her being accepted, albeit reluctantly, by Naruto's friends.

The others of the rookie nine and Gai's team were adamant in supporting him. But she did her best to handle the looks and everything being thrown at her with grace. Even Hinata, who was considered her rival even before they had met, was kind to the Cloud maiden.

Considering they had an mutual agreement to fight for his son peacefully, it was better then the potential disaster it could have been. Hyuuga and Cloud had never truly gotten along since the incident when the girl was three.

Kidnapping was not a good plan anyhow, as the Hyuuga had offered to do.

"Minato-san? Dinner is ready."

"Tell Sasami I will be down in a minute, Ayeka. I need to finish up some paperwork."

Nodding her head, the red headed girl turned and made her way back to the kitchen where faintly, considering the distance, he could hear Naruto whimpering as Sasami scolded her big brother for trying to eat without him. Minato could only imagine the indelicate snort that the little girl would be giving, because apparently, unlike their immediate family and, of course, his friends, she was proving to be immune to his charm.

Ayeka was a sweet girl who did what she could to help. Even now, she was playing hostess in his home, which would also belong to Umiko as soon as this whole mess was over in order to be with him and their kids. But to keep Danzou from suspecting anything, she remained under ANBU protection.

Seeing her out and with the boys, who had clung to her like a child would to a mother yesterday, was something that he had once thought he would never see. It was something he thought he had to give up in order to save everyone from the wrath of the Nine Tailed Fox.

But he did, and it was a beautiful sight to behold. It was one that he wished he had remembered to get a picture of. It mattered not though. After telling the boys to take Sasami back home along with Kakashi and the others who wished to join in the fact they all went to the next stage, it allowed him some private time with her, even though the ANBU were close.

**Flashback...**

"Do you think it will be over soon?"

Pausing in mid step on their way back to the Hokage Tower, he looked at her with a tired expression. His eyes seemed to age a hundred years in a matter or mere minutes told her much, in such a short time.

"I honestly wish it was." He said quietly. "The whole thing with marriage and Naruto is the least of the issues at hand. But out of everything, it is also one of the easiest ones to deal with."

"There is still news of Akatsuki to deal with. The fact that Sasuke showed his new eyes will lead to issues, and it is sure to bring Itachi back here to test. Then there's still this war against us being led by Sound and our worst enemies."

Looking quiet and thoughtful, the woman smiled softly as she approached. She took his hands within her own, bringing them to her lips to give a kiss across his fingers. Gentle and delicate, it allowed him to feel a sense of peace with her mere presence.

"It will be all right, Minato-kun..." Umiko replied with a soft smile. "Trust in yourself and trust in the children we have raised before and even now continue to raise. Believe in them and be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

It was then that she had turned him around for a moment to point towards the children. Recently joined by Ayeka, the shinobi from Cloud, as well as team ten, Minato was surprised at the admiring smile of the red-headed girl's elegance by the Akimichi heir.

"Perhaps, Minato-kun...perhaps they will solve this problem themselves." She said softly. "Do not worry about the marriage, worry about their safety. Give them a place to come home to that is free from fear when they have indeed figured it out."

**Flashback ends**

A home that is free from fear.

Years ago, after the war when he had first become Hokage, he thought he had done that. He thought he had created a world that was safe for Kushina and his soon to be son. But he was wrong then. The Kyuubi had come, aggravated by others into attacking his home. He sacrificed all, and Kushina was killed. If anything, he thought his son would have safety.

Instead, his son had a horrible life.

If he stopped it now, would history repeat itself? Would he believe everything was all right only to have another Kyuubi, or perhaps something even worse come?

"Believe in yourself and believe in those you know. A mistake was made then. I do not think Konoha would make it again. The village learned its lesson when you and Naruto fought that day." Umiko sent softly, using her bloodline.

Although safe elsewhere for the moment until they could all truly be together, they had connected in thoughts. It was her presence there whereas it was simply listening or talking, that helped him and Tsunade plow through all that paperwork both detested.

Remembering about the clones, both Kages smacked themselves silly as she asked why they did not simply use the shadow clones months ago while planning for the exams. Considering they knew all that the original knew and then some, couldn't they help both Kages go through the immense paperwork?

From that moment on, despite the immense amount of work to do, Minato was able to get home at a reasonable time to be with his three children. And he enjoyed every minute of it.

He got to know Naruto's quirks, Sasuke's thoughtfulness and Sasami's mothering nature as she did her best to take care of the three of them in her mother's place, yet failing. Both he and the boys still insisted on the little girl having some semblance of a happy childhood.

Although he now knew the history of both Sasuke and Naruto, they did not know about his own. He and Iruka had much in common...

"HEY! DAD YOU COMING OR WHAT?!"

"PIPE DOWN DO...OW!"

Sighing, he knew Sasami was sure to have kicked him. A duplicate yelp of pain followed only moments later accompanied by soft laughter of an audience; Minato could not help but shake his head. He may wonder sometimes, but in times of war, he would not trade his kids and days like this for anything in the world.

Remembering the feeling that Naruto had told him about, he nodded to the ANBU who emerged momentarily to give him reports. This time, unbeknownst to the three kids, their guards had been stepped up. Sasuke, Sasami, and Naruto could take care of themselves, but he wanted to make sure they didn't have to as much as possible.


	86. Chapter 86

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 85**

**One week later**

Minato grinned as he ran circles around a blond teen, who was doing his best. Tsunade, knowing full well of his desire to have a hand in some of the training of his kids, had given the other Kage two days a week to work with the three of them.

So here he was, working with Naruto as Sasuke and Sasami watched while he had the blond work on extending the stamina of their jutsu that would be between them alone. In fact, each one of his children would receive a jutsu that was theirs and theirs alone for them to master. Naruto was getting the Hiraishin....

Sasuke...well, he was getting a jutsu he and Jiraiya had come across years ago. It was even one that he would have eventually shared with the Uchiha clan had he lived. But now, he would teach Sasuke and let that be the beginning of a new clan jutsu.

It was called Thunder Rain. Like its water counterpart that occurred in nature, instead of water, bolts of lighting that could cut like blades, would fall steadily from above. It was a deadly jutsu if used in the right conditions.

Minato had given Sasuke the beginning of the scroll to study as well as handing little Sasami one. Taking account of the snakes adoration of her, he recalled a jutsu that allowed for ultimate stealth.

With the All-Seeing jutsu, it would allow the little girl to become one with the jutsu's target, for example, a small snake, and be able to gather information and recognizance better. Because of her small size and stature, the chakra training that Sakura and Ino would be putting her through would indeed allow her to defend herself easier.

But until then, she would have to rely on stealth and the aide of the Snakes to protect herself. This jutsu was perfect since she could remain hidden and out of sight.

When they had both received their scrolls, Naruto had felt a twinge of jealousy, which had shown on his features in visible tones. This time though, Minato had caught that with the aide of Hinata.

The young heiress had pointed out that considering Naruto's past, the blond might feel he had done something wrong when he did not get anything. Even if he now knew his father would not deliberately do something like that, old beliefs die hard. He had pulled Naruto to the side, and explained why.

Hearing the words, Naruto understood.

His father wanted to show that yes, Naruto was special, but so were Sasuke and Sasami. He loved all three of them with his entire heart. Would it be fair if he only trained Naruto for the Chunnin exams and not Sasami or Sasuke as well?

These two jutsus were suited better for the both of than they were for Naruto. They had the possibility to bring them out to their full potential.

Putting it like that, Naruto understood, especially after learning the fireball technique. Considering Sasuke had a natural affinity to fire as well as lighting, the dark haired teen would be able to produce the right results easier with jutsus of that element then he would. Sasuke would have trouble with wind-based jutsus for which Naruto could do rather easily.

Sasami would be learning elemental based jutsus after the exams if she had an affinity for it at all. According to her mother, more than likely the little girl would be either earth or water since in the past, most of the clan had been from what little Umiko knew.

However, not all ninjas, regardless of their clan, had an elemental affinity. One of the boys' friends, Rock Lee, was an example of that. Surprisingly, so was the Aburame clan.

So time would tell and until then, she would be learning more stealth and other mind jutsus.

Finally, Naruto stopped and collapsed with exhaustion. He chuckled as Naruto screamed.

"A BREAK!"

Still chuckling, Minato could not help but smile warmly as the blond glared at him for having the audacity to laugh.

"It's all right son. You have lasted nearly twice your usual time in our speed dance. You have improved dramatically over the last month."

Wanting to remain mad, Naruto could not help but grin at Minato's words. His eyes glistened at the pride he heard in the elder man's voice; Naruto could never get enough of hearing him speak like that.

"Hey Naruto, you going lay there all day? When are Sasuke and me going to learn from Daddy?" Sasami chirped with a bright smile. Minato beamed at her words. She no longer called him by his first name, but simply father, or when she is feeling really affectionate, as she is most of the time...

Daddy.

It had taken a while to get her to do that. She, as a whole, still felt loyalty to the father she never knew, yet as she grew closer to Minato with her stay and her mother's encouragement, she realized that Minato was there for her. And not only was he there for her, but well two others as well, since Minato had come with two that she could call brothers.

Naruto and Sasuke were well worth it. Both made life fun and helped her forget her past in Sound at their so-called academy; one that said she could only be ninja and nothing else, thanks to them and their friends. Ino, who was her sensei along with her father, Inoichi, were especially helpful. They showed her that she could have her restaurant and still be a ninja. Even Naruto had volunteered to work with her until he got to be Hokage, just like their dad.

So she made it loud and clear that they were her brothers and that Minato was her daddy. Besides, who else was going to get her two brothers to behave when Ino, or any of their other female friends, were not around to keep them from fighting?

Both boys had groaned immediately when said that, earning them well-placed kicks to the shin. Ino approved, as did Sakura, TenTen, Ayeka, and surprisingly, Hinata.

Ino...well, knowing her mother, that was a given. Much like the Nara matriarch, Ino's mother was a control freak. She ran the Yamanaka clan, not her husband and the petite blonde took after her, despite looking like her dad.

It was why she was a much better match for Sasuke than Sakura or any of the others. Ino would put up a fight and constantly would until she made the other person see her point. And in the short time Sasuke had been a part of his growing family, even Minato could see that the dark haired boy would need that. He did not need subservience when it came to matters of the heart. He needed someone who would be willing to speak her opinion and although Sakura could do that, he could see she was not as forceful as the blonde.

Which was way, there were others far better suited.

That brought up the issue of Cloud. Even he could see that Naruto and Hinata belonged together. She was a more calming influence on his exuberant son then Ayeka could ever be. But then the Cloud maiden did have the ability to be patient and she had been making an effort to get to know Naruto.

"Father?"

Brought out of his musings, Minato found a curious Sasuke as well as Naruto and Sasami looking up at him. A look of puzzlement on their features, he smiled and looked at them.

"Just thinking...."

Despite wanting to know what he was thinking, none of them ask and accepted his words. Sasami looked up at him with the childish love that only a daughter could have for her father, the elder man beckoned her to come forward, along with Sasuke, who grinned.

Although Naruto was far better at stealth, his choice of colors still left a lot to be desired.

"I believe you know what to do?"

Nodding her head happily, Sasuke disappeared to hide somewhere in the forest bordering the Namikaze training grounds.

Sasami's one and only thing task was to see if she could sneak up on him and catch him. Either way, as the little girl ran through the jutsus he was teaching her to aide with stealth, Minato was happy as Naruto cheered her on. He was a part of their lives....

Speaking of which, he reminded himself to pick up a couple of bottles of sake later for Tsunade. If not for the older woman who was a grandma in spirit to all three of his kids, he would not be here. Quite frankly, the paperwork involved in being Hokage could pile up quicker coming in than going out.


	87. Chapter 87

I do not own Naruto

Okay, I am going to address this now folks. Corselli did it right when she pointed out some mistakes that I had made in writing this particular chapter. She did not act like an asshole like a certain someone else had done. Nor did she try to make me feel guilty for writing as I do and blame me for not liking the story.

She was honest, polite, and TACTFUL. Something I find a fair amount of so called reviewers lack on this site. I don't mind criticism at all, but when it is someone like the so called reviewer from before. It tends to not only tick me off, but cause me to rip that person a new one.

What Corselli and Reaper Nanashi (another who was tactful) had pointed out (especially the latter) is that perhaps, and it is entirely possible with as often as I read, is that over the years, I may have developed a mild form of dyslexia or something of a like nature to it. I have never had trouble reading or writing things before until these last few years.

People, I do double check what I write. I do use spellchecker, I do use grammar check and yes, I do read things aloud. To me, it sounds right. To me, when I look at the paper in front of me, it looks right as well. But the key to dyslexia or other diseases/disorders is that what people see is not necessarily what is actually there.

I honestly do not know for sure. But I know this; what they said concerning things, especially Reaper in his PM, made SENSE.

Anyway, rant aside. -glomps Ezri-Candy, the Super duper deluxe beta with oodles and oodles of hugs....-

Ezri: Yay me! I get glompage!! -happily is glomped-

Say thank you to the magnificent, fabulous, wonderful, and total hero of mine, Ezri... THE ENTIRE STORY is betaed! WOO HOO...so go re-read if you all have the patience to. I know I did, and I wrote it, tee hee! She did the impossible; she fixed it.

Ezri: I'm glad I could help a little. I'm not perfect by any means, but I don't mind being a second pair of eyes for ya! I agree that people could be a bit more tactful, but sadly, people don't care to be or don't realize they're NOT being tactful.

**Chapter 87**

**Konoha**

**2 weeks left to the Chuunin Exam Tournament?**

Having delivered a case of fine sake that he had located to Tsunade, Minato was watching his kids work on their skills. Their teamwork perfected, thanks to Anko, the trio was working on also building ties of their own to the village as they trained.

It was not unusual to see the two boys and lone girl working with Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, or even Team 11, who had gotten out of the hospital last week. Konohamaru was a good kid, and along with Moegi and Udon, Sasami had found three best friends.

But this training was also to help build ties with other teams. After all, it enabled multi-team missions to go smoother if a person knew who they could work with and who could not.

No one wanted another incident such as the one that they had learned about concerning Mizuki.

The chuunin had proven that although he worked well with his teammates, he didn't care about them and would not hesitate to kill them if they compromised the completion of their mission. After that incident, most people had been hesitant about having Mizuki's presence on their squad. Many had even spoken up when he started teaching. The man just rubbed too many shinobi the wrong way.

Those instincts proved right.

It was a new idea and it was working. The dynamics between Namikaze siblings and these four teams, as well as Sakura and the rest of Team Kakashi, had been building quite well.

Minato was pulled from his thoughts with a sigh when news of the Raikage and his entourage was relayed to him. He would be arriving in a week and a half.

Well, as Sasami would say, he was not a happy camper.

He had sent Ayeka shopping with the Cloud jounin who would be staying to help protect their Kage. It was assumed, and rightfully so, that he would be staying at the Namikaze residence with his grandchildren. The tension was growing in his household as the Raikage's letter had stated he intended to speak on the pending marriage between Ayeka and his son. The two had fallen silent; both were still getting to know one another and for them, things were happening far too quickly.

And even then, what about the young heiress who did know Naruto the best?

The closer it came to the Raikage's arrival, the less time they had to figure a way to be together and for Ayeka to be free to find someone herself. Her eyes were slowly drifting to the kind and gentle nature of the Akimichi heir...

Well, they could hope something came up. Until then, at least Ayeka and Naruto could consider the fact that their impending marriage would be better the most...

They didn't hate each other.

Running his hand through his blond hair, Minato turned back to see the progress of the training going on in the yard. Apparently Team 10 had arrived while he was deep in thought. He observed as Sasuke and Ino sat close to one another while he allowed her to practice walking in his mind without allowing her presence to be known. What surprised many was the fact he was _letting_ her do so.

Judging by the reddened face of Inoichi's daughter and the smirk gracing Sasuke's, he must really talk to the Yamanaka clan head about drafting that possible marriage agreement soon. Although they had only been dating for a short time, something told him that when things were a bit more peaceful...

Sasuke might be popping the question.

Regardless of their budding relationship, he found himself surprised when Ino stopped and slapped his son soundly.

"_That_ was for being a pervert while I'm trying to train." The blonde said with irritation. "And _this_ is because now, I'm going to be dreaming about those images." A searing kiss initiated by the blonde was placed on the lips of the dark Namikaze male. He just shook his head as Inoichi went into overprotective mode again.

"INO!"

"Whatever it is Daddy, I ain't listening! I'm still ticked about that bet!"

Mirth was clear in his eyes as Sasuke stood between father and daughter as the Fourth rescued him, much to the gratefulness of the former Uchiha.

"Go help your sister." Minato chuckled as Sasuke watched his girlfriend twist her own father's ear as she yelled right back at him for trying to control her life.

Sasami beamed as Sasuke nodded his head; she had been having trouble with her taijutsu. Naruto, who was fairly decent at it, was ill suited to help the young girl out since their styles were vastly different.

Minato himself, other then training Naruto in the Hiraishin, was working with his knuckleheaded son on his taijutsu. Being that Naruto truly did not have a style that suited his skills real well, he was helping him develop one that could work, since taijutsu was one of his weaknesses.

Kiba, who was of a similar build to Naruto, had the same issue and was aiding them as a sparring partner. Because of this, it also aided him and Akamaru, who sat by watching with curiosity, giving an occasional bark.

Overall, these next two weeks of training was designed to not only give them a couple of extra jutsus, but to shore up their weak points and make their defense even better.

Watching and supervising while all those in his yard continued working, he was startled when Kakashi appeared beside him. Having had a mission he had to complete, his former student had returned only three days ago.

The mission was to gain further reconnaissance on the other villages. Their main targets were Rock, Sound, and Grass. It was warranted, due to the fact that more hawks were being noted going back and forth between them and ROOT.

Several attempts have already been made on Umiko and himself. The children, at the moment, were under constant ANBU guard made up of those he and Tsunade both trusted. Mostly they were the same personal bodyguards they had these last few weeks when not out doing missions with their senseis.

But that information still made him alert.

"Report."

"Just as we suspected. These constant attempts are designed to make everything focus on you and Tsunade. The real target are the boys and Sasami. For obvious reasons, Rock still hates you and the rest of us for winning the Third war in which you were the one who took them out. Grass and Sound because they hate Sasuke for killing Orochimaru and taking off with the Kusanagi. The fact that they hate you and Naruto both for interfering with their plans..."

"What do they know?"

"So far they know where are security patrols will be. Apparently, Danzou is sharing with them. He still wants to be Hokage and not to mention..."

"What?"

"His desires from before are still there. You know how he acted with Kushina." Kakashi stated quietly. Minato, listened, gripping the railing of his porch until it shattered underneath his strength. "According to recent information, he will more then likely do the same to Umiko if if given the chance. Sai and Shikamaru report that their spies within ROOT have stated his obsession with her has only increased more."

Those in the yard watched and trembled as an immense wave of killer intent rose. Within the seal, even Kyuubi was shivered as it was felt it wash through his vessel.

**"I wouldn't want to be the person or demon that pissed him off. Nope, not this Fox! I might be crazy, but I am most certainly not stupid."**

"Minato-sensei, calm down!" Kakashi yelled as he struggled to keep his former teacher from going ballistic. For his own instincts to buckle under that heavy intent, he knew he needed to get through to the older blond male before anything happened. "Remember where you are!"

Kakashi's words seep through his rage, making him notice his kids. Both Naruto and Sasuke were in front of Sasami as she clutched both boys. Neither her nor the boys understood the reasons why he was so angry.

He sighed when he saw the confusion mixed with fear in the eyes of his children. The desire to punch the wall of his home at that moment was strong. He knew he messed up again.

A gentle and sad smile made its way upon his face as he took off to go deal with his issues, leaving Kakashi alone to explain why he was so angry, holding all three from going after him with worry having seen his features.

Despite the way it came out, the fact that he seemed sorry was enough to make them realize that whatever it was that had made him release that intent...

It was not directed at them.

"Let him be."

"But Kakashi-sensei." Naruto protested. When he had felt the anger, the blond had almost thrown up from the rage in that intent. Sasuke wasn't looking to swift either as they shared a look. Immediate they moved to protect Sasami, who was trembling with fear.

"No buts, Naruto." He reached out, pulling Sasuke down as well, causing the dark haired boy to glare at him in anger. Sasami remained confused and held on tight to Naruto both as she sat down gently. Her legs finally gave out on her and she curled into Ino's embrace as the blonde attempted to comfort her.

Akamaru nudged the child's hand showing that he too was nervous; he had stuck around as Kiba had collapsed to the ground as well. Currently, he was scratching behind Akamaru's ear as to not only reassure his friend, but himself as well as they watch Ino's father approached Kakashi.

The Yamanaka head stood to the side of the copy nin and he listened briefly to what was shared and paled.

"Again? Damnit..." The older male muttered as he turned to his daughter, telling her to relay to her mother that it was okay if she's late. He vanished second later to relay what was discovered to those trusted on the council.

In the meantime, a glare came from the blond and black haired youths as two spoke simultaneously, their tones ominous. "You better have a good explanation for this, Kakashi-sensei."

Sighing, the gray haired ninja ran a hand through his gravity defying hair tiredly. "There is one, boys...and it has to deal with Minato and..."

"And who?"

"Naruto's mother, _Kushina Uzumaki_."


	88. Chapter 88

_**I do not own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 88**_

_**Kushina**_

"My...mother?" Naruto whispered in shock at Kakashi's words.

"Yes, your mother." The Copy nin replied sadly as he gestured for them to sit down. Kiba, feeling he should give them privacy during the discussion of clan business, made his exit with promises to come back later.

Ino wanted to do the same, but it was the features of her boyfriend, Sasuke, that made her stay. Sasami had already left her side to reassure Naruto, who seemed to be trembling. This left the blonde to take it to look after the newest Namikaze male.

She knew that he still had the memories of the loss of his own mother. Tenderly, she clutched his hands with her own smaller ones. The young man looked to her with pain filled dark eyes, before smiling softly in response to her maneuver.

"Thank you Ino..."

"None needed Sasuke." The blonde girl said quietly.

As they settled down, Kakashi looked to the young faces of the teenagers, realizing that despite everything they had gone through, they were still children. "As I am sure Sasuke could tell you, when it comes to obsession for something or someone, it is hard to break away from it. It is hard to think of anything else but that, correct?"

The black haired youth nodded his head reluctantly. It was only the presence of Ino and his siblings, who kept him from doing anything else. "Yes. You can try and stop, but the smallest thing, like a comment or a scent, and it can bring it right back to you. That need..."

His words not being disputed, Kakashi looked at Naruto softly as he began to speak. "Well obsession is the start of all, as you see, Naruto. Your mother, who spent most of her time as a weaver in Konoha, was also someone else. She was a kunoichi of incredible skill, nicknamed of all things, the Camellia Blossom."

Their eyes widened and it was no surprise that Naruto stumbled with her name in awe. "The…S-she…was my mom? She and Dad?"

A small smile crossed his lips as Kakashi nodded his head in response to the blond's words. "Yes. How they met is perhaps a story I should let him tell you, Naruto. But what I do know is this; when she came to Konoha, someone else developed an unhealthy interest in your mother. Danzou... "

Momentarily confused, as to whom they were referring to, it was then that it dawned on Naruto who looked up at Kakashi in surprise. "Sai's old boss? That Danzou!? The guy who, well..."

Looking at Ino and Sasami, the blond managed to keep himself in check. Sasuke knew full well of the incident that was being spoken of and watched as Kakashi reluctantly nodded his head. "That's him. He and your father go back a long way, Naruto... Mainly because other then your father and Orochimaru, Danzou also wanted to be Hokage as well."

"What happened then? Why was dad chosen?"

Chuckling, the copy Nin smiled softly at the memory. "That would be where your mother and the whole enmity between your dad and Danzou started.

"You see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasami; when Minato was first nominated along with Orochimaru and Danzou, he had a run in with the Camellia Blossom, your mother.

"At this time, your father had made a name for himself as the Yellow Flash, she too had made one. Very rarely was she sent out on regular missions. Instead, she was sent out on assassinations, and not just any assignations, but the ones that always seemed impossible to complete, yet, she always did.

"Naruto, Your mother was quite unique. She had features I believe that you inherited. Kushina was quite the beauty, angelic in appearance. She had an air of innocence around her that seemed to put everyone at ease. Those very looks were a tool that she used in those missions.

Kakashi's smile widened as the teen flushed and was about to protest, however, halted the tirade with a lifted hand. "Now I know that guys do not like to be referred to as angelic, but Naruto, you're no Morino Ibiki. You have an air of innocence around and you're not an imposing figure, but that puts you at an advantage.

"You see, Kushina knew she had that particular gift and by the she was your age she knew how to use that look of innocent quite well. She could do it to the point that most enemies would think she would be just an innocent bystander. And that is when she would strike...

"And they would be dead.

"A Camellia would be left and it was always her calling card...

"I don't know the finer details, Naruto, but what I do know is that no one had seen her do it, save two; your father and Danzou.

"Danzou wanted her for obvious reasons that we all know far too well. But at that time, he did not know who she was. Apparently the obsession for her began to grow.

"Haven't you noticed that he keeps three root members with him all times? All three are female and with red hair? He calls them Camellias, supposedly in her honor. But we also know that they are his lovers as well...

"When Kushina came to the village after meeting your father, Danzou recognized her. He immediately began to lure her to his side with promises of power, control, and everything he thought she would want...

"But she only had eyes for your father, who was as oblivious to her as you are at times to those around you. She was not at the fan girl stage that we knew Sakura, and yes, even you Ino, were, yet she could be called one. She could not get it out of her head that Minato could see her...

"And at the same time, not see her...

"She wanted him to notice that she liked him. Well, here's the thing; your father was really oblivious. It took her finally being on the verge of killing him herself before he noticed her existence." He looked pointedly at the two Namikaze males.

"Rin said it right back then, and I am sure Ino would agree, that nothing infuriates a woman more then getting no attention from a man she does like, than getting attention from a man she doesn't.

"Minato was like that with Kushina. She ended up dumping some rather hot ramen on him before he realized what she was doing...

"But still, he noticed her. What neither one knew was that Danzou had watched and he seethed about it. Kushina was extraordinarily beautiful to many. Her skills and the fact that she was the daughter of a Kage made her high in demand by many a clan and shinobi of power, such as Danzou.

"Still she picked your father, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasami. She picked the orphan over the clan picked the mere jounin over the man who was the ANBU head at the time.

"Danzou does not like being passed over; his actions over the years that we know about prove that. But despite being involved with Minato by then, he kept harassing her. He wanted her to be his and his alone... Attacks started coming then.

"They were not on Minato as you would think. It was nearing the end of the war and with his reputation establishing itself; Danzou wouldn't dare make a move on your dad.

"But to him, Kushina was fair game.

"It was a belief that if he could not have her, then no one would. I have to say it was a cliché if I ever heard one, but yet it was true. Danzou had truly wanted your mother like none other, Naruto..."

"He would try little things first to warn her of what he wanted. But after time, Minato or even one of we would thwart his attempts.

"In the end though the final straw was the nominations for the fourth... and I believe that being passed over again and in favor of your father broke Danzou. Things became worse then, and the little things became bigger for your mother." Kakashi said, meeting blue eyes.

"Unable to find out who was doing these things to her, Minato had your mother installed on his estates and under constant guard during his second year as Hokage. She didn't like it of course, but to soothe him, she accepted the protection as best she could.

But by that time, she found out she was pregnant...and she so desperately wanted you, as did your father." He stated as he paused in thought. The memories were becoming clearer with each word spoken.

"Considering what we know of Danzou's ROOT, you already know that more then likely he knew before them. Before anyone else knew as well, and so things got even worse. Those few times she left her home for check ups, the accidents became bigger and more dangerous. I think her last straw was when a child got hurt instead of her when she triggered the trap on accident.

"She was never truly the same after that." The Copy Nin sighed sadly as he continued on.

"I don't know for sure, but Danzou and your mother did meet once during this time. Only your father knows what she said. I just know that afterwards and up until the Kyuubi attack, my one job, along with Rin's, was to never leave your mother's side if we could help it. And we were good at it. No more attacks came..."

"Until the Fox...did...did the fuzzball kill her?" Naruto asked softly.

"No...I think she was one of the few who we knew not to have died from the Kyuubi's attack." Kakashi stated sadly. "When the Fox came that day Naruto, Minato knew he would need all the spare ninjas he had. So he sent us both up there leaving your mother defenseless. It didn't sit to well with us either...." Kakashi sighed.

"But then considering the village was supposed to be evacuated except for the shinobi trying to keep it from being destroyed and the medical staff." He stated quietly as he continued speaking. "All I know is when he left and came back with you an hour or so later, everything was fine with your mother according to him. You were supposed to at least have her with you through your life, but when I went to take you there...when I wanted to reunite you with her...she was dead and all though we have no proof-"

"You believe Danzou did it." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked up sharply at Kakashi and the gray haired ninja just nodded his head in response. "Yes. I do. Kushina was at her weakest then. What woman wouldn't be if she had just given birth? It was a prime opportunity for him to take her out."

"Then why hasn't something been done?" Naruto all but shouted.

"Because if you remember what I said earlier, there was no proof. Can't arrest or kill in the village without it. And when was the last time you or anyone else has heard of that man ever leaving his home for anything but a council meeting?"

Reluctant to admit that their teacher had a point, the blond leaned back and sighed. His arms resting on his knees, the young man smiled as small arms wrap around his shoulders.

"But why...why is all this happening now?"

"Sasami's mother. She is a dead ringer for yours, Naruto, with exception to her coloring. To Danzou, he has a chance to reclaim what he thinks was stolen from him. To him, it probably won't matter how much pain he causes to others as long as he gets what he wants."

Kakashi opened his mouth to continue but paused when Konohamaru came dashing into the yard. The pre-teen glanced at those assembled on the Namikaze grounds, searching; until he spotted the older copy nin.

"Kakashi-sensei! I was told to deliver this." Handing the man a note, the little genin nodded and took off immediately as the jounin began to read. The man's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Nodding to himself, he turned to the youths. "All of you, including you Ino, need come with me now.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Sasami scrambled up onto his back. Although she was better able to keep up with her two older brothers on her own, the younger girl was still needed further improvement on her endurance to do so for a significant length of time. Hence when it came to immediate summons or getting punished by Anko-sensei during team meetings; she always arrived on Naruto or Sasuke's back.

They were more likely to live that way. Anko was a stickler for punctuality to the point that she was even early. Late one time, and it would be time for kunai practice, except _she_ would be doing the throwing and the one who was late would be the target.

The silver-haired man paused upon hearing the confusion in the blond's voice; he looked at his three students with what seemed to be the huge vestiges of a headache. "It seems your grandfather came earlier than what we were told. Naruto, Sasuke, Sasami; the Raikage and the contingent from the Cloud village _**are already here**_..."


End file.
